True Heroes: Book 2- Way of the Shadow Warrior
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: It's been months since the Light has been defeated by Drew. When trying to find learn more about how the Light gained so much power, he is transported to parts unknown. When he arrives, he realizes he is slowly losing his powers and must discover a new way to fight. There he meets strange new allies and a ruthless enemy that will change his life in more ways than one.
1. Prologue

**True Heroes Book 2- Way of the Shadow Warrior**

 _ **(Hey guys! I hope you guys don't mind me starting the second book of the series now. This will be a crossover of Young Justice and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-10) (it's my favorite incarnation of the turtles, there were some things unfinished within the series (though I don't know if I'll be able to wrap up everything), plus I felt this version would be best for the series) (so yeah,**_ **Matthew Gemm** _ **, you're correct. Yeah**_ **,** _ **just look on my author's page under My Stories). I hope you all like this crossover, for it's the next step in Drew's path and lead into book 3 which takes place only in the Young Justice universe. I hope you like this story!)**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-10), or any of the characters except my OC and the story, all other credits go to their respected owners. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **Prologue**

 _(A few months later, Washington D.C.)_

 _In an abandoned warehouse, the League of Shadows…or at least what remained of them had gathered together in their hopes to free their master, Ra's al Ghul, from his imprisonment. They had learned that he and the other major members of the former organization, The Light, were being held somewhere in the city under careful watch by the new president. Those leading figures who hadn't been captured or killed now stood before the assassins who hadn't taken the white Chimera serum. It turned out there were more assassins than previously thought, about a few dozen more or so. Those leading figures, Sensei, Professor Ojo, Hook, and even Talia al Ghul, were giving a 'rousing speech' to the assassins on top of a crate._

"Assassins! We have searched long and hard for the location of where our great master is being chained like a beast, to where he lies in wait for us to free him! That horrid monster, the one they call: Dark Beast drove our great master into chains and into a state of agony! Once we free our master, we shall hunt this creature and cut off its head!" Sensei proclaimed.

 _The assassins cheered. They then heard footsteps behind them. They saw a dark figure walk out of the blackness behind them. The assassins turned and readied their weapons, katanas, sais, yaris, and other older weapons, while taking battle stances._

"Who dares?!" Sensei roared.

 _The assassins could hear the growling coming from the shadowy figure. The figure then raised its hooded head partially to reveal a pair of deep green eyes._

"I'm afraid you won't be freeing your master today…or ever." The figure growled.

"I-It…It's you! Dark Beast! What a foolish name." Sensei grunted.

 _The assassins laughed mockingly at the shapeshifter. Drew rolled his eyes, annoyed by their bullying._

"Keep laughing if it makes you feel better…but that's not going to help you." Dark Beast hissed.

"*Growls* Kill him!" Sensei shouted.

 _The assassins rushed towards the shifter, who stood still. Drew grinned, fangs displayed. An assassin leapt at him, his katana raised above his head. Suddenly both of his hands were gripped by a pair of powerful clawed hands. The assassin gasped, but his breath wasn't heard as a fierce roar. Suddenly the one holding the assassin became a black jaguar. The grip Drew originally had was gone because of the awkward hold of the feline's paws. The assassin dropped to the ground, and tried to crawl backwards. The other assassins stopped running in surprise while Dark Beast dropped onto all fours. The shapeshifter let out a roar at the assassins._

"Why are you just standing there?! Get him!" Sensei ordered.

 _The assassins rushed at the shifter. Dark Beast swatted his right paw at the assassin that fell to the ground before him, knocking the assassin away and rolling onto the ground. He then leapt at another claws out. The shifter slashed at the man and blood flew in the air as did the man's cry of pain. Drew then ducked under the slash of a yari, then latched his jaws onto it. The shifter then stood up on his hind legs and tossed both the yari & the man wielding it flying to the other side of the warehouse. Dark Beast growled as he raced at the other armed men. He slashed at one, drawing blood from his as well as his cry of pain. But from his side, another assassin kicked him in his side. Drew rolled on the ground, but quickly got back on his paws and his claws stopped him from moving anywhere else. The assassins still standing leapt at him, and he lunged back at them. Dark Beast slashed away a few of the assassins, but the blades of a few katanas cut the shifter's sides, drawing blood but the wounds were quickly healed. Dark Beast growled as he swiped at another assassin, but a few assassins grabbed the muscular limb. Then the man the shapeshifter tried to attack slashed him in the face with his sais then followed up by a kick as well. Drew growled as he threw off the men._

'Martial arts…man it would be great to know some…' Dark Beast grunted mentally.

 _He glared at the assassins, about a little more than 15 of them left. The shifter sniffed, then started chuckling._

"What can you possibly find so funny beast?" Sensei grunted.

"Hello Sensei." A familiar voice greeted, but not in a happy tone.

"Nnoo." Sensei gasped.

 _He turned to see a black boot smash into his face, and Sensei fell off the crate. Hook slashed his curved blade at the assailant, but another quickly grabbed the bladed limb then punched him in the face. Professor Ojo readied to fire the energy blast from his weaponized helmet. Suddenly a metal rod slammed into the helmet, then shocked the man with an electric surge. Ojo cried out in pain then fell of the crate. Talia leapt off the crate then landed by the assassins standing gasped as they took a step back in shock._

"Good to see you guys again, been quite some time." Dark Beast chuckled.

 _Two of the three figures chuckled._

"Don't think we're going to let you have all the fun." Nightwing chuckled.

"You took on my old style of hunting the bad guys, it's only fair I get to get on into the fight." Red Hood added.

"You all can catch up later, we have work to do." Batman grunted.

"Oh beloved it doesn't have to be this way. Join us and then we can take over this world." Talia said.

'…Well…at least she has passion.' Dark Beast grunted in his mind.

"You already know what I'm going to choose." Batman responded.

"*Growls* I will have you by my side! Immobilize Batman! Kill the other three!" Talia ordered.

 _The assassins rushed towards them. Dark Beast roared as he lunged at the assassins, the three vigilantes lunging at them as well._

 _(Outside the warehouse, several minutes later)_

 _During the battle Talia and a few of the assassins escaped, but the rest were defeated. Some of the city's new 'police' arrived and took away the assassins who had been beaten. The ones that had been bloodied by Dark Beast were taken to the hospital, but had several men there to 'take them away' once they were healed. Batman was talking with their captain while Dark Beast, Nightwing, and Red Hood stayed in the warehouse._

"How's it been?" Nightwing chuckled.

"Busy…hunting these guys down hasn't been easy." Dark Beast answered.

"Right, but I'm glad to see you still doing this work…even if you nearly gutted some of those Shadows." Nightwing chuckled.

"Funny…" Dark Beast grunted.

"Someone's not in a good mood. Tired?" Red Hood chuckled.

"Yeah…that's one way of putting it." The shapeshifter replied.

"Hehe…been there…" Red Hood chuckled.

"How's it working with a team again?" Drew asked.

"Not bad…it was kind of difficult to get back into the swing of things." Red Hood answered.

"Really? Was it that way for him, Batman?" Drew asked.

 _The other two turned to see their former mentor standing with them._

"It seems you can't sneak up on our friend here." Nightwing chuckled.

"It seems that way. We'd been tracking their movements for a few weeks, learned that they planned to free Ra's and were meeting here." Batman explained.

"Hmm…while hunting those who escaped my little…rampage, I found Black Spider about their plan…then I…executed him…I remember the poor woman, Selena Gonzalez, whom he was sent to kill…and his buddies ended her. I finished him quickly while he tried to stab me in the neck with a dagger he hid. I wanted to kill him immediately as all the other times…but I needed information first, because I found him trying to kill another high ranking woman…this time in the government. Well…him and the assassins who killed her." The shapeshifter answered.

"*Growls* When will you learn that killing them doesn't bring the people they killed back?" Batman grunted.

"I already know that…but you just stopping them and putting them in jail doesn't bring them back either…" The shapeshifter calmly responded.

 _Batman shook his head and sighed._

"Perhaps we should head back to the Watchtower? We need to alert everyone about what's happened…plus some new members have joined the team, Gar's taken a liking to one of them." Nightwing chuckled.

"What about you Boy Wonder?" Red Hood chuckled.

"Hey!" Nightwing growled.

 _The three youths chuckled._

"Come on…it's been to long, besides…we all haven't seen you in months." Red Hood said, putting a hand on the shifter's shoulder.

"Really? I thought you all were happy about that?" Drew replied.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Hope you guys like how I started things off. Sorry that if it was longer than you expected, but I wanted all of this to fit into the prologue before I continued on.)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Matthew Gemm: Thanks and sorry. But I forgot to mention that also, the 2003-10 version is also the animation style closest to that of Young Justice (sorry). Updates won't have a specific time of which they will occur, but I hope to do them as often as possible (perhaps they'll be similar to how the first book of this series was updated these past few weeks). It'll take a few chapters before he gets there, but he will. The Wonder Woman thing…hmm…maybe…this book will mainly focus on his relationships with the Turtles and Master Splinter (but I know there will be a thing with her in the next book, sorry). I don't think he'll have a love interest in the tmnt universe…sorry.**

 **Chapter 1: Catching Up And First Introductions**

 _(The Watchtower, several minutes later)_

 _Superman and Aqualad were leading conversations with the team and the League, who had been working together on missions._

"So your missions were successful?" Superman asked.

"Yes, Beta squad's mission to stop Ocean Master's plans to seize power in my kingdom was thwarted. La'gann, Beast Boy provided great assistance in defeating him and his supporters." Aquaman answered.

"Yeah, I'm glad I finally got to see Atlantis! Haha!" Beast Boy laughed.

"He never shut up." Lagoon Boy hissed, his arms crossed.

 _Some of the group chuckled._

"Gamma?" Aqualad said.

"The Cult of the Kobra was defeated and captured. Kobra proved…difficult to subdue, but we managed." Black Canary said.

 _Superboy, Red Arrow, and Robin chuckled._

"You had me tire him out so you could deliver the knockout hit!" Green Arrow hissed.

"You were complaining you hadn't see enough action back in Star City…so…" Canary chuckled.

 _Almost everyone laughed._

"Where's Alpha squad?" Wonder Woman asked.

 _The sound for the Zeta tubes 'starting up' was heard._

"Here." Superman said.

"Recognized: Batman- A02, Nightwing- B01, Red Hood- B13, Dark Beast- B30." The Zeta tube voice stated.

 _The four dark figures walked out of the Zeta tube._

"Well, well, well…look what the bats dragged in." Black Canary chuckled.

"Oh where'd you get that cute dog? Can I keep him?" Zatanna chuckled, but sensually.

 _The shapeshifter pulled his hood down, to hide his blushing_. _Zatanna just grinned seductively._

"Someone's shy." Wonder Woman chuckled.

"This is the fierce fighter that brought down the Light? I'm not impressed." A near emotionless female voice scoffed.

 _Drew turned to look at the owner of the voice. She looked to be about a year or two older than Beast Boy. She had a lean figure for a girl her age, which was shown by her dark indigo leotard-like outfit, but with long sleeves that looked like they were designed for her. On it is a black belt with a red jewel at the center on her front side. She also wore a hooded cloak of the same dark color, but she wasn't wearing the hood currently. Also right at her next is a red jewel on the cloak that 'connected' with the hood. She also wore black boots and black fingerless gloves. Her skin is a caucasian skin tone similar to that of Zatanna. She has long dark black hair, violet eyes, and what looked like a red gem on her fore head._

'Is this really the one who defeated the Light?' She grunted in her mind.

 _Drew looked up, his deep green eyes illuminating in the shadows of his hood. The girl took a step back in surprise._

"What's the matter Raven? Scared?" Beast Boy chuckled, suddenly appearing beside her.

"What did you say?" Raven hissed, her eyes turning fully red as she glared at him.

 _Beast Boy laughed nervously, but Drew could see him blushing some._

"You've met Raven, one of few new recruits that have joined us." Nightwing chuckled.

 _Two more figures walked out to meet the shapeshifter. One is a young woman that is a few inches shorter than Red Hood and the other is a guy about the same height as Guardian._

"Meet Starfire and Cyborg." Nightwing said, gesturing his open hand to the two.

 _Starfire has a figure similar to that of Wonder Woman: lean yet athletically built. Her curly hair is a fiery red that hangs down to her waist with bangs. She has orange skin and her eyes are a bright green, much lighter than that of Drew's. Her outfit is a revealing one: she wears a what looks like a purple bra that covers part of her cleavage that attaches to an odd looking purple necklace as well what looks like purple panties, and also purple dominatrix boots._

"I'm pleased to meet you; I am Starfire of Tamaran." Starfire said, her voice sweet yet strong.

"I-I'm glad to meet you." Drew stuttered.

 _The young woman smiled. Drew turned to look at the one called Cyborg. Not only was he as tall as Mal, but he had the same build as him too. What was the most intriguing part Cyborg is what his hero name is. His left eye, the left side of his head (except for his mouth & nose), the back of his head/neck, his entire torso and lower body, his shoulder, his forearms, and his hands are completely mechanical. Parts of his mechanical body were colored a sapphire blue, while other parts were white or gray. The pieces of him that are still human revealed him as a young black man probably about Nightwing's age. His right eye is a dark chocolate brown color, he's clean shaven, and bald._

"What's happening?" Cyborg greeted, his voice close to a baritone yet upbeat.

"Quite a bit…you?" Drew asked.

"Just loving this new gig." Cyborg chuckled.

"Good, you're working with this world's greatest & mightiest heroes." Drew replied.

 _Some of the group chuckled._

"Dude! It's great to see you again! We haven't seen you in months!" Beast Boy said as he leapt in front of his fellow shapeshifter.

"It's great to see you all too. I've been busy hunting those that had escaped and their allies. They appeared as I was fighting the League of Shadows." Drew explained.

"Yeah, it was fun…Sensei, Hook, Professor Ojo, and several of their underlings were captured. Talia and the rest of the underlings escaped." Red Hood added.

"Hmm…we will have to look for them later…for now, let us relax." Aqualad said.

"For jobs well done. The other squads were successful in their missions." Superman explained.

 _The group was socializing in the Watchtower's lounge. Drew is at a table with Beast Boy, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Wolf. Drew is petting Wolf's head as Beast Boy tells the group with his mission in Atlantis._

"And then I turned into a squid and covered Ocean Master's face in ink! Haha!" Beast Boy laughed.

 _Drew chuckled some._

"Sounds like you had a great time." Drew said.

"Duh!" Beast Boy chuckled.

 _Drew saw Raven from a distance chuckling some, she was looking at the green shifter. He turned to look at BB._

"Seems you have a crush on Raven." Drew whispered.

"What! No I don't!" BB whispered hysterically, blushing heavily.

"And you Nightwing…seems you like the Tamarnian." Drew chuckled.

"Well…we're together actually." Nightwing chuckled.

"Lucky dog." Red Hood teased, punching his friend's shoulder playfully.

"You seem to have some lady admirers too Drew." Nightwing said.

"I'm still shocked that they actually like me. You'd think they'd believe I'm a freak or a monster." Drew sighed.

"I hate to say it man, but some people believe you are." Red Hood sighed, tapping his helmet on the table (he'd taken it off before the conversation).

"Not some…most…" Drew corrected.

 _Drew tapped his claw-like nails on the table._

"So…uh…how's the efforts that's going into looking for the origin of the some of the tech used by the Light?" Drew asked.

"Little by little…Superboy says he believes it's familiar…but we only have bits and pieces to work with. Batman and Atom have been working on trying to discover its secrets…they plan to explain what they've learned about them soon." Nightwing answered.

"Hmm…" Drew murmured.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"…I've got a bad feeling about this…" Drew answered.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Nightwing replied.

"If there's one thing I've learned…it's to trust my instincts…and they're saying something's going to happen…I'm just not sure." Drew answered.

 _Drew lowly growled._

"It's ok…we're just glad to have you back." Beast Boy said.

 _Drew smiled, but barely at his fellow shapeshifter._

"Thanks…" Drew replied.

 _Drew went to his room (which had been waiting after the final 'battle' with the Light) to get some sleep. But, like most nights, he just lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about…everything. There was a knock at his door. He got off the bed and unlocked then opened the door. Zatanna is standing there in the doorway, a smirk on her face._

"Z-Zatanna?" He stuttered, blushing.

"I can't believe you're not afraid of Batman, but are afraid of me & every other pretty face." She chuckled as she walked into his room.

 _He shut the door. Zatanna did a circling motion with her left pointer finger, and the door locked behind them. Drew turned from it to her, blushing heavily._

"Hehehe…before we begin…we need to talk about something: Raven says she senses something strange about you. She doesn't know what exactly…but she thinks some kind of…power…but she says it's hidden deep within you…" The sorceress said.

"Really?...the Chimera serum I was injected with…my parents…they…they weren't sure of how I was able to turn into prehistoric animals…I heard them say they didn't use any of their DNA…traits…I guess…" The shapeshifter replied.

"Hmm…she said it could be by your emotions. Raven's an empath, so she can sense the emotions of others. She says your two main emotions that are filling you are: fear & sadness. I find the first really odd, but the second makes sense…no offence." Zatanna added.

"Believe me…both make sense…" The shifter sighed as he leaned against one of the walls.

"Hmm…well…we're going to test the tech the Light were utilizing in a few days at lab provided by Batman in New York City. But first…" She purred, then pat the bed seductively.

 _Drew gulped & blushed nervously._

 _(Drew's room, a few hours later)_

 _Drew woke up with Zatanna in his arms, the bed sheets covering everything except their arms, shoulders, necks, and heads. He smiled contently. Then he soon went back to sleep._

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Matthew Gemm: I'm going to do a few, don't worry. Zatanna is older actually. By the time of the first book she's 19 and he's 18. Now I'm guessing she would 20. For the series…I'm guessing at least around 6 or so 7, at least. (That's if you and if anyone else really is into the series, but I might do it regardless.)**

 **Chapter 2: Could Be Useful**

 _(Drew's room, the next morning)_

 _Drew woke up to find Zatanna was gone, but she had left a note. He opened it and began to read: Thanks for the magical night babe. Hehehe. Sorry that I left, but I had my mystic training with Fate early today. Don't worry, we will be doing all of that again, repeatedly. Believe me: We will. Drew smiled softly._

'Glad I could make her happy.' He mused.

 _(Training room, a few minutes later)_

 _Dick and Jason are in their outfits sparring. Drew has just walked in with his usual attire on._

"Have fun last night?" Jason chuckled.

"So it seems I'm not the only one to have history with Zatanna now." Dick chuckled.

"True, but I heard her talking with some of the other ladies about her night with 'The Gentle Beast'. She said he got her closer to…" Jason started to say.

 _Dick then swept his friend's feet from under them with a swift kick. But Jason flipped quickly and landed with both his feet & one hand on the ground._

"It's the truth. I mean she wouldn't stop talking about our friend was so patient and considerate with her, putting his own needs aside to much sure she got hers." Jason chuckled.

"Hey, I treated her well." Dick grunted, but lightly.

"Guys…please…" Drew coughed, his cheeks burning fiercely.

"Well it's true man. First the hot detective, then Queen Bee, now Zatanna…quite the wolf aren't you. Dick's just a dog. Hehe." Jason chuckled in reply.

"Funny Jason, and how's your love life going?" Dick chuckled.

"Hehe, I have my…moments." Jason replied.

"I…I was glad to make her happy…" Drew simply replied, blushing.

"Hehe…so Drew…how about a round of sparring? Me and Boy Wonder against you?" Red Hood chuckled.

"Stop calling me that." Nightwing grunted.

"What about it?" Red Hood asked, ignoring Nightwing.

"Sure…but maybe…how about no shapeshifting? The Shadows seemed to…eventually react somewhat to my shapeshifting by their combat skills. I want to see how well I can fight like you guys…it would be useful." Drew said.

"Could be. You were able to hold your own with the entire Light with just your shapeshifting. Why do you want to learn martial arts? Gar has no real interest in it." Nightwing responded.

"I just think it would be helpful." Drew replied.

"Let's do it. This should be fun." Red Hood chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Ok…" Nightwing sighed.

 _Nightwing and Red Hood walked over to one side of the mat and Dark Beast went to the other. Batman's former protégés took fighting stances, and Drew took one as well…but his was more awkward and less balanced._

"Since I know Jason won't be going easy on me, you don't either Dick." Drew grunted, waiting for the fight.

"What makes you think that?" Red Hood chuckled, a smug grin under his helmet.

 _Drew narrowed his eyes._

"Very well…" Nightwing sighed.

 _Nightwing and Red Hood ran forward then lunged towards the shifter. Hood threw a punch forward, but Drew ducked under it. Nightwing them aimed a sweep kick at Drew's feet, but Dark Beast jumped over it. But quickly Red Hood leapt up and kicked him in his torso. Dark Beast landed on his feet & hands. _

"Stay down little one…or you may get hurt." Red Hood playfully taunted.

"Do you know me for one to back down?" Dark Beast asked.

"Heheh, bring it on." Red Hood chuckled, taking a fighting stance.

 _Dark Beast growled as he rushed forward. He threw a swift clawing slash at Nightwing who dodged it then threw a jab at his torso. Drew caught it, but then Nightwing sweep kicked the shifter's feet from under him. Nightwing then elbowed him in the torso, knocking him to the ground._

"Still want to fight?" Nightwing asked, arms crossed.

"Of course, I have to learn somehow." Dark Beast answered.

 _The shifter then did a Chinese get up as Nightwing jumped back. When he got back on his feet, Red Hood lunged at him. Drew replied quickly with a punch, but Hood blocked it with his arm then punched Dark Beast in his chest with his other fist. He followed up by repeatedly punching him in the chest with both fists until Drew swatted away Hood's arms._

"How's it feel to get your ass kicked?" Red Hood chuckled.

"If your memory fails you old friend, you would know I haven't won every fight I've been in. *Roars*" Drew replied, then threw a clawing slash at Red Hood when he roared.

 _The hit slammed into Hood's chest, sending him flying across the room. He hit the ground with a thud._

"You've got two opponents, remember!" Nightwing shouted as he rushed at Dark Beast.

 _He threw a kick at Drew's chest, but the shifter dodged to the side. Drew then threw a jab at Nightwing's chest, but the vigilante quickly turned out of the way and his other foot slammed into Drew's face. The shifter twirled around like a top for a few seconds then gained his balance._

"Ohhohhh, I'm gonna feel that one in the morning." Red Hood groaned in pain as he slowly lifted himself off the ground, stretching.

 _Nightwing leapt at Dark Beast, extending his right leg to kick the shapeshifter in his chest. Drew ducked under the attack quickly._

"Are you done getting of your ass?" Nightwing called out as he dodged the jabs & slashes from Dark Beast.

"Shut up!" Red Hood grunted as he popped his back with his hands.

 _The vigilante ran forward and lunged. Nightwing ducked and sweep kicked Drew's legs. Dark Beast was lifted into the air because of it and Red Hood kicked him in his chest. Dark Beast hit the ground with a thud. Nightwing & Red Hood high-fived, chuckling._

"What's going on here?" A feminine voice called out.

 _The three turned to see Black Canary standing there with hands on her hips, and an unamused look on her beautiful face._

"Don't blame them, this was my idea. I felt like I needed more training in hand-to-hand combat. So I asked Dick & Jason to help me. Sorry that upsets you." Dark Beast quickly said, running in front of Nightwing and Jason

'Is he really acting like a shield?' Red Hood grunted in his mind.

"It seems as if you asked for them to put the beating on you." Canary said

"I…I did." Drew sighed, bowing his head submissively.

"It's alright Drew…you're wanting to widen your horizons to different ways of battling evil. I'm proud of you…but you could've asked me to do it. I would've given you a more intimate training session." She replied, then purred.

"I…I…I uhhh…uhhh…" Drew gulped & blushed nervously.

 _Canary chuckled._

"Maybe we should leave, maybe something…'intimate' might soon happen." Red Hood whispered to Nightwing.

"I heard that." Canary grunted.

 _Red Hood shrugged unapologetically._

"Drew and I are going to chat for a bit. You boys can return to your little 'training session' afterwards." Canary said.

"Aren't you and Green Arrow…?" Nightwing said.

"Yes…we're only going to talk." Canary sighed.

"Sorry man, better luck next time." Red Hood said, playfully punching Drew's right shoulder as he and Nightwing left.

"So?...ummm…what is it?" Drew asked.

"Zatanna told me what you did for her last night." She chuckled.

 _Drew blushed fiercely, even more so then when Jason talked about it._

"A-Are we really going to talk about this?...I mean…uhh…" Drew stammered.

"Hehehe, you're a strange one Drew Black." Canary chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"In battle you're one of the fiercest fighters I've ever seen, even going to the length of taking the form of the most powerful terrestrial predator to ever exist on our planet to battle our enemies even when injured. And here you were trying to learn a new way of fighting to become more versatile and adaptive to better protect yourself & others with fierce determination. On the other side, you have a patient, gentle, and nurturing nature to you when you're with people you care about. You have friends and romantic partners whom care for you…yet you believe you're not worthy of it…you think you don't deserve such compassion…why?" Black Canary explained.

 _Drew scratched his hair, contemplating his answer._

"I…I…I'm not one of you guys. I'm not one who the people call out for it times of need, or the one who they see as a great protector, or one who is fighting for the side of good…I feel like I'm just putting you guys in so much danger…that I feel like I won't ever be able to repay everything you all have ever done for me…well…the good things…but…being me is hard…one day while I was hunting my quarry…I heard people talking about that I should be executed for the world to see that it will not stand a true freak & monster amongst its good people & heroes…I feel like I won't ever to make those important to me happy…even if they say I do…I feel like I'm not. Sorry for the droning on…I'm just trying to answer your question as honestly as I can." Drew responded.

 _Canary smiled some._

"Drew, why do you doubt yourself so much?" She asked.

"…I just feel like I'm not doing good enough…" He sighed.

 _She put a hand on his shoulder._

"I wish Oliver was more like you." She chuckled.

"I don't think he'd appreciate that remark." Drew replied.

"Hehe, he's not a serious as you are." Canary said.

"I've been told that isn't very charming." The shifter countered.

"…Well I can't speak for everyone. But I know Wonder Woman finds it a noble trait. As do I." Canary said, then whispered the last sentence in his ear.

 _Drew gulped nervously. As she was walking out, she turned and winked at him. The fierce blush on his face made her chuckle seductively. Then she walked out. Nightwing and Red Hood walked back in._

"Have fun?" Red Hood chuckled, seeing the look on his friend's face.

"I uhh…umm…uhh…" Drew stuttered.

 _Both vigilantes chuckled at their friend's discomfort. They then heard footsteps behind them. They saw Zatanna enter the room, a seductive gleam in her eyes as well as a wicked grin on her beautiful face._

"Hey boys, where's my…oh there he is. Come on babe, we have another 'date'." She purred, motioning her right pointer finger to her.

 _Drew gulped & nervously blushed._

"I don't remember her ever putting on such a display for you." Red Hood playfully whispered the taunt to Nightwing.

"Shut up." Nightwing whispered back.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Matthew Gemm: Thanks…uh…how many did you think there were going to be? Hmm…not sure…might have to put Green Arrow and Black Canary into a big argument…but…I don't know…maybe.**

 **Chapter 3: The Portal**

 _(Drew's room, the next day)_

 _Drew woke up with Zatanna in his arms. He saw it was about 1:30 P.M. Batman had told everyone to meet at the Zeta tubes at around 8:30 P.M. They still had some last minute work to do, and that they would explain what they knew at night in the city. Zatanna still slept, but they had to get ready some time. So he started kissing and gently nibbling her neck. The sorceress slowly began to wake up with a smile. She giggled and lightly moaned as she finally woke up._

"Mmmm, good morning to you too." She chuckled.

"It's 1:30 actually." The shapeshifter replied.

"Really? Well we have some time to kill…sooo?" She replied.

 _Drew continued to kiss down her neck till he crawled under the covers. Zatanna giggled excitedly._

'This will be a great start to my day. Hehe.' She chuckled mentally.

 _(New York City, Secret Laboratory, several hours later)_

 _Everyone waited for Batman and Atom to begin. They'd been there for several minutes already, and some were getting impatient._

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Arsenal grunted.

"Patience." Dark Beast said.

 _Arsenal rolled his eyes._

"Am I annoying you? Don't worry, you're not the first who has been annoyed in my presence." The shapeshifter said.

"You are an odd one." Arsenal said.

 _Wolf grunted as a scoff. Some of the group chuckled. Drew looked outside the window, looking at the waning moon. The door to the lab opened._

"We are ready to begin." Atom said, standing in the doorway.

 _The others nodded and followed him into the lab. Batman stood there in the lab, with what looked like a Zeta tube transporter on the wall._

"Is that a Zeta transporter?" Guardian gasped.

"Do you mean all this time they used the same technology we've been using to transport ourselves from place to place?" Lagoon Boy hissed.

"No, they used something similar to it. This technology is highly advanced and it is used as transportation." Batman explained.

 _Those gathered looked at one another confused._

"How is that so?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It uses some kind of unknown elemental energy…I'm not exactly sure what it is. It appears to be a metaphysical substance of unknown origins…it apparently can power interdimensional travel somehow." Batman answered.

 _The others looked to one another, trying to see what each other thought of it._

"How powerful is it?" Superboy asked.

"Stronger than our Zetas. We are still trying to unlock its secrets. We found it best to experiment with all in attendance. With the war with the Light, we hoped at least one of you could possibly recognize the energy of what we are about to show you." Atom explained.

 _Drew grunted, sensing something was off._

"Are you sure this is safe? You said that this portal will be stronger than the Zetas? Don't you think there should be safety precautions?" The shifter asked.

"Based off what we can tell, it will not go crazy or anything like that." Atom said.

 _The shapeshifter grunted, unswayed by the man's words. Drew had always trusted his instincts, and that had always kept him alive. Right now, those instincts were going crazy._

"Lanterns?" Drew grunted.

 _The Lanterns chuckled. The shifter snarled and shook his head._

"Do you think our fanged friend is on to something?" Red Hood whispered to Nightwing.

"Perhaps, but Bruce is brilliant. And so is Atom, we'll be fine." Nightwing replied.

 _Red Hood nodded in reply. Batman and Atom went to the control panel. Batman pulled a lever. Nothing was appearing. The others were looking oddly at one another and at Batman & Atom._

"Are you sure you calibrated it correctly? Maybe if you let me help you, it would be working." Bumblebee scoffed.

"The team needed you in the missions you were on. Plus, Batman and I can handle this." Atom replied.

 _Bumblebee rolled her eyes in annoyance. Batman and Atom began checking the machine. Drew and Wolf grunted, they heard a spark, but Wolf's ears lifted it quicker than Drew could recognize the sound. Both knew the sound Zeta transporter made when the portal was up. This sounded different. Superman and Superboy did as well, but they dismissed it as nothing._

'I don't like the sound of that.' Drew gasped in his mind.

 _Wolf whined then looked to Drew. The shapeshifter could tell the look in the canine's eyes was one of worry._

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this." Drew warned.

"It's alright Drew. Just calm down." Atom said.

 _Drew and Wolf continued to hear the sparking sound. Beast Boy could also tell of their worry. He then changed into a green Fennec Fox. He listened in on the sounds with them._

'Gar, what's wrong?' M'gann telepathically asked him.

'Drew and Wolf are worried about this experiment. I'm listening to the machine starting up. I hear some kind of sparking sound…I don't like it.' Beast Boy answered, then changed back to his usual form.

 _Miss Martian turned to look at the shadowy shapeshifter. She saw his mouth slowly filling with fangs. She found it odd because the change was slower than she usually seen it be. But she didn't focus on that, but instead was locked on his growing worried & angered expression._

'Uncle, Gar says there's something wrong with the experiment. He, Wolf, and Drew are hearing something they find alarming from the machine.' Miss Martian telepathically told J'onn.

'Hmm…normally I trust Batman's judgment…but perhaps these three are on to something.' J'onn replied, rubbing his chin.

"Perhaps we should leave this to these two. Batman's cowl has a recorder…he can show us the tape after this has been finished." Martian Manhunter instructed.

"Easy J'onn, I trust Batman & Atom. Everything will be fine." The Flash said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

 _The martian nodded, but hesitantly. Drew then saw the spark. It had an odd appearance: it was a fiery red in color, but it didn't have the form like the Zeta portals…it looked sort of…explosive. Drew's eyes opened wide with shock as he saw it beginning to grow, for he could also hear it not stopping it grow. It sounded similar to an explosion._

"Everyone get out! Now!" Drew shouted.

"Easy kid. You're not scared are you?" Green Arrow chuckled.

"Oliver." Canary grunted, elbowing him in his chest.

"What? I'm just joking. Hehe." Green Arrow chuckled, his voice painful yet chuckling.

 _Drew continued to hear it grow, but it a bad way._

"*Roars* Get out now!" The shifter roared.

"Calm down man. Everything's gonna be…" Robin started to say.

 _Suddenly the portal appeared in an explosive manner. It was a bright fiery red hue in color and what looked like waves of energy moved towards repeatedly to the inner pits of it. The portal was acting like a vacuum as it slowly tried to pull everything around it into it._

"EVERYONE GET OUT! NOW!" The Dark Knight bellowed.

 _The team and League started to rush out the door. But soon it started to pull in Batman and Atom, the two closest to it. Drew ran forward to them._

"DREW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nightwing called out.

 _The shifter tossed both men, but with a little strain to John Stewart. Green Lantern encircled them with his ring's energy. He then flew out with them. Nightwing was about to run out when he realized the portal was becoming stronger and was pulling in Dark Beast._

"Guys! It's pulling in Drew!" Nightwing called out.

 _Red Hood, Beast Boy, Wolf, and Zatanna ran to his side. The shifter soon lifted off his feet, then gripped the ground with his nails now claws._

"DREW!" Zatanna cried out.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Drew howled in warning.

"WHAT?!" The group called out.

"I SAID: GET OUT! HURRY! FORGET ME! I'M NOT WORTH IT! JUST GO! NOW!" The shapeshifter roared, realizing what was going to happen.

"Drew…" Zatanna gasped.

"If you don't it will pull us all in! GO!" Drew called out.

 _Zatanna was pulled away by the others, who was just standing there in shock. Drew sighed in content relief._

'At least they all got out.' Drew sighed to himself in his mind.

 _The moon outside continued to shine its partially depleted aura. Drew's grip slackened as the portal's vacuuming power became stronger. The shapeshifter sighed, then disappeared into the portal._

 _(Outside the lab)_

 _The group gasped as the sound and light of the portal disappear from outside the lab, for it stretched beyond it…sort of. They then cautiously walked back inside. The machine had been destroyed…and Drew…was gone…_

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Matthew Gemm: Please, write as many as you want. You are one of the few who actually does review and likes my story (but I'm happy with people at least reading. But it's nice to see people favorite, follow, and review your story). So thank you for your reviews. Batman and Atom did make a mistake. I do want to do at least 6-7 books.**

 **Chapter 4: Lost Soul**

 _(Outside the Laboratory, a minute later)_

 _Zatanna chanted a spell, and Batman & Atom grabbed their throats as they coughed & gasped for breath. The sorceress's face is a mask of rage & pain. _

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She roared with fury.

"Zatanna! Enough!" Fate said, arms crossed.

 _She looked at him with the same glare then turned to the two she is mystically choking out. Then she ended her spell, and both men gasped for air, coughing as they got their breath back._

"You two are some of the most intelligent men on the planet. How the hell did you mess this up?!" Red Hood grunted, arms crossed.

"We…*coughs*…underestimated the strength of the portal…the element…was more powerful than we realized…" Atom coughed.

"It was our mistake…*coughs*…we know that." Batman coughed.

 _Zatanna growled, but began shedding tears._

"You know…Drew told me that he believed that none of us actually like him…he thought we were just pitying him…you know…at first…I think he was right…in the beginning…we all did pity him…how did he sense it?" Zatanna said.

"Because he does not trust people…even more so than Batman once did…but Drew was more open to it…for he knew what it was like not to be listened to…to be among those who accept him…still…even now some of us have a feeling of uneasiness towards him." Martian Manhunter responded.

 _Some of the group rubbed their necks hesitantly, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them._

"We need to study the room. See if we can discover anything." Batman said.

 _The group walked into the laboratory. Batman pulled out a device to scan for any useful information._

"Will that thing help?" Arsenal grunted.

"While studying this new kind of technology, I was designed this device to analyze the make-up and energy signatures. There is a high concentration of that unknown element in the room." Batman replied.

 _Superboy and Wolf grunted, contemplating the look of the portal they saw. They both gasped as the memory suddenly came back to them._

"Guys! The portal…I know what it is!" Superboy gasped.

"What? You've seen that kind of technology before! Where?" Atom asked.

"Wolf, Super-Cycle, and I came across this group called: The Forever People. Remember? They came from another world and told us about their great enemies. This technology came from their enemies…from the world called: Apokolips." Superboy said.

"Apokolips? I don't like the sound of that." Blue Beetle gulped.

'Jaime Reyes, I am not aware of this…Apokolips. But I know it sounds like what you humans call the end of the world. So I too do not like the sound of it.' The scarab telepathically said.

"I don't know much more except for their scientist: Desaad. I've met him, an ugly looking little freak. He's from a race of beings called: New Gods." Superboy added.

"I remember you telling us. The investigation didn't go anywhere, and we found no answers…until now." Martian Manhunter stated.

"The device he used…was called a Father Box. It resembled the portal when used that appeared here." Conner continued.

"Arsenal, remember when you teleported from the Warworld?" Nightwing gasped.

"The device I used…was a Father Box?..." Arsenal gasped, eyes wide with shock.

"I remember that too…I was with you…Luthor gave it to us…not exactly the best revelation I've had in my life." Static said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now that we've got our base knowledge, we need to get to work. Atom, Bumblebee, Nightwing, Superboy, Super-Cycle, and I shall work on trying to gather as much information as we can to recreate the portal. We shall design it to be much safer than the previous one obviously to see if we can locate Drew…that's if he isn't dead." Batman said.

 _Zatanna glared at the man, her hands clenching into fists then a blue aura surrounded them. Batman stared right back at her._

"Zatanna…we need him to work on the portal…he's one of the most brilliant men on Earth…" Canary said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 _Zatanna shut her eyes, shedding tears again. The aura around her hands disappeared._

"He was also the one who caused…he…he could be dead…it could've transported him anywhere…he could be a fucking supernova!" The sorceress cried.

"Have hope…" Black Canary said.

"…Well…we'll let you get to it…" Superman said.

"Right…since the leaders of both teams shall be working on this…Superman & Aqualad shall be in command." Batman stated.

"Agreed." Nightwing said.

 _Superman and Aqualad nodded. The rest of the group then left._

 _(The Watchtower, an hour or so later)_

 _Those not part of the researching project are now talking with one another._

"So Drew thought he was going to die?" Aquaman asked.

"I don't know…if he was…he accepted it…without fear…maybe he was just being calm to put on a brave face for Zatanna…I don't know…but I can't say honestly what was going through his mind at the time…but all he cared about was everyone else getting out of there…he seemed…like he didn't care about what happened to him…I've always known that he's had guts…that just proved it." Red Hood answered.

"I'm so sorry Zatanna…he…" Wonder Woman sighed.

"Yeah…I know…" Zatanna replied, trying not to cry.

"I know how you feel…I've been able to move on from Wally's death…but not without difficulty…I…was curious about Drew…" Tigress said.

"Hehe…he told me he couldn't believe that we like him like that. He said that he didn't deserve us…that he wasn't good enough…that and he thought we believed him to be a monster & freak." The sorceress replied.

"He said that?" Wonder Woman gasped.

"He told me something similar after he sparred against Nightwing & Red Hood." Canary added.

"Did he win?" Tigress asked.

"No…he wanted to learn hand-to-hand combat from them." Canary replied.

"He could've asked me…it would've been…fun. Hehe." Tigress chuckled, trying to be 'positive'.

"If only Drew could hear this." Zatanna chuckled.

"Yeah…where do you think he could be?" Tigress replied.

"Fate and I tried to do a locator spell…just to be thorough…there was no trace of him on Earth…I don't know where he is…I don't know…" Zatanna sobbed.

 _(An unknown location)_

 _Drew awoke slowly, his body aching with pain. But it went away within a few minutes._

"*Growls in pain* That was…fun…where am I?" Drew grunted.

 _He walked a few feet and saw he was on a rooftop. He was in New York City…but it looked…different…the city wasn't exactly the same. The shapeshifter could tell he was in Manhattan for he could see the Empire State Building not far from where he now stood._

"Manhattan looks…different…I've got a strange feeling about this…" Drew said to himself, rubbing his stubbled chin.

 _He then heard what sounded like fighting._

'Let's see what it is.' Drew mused.

 _The shapeshifter ran along and leapt from building to building follow the origin of the sound. He then looked over the side of a building. In an alleyway, thick with shadows, Drew began to witness quite the brawl. About a dozen or more guys in make-shift armored attire with a slithering purple insignia on different places of their different outfits. They were fighting for figures slightly shorter than some of them, but carrying weapons that Drew believed the League of Shadows used…or at least some of them._

"Seriously?! I thought they were done with their criminal ways!" The one wielding dual katanas shouted.

"I always enjoyed beating down these goons! Heha! Yeah!" Another, the one fighting with two sais, aggressively chuckled.

"It seems we have to pay a visit to an old friend! Hiyah!" The third stated, beating down the armored men with a bo staff.

"Don't worry dudes! This is no sweat! Like I said: Green beats purple every time! Heeyaah!" The last one laughed, battling with a pair of nunchucks.

 _Drew raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the four figures beat the armored men easily back to back._

'These guys are good.' Drew chuckled in his mind.

"Well guys want to pay lard butt a visit? It seems even after us helping him fix his even uglier mug change back to his normal ugly mug; he still is into this law breaking business." The second hissed as he put his sais at his sides.

 _Drew shook his head. He then noticed the first get tense._

"Someone's watching us. Up above." The figure whispered to the others.

 _The four of them suddenly disappeared. Drew then heard something behind him._

"You guys are good. So…I have a question…Where am I?" Drew said turning to face them.

 _The four individuals stood before him, but they were different then he expected. Well he detected they had an…odd smell, but he didn't expect this: four anthropomorphic turtles with martial arts weapons, and different colored bandanas._

"We have some questions ourselves." The blue bandana one, the one with the katanas, grunted.

'This should be interesting.' Drew mused in his mind.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**_(I've forgotten to mention: I know TMNT (2003-10) has mentioned the DC & Marvel Comics as references and/or jokes, so I'll have to make it into if the turtles don't know about these other dimensions. Sorry for not saying that earlier.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks. The turtles are legends, yes. Drew isn't, and he would say that himself. Uhh…tvtropes page?...And the twins? I figured they were among the captured villains who sided with the Light (I couldn't write all of them in, my mind has its limits to writing…sorry). But thanks for the idea.**

 **Chapter 5: New Faces**

 _(Odd Manhattan, present)_

 _Drew stood with his arms crossed as he studied the four beings in front of him. Each had pads and belts of a martial arts origin. The four weren't as tall as him, but they varied in height. One had a blue bandana headband that covered over part of his face but had eye holes and wrapped around his head, another a red, a purple, and an orange. Also, for four turtles, the greens of their 'skins' varied in shades just as they carried different weapons. The one with the katanas had the blue bandana, the one with the sais had the red bandana, the turtle with the bo staff wore the purple bandana, and the turtles with the nunchucks has the orange bandana. They also had only three fingers on their hands and two toes on their feet._

"Well…since I was the one who interrupted your…beat down of those guys…you can ask first." Drew said.

"Don't think we'll let you talk your way out of an ass kicking!" The one with the sais growled.

"That's enough. Ok, who the shell are you?" The one with the katanas stated.

"My codename is: Dark Beast." Dark Beast answered.

"Dark Beast?! Is that a title for the circus or something?!" The one with the sais laughed.

"Do you want to know why I'm called that?" Dark Beast stated.

"Ohh puhleaasee, go ahead and show us! He probably can't do anything impressive!" The one with the red bandana taunted.

 _Drew raised his hood, displaying his slightly dimmed deep green glowing eyes._

"Uhh…I think you just provoked him Raph." The one with the purple bandana gasped.

"Come on Donnie, he won't be able to do anything…oh no." The red bandanaded on hissed, then turned to face the stranger.

 _Dark Beast shifted into a black tiger then leapt at the aggressive turtle with a snarl. He then pinned him to the ground, growling in his face. The other turtles quickly armed themselves with their weapons._

"I'm not going to hurt him. I just showed him why I'm called that codename." Dark Beast said, then got off the turtle.

 _The turtle, Raph, got up dusting himself off. Drew changed back as the other turtles put away their weapons._

"Still a lame name…but cool ass-kicking powers." Raph said.

"Yeah! A shapeshifter! SSSwwweeeeett!" The one with the orange bandana fanboyed.

"Fascinating, the ability to turn into animals. I suspect you don't only turn into a tiger…a black one? I also suspect you turn into…literally dark beasts…intriguing." The one called Donnie said.

"Indeed…but we still need to know you are." The one with the blue bandana stated.

 _The shapeshifter pulled off his hood, revealing his face to the four._

"You could say…my 'civilian name' is: Drew Black." Drew answered.

"You're just a kid." Raph grunted.

"If you say so." Drew replied.

"I am Leonardo. These are my brothers: Raphael, the hothead you just pinned on his shell…Donatello, the braniac with the bo staff...and Michaelangelo is the one with the nunchucks." The blue bandanaded one, Leonardo, explained.

 _Leo bowed to the shifter, the others followed his lead. Drew took a few moments, but he bowed to them. They all then stood up._

"Nice to meet you all." Drew said.

"Thanks…you don't seem to offset about our appearance…" Donnie stated.

"I was surprised…but I'm not one to judge. I've been through enough in my life to 'target' others." Drew replied.

"Umm…we're…" Leo started to say.

"I know you're not wearing costumes. Your smell indicates that." Drew said.

"Hmm…fascinating." Donnie said to himself.

 _Drew put his hood back on._

"Perhaps we should talk about this else where." Leo said.

"Whoa bro, are you sure you want to…" Raph gasped.

"No, not there Raph. We still to hunt the Purple Dragons…uh those were the guys we were fighting just a moment ago Drew. They're a criminal organization seeking power and don't care who they hurt. Since they've been stealing all kinds of technology from across the city for months now, we need to infiltrate their base of operations. We're going to need some help with this too. Considering he's been gathering more thugs and weapons…we'll need Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Don't forget Casey. He'd never forgive us if we didn't let him in on stomping some dragoons." Raph stated.

"I want in on this." Drew said.

"Maybe you should sit this one out. With backup no doubt coming where we need them, they'll be offset by you. Later Drew. Don't worry, I look forward to fighting alongside you. Just follow us, and wait till we're done." Leonardo said.

"What are you guys anyways?" Drew asked.

"We're teenage mutant ninja turtles!" Mikey enthusiastically laughed.

"Are you done shell for brains?" Raph snarled.

 _On the way to the Purple Dragons' headquarters, Donnie & Raph called for backup, who confirmed they were coming. They then were outside a tall building._

"Ok Drew, just wait outside the building and wait for us." Leo said.

"Make sure to watch the action, there's going to lots of ass-kicking, hehe!" Raph chuckled, cracking the few knuckles he had.

 _Leo then turned to his brothers._

"Ok guys, we need to take them down this time. Drew, make sure to…huh?!" Leo said, then turned to find Drew was gone.

"That's what I call a ninja vanish." Donnie said.

"You know; Drew wouldn't make a bad ninja…that's if he needed to be." Mikey said.

"Not this again Mikey. Come on, here are the others." Leo said, turning to see their backup.

 _Two individuals started to walk over towards them. One is a man around six feet tall, maybe a little taller with a muscular build. He has long dark hair hanging down to his shoulders. He's wearing a hockey mask, with some black…what looked like shoulder pads and chest guard along with silver plated knee & leg guards with black boots. He was also wearing a red shirt, jeans, and a brown belt. On his back was a bag that was strapped across his torso filled with baseball bats. He was currently holding a hockey stick._

"Yo Raph, thanks for the invite. I've missed beating down the Purple Dragons. Hehe." The hockey masked man chuckled.

"I knew you did Case. Hehe." Raph chuckled.

"My sons, are you sure you needed me? After nearly 18 years of ninjutsu training, I'd believe you would be capable of defeating the same enemies?" The other figure stated.

 _This figure was shorter than the turtles. He's wearing long robes one would associate with a monk. However, he's also an old gray rat. However, he has white eyebrows and a long white beard hanging down from his chin, and also white fur on his neck. He also has a long pink tail that snakes from an opened piece at the bottom of the back of his robes. He also has a walking stick._

"We wanted to take no chances Master Splinter." Leo said, bowing to the old rat.

"Very well. Come, let us be done with this." Master Splinter said.

 _The six then hurried to enter the building. Drew watched from a window as several of the Purple Dragons walk around inspecting the technology and weapons they had gathered. Suddenly out of nowhere, the turtles, Casey, and Splinter leapt out from where they had hidden themselves. The dragons rushed to engage in combat with them. The brawl was rather swift, clearly an uneven fight despite the dragons outnumbering them practically six to one._

'These guys are really good.' Drew chuckled in his mind.

 _(In the dragon's headquarters)_

 _The guys had finished with the dragons._

"Now where's the big guy?" Mikey chuckled.

"Right here freaks." A bellowing voice growled.

 _A heavily muscled man standing maybe near seven feet tall or maybe a little taller stepped out to face the group. He's a caucasian man with blonde hair tied back into a long ponytail hanging below his shoulders. He's wearing a sleeveless white shirt, brown belt, white pants, and brown shoes. On his left arm is the same purple dragon insignia that his followers have, and on his right is a strange red symbol of a trident-like footprint with a red ring around it. The man has bloodshot eyes, and a muscular set to his frowning face with old claw marks on the left side of his face._

"Hun, I thought you were done with this stuff after we helped you become human again!" Leo called out.

"I lied…though I was going to spare your lives for helping me return to my original self…but since you are now interfering with my plans…that notion has been dismissed." Hun grunted.

"*Growls* Great ready lard butt! It's time we took you down once and for all!" Raph shouted.

"Not likely…for you see…I've been working on a special project…since studying and learning from Baxter Stockman's techniques and skills…I've become…fluent in technology." Hun stated.

"Really, I always thought your head was filled with fat!" Raph taunted.

"*Growls* Let me show you! Freak…" Hun grunted.'

 _He pulled a device out of one of his pockets in his pants, then pressed the button. Behind him, the wall opened up. Suddenly something huge flew out and landed behind Hun, who leapt inside it. Before the group stood a 16 foot tall mechanical anthropomorphic dragon._

"WHAT THE SHELL?!" Mikey screamed.

 _The mechanical dragon was lined with some kind of metal plating that was purple in color. It had a large head with large razor sharp teeth in its huge mouth with what looked like the open end of a cannon. Its 'eyes' are a bright glowing red color. Its claws are long and white in color as its underbelly plates & horns along the back of its neck, back, and on its long snaking tail. _

"Prepare for your doom freaks." Hun's voice came from the mouth of the mecha dragon.

"You looked better as a mutant Hun!" Casey shouted.

"Shut up Jones! RAGH!" Hun growled as he slung his arms at the group.

 _The group leapt out of the way._

"Hun's in the belly of the beast! We need to get him out of there!" Leo shouted.

"Let's cut him out!" Raph shouted, then leapt at his foe.

 _The mecha dragon caught the turtle in its huge right clawed hand, then slammed him on the ground and then tossed him aside. Raph hit a wall with a thud. The others charged. Leo leapt over the slash of the claws of its left hand. He slashed his swords along its arm. It left a cut in the arm, but not enough to have it fall off._

"The armor is strong! Try to find its weakness!" Leo called out.

 _The mecha dragon swung its long tail, slamming into Casey & Mikey. The two hit the wall with a thud and with groans of pain. _

"I have always hated how you've used the name of the honorable creature as your organization's name." Splinter hissed.

"Does it look like I care vermin!" Hun snarled.

 _He then opened his mouth and from the open cannon piece came a searing purple flame spewing from its mouth. Splinter, Leo, and Donnie dodged out of the way._

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side for to long!" Hun growled, as he continued to swing his claws.

 _The he grabbed Leo and Donnie with either hand then smashed them against each other, and then threw them to the ground. Then as Splinter leapt at the mecha dragon. The rat jabbed his walking stick into the head of the dragon. Quickly he slammed it into the open cannon piece in its open mouth. Then he followed up by quickly jabbing into it, crushing some pieces within it._

"You've jammed the flamethrower! GRRAH! No matter, it can be fixed. But you still will pay for that rodent!" Hun growled as he threw off the rat by swinging its head.

 _Splinter dodged the smashing fist of the mecha dragon. Then the mecha dragon sweeped its tail towards the rat. Splinter leapt over it, but the mecha dragon quickly snatched it in his right hand then smashed him onto the ground. Then the mecha dragon threw him on the ground, Splinter landed with a thud._

"Somehow Hun was able to manipulate the technology to where Hun could use his fighting skills in the suit! No wonder it's so fast! We have to cut off that connection!" Donnie shouted.

"Now freaks…it's time for you to die!" Hun growled.

 _Suddenly the sound of a window being broken was heard._

"I suggest you surrender!" A voice shouted from behind Hun.

 _The mecha dragon's head turned to look at the shadowy figure behind it._

"HAHAHA! Please! Once I'm finished them! I shall deal with you, whoever you are!" Hun shouted, then turned the dragon's head back to his enemies.

'That won't be happening.' Drew growled in his mind.

 _Hun saw from within the mecha dragon the shocked faces of his enemies. He then turned to look at the dark figure who was behind him. But when he turned all he saw was a pair of huge dark reptilian feet._

"What the…?" Hun grunted.

 _He then looked up to see the growling form of a large, black T-Rex with glaring deep green eyes._

"Oh crud…" Hun gulped.

 _Dark Beast let out a roar as he snatched the mecha dragon's neck with his jaws, completely separating it from the rest of its body._

"YEAH! GO GET HIM! HEE HAA!" Mikey called out, then groaned in pain.

"You know that…guy?" Casey asked.

"Ohh yeah! Hee haa! Take him down!" Raph cheered.

 _Dark Beast tossed away the neck/head then looked down to see Hun in the torso of the split mecha dragon in the opened hole of the rest of the dragon 'suit'. Dark Beast roared at the man. Quickly, Dark Beast then snatched the tail with his jaws. He slung the rest of the mecha dragon around like a dog with a chew toy around whilst Hun screamed in fear & panic. Dark Beast growled as he slammed it on the ground again and again. _

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" Hun cried out.

 _The shapeshifter then dropped him on the ground. Hun weakly crawled out of the mecha dragon then 'went limp' on the floor, groaning in pain. Drew stood up and let out a victorious roar that rang out through the building and to outside as well._

"OHHHOHHOH YEAH! YOU'RE THE TUR…T-REX! HEE HAAH!" Raph cheered.

 _The others gathered around the beaten man._

"Now that the garbage has been taken care of, let's…" Raph started to say.

 _Police sirens were heard outside of the building._

"Guys! It's time to disappear!" Leo called out.

 _Drew quickly changed to human form. He followed the guys as they made their exit._

 _(Outside the Purple Dragons' headquarters, on a rooftop overlooking the building)_

 _The group stood together as they took a moment to see the commotion on the streets. They then walked to the center of the rooftop to…talk._

"Thank you for your assistance noble…shapeshifter." Master Splinter said, bowing to Drew.

 _Drew bowed back. They both then stood upright._

"That was amazing! How'd you do that?!" Casey chuckled.

"Perhaps we should talk elsewhere?" Drew stated.

"Yes…come…we go home…" Splinter agreed.

"Are you sure Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Yes, this young man has saved our lives without even knowing us and without hesitation. Come…let us go." Master Splinter stated.

 _The group then left._

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Matthew Gemm: Thanks, Hun didn't expect that. I looked up tvtropes…not sure about it. Well, I'm glad to hear your reviews. Sorry, I try to do both stories. Plus…these past few days haven't been very good for me…Sorry…**

 **Chapter 6: Sharing Stories**

 _(Outside the Turtles' Lair, several minutes later)_

 _Drew followed the turtles, Splinter, and Casey to their lair. They had told Drew on the way that this was their new lair, for the last one had been destroyed by Hun about nearly three years ago. But that wasn't the first time, but they explained they would go more into detail once they were in their home. Drew was hesitant to go into the sewers, but only because of his heightened sense of smell…that and how bad the sewers smelled. But it beared through it and followed them into it._

"We're here." Leo said.

 _They stood before a wall line with pipes._

"Nice camouflage." Drew said.

"How'd you…?" Donnie gasped.

"I'll explain later." The shapeshifter replied.

 _Donnie nodded, then walked up to the wall. He put one of his hands on a solitary brick, then a scanner went across the hand. After it had finished, Donnie took his hand away and a piece of the wall, about seven feet high and seven feet wide suddenly rose up to reveal a passageway. The group walked into it, and the wall shut down behind them._

"Nice place…the smell is bad, but I know you guys don't mind it." The shifter said.

"Yeah, we've been in the sewers all our lives. Plus…we really don't have nostrils…" Donnie replied.

"Yeah." Drew stated.

 _Mikey chuckled mischievously._

"Home sweet home." Leo said.

 _Their lair was great in size. It had a large computer with some other hardware systems around it. It had connecting areas to different rooms. Another part of the lair had what looked like a small dojo, and another looked like a lounge area with a TV, DVD/Blu-Ray player, game systems, chairs, couches, and a table or so. There was also a kitchen area, and a few other rooms as well._

"Let's go sit in the lounge area." Leo said.

"Hold on, where's April? I told her to be here." Casey grunted, scratching his head.

"I'm here. I was just in the…" A young woman said as she walked out of one of the rooms.

 _She stopped when she saw the shadowy stranger. The woman seemed to be in her mid to late 20's, she had lean build to her with toned muscles. She's a redhead, a ginger redhead. Her eyes are a bright green which lit up her attractive face. She's wearing a jean jacket, red shirt, jeans, and boots. Also, she is wearing a ring._

"Umm…hi…who's your new friend guys?" April said, her voice filled with confusion.

"This is Dark Beast…his real name is Drew." Leo awkwardly explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-Nice to meet you." Drew said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too." April replied with a warm smile.

"Come…let us sit and talk." Splinter said.

 _The group walked to the lounge area of the lair and sat down in the chairs and couches, but there wasn't room for Drew._

"Oh man…sorry…maybe I could find…" Leo grunted.

"It's fine, hold on." Drew replied.

 _He then changed into a black panther, leopard. April gasped in surprise, but then calmed down._

"Sorry for scaring you." Dark Beast apologized.

"It's fine…I just didn't expect that." April replied.

"Yeah, Drew is a shapeshifter." Raph grunted.

"Amazing. How?" April said.

 _The shifter lowered his ears._

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"It's…a long story…" Drew sighed, his voice filled with despair.

 _The others looked at one another with confused looks._

"Then I believe it is time we tell each others' stories…that's if you wish to." Splinter said.

"You've trusted me enough to let me into your home. I owe you at least my story." Drew said.

 _Splinter smiled and nodded._

"…Where do I begin…it's not a great tale…most of it isn't anyways…" Drew sighed.

 _Drew lied down on the floor, his lean feline body barely relaxed._

"…I'm not sure how to start it…I guess I'll explain it in how I've best come to understand it I guess…" The shifter said.

 _Drew started to explain the experiments he went through for so many years. He told them of how he suffered at the hands of his parents and their allies. He also told of the mysterious woman's brief 'stay' at where he experienced all the pain he suffered. Then he told of the details of her sudden disappearance and how he himself escaped._

"My gosh...that's…that's…" April gasped.

"Your…Your own parents?" Mikey stuttered.

 _Drew nodded._

"Such things to do to their child…it is dishonorable…monstrous…" Splinter growled, his hand gripping his walking stick ever tighter.

 _Drew then went on to tell them about his rampage across the country and his 'meetings' with horrific killers. The others were shocked, but they accepted what he did…they just didn't want to hear the details. Next, the shifter explained his meeting with the team and the League. He went on to describe what it was like to be around them and work with them._

"COOL! BEING A SUPERHERO IS AWESOME!" Mikey fanboyed.

"I'm no hero…" Drew grunted.

 _The others looked at one another with questioning looks, then turned back to the shapeshifter. Dark Beast then explained the beginning of the divide between the people of both organizations and world governments & law enforcement. He explained how the Light took advantage of the groups' absence…except for the group he himself had joined. Drew described the ordeals they went through and how everyone viewed them, and how he was hunted by the various 'groups'. _

"They hated you that much?" Leo asked.

"I heard one man say I should've met a worse fate than the Joker's." Drew replied.

 _The groups' eyes went wide with shock. Dark Beast continued on about the details leading to be kidnapped by the Light and his stay with Queen Bee (but didn't go into 'every detail' of his 'stay' there). He then explained about their attempted assassination(s) and how the mysterious woman at the lab he was in saved them._

"Who is this woman?" Splinter asked.

"I don't know." Drew honestly answered.

"Hmmm…" Splinter grunted, rubbing his long white beard.

 _The shapeshifter continued on about his return to his group and how they continued to stand against the Light and their allies. He then talked about how they gathered the heroes who originally stayed neutral and how they fought the 'other side'._

"That must have been heartbreaking." April said.

"Yeah…" Drew sighed.

 _He then described the Light's ambush and the revelations of the governments & law enforcement's planned betrayal of the heroes who had sided with them. Then he went on to describe his rampage and pursuit of the ones whom he thought killed the heroes. _

"A T-Rex…?" April grunted.

"Ohohoh yeah. He turned into one earlier and dismembered Hun's little science project. Heh heh." Raph chuckled.

 _Drew then described the end of the chase and the return of the heroes whom had been mysteriously saved by the same mysterious woman. Then explained the results of the madness that had happened across the planet and how things changed. Next, he described his separation from the groups as he hunted the remnants of his enemies. Finally, he described his final moments with the heroes…well…not every detail…but he went into as much detail of the portal and how he was transported here._

"Fascinating…you must have experienced some strange temporal anomaly…hmm…interesting." Donnie said, rubbing his chin.

"I hope I didn't bore you." The shifter said nervously.

"You didn't…your story is a sad tale…mostly…" Splinter sighed.

"If I may ask…?" Drew started to say.

"Yes…you've graciously shared your story…it is only fair that we share ours." Splinter replied.

 _Drew nodded._

"Like you, I shall explain everything as we've best come to understand it." Splinter began.

 _Splinter started the story about how 18 years ago of his and his sons' mutation in the sewers and how it changed them. He then talked about their life in the sewers and how he taught his sons the secret art of ninjutsu and how he himself learned it from a great ninja, Hamato Yoshi._

"Incredible." Drew gasped.

"Yes…" Splinter chuckled.

 _The mutant rat then went onto describe how their encounter with a group of robots called Mousers, changed the course of their lives. He then asked Leo to continue the story. His son nodded then explained how they met April and how they dealt with the Mouser mystery by stopping the plans of a mad scientist, Baxter Stockman. The mutant turtle described how they met Casey and fought against the Purple Dragons next. Next, Leo described how they met this other group of ninjas called the Foot. Drew noticed the angry & pained expressions on each of them, especially Splinter._

'Hmmmm…' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _Leo explained how the continued to skirmish with the ninjas and how he himself met their leader, Oroku Saki. Drew saw the even angrier & pained expressions of the group._

'The bad guy huh?' The shifter grunted in his mind.

"He is also called: The Shredder." Leo said.

 _Drew looked at him with an unreadable gaze. Leo looked at him questioningly._

"Sorry, please continue." The shapeshifter said.

 _Leo nodded, then went on to explain the truth about the Shredder and his foot clan that they knew at the time. He went through the details of how they fought against them, thought they had won, lost their place here in the city for some time, and returned to defeat him…or so they thought. He then explained Splinter's disappearance and their search for him. Then he revealed their discovery where Splinter was and that they were transported across the galaxy. Next, he described how they met Professor Honeycutt and their trials against the alien races known as the Federation and the Triceratons, and how they met the honorable Triceraton, Traximus._

"Interesting." Drew said.

 _Leo then described how they returned to Earth and the aliens on Earth, the Utroms, were helping Splinter and how they came to be on this planet. The mutant turtles then went into detail of the return of the Shredder and the revelation he was the evil Utrom, Ch'rell. He went on to tell of the events that followed of the Utroms' return to their planet, including the war in the city with the entrance of lethal ninja, Karai. He then described the return of the Utrom Shredder and his next defeat. Then he went onto describe the events of the Battle Nexus Tournament._

"Wow, that sounds…incredible." Drew said.

"The next one is actually later this year. Perhaps you could watch it…though I don't think you can participate since…well…you know." Leo said.

'Hmmm…I wonder…' Drew mused in his mind.

 _Leo then went onto explain the Triceraton and Federation war expanded to Earth and how the group and their allies faced off against a psychotic xenophobic man, Agent Bishop. Then to their dealings with different enemies and what they thought was their last experience with the Utrom Shredder._

"Wasn't the last of him huh?" Drew grunted.

"Yes…but more about that later." Leo said.

 _The mutant turtle sighed and described his self-loathing period and how that all changed when he was sent to train with the Ancient One, Master Yoshi's master. Splinter then came in to explain the details of Karai's attack to avenge her 'father', the Utrom Shredder. Leo then described his return and how things followed. He then mentioned their first meeting with the Ninja Tribunal and others whom had been 'brought' to them._

'Ninja Tribunal?...Hmm…' Drew mused in his mind.

 _Leo then explained why they had been brought there. He explained that a great evil, the Original Shredder, was about to return. Leo told Drew of the story of the Original Shredder, the tale of the savage tengu demon. He then described their training and the sudden attack of the Mystic Ninjas, the heralds of the Tengu Shredder. Next, he described their growing fight against the Tengu Shredder and his forces…and how they eventually defeated them._

"You turned into dragons?! Amazing!" Drew gasped.

"It was a lot of fun, heh heh." Raph chuckled.

 _Leo then described their sudden time travelling to the future and how they met Cody Jones, a descendant of Casey & April. The mutant turtle described their adjustment to their new surroundings and how the fought against different villains like Jammerhead, Cody's own uncle, Darius, and the vicious Sh'Okanabo. Leo then explained their return to their time with Serling, the robot that raised Cody…and how they lost Splinter to the time travelling._

"The day wasn't all great…" Donnie sighed.

"It's ok Donnie, it's in the past." Raph said.

 _Leo sighed then explained their reunions with Casey, April, and even Hun. Donnie then explained of the storytelling of how he developed the tech to find and collect Splinter's data bits which were lost in cyberspace. Leo then went onto describe their renewed fight against the Foot…their temporary leader, Khan, was rebuilding the organization. He then revealed that Viral, an enemy of theirs from the future, had been taken over by a data file of the Utrom Shredder's. It changed her into the Cyber Shredder with several of the Utrom Shredder's memories. The mutant turtle then explained how Splinter finally returned and the…'odd' wedding of Casey & April and the end of the Cyber Shredder._

"Quite…the occasion…" Drew grunted.

"Yeah." The spouses said, rubbing the backs of their necks.

 _Leo then explained the sudden appearance of counterparts of theirs from another universe and how they had to deal with their Shredder…and the return of the Utrom Shredder and his rise to power with an army of lethal robots, a mutated Hun & Foot soldiers. Leo then described Ch'rell's explanation of the multiverse and how he planned to end the turtles everywhere. Leo then explained how they arrived in Turtle Prime, how they joined the turtles there, and even Karai & some of their enemies to defeat the Shredder. _

"So…he's gone?" Drew asked.

"We hope so…yet…" Leo grunted.

"We have grown use to him coming back." Splinter grunted.

"I can see." The shifter replied.

"Well, thanks for story time guys. Heh heh, but we need to go." Casey said.

"Oh brother. Yes, thanks for all the reminders guys. Nice to meet you too, Drew." April said.

"You too." Drew replied.

 _The couple then left._

"So…what do you think you'll do now?" Leo asked.

"I guess…try to find a way home…" Drew answered.

"Maybe we can help you with that. We had…experience with things similar to this." Donnie chuckled.

"Yeah, you've told me. Thanks…I just don't where I will stay." Drew replied.

"You can stay with us. You can have Raph's room, but I gotta warn ya: it smells awful in there." Mikey laughed.

 _Raph then smacked the back of his brother's head, with Mikey letting out a yelp of pain._

"Please, I don't wish to trouble you." The shifter said.

"Drew-san, you have saved our lives and graciously told us your story. We would be most honored if you were to stay with us for the time being." Splinter said.

"Thank you…Master Splinter." Drew said.

 _Master Splinter bowed, and Drew stood up on all fours then bowed his head. They both then went back to their original 'positions'._

"We'll have to find you a spot to sleep." Leo said.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Killian Rainey: Drew's confident in his own right, but he's nervous around beautiful women. The women in the story, some of them, have this attraction towards him that they don't entirely understand. Also, Drew will change into a few…but…well…you'll find out…**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks. Sorry it takes so long, I just want to make each chapter as good as possible.**

 **Matthew Gemm and Killian Rainey: I know this is dumb, but I seriously want to thank you guys for reviewing. I appreciate comments about my story and you all see it, so thank you guys. (But I still truly appreciate those who read, favorite, and/or follow this story).**

 **Chapter 7: New Roommates**

 _(Turtles' Lair, the next morning)_

 _The turtles didn't have an extra bed for him, but they gave him a sleeping mat. The shifter said thanks anyways, for he'd had worse. He decided to sleep in his panther form, since the turtles had no extra blankets or pillows. Though they promised to fix that when they could, Drew said he didn't mind. But he was awoken earlier than he'd like to by the sounds of steel hitting steel. His feline eyes opened, then narrowed with irritation…and his claws slowly extruded also. But he got off the mat before it could be sliced. The shifter stalked to the origin of the sound: the turtles were practicing with their weapons, Leo vs Raph and Donnie vs Mikey. Splinter watched from one of the ends of the dojo, sitting on a mat._

"*Growls* Good morning to you all too." Drew groaned.

 _The group stopped their practicing and turned to see the yawning shifter, his maw opening revealing the set of feline fangs. He then stretched like any cat would after a nap, then let out a growl as he shifted back into human form, slowly. Drew grunted, rubbing his shoulders._

"Something wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Haven't ever really felt pain during a transformation…odd…*Grunts*" Drew answered.

"Hmm…" Donnie muttered, rubbing his chin.

"Sorry for interrupting your practice." Drew yawned.

"It is quite alright." Splinter replied.

"Hmm…I'll ask you my question after you're done." Drew said, sitting in a chair.

"Very well…continue!" Splinter said.

 _The turtles faced each other. Leo shouted as he raced towards Raph, his brother did the same. Their weapons collided in a clash of steel. Donnie hollered as he leapt in the air, his staff twirling in his hands. Mikey stuck his tongue out with a smug smile as his nunchucks swirled around as he leapt at his brother._

"HIYAH!" Mikey called out as he slung his right chuck at Donnie.

 _Donnie jabbed his staff forward, knocking the chuck out of the way. His brother growled as he sent his other in a horizontal arc. It latched around the staff, then Mikey pulled. Donnie yelped as he held onto his staff. But the brainy turtle grunted as he flipped and used his momentum to swing his staff, the chuck, and Mikey through the air._

"WOWOWOWOHH!" Mikey hollered as he flew towards the ground, then hit it with a thud.

 _Leo swung his right sword quickly, but Raph's left sai caught it mid-swing. Raphael then jabbed his right one forward, but Leo blocked it by swinging his left katana down. Leo then forced his katanas to either side, knocking the sais from Raph's hand. Then Leo then kicked Raph in his chest, knocking him to the ground with a thud._

"That is enough. Well done Leonardo and Donatello." Splinter said, standing up.

 _Leo and Donnie bowed to Splinter. Mikey and Raph groaned on the ground, rubbing their heads._

"Raphael, Michaelangelo, you fought well, but you must never have certain conclusions in mind once fighting." Splinter said.

 _The two of them groaned, but bowed. Drew walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He lowly growled to find it filled with pizza._

"Do you guys have anything else besides pizza?" Drew asked.

"Something wrong?" Donnie asked.

"I don't really like pizza." Drew answered.

 _Leo, Raph, Donnie, and even Splinter went wide eyed at the shifter's explanation._

"WWHHAAATT?!" Mikey screamed hysterically.

 _As if by somehow Mikey had suddenly gained Flash's speed, he suddenly just appeared beside Drew, whom had a surprised look on his face._

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE PIZZA?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED IT?!" Mikey roared into his face.

 _Drew groaned in pain, and shook his head trying to shake away the pain._

"Yes, I have tried it. Grah, but I didn't like it." Drew answered.

"Well you're in a whole new dimension…universe…whatever! Try ours!" Mikey grunted.

'Oh boy…' Drew sighed in his mind.

"Maybe…later? I'd rather not have pizza for breakfast." The shapeshifter said.

"Aww man…ok…" Mikey groaned, but then walked away.

"I believe there is some Chinese food in there Drew-san." Splinter said, walking into his room.

"I guess that will do, thanks." Drew replied.

 _Splinter nodded, then continued into his room. Drew found the Chinese food and took it out. After warming it up in the microwave and finished eating, he went to talk to Donnie. The turtle was checking his computers._

"So have you found out anything?" Drew asked.

"Maybe, I examined the temporal anomaly that brought you here into our multiverse. I'm also been scanning your DNA, it's unlike anything I've ever seen." Donnie answered.

"Thanks…I guess." Drew replied.

"Hmmm…the black cells and strands of genetic material so abundant within you are odd, I can't seem to identify them. Huh?" Donnie stated.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"The black cells...they're…hmm…I'm not exactly sure what's going on with them…possibly…I can't tell just yet. But I think it could be the cause of what you say is the pain you have from transforming and slower transformations." Donnie answered.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Drew said.

"I'll continue to study it. But I think Leo wants us to get back out and check with Casey about what's happened to the Purple Dragons." Donnie added.

"Ok, thanks." The shifter said.

"No problem." Donnie replied.

 _The shifter then saw Raph using his punching bag, his sais on on either side of his leather belt. Drew walked over to him, standing up against a wall near him with his arms crossed._

"What is it?" Raph grunted, jabbing the bag then following with a right hook.

"So what's it like?...To be a ninja?" Drew asked.

"Sometimes it gets in the way of things I want to do, but it's worth it. Besides, I get to kick a lot of bad guy ass." Raphael answered.

"Heh heh…I guess." Drew chuckled.

"Well, once we go after the Purple Dragons, you'll see ninjas in action. That fight with Hun in his Mecha-Dragon, I hate to admit it…we got our shells handed to us…but if we had known about that, we'd beat him." Raph grunted.

"I have no doubts, not everyone can be ready all the time." Drew replied.

 _Raph grunted as a reply. Drew then walked over to where Leo was practicing. He was still practicing with his swords._

"Dedicated aren't you?" Drew said as he stood about a respectful distance of a few feet or so away from the turtle.

"I live by the Code of Bushido: courage, respect, responsibility, fairness…and above all: honor." Leonardo answered, gracefully slashing his blades.

"Bushido? Hmm…interesting." Drew replied.

"Yes, the way of the warrior…the way of the ninja." Leo stated.

 _Drew nodded then walked off, letting Leo to focus on his training._

"Drew-san, come in here please." Splinter said, standing in his doorway.

 _Drew followed the rat mutant into his room. There is a mat both sit on._

"What troubles you?" Splinter asked.

"…It's hard to explain…" Drew answered.

"I have time." Splinter stated.

"…I just…there is so much that confuses me…I feel out of place wherever I am…even if people are tolerant of my presence…I still feel like I don't belong…" Drew explained.

"Ahhh, there is much of each of us that we don't know. To understand such things is to dwell into places that are unfamiliar…one must explore possibilities you feel that can lead to answers to any questions you have." Splinter sagely said.

"Also, I feel as if I'm not ready for certain things…that I am not prepared to face challenges in the future…before I was transported here…I took part in a sparring session against two of my friends who have been trained in martial arts, and very skilled in them. I lost…badly…but I knew I would…because I'm trained in any sort of self defense…I just feel like should I ever need to know such a thing…" Drew sighed, his head dropping.

"Your concern is understandable…but you should realize any form of self defense, can take years of practice to become well versed in them." Splinter replied.

"I know…and I feel like I don't have that…because I have this horrible feeling in my gut…something terrible is coming…and I need to be ready for it…however I can be." Drew sighed.

"Hmmmm…" Splinter muttered, rubbing his long white beard.

"Guys! Casey called! He's got news about Hun and his thugs! We gotta head to his place! Drew! You coming?!" Raph called out.

"Go, Drew-san. They may need you, incase anything unexpected should happen. Be careful…I shall contemplate what you've said." Splinter said.

"I coming! Do what you think is best Master Splinter…and thank you." Drew said, and at his last words he bowed.

 _Splinter bowed in return, then Drew then walked off to join the brothers._

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Killian Rainey: You will see them in some chapter, but few, because this is about Drew and his adventure/development in the TMNT 2003-10 universe…if you guys don't like that, I'll see what I can do to change that.**

 **Matthew Gemm: I'm not sure about the love interest thing is happening (it's fine to ask, I ask similar questions on some stories that catch my eye), maybe if I can figure something out. Drew may meet the Justice Force; I guess it depends…maybe. As to your last question= You're too smart for your own good, you know that right?**

 **Chapter 8: News Report**

 _(April & Casey's place, several minutes later)_

 _In the time after their wedding and after Shredder's failed attempt to wipe out all ninja turtle life, the couple had been working on the fortune the guys had told them about when they returned (with Donnie's help of course). They had gotten a new place, but close to where the guys' liar…relatively speaking…_

"The guys should be here soon." Casey said, then drank a soda he got from the refrigerator.

"Yeah…you think…he'll come?" April asked.

"Don't know…I know he wants to go back from where he came from…but I think he likes the guys and wants to help them." Casey replied.

"Yeah…but he kind of scares me." April said.

"Don't worry babe, I don't think he's that kind of guy. Besides, I'm here to protect you." Her husband chuckled, a smug grin on his face.

"You do know he can turn into any animal he wants right? You said he turned into a T-Rex." April chuckled.

"True, but no T-Rex has ever met Casey Jones." The man laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Drew…maybe you should leave…" A familiar voice said.

 _The couple turned to see the Leo with a worried look on his face. Raph and Mikey were on his left, and Donnie & Drew at his right. Leo's brothers looked worried too._

"She's not the first to be afraid of me…and she won't be the last. It's fine, I'm use to it." The shapeshifter replied as he went to stand against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Drew…I didn't mean…" April gasped.

"It's fine." The shifter interjected politely.

 _The turtles then turned to Casey & April._

"So what do you have for us Casey?" Leo asked.

 _Casey's face was a mask of anger, disbelief, hatred, and contempt. He grabbed a TV remote and turned it to the TV that was just about six feet from them. It turned on. A reporter was on screen, with a blank look on his face._

"Yesterday there was an attack in one of the newest buildings in Manhattan was apparently attacked and damaged by an unknown group of assailants. Ruffington Arms has taken up the task of cleaning up the building. Authorities are currently looking for any evidence to catch the ones responsible." The reporter said.

'Why am I not surprised?' Drew grunted in his mind.

"WHAT?!" Raph growled angrily, his fists clenching tightly.

"Hold on Raph." Leo said.

"One of the men attacked by the assailants is here to speak to us." The reporter said, then stood aside to hold his mic to a large beaten up man with scars and blonde hair.

"Hun…that no good…when I find him I'm gonna ram my foot so far…" Raph growled.

"Raph!" Leo interjected.

"When did it happen?" The reporter asked.

"It happened in the dead of night, a group of about seven of them attacked my building. I do not know who they are…but these ruthless, unlawful vigilantes must be brought to justice for attacking my employees, innocents caught in their twisted goals…but for what…I cannot say." Hun said calmly.

"This is…" The TV was then turned off by Casey.

"So much for breaking the law." Donnie grunted.

"The law is the problem." Drew said.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"They're with these guys…Hun's probably supplying them armor and weapons…maybe he even has some of his guys amongst the ranks of the local cops, NYPD, FBI, and CIA." Drew answered.

"What?! No way! Those guys wouldn't…would they?" Raph gasped.

"Possibly…" Leo contemplated, rubbing his chin.

 _The others looked at one another, trying to guess what they were thinking._

'I guess they haven't dealt with law enforcement being like this.' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _Drew had come across such law enforcement agents. They had done things that of which they said they would stop…or worse things. Yes, he has come across good hearted individuals in such professions, but he has met far more bad than good._

"What do you say guys? Let's go have a little talk with Hun?" Casey growled, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"No, this maybe a trap." Leo replied.

"Leo we can't let this go unanswered!" Raph retorted.

"Raph, he wants to make you angry, cloud your judgment. Hun isn't stupid, he knows us enough to agitate us." Leonardo replied calmly.

 _Drew lowly growled. The others turned to look at him._

"Uhh…you ok?" Casey asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"This is my fault…if I had stayed behind to finish Hun…this wouldn't be happening." Drew chastised himself.

"No Drew. He was down, it wouldn't have been honorable to end him like that." Leo said.

"…You all wouldn't be in danger…" Drew said.

"Perhaps, but that's not the code we live by. But we thank you for your compassion." Leo stated.

"But what do we do?" Donnie asked.

"We use stealth to sneak into Hun's headquarters and Donnie will hack into his files. We'll find out what Hun's up to. If it comes to it…" Leo grunted.

"We take out Hun…for good." Raph grunted.

"I don't know guys…maybe that will just send the Purple Dragons into a frenzy…as well as his allies." April said.

"Hopefully it won't have to come to that." Leo said.

 _He turned to look at Drew, who nodded in reply._

"Let's go guys. We have work to do." Leo said.

 _The others nodded. April and Casey blinked, and they were gone._

"I so want to learn how to do that." Casey chuckled.

"Do you think the guys, Splinter, and us will be alright with him around?" April asked.

"April, he saved us from Hun while he barely even knew us. He's helping us to take on one of our archenemies without anything for him to gain in return." Casey said.

"Yeah…I'm just…" April stammered.

"April…I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Casey said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 _The smiled at one another, then kissed._

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Matthew Gemm: No I'm not mad at you. You…You actually came up with the idea which I've planned on using for the last book of this series. So congrats on figuring out that idea on your own. I'm just a little bummed out that more people don't like this series. But I'm thankful for the ones that do though…this was supposed to be my main series I would do for Fanfiction…*sighs*…oh well…**

 **Chapter 9: Time To Talk**

 _(Outside Hun's building, several minutes later)_

 _The guys and Drew were on to rooftop overlooking the building. The turtles were looking through binoculars and Drew had changed into a black falcon to see into a window where Hun was meeting a blonde man with a vest and glasses._

"Ruffington…wonderful." Leo grunted.

"Wish Nobody was here; he knows that dweeb better than anyone." Mikey grunted.

"What's the plan Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Hmm…we stick to the shadows, and listen on what they're talking about." Leonardo said.

"Why can't we just go in there blades swinging and…" Raph started to say.

 _The others looked at him with an unamused gaze at him._

"Not even you Drew?" Raph grunted.

"I've been on stealth ops missions before, Leo's right. Sorry Raph." Drew said, shifting back into human form.

 _Raphael growled with annoyance, but reluctantly nodded. The guys put away their binoculars and Drew followed them to the building. They moved into the building by carefully going through a window after Donatello disarmed the security on the outside. They continued until they made it into the room where Ruffington and Hun are talking._

"Now that we've gotten the payments out of the way, now about our preparations for the freaks." Ruffington grunted.

"Yes, my Mecha-Dragon was well designed…but I need to make it stronger." Hun said.

"They beat it?" Ruffington gasped.

"No, I was about to peel them out of their shells…but this other freak…he…he…" Hun stuttered.

"What? Spit it out!" Ruffington hissed.

"Don't push me! This other freak…he's a shapeshifter!" Hun grunted, his fists clenching.

"A shapeshifter?" Ruffignton grunted.

"You've seen masked vigilantes, mutants, and demons! Is a shapeshifter that hard to comprehend?" Hun snarled.

 _Ruffington rolled his eyes, but then nodded._

"What do you plan to do about him?" Hun asked.

"Hmm…perhaps something that will attack his nervous system? That should keep him from doing any metamorphosis." Ruffington contemplated, rubbing his chin.

 _Hun crossed his arms, and tapped his right fingers on his left arm impatiently._

"Well whatever you decide to do, you better think of it fast. Because when those freaks come back after me, I want them all immobilized before I finish them." Hun hissed.

 _Drew glared from the darkness, and was almost about to growl. Leo put a single finger over his mouth to shush him politely. The shifter nodded in understanding._

"So how strong of a dosage do you think we'll need to put in the weapon?" Ruffington asked.

"HE TURNED INTO A DAMN T-REX THEN LITERALLY BIT THE HEAD OFF OF THE MECHA-DRAGON! HOW STRONG OF A DOSAGE DO YOU THINK?!" Hun roared hysterically.

"A T-Rex? You've got to be kidding? Hahaha!" Ruffington cackled.

"You've seen the damage done to my Mecha-Dragon. With your designs and my knowledge of engineering & science, what do you think could've done that?!" Hun grunted in retort.

 _Drew rolled his eyes._

'Should've known this guy would have an ego the size of his muscles. Not every guy does, but I should've known Hun would…same with Ruffington and his fortune.' Drew hissed in his mind.

"So how do you plan to get these freaks in place?" Ruffington asked.

"Well I've figured of ways to throw the turtles off balance…but this new freak…when he changed back into human form, it seemed to be slow…and painful. I don't know what that exactly means…maybe he doesn't have full control over his power?" Hun answered.

'Why do I have the bad feeling that he might be on to something. My shapeshifting has been getting worse, slower and more painful. Why?' Drew grunted in his mind.

"Now what about the NYPD? They've been asking for new weapons for months?" Hun asked.

"I was going to ask your men to test out some new EXO suits I've been working on. If your men can give them a test drive once they've been finished, I'll give you the next shipment. I've got them in one of my warehouses here in the city, underground." Ruffington replied.

"Good, I don't want them continuing them to nag us about the 'vigilante problems' they have. If only we could tell them, but they wouldn't believe us." Hun grunted.

"Yeah, that no good Nobody keeps sniffing around my business…but luckily I have connections. Heh heh." Ruffington said.

 _Raph's fists clenched, as did his teeth._

"Anymore questions?" Hun grunted.

"What of your other old gang?" Ruffington asked.

"The Foot? They've been gone in New York City for three years now. The Tokyo division seems to be doing well…with they damn Karai changing their ways there." Hun grunted.

"At least we won't have to worry about the ninja problem here for much longer." Ruffington chuckled.

"I've tried to destroy them time and time again…it isn't easy." Hun grunted.

 _Leo nodded to the others, whom nodded back._

"You got that right lard butt!" A familiar voice growled.

"No!" Hun gasped.

 _The two then saw the five figures leap from the darkness. Leo had Raph & Mikey on his left, and Donnie & Drew on his right. The turtles had their weapons out and Drew had taken the form of a black leopard, panther._

"I thought you said you upgraded your security?!" Ruffington hissed.

"Grrr…blasted turtles…no matter." Hun grunted, then pushed a button on a device around his wrist.

 _Suddenly a door opened and about a dozen Purple Dragons armed with blasters ran into the room. Dark Beast let out a roar as he leapt at them._

"I like this guy! Heh ha!" Raph laughed as he rushed towards the Purple Dragons.

'Drew is a fearless warrior…but then again…what guy wouldn't be if he could turn into a T-Rex?' Leo mused in his mind.

 _Dark Beast growled as he swiped one of his paws at one of the dragons, sending him flying. Then he bit the collar of another then tossed him to the other side of the room. Raph laughed as he kicked away one with his right foot. One dragon tried to blast Raph, but he easily dodged it then followed up by jabbing his left sai into the blaster, which short-circuited. Raph leapt over the dragon as it exploded in the guy's face, sending him to the ground with a thud. Dark Beast turned to the other dragons, growling & glaring. Raph did the same._

"Now…do you want to fight?...or run?...The choice is yours." The shifter snarled.

"Please…fight. Heh heh." Raph chuckled wickedly, twirling his sais with a sadistic grin.

"GET THEM!" Hun bellowed.

 _The dragons started firing at the two._

"Yes! Heh ha!" Raph laughed as he leapt over the blasts, then kicked two of them in their chests.

 _Dark Beast leapt around the blasts then tackled one dragon, sending him flying into a wall. He let out a growl as he swiped away another, who went rolling on the ground grunting in pain. The last of the Purple Dragons rushed at Raph, who put away his sais. He then jumped onto one hand then spun around, his right foot each of them in the face hard with a resulting smack. Each of the Purple Dragons that had been called in were now on the ground groaning in pain._

"NNiiicccee! Heh ha! Now let's take care of…" Raph started cackling, turning towards Hun and Ruffington.

 _Ruffington is on the ground, held down by Mikey sitting on him. Hun was on his back, one of the ends of Donnie's staff on Hun's head as both Donnie & Leo stood over him._

"Nice job guys. Now Hun…it's time to talk…turkey." Leo grunted, and at his last words one of his katanas' blades above Hun's sneering face.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**_(This Saturday (tomorrow) I'm leaving to go on vacation. However, the place I'm going to be at has WI-FI, but I'm not sure if I should bring my laptop. So I don't know when the next update will be, sorry guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: I appreciate the gesture, but you don't have to. If people aren't interested in the series, the don't have to read it. It's an odd series, I'll admit it. But thanks anyways.**

 **Chapter 10: Always Consequences**

 _(Young Justice Dimension, The Watchtower, a day or two later)_

 _Batman had assigned Atom & Bumblebee to focus on the portal and he would help in his spare time because of his duties to the League & Gotham. Fate & Zatanna also were trying their hands at trying to mystically decrypt the secrets of the portal. Superboy had tried to get the Super-Cycle to contact the Forever People to gain their help, but the portal's…meltdown messed up her systems. So the group was basically stuck on their own regarding the problem. Some of those not involved in the 'search' were currently talking about it and the one who went missing. They were sitting at the new table for both teams to use to talk when needed._

"How long can we afford to keep this up? Even though the Light is gone, we still have threats to deal with. Besides, Dark Beast might not even be hurt. Remember this was a portal, perhaps he was just put on one of the planets the League or team has been to." Captain Atom said.

"Perhaps, but the erratic behavior of the portal does lead to the possibility that I might have sent Drew somewhere not so pleasant." Flash stated.

"So what's the probability that Drew is still alive?" Icon asked.

"Based on what Atom, Batman, and Bumblebee have told us so far…I'm saying…not good." Flash answered.

 _The others looked to one another, trying to understand what they all thought of the situation._

"So…are you saying it's pointless to try and find Drew?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not saying that, but it's more logically possible that he is…well…you know." Flash answered.

"So…that's it?...We're just going to give up on him?" Red Hood grunted, fists clenching.

"No, but we may have to consider if the level of danger that the portal presented last time. Zatanna told us how he was before he was sucked into the portal…maybe he realized he was possibly going to die." Captain Atom stated.

"Indeed, but it seemed as though he was more focused on us getting out than himself." Green Lantern, John, stated.

"True, he made sure Batman & Atom were out. They were the closest to the portal, so he made sure they were away from it." Black Canary added.

"Man the kid is odd. I still don't know what to truly make of him." Green Arrow said.

"Have you ever been in a conversation with him?" Canary asked.

"Not exactly…something about him makes me uneasy." The archer answered.

"He's afraid of him." Raven said, not looking up to the others.

"I'm not…" Green Arrow started to say.

"I'm an empathy, remember? I've felt how each of us has felt in his presence. Something about him scares you all. Even Beast Boy, Nightwing, and Red Hood are scared of him in one way or another." Raven interjected.

 _Everyone was silent, confirming her words. But she also knew Drew knew that as well._

"I rest my case." Raven said, arms crossing and leaned back into her chair.

"…Imagine what he would think if he was here." M'gann sighed.

"He wouldn't be surprised. Most of what Drew has felt through his life is fear and sadness. I could feel it. His emotions are…well…the closest I could come to describing it…" Raven stuttered.

"What Raven? What did you feel?" Wonder Woman asked.

"As if he'd been slowly skinned alive." Raven answered.

 _Some of those present at the table lost the color in their faces at hearing her words. Drew had never claimed to experience something more horrible than any of the others he'd come to fight beside had. But the others were not sure what to believe about the shapeshifter._

"We've all experienced pain in our lives in one way or another. Conner has an origin similar to Drew's…" Nightwing stated.

"Yeah, but his parents did it to him. Also, practically the entire planet was calling for his head…almost everyone hates him…but us...along with practically the entire planet…fear him to varying degrees…even me. If he can make Superman bleed…what else can he do?" Conner interjected.

"Maybe we should…I don't know…focus on finding a way to bring him back?!" Beast Boy grunted sarcastically.

"Any luck contacting the Forever People?" Black Canary asked.

"No, Super-Cycle still is unable to communicate with them. I'm not liking this." Superboy answered.

"Why are there always consequences to something that happens?! WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?!" Beast Boy screeched angrily.

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Manhattan, present)_

 _Above a tall tower appeared a similar portal to the one that brought Drew to this dimension. From within came out an unusual figure that landed on the rooftop. It quickly scurried away to a hidden spot._

'How is this possible? How am I back? No…I should not forsake good fortune. Fate smiles upon me this day.' The unknown figure mused in its mind.

 _It moved out of its hiding spot, looking down at the city._

'Some things have changed…but not much…whilst I am whole again, I am still stuck in this putrid place…but I suppose that is better than my last…stop.' The figure grunted in its mind.

 _It looked at the building._

'It seems there is work to do…no matter. I can rebuild what I have lost. My enemies shall quake in fear once they realize the truth…but it will be too late for them.' The figure sinisterly chuckled in its mind.

 _A wide, disgusting grin spread across its ugly face as its eyes filled with evil glee._

"For they shall soon learn…THAT I HAVE RETURNED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure laughed sinisterly.

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Matthew Gemm: Thanks, I want to make this series as deep as I can. New villain?...have you not seen the description for the story?...heh heh. Yeah, the latest Shere Khan was amazing. Idris Elba did fantastic as the feline fiend. Of course, it would've been 'interesting' to see the animals with actually Indian voices (but that's just my opinion). For each book I can't honestly say how many chapters there will be in each. I already know what books four and five are going to be, sorry, he won't be in Gen13. The reason being is I've known what I'd be doing for those books for awhile now and I can't really see a way of them changing that much…again, I'm sorry…**

 **Chapter 11: Fading Strength**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Manhattan, the next day)_

 _Drew and the guys extensively questioned Hun and Ruffington on the situation involving the sudden news involving the law enforcement agencies. He revealed that he'd been supplying them with low-tech weapons and armor. They promised they wouldn't ever do it again for Drew threatened to end them in a…creative way. But Leo had Donnie secretly place spyware in their buildings and on them to keep a close eye on them and their followers. Drew awoke to find himself in human form in the sleeping position he had taken in his panther form._

'Odd…this hasn't ever happened.' Drew thought.

 _Drew had slept countless times in different animal forms and always woke up in them. He was confused to why this time it was different. He growled under his breath. Though he did feel his teeth were in the form of a panther's fangs, as were his nails as one's claws._

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' He hissed in his mind.

 _Drew grunted then got on his feet. He walked into the main area of the lair. Master Splinter is meditating with Leo, Raph is using his punching bags, Mikey is reading one of his comic books, and Donnie is looking at his monitors._

"*Yawns* Morning guys." Drew said to the group.

"Sup dude! Heh ha!" Mikey laughed.

"Sup." Raph grunted.

"Good morning Drew-san." Splinter greeted, still meditating.

"Morning." Leo said, still meditating.

"Morning Drew." Donnie stated.

 _Drew nodded to the turtle._

"Anything more that you've discovered?" Drew asked.

"It was quite an anomaly actually. The temporal debris seems to have an echoing effect. It isn't like anything I've ever seen before. I know my family's met other versions of ourselves through traveling to different universes…but this…this kind of energy is different." Donnie answered.

 _Drew scratched his stubbled chin, contemplating his words._

"You actually understand that geek's words?" Raph scoffed.

"Funny Raph." Donnie hissed.

"*Growls at Raph* I'm not the smartest guy in existence Raphael, but I'm willing to learn & be open to different things. So don't dismiss your brother's expertise so quickly. *Growls again*" Drew hissed, baring his fangs.

"Another tough guy like me? Heh heh. I'm liking this guy more and more." Raph chuckled.

 _Drew snorted like a bull, the breath from his nostrils could be seen as Drew snorted._

"Maybe we should go one on one? Heh heh. Your shapeshifting against my ass-kicking?" Raph chuckled.

 _Drew raised an eyebrow. Raph grinned, punching his right fist into his left palm._

"Are you sure? I'm not in the mood." Drew asked.

"I'm always in the mood for a fight. Heh heh." Raph chuckled.

'Stupid question.' Drew hissed in his mind.

"Raphael please do not bother our guest with your never ending desire for battle." Splinter said, not opening his eyes.

"Oh come on Sensei. If he can turn into a T-Rex, he shouldn't fear anyone." Raph replied.

"Perhaps my son. But remember: for true warriors to be courageous, they must have fear…for only true courage & bravery comes from overcoming fear." Splinter said sagely.

 _Raph rolled his eyes._

"Do not dismiss my words Raphael." Splinter grunted.

"*Groans* Yes sensei." Raph sighed.

 _Drew growled under his breath._

"AH COME ONE! I wanted to see Drew kick Raph's shell around!" Mikey groaned.

"That is not the way of the ninja my son." Splinter stated, progressively becoming agitated.

"Sensei, let Raph spar with Drew. You've said we need to adapt to any situation and be able to fight any kind of opponent." Leo said, his eyes open.

 _Splinter sighed in defeat and got out of his meditating posture then onto his feet. The rat mutant looked to Drew._

"Well Drew-san…are you ok with a training session with Raphael?" Splinter asked.

 _Drew rubbed his stubbled chin, then nodded. Splinter nodded. The group gathered around the dojo area. Drew and Raph stood ready on either side of the mat. Splinter pounded the bottom of his walking stick on the floor._

"HEH HA! HEH HEH!" Raph laughed as he rushed at Drew.

 _Drew quickly changed into a black jaguar and rushed at the turtle. He tackled Raph and the two rolled on the ground as they struggled. Raph then kicked Drew off of him. The two scrambled onto their feet or paws. Drew growled and bared his fangs as he circled Raph. Raph growled himself as he circled Drew. They rushed at one another. Drew leapt at Raph, but Raph slid under him. Drew quickly turned to Raph leaping at him with a kick to the face. The shifter growled as he shook off the hit then threw a swipe at the mutant turtle. Raph side-stepped it then followed up with an open palm striking him in the face, followed by the other hand striking him in a fist. Drew growled and then threw another swipe which Raph leapt over. The mutant twisted in the air then followed up by kicking Drew in the face. The shifter flew back and actually involuntarily changed back into human form. Drew hit a wall with a thud, he growled and winced in pain._

"Come on! I'm not impressed!" Raph taunted.

"Ahh man! I was really looking forward to seeing Raph get his shell handed to him!" Mikey groaned disappointedly.

 _Drew shook his head. The guys and Splinter turned to see Drew have this odd expression on his face._

"Is something wrong Drew-san?" Splinter asked.

"I'm trying to change…but…something's wrong…" Drew answered.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"When I awoke this morning, I was in human form…but I fell asleep in one of my animal forms…why…why?..." Drew answered.

 _The guys looked at Donnie. The turtle with the purple mask rubbed his chin, contemplating._

"Have you been experiencing anything similar to this since you got here?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah…I my transformations are slower and more painful with each time I change. Also, I seem to feel more pain…I just feel…weaker." Drew answered.

 _The others looked at one another with worry._

"Guys…I…I think the dimensional travel that brought our friend here has had an extra effect on him…" Donnie gasped.

"What?" The others asked.

"I know what he means." Drew stated.

 _They turned to look at him._

"I'm slowly losing my powers." Drew answered.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have a bad feeling about it." Drew answered.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Sorry it took so long guys, I just got back from my...vacation)._**


	13. Chapter 12

**Matthew Gemm: The main villain for this book is in the list of characters for the book, just look under the description. Also, this thing with Drew and women…I should've written it better, I was just too stupid. But hasn't exactly melted around all of them. For example, some think Harley Quinn is attractive but Drew had other thoughts about her.**

 **Chapter 12: The Analysis**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimenstion, several minutes later)_

 _The turtles and Master Splinter stood looking at the monitors. They had put Drew in Donnie in a MRI scanning-like machine. Donnie explained to Drew that he'd built it to observe genetic anomalies, wounds, sicknesses, and anything similar to the like._

"We're about to start Drew, just make sure you're completely still." Donnie said.

"Got it." Drew replied.

"You think he's going to be ok Donnie? I mean…a superhero weakened like this…" Mikey whimpered.

"I'm not a superhero Mikey…thank you for that…but I'm not…" Drew stated.

"Hmmm…" Splinter muttered under his breath, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"I don't know Mikey. He's from an entirely different dimension, so his genetic makeup is different from someone from our dimension in some ways. Also, his makeup is a mix of countless animals. His DNA, sorry about this Drew, but it's just a chaotic mess." Donatello stated.

"I've been called worse Donnie. It's ok." Drew replied.

 _Splinter raised an eyebrow at his words. Donnie walked over to the machine Drew was in and pressed some buttons._

"Alright I'm starting it up." Donnie said as he finished starting the machine.

 _The extension Drew is lying on is drawn into the interior of the machine. Once he was in, the machine's scanners went off as purple lights went up and down within the machine indicating the scanning was analyzing Drew entirely. Donnie walked over to the monitors to see what his machine could discover about the changes Drew is experiencing that is making him weaker._

'Hmm…odd…they're different…what the?...' Donnie thought.

 _Splinter saw the look on his son's face._

"Donatello…my son, what is it? What have you found?" Splinter asked.

"I'm not sure yet Master Splinter." Donnie replied, still studying the analysis of his machine of Drew's genetic code.

'What could have caused me to slowly weaken? I don't get it…every now and then I would feel weakened back in my dimension but I would sooner or later heal…what is it?...Whenever I find out I'm going to feel extremely stupid.' Drew hissed in his mind.

 _Drew was not in a good mood. The possibility of losing his powers was not making him feel very peppy. He'd always relied on them to survive, for his life had depended on it. He didn't have the luxury of other heroes whose lives were far more privileged than his. Now with him weakening, Drew didn't know what to think._

'I just hope Donnie can find a way to get me back…with whatever's coming…I need to be there…whether or not if anyone wants me there or not…' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _Leonardo and Splinter waited patiently for the results with Donnie, but Raph & Mikey lacked the patience._

"How long does the damn thing take to work?" Raph grunted.

"Yeah, I want to know right now! Now, now, now, now!" Mikey complained, jumped slightly up and down repeatedly.

 _Splinter then smacked each of them in the head with his walking stick. They both groaned in pain and rubbed the spot where Splinter had hit them with his walking stick._

"Enough! Be patient my sons. Things such as this take time. Also, you are not making the situation any better with your impatient complaining. Drew-san is already irritated enough as it is, your whining will only make it worse." Splinter berated, his tone & gaze deadly serious.

"Yes Master Splinter." Both turtles sighed.

"Hold on…in just a moment…Finished. What the?" Donnie said.

 _The extension Drew is lying on extruded from the machine and he got off it. He walked over to join the others to see what they had discovered._

"What have you found Donnie?" Drew asked.

 _Drew saw the look on the turtle's face and knew he wasn't going to like with Donatello was about to tell him._

"Take a look." Donnie said as he pressed some buttons on the control panel.

 _Drew watched as the monitors displayed an image of the black cells that Batman told him and the others that were so common is his body…we're slowly beginning to fade. Drew narrowed his eyes._

"Uhh…Donnie…what does that mean?" Raph grunted.

"Remember how Drew told us that these black cells are probably the key to his powers?" Donnie replied.

"YYYeah sooo?" Raph grunted.

"Sooo, they're slowly…very slowly, but surely fading." Donnie added.

"What does…oh boy…" Raph gasped.

"Oh boy is right. Drew's assumption about himself was correct…he's slowly losing his powers. For right now, he still has them all…yet not to the degree when we first met him. I'm suspecting first your shapeshifting will go first because that is your main power that is linked with the cells. Your healing, strength, speed, reflexes, and the others will stay after that is gone…but if we cannot find some way to fix this or return you…they will be gone with time as well…when all of it is gone…I can't say what will happen to you…I'm sorry Drew…" Donnie explained.

 _They looked at Drew, whom had an unreadable expression on his face._

"…It's not the worst thing that's happened to me." Drew sighed.

 _The guys looked at one another, not sure what to make of Drew's words. Master Splinter sighed._

"I shall go meditate on this…perhaps I can find some way to remedy this. But for now, find a way to help him Donatello." Master Splinter stated.

"Yes father." Donnie replied.

 _Master Splinter nodded. He walked to his room to start his meditation._

"Don't worry Drew, I'll keep working on the portal. If I can, I'll try to find a way to keep your black cells from fading…at least temporarily…" Donnie said.

"Thank you…I can't thank you guys enough." Drew replied.

"It's what we do." Donnie chuckled half-heartedly.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Matthew Gemm: You didn't offend me, it's ok. To be honest I don't think Harley is attractive and neither does Drew. The series will have a variety of different villains that I want to put into play. Which Gina Torres animated performances do you mean? Like which specifically?**

 **Chapter 13: Sage Words**

 _(TMNT 2003-10, turtles' lair, the next day)_

 _Drew had been awake all night. He had been thinking of what Donnie had told him. His mind had been full of thoughts of what it would be like to be powerless. However, one possible end was that he would die from all the physical pain he'd been dealt in the past. However, it wasn't death that he feared…but what happen to those he cared for if he did. Of course he knew they could defend their selves…but what Vandal Savage talked about worried him greatly._

'Than again…some of them probably might like me being gone.' Drew thought.

"Drew-san…why are you up so early?" Master Splinter asked, coming to sit beside Drew.

"…I've been awake all night…but I'm usually up all night without sleep." Drew replied.

 _Splinter looked at the youth with a deep gaze. Drew looked back at him calmly with his slightly dimmed glowing dark green eyes._

'A ninja trick?' Drew thought.

"Hmm…you are quite a strange young man…we have heard your story yes…but there is something deeper about you…a dark aura of that of which clouds you in a black mist…it hides you like us…yet…there is something about you that inspires true fear and terror in others…but why?..." Splinter said, rubbing his long white beard.

 _Drew scratched his stubbled chin with his sharp black claws, contemplating the old master's words._

"I've been wondering that myself…" Drew grunted.

"I have encountered many beings that have inspired varying degrees of extreme emotions for others Drew-san…including to us. You convey a sense of power that we have not seen before. There is a great darkness within you…but contrary to what some may believe…it is not evil. Like a ninja the shadows give you your power…yes your powers come from nature…yet the darkness of that realm gives you the strength that the power within you." Splinter added.

 _Drew rubbed his stubbled chin, contemplating the rat's words._

"I'm no more important than anyone else. Yet everyone has something special about them, except for me." Drew said.

"You doubt yourself? You've done great things in your life Drew-san…yet you attack yourself? Such words are a double-edge sword, for they can hurt others who try to say good things about you yet your words could seem offensive to them." Master Splinter calmly replied.

 _Drew didn't have a response, but nodded to the old master._

"Hmm…speechless? Why?" Splinter said.

"I don't have an answer for everything Master Splinter…I'm not perfect." Drew answered.

"No one is, young man." Splinter countered.

 _Drew growled, but not at Splinter. Splinter raised an eyebrow in curiosity._

"To change the subject of this conversation…you seem quite calm for one who does not know his possible fate if nothing changes to help you." Splinter said.

"I don't give a damn about me…but for those I care about…I do give a damn about them…even if they don't care for me…I'm odd like that." Drew explained.

"Hmm…you've experienced such pain in your life and been in horrific situations in your life…yet you do not fear your own safety…why?" Master Splinter asked.

"I…I guess I just care for everyone else more than myself." Drew replied.

"Hmm…you have not thought of anything that you felt you truly wanted?" Splinter asked.

"I…I don't want to bother you with it…really…it's stupid…" Drew sighed, eyes shut.

"Why?...please tell an old rat of what someone so young seeks…or at least one of the things he seeks." Splinter asked.

"I…" Drew started to say.

 _The two turned their attention to see the guys walking out. Mikey was laughing because he had pulled the whipped cream with the tickling the nose with the feather prank on Raphael. Raph was chasing him around as Mikey fled and laughed at him._

"When I catch you Mikey, I'm gonna…" Raph growled.

"Raphael! Michaelangelo! Enough!" Splinter shouted.

 _The turtles gasped, but groaned and nodded._

"My sons…are you going for your morning run?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yes Master Splinter." Leonardo answered.

"Hey Drew, want to go with us? Maybe it will help clear your head." Donatello asked.

"I…" Drew started to say.

"Go ahead Drew-san…I shall meditate on what we have talked about. Then we shall continue it." Master Splinter said.

 _The old master stood up and bowed. Drew stood up and bowed back to the old master. Master Splinter then left to go to his room._

"What were you guys talking about?" Leonardo asked.

"…A…personal matter…once we finish it…I guess we'll explain then." Drew answered.

"Of course." Leo said.

"Hey Drew, we decided we'd play follow the leader during our run. I'm going first, so you better be ready! Heh ha!" Raph laughed as he started running to the exit.

 _Raphael's brothers chuckled as they followed him. Drew raised an eyebrow, but then followed the group._

 _(Purple Dragon Headquarters)_

 _Hun sat in his office, meeting with an old…'friend'._

"I like the new look Stockman, very sliming. Heh heh." Hun chuckled.

 _Baxter Stockman had the same body he had when he tried to kill the turtles with the mutant dinosaurs. However, he had added a skin layer like the one Ch'rell had on his when he pretended to be Oroku Saki. He also wore business attire over it too._

"Funny Hun…so how has your science division evolved? I've still been trying to find a way to create a viable body for myself. Bishop seems to be too busy with government matters to help me…so…I have to turn to you…in exchange I shall help create any kind of weaponry needed…I'll also help in hunting and destroying the turtles." Stockman said.

"Normally I'd be fine with that…but…" Hun grunted.

"But what?" Stockman said.

"What is that he is a coward…an insignificant traitorous insect!" A familiar voice hissed.

"Who said that?! Come out!" Hun growled, standing up.

"You pathetic idiotic traitorous fools!" The owner of the voice growled, emerging from a corner.

"You!" The two of them gasped in complete shock.

"Yes…me! RRRAAHH!" The owner of the voice growled as he leapt at the two.

 _Hun rushed at the figure, but the sound of a blow landing was heard then Hun flew and hit a wall. Cracks spread out from where he hit it. Hun then landed on the floor with a thud. Stockman stuttered out of his chair. Hun groaned as he struggled to get up. The two gasped as the figure approached them._

"The only one who will destroy the turtles…is me! And you two will help me rebuild everything that I've previously lost…and I shall spare your pathetic lives…if you don't…then you will join the turtles and their rat master in death!" The figure growled.

"Y-Yes…master." Both of them fearfully replied.

 _The owner of the voice laughed sinisterly._

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Matthew Gemm: Yeah, Splinter is an amazing character. I am going to have more DC heroes in the series, but they won't be till later (as in the very end of this book and in the entirety of the next). Drew will get to know the different heroines within the Young Justice universe in differing ways. Also, Drew is a caucasian guy with tanned skin. It's alright, I appreciate your reviews.**

 **Chapter 14: The Decision**

 _(Dimension TMNT 2003-10, turtles' lair, hours later)_

 _After their run the guys and Drew returned to the lair. Donnie continued to dwell into the possibility of returning Drew back to his home dimension. Raph went to watch the news with Mikey, and Leo started to practice his fighting stances. Drew just waited for Master Splinter, whom was still meditating in his room._

'I wonder what Splinter will come to decide…I mean…it would be kind of dumb to tell him about what I figured I should learn…I mean…' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _Whilst Leonardo was practicing his postures, he noticed the look on Drew's face as he sat down on the ground._

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, standing up and sheathing his katanas.

"I'm…I'm just…I'm just confused; I feel like I should do something more…" Drew said.

"I understand Drew. When we faced the Shredder on his starship he nearly cracked our shells and us in two. I felt helpless, and felt I needed to do more. After he was sent away I was so wrecked with guilt…I struck out in anger at every turn…but when I trained with the Ancient One, he revealed that I was my own worst enemy. In my desire to do something more, I was only hurting myself." Leonardo explained.

 _Drew growled under his breath, but not at Leo. He scratched his stubbled chin, contemplating the ninja's words._

"Perhaps, but if you hadn't sought out the Ancient One you wouldn't have had piece of mind and been able to strengthen yourself." Drew countered.

 _Leo rubbed his chin, contemplating the teen's words._

"Hmm…true…heh heh. You're an interesting one Drew." Leonardo chuckled.

"I suppose." Drew replied.

"So what is it you feel you need to do?" Leo asked.

"I…I…I feel like I should try to widen my horizons…I always felt I should try to be more versatile in conflict…once I lose my powers…there goes my way of fighting." Drew sighed.

'Hmmm…maybe…could it…maybe…but…with the time…' Leonardo thought, rubbing his chin.

 _Before either could say anything, the room to Splinter's room opened. The old master walked out of his room._

"Drew-san, I have meditated on what we have talked about. Ah, my sons. All of you follow me…we need to discuss something." Master Splinter said, then walked into another room.

 _The group followed the old master into another room. Its flooring is the same as the dojo's, yet around the walls are the iconic Japanese wall panels with depictions of ninjas training and dragons flying through the skies. The room has a few lit candles, but it is mostly cloaked in shadow. Master Splinter sat in front of the group with his walking stick in his lap. Drew, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey sat in front of the rat, waiting to hear what he had to say._

"Drew you are a capable young man whom seeks to better yourself. The essence of darkness and shadow defines you as a warrior of a unique caliber and power. You stand in defense of what you believe in and for those you care for even if the feeling is not mutual. I have meditated long and hard on what to do…" Master Splinter said.

'Is he?...' Drew gasped in his mind.

 _The other turtles gasped, looking at one another in surprise._

"Master Splinter…are you…are you saying what I think you're saying?" Leonardo gasped.

 _Raph and Donnie's eyes widened in shock. Mikey had a huge smile on his face. The enthusiastic turtle leapt up cheering and hollering in utter excitement._

"Hahahaha! Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes! Woohoo! Oh yeah! Uh huh!" Mikey laughed as he danced cheerfully.

 _Splinter muttered irritably under his breath. Suddenly Mikey felt himself getting in the head hard with something. The turtle groaned in pain, rubbing the sore spot. He looked to see Master Splinter holding up his walking stick._

"Enough Michaelangelo!" Splinter growled.

"Ohhh…sorry Master Splinter." Mikey groaned, then sat down by his siblings and Drew.

 _Splinter and the other turtles groaned while shaking their heads._

"Drew-san…I have made a decision…for whilst Donatello searches for a way to return you to your home and possibly another way to keep you strong…I shall help you in the best way I know how…" Splinter added.

'He…he is!' Drew gasped in his mind.

"I shall train you in ninjutsu. We do not know how long you will be here…but since Donatello is continuing to work hard on the event that brought you here…you might not be here for very long…so I shall do my best to train you as quickly & effectively as I can." Master Splinter stated.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you." Drew replied.

"It is the least I can do for you for saving our lives Drew-san. Besides, I believe you wished to learn the way of the shadow warrior Drew-san. During my meditation, I realized that is what you wished to speak to me about: to learn ninjutsu. I shall teach you Drew-san." Master Splinter said.

"Master Splinter…I…thank you." Drew said.

 _Drew stood up and bowed to the old master. Master Splinter stood up and bowed to the teen. The two then stood up straight. The guys then rushed to Drew's side cheering and congratulating him._

"Welcome to team bro! Heh ha ha!" Mikey laughed.

"Ohhohoo yeah! We're seriously going to kick some shell! Haha!" Raph chuckled, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"First I have to learn ninjutsu. I'll help with my shapeshifting and my other powers when you really need me. But I know you guys can handle whatever comes your way. But I do look forward to fighting alongside you guys…heh heh, I've always wanted to learn martial arts, or at least one. Now…I am." Drew chuckled.

 _The guys nodded, smiling. Drew nodded back, smiling. The guys and Drew bowed to Master Splinter, who bowed back._

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Matthew Gemm: Vixen will be included, as will other DC heroes & heroines. Though I'm not sure on the idea involving her, Powergirl, and Drew. This book will include…well…you'll find out which Shredder is in the book... Hmm…I might do something like that with Detective Burns, though it will be in the next book though. Thanks for asking, I really do appreciate the interaction.**

 **Chapter 15: From The Ashes**

 _(Dimension TMNT 2003-10, Purple Dragon Headquarters, the next day)_

 _Hun's men had been working without rest for some time now. Ever since Hun and Stockman's meeting was…interrupted…there was a new change in command. The Purple Dragons had gone about on creating new weapons under the guidance of Stockman, whom also designed something else for his and Hun's 'master'. The Purple Dragons kept quiet about it, for they feared Hun…one whom Hun feared…terrified them all…Hun was in his office with his 'master'._

"How goes your…progress? I'm becoming impatient Hun." The master growled.

"We shall soon be ready to to begin the mission. We have located each the targets to retrieve your…weapons…" Hun said.

"Do not mock me Hun. You maybe be important to me now…but eventually you will be expendable…that's if you do not redeem yourself to me…fool." The master hissed.

"Of course…master." Hun replied.

 _The master chuckled sinisterly._

"Hurry up with the blasters and armor! The men assigned to the mission have to be equipped as soon as possible!" Baxter Stockman shouted, arms crossed.

 _Normally the Purple Dragons would've retorted to the mad scientist, but they didn't…for they were too scared to question whomever this 'master' is. But there had been whispers…rumors of the one Hun truly fears has returned…but they had been told of his demise…so they thought it nonsense._

'If they don't pick up the pace I might not have any body parts left.' Baxter nervously thought.

 _Not long after about a dozen or so men were armed with the weapons Stockman helped design and are wearing the armor he had helped design as well. Hun's 'master' had ordered him to lead the mission himself while Baxter Stockman stayed behind to continue working on another major project ordered by their 'master' to complete immediately. Hun is preparing his men for the mission._

"Alright men, this is a stealth ops mission. We are trying to avoid a fight even though we can easily win it. However, this require stealth…even if we wish to crack some skulls." Hun explained.

 _Hun is wearing the same style of armor as his men: light weight, flexible, and navy blue in color._

"Uh boss…why is…" One of the dragons started to say.

"What? What is it?" Hun growled, grabbing his blaster which is navy blue in color with purple buttons, pointing it towards the man questioning him.

"*Gulps* N-Nothing boss! Nothing at all!" The dragon stuttered fearfully.

"Good." Hun grunted, pointing the blaster towards the ceiling.

 _Hun groaned and motioned for them to follow him. They walked to rooftop where several helicopters waited for them with their pilots and other crew in them. Hun turned to his men._

"Alright men, this is a retrieval mission. We are to find and bring back the targets here, but we must not allow anyone not amongst our group to know. Come on!" Hun shouted, then rushed to one of the choppers.

 _His men followed him, getting onto different helicopters. The squad flew towards their location. Hun then pulled up the radio on his chest._

"Ground Dragons, are you guys on route?" Hun asked.

"On our way Dragon King." A voice replied.

 _Hun had also ordered a squad of Purple Dragons to rendezvous near the location in a group of semi-trucks to join the group to retrieve the targets with the choppers._

'Nothing can go wrong with this…nothing…we can't let those blasted turtles on what we're doing…we have to be careful. If…he…hadn't found the spyware before he showed himself…well…GRAH!' Hun growled in his mind.

 _They then arrived at the location. The Purple Dragons were muttering under their breath. Hun growled, then grabbed his radio._

"Sky Dragons, has the security been disabled?" Hun asked.

"Yes Dragon King, they don't know we're here. Everything's a go." A voice replied.

"Good. Lower the cables. Stealth dragons." Hun ordered.

 _From the choppers slowly lowered the choppers_ , _Hun and the men chosen grabbed on and were slowly lowered to the rooftop of the building._

"Move out." Hun grunted.

 _The Purple Dragons grunted, but nodded. The group carefully infiltrated the building, moving through the halls. They then found the rooms where the targets are._

"Alright, get them out." Hun whispered over the radio.

 _Hun then pulled up his blaster then pushed a button. He then pressed the trigger and a small purple energy surge literally made a door for him._

'He better appreciate this.' Hun grunted.

 _The Purple Dragons quickly led their targets out of the building and loaded them into the choppers and into the semi-trucks._

"Alright Dragons! Let's get out of here! Head home!" Hun ordered over his radio.

 _The Purple Dragons then gathered back at their headquarters. Hun had his men organize their targets to be checked by his 'master'. Hun then walked into his office. Stockman and their 'master' waited for him there._

"You've been busy. I see you're already comfortable." Hun stated.

"Yyeesss. Are they ready?" The master grunted.

"Yes, they are. They are waiting, but don't know why." Hun answered.

 _Their 'master' chuckled._

"Bring me to them." The master ordered.

 _Hun nodded and motioned for them to follow._

 _(Purple Dragons' Headquarters' warehouse)_

 _The Purple Dragons stood around the perimeter of the armed, but trying to stay calm. In the main body of the warehouse stood stood practically an army of men whom were in orange jumpsuits. A man with long red hair and four men with bandages covering most of their faces except for their eyes stood at the front of the crowd of confused men. They all turned their attention to the sound of footsteps. From around two large crates with an abyss of shadow in the middle of it, came Hun and Baxter Stockman on either side. All the men gathered tensed up and stood on edge._

"You traitors! What are you planning?!" The man with the red hair grunted.

"It does not matter!" One of the four bandaged men grunted.

"They betrayed our master!" The second hissed.

"And they shall pay with their lives!" The third snarled.

"Prepare to die traitors!" The fourth growled.

"Yes! For even though The Foot lost our mutant forms! We shall end you with the training our great master bestowed upon us!" The red-haired man proclaimed.

"Khan…we…" Hun started to say.

"They are planning nothing Khan!" A familiar voice growled.

 _The Foot gasped in utter shock. Their eyes widened in surprise at seeing a pair of red eyes in the shadows. From the shadows slowly emerged the master of the all those present in the warehouse, The Shredder. His armor is similar to the one he wore when he first fought the turtles, but has the color scheme he had when he disappeared after his defeat on Turtle Prime. The Foot bowed to the Shredder._

"M-Master…is it really you?" Khan gasped, looking up to the Shredder.

 _(An hour or so earlier, Purple Dragons' Headquarters' Main Lab)_

 _Stockman stood inspecting the suit of armor with the torso piece opened. The mad scientist mentally nodded in satisfaction._

"The armor is ready master." Stockman said, bowing to the figure.

 _On a table from out of the shadows Ch'rell, the evil red alien Utrom, emerged grinning sinisterly._

"Excellent work Stockman, your skills have improved. Creating my armor so quickly has proven your usefulness truly. But do not be comfortable, for you still serve me!" Ch'rell hissed in his sickly light alien voice.

"Yes master." Stockman replied, trying to sound calm.

 _Ch'rell crawled into the armor and the torso piece closed. The red eyes then illuminated from the armor's hidden head. The Shredder walked from where the armor laid and tested it._

"This new body is satisfactory indeed. But as I said: you are still my servant Stockman. Do not forget it!" The Shredder growled, in his now deep voice.

"Of course…master." Baxter Stockman said.

 _(Present, Purple Dragons' Headquarters' warehouse)_

 _The Shredder chuckled with amusement._

"Yes! The One True Shredder has returned! I have returned to reclaim what is mine!" The Shredder proclaimed, raising his arms as he he started his speech.

"We serve you as always master. The Foot are at your command." Khan replied.

"The Foot and The Shredder, like the phoenix, shall rise from the ashes! With the turtles & the rat master ignorant to my return they shall soon meet their demise! And once they are gone, there will be no left to stop me! THIS WORLD AND THEN THE MULTIVERSE WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shredder laughed sinisterly.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(I know Ch'rell had the deep voice he had with the armor on during the Turtles Forever movie, but I always liked how he had the really light screechy voice as an alien. But of course I gave him the deep voice with the armor. Sorry if you didn't like the change guys, but I hope you do.)_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Matthew Gemm: Thanks. Vixen is showing up and I am thinking they would be an interesting pairing, though it would be similar to Drew with his other 'pairings'. Though I will try to think of ways to make them…deeper. I tried to do that with Queen Bee, though I don't know how well I succeeded. Oh Drew will have some new forms to take later in the series, for he will need them for what he has to face…**

 **Chapter 16: The First Lesson**

 _(Dimension TMNT 2003-10, turtle's lair, same day, that morning)_

 _Drew did his best to sleep, but wasn't getting much. Then he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder. Drew looked up to see Master Splinter looking down at him._

"It is time for your first lesson Drew-san, come." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew nodded. He followed the old master to the dojo. The turtles were nowhere in sight, Drew guessed they were sleeping. Master Splinter stood at one end of the mat while Drew stood at the other._

"Are you absolutely sure want to do this Master Splinter? I don't want to trouble you." Drew said.

 _Master Splinter narrowed his eyes at him._

"Drew-san, you have proven yourself by saving my family. You have also expressed your desire to learn martial arts & the duty you have tor defend those you care for. You have the will of a ninja, yet you lack the discipline and skill of one." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew stood silently, listening to his words._

"Why are you silent? Speak your mind." Master Splinter said.

"I'm just listening to what you have to say." Drew replied.

 _Master Splinter rubbed his long white beard, contemplating the teen's words._

"Hmmm…you are quite patient, that is good. That would work if I were to train you the way I have trained my sons…but considering the…issue you are facing…your training shall be harder than theirs, for you must master the lessons I shall teach you as soon as possible in order to continue your training effectively." Master Splinter stated.

"I shall do my best." Drew said, then bowed to the old master.

"Good. For your training begins now." Master Splinter said.

 _From one of the rooms, all four of the turtle brothers peaked to watched Drew's first lesson._

"So how do you think he'll do Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure Mikey…I'm not sure." Leo answered.

 _Master Splinter sat down in a meditating position. Drew copied him._

"Breathe slowly Drew-san, clear your mind of all thought. Concentrate, meditate on what it means for you to be a shadow warrior." Splinter instructed.

 _Drew closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He hadn't ever tried meditation before, but to become a ninja…he had to do it._

"Be calm young one, feel your chi find balance in yourself…" Splinter said.

 _Drew did his best and stayed calm. He did his best to push away the thoughts that had been ravaging his mind and the feelings knowing at his heart. The strain could be seen on his face. Master Splinter rubbed his beard, contemplating the young man's current state._

"What's going on? Someone tell me." Mikey whined.

 _Raph smacked his brother in the back of his head._

"Zip it Mikey." Raph hissed.

 _Leo narrowed his eyes, contemplating the event taking place before his eyes._

'I see…' Leo mused in his mind, watching the event closely.

 _Splinter watched carefully as Drew's face contorted as he tried to meditate. Drew tired to be calm and still._

"Your mind is like water Drew-san. When it is agitated it is difficult to see…but if you allow it to settle, your mind becomes clear." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew tried to calm himself, tried to clear his mind of the memories of all the pain & suffering he went through all his life. He knew he had to do this successfully to become a ninja._

'Focus…come on…you have to…' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _Drew knew meditation could very well be difficult. Some would think it would be easy, but it wasn't. Trying to clear one's mind of thought demanded great focus and calmness of mind. For Drew, whose mind is continuously filled with various thought, it is a great challenge._

'He seems to be greatly plagued with the memories of his painful past…for one so young to try to clear his mind of all the pain is difficult…but in order for him to become a ninja…a shadow warrior…he must…' Master Splinter thought to himself.

 _Drew breathed slowly, in and out, doing his best to calm himself._

'Focus Drew…concentrate…balance yourself…calm your mind.' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _Drew's former contorting face suddenly calmed and relaxed. Master Splinter studied him closely._

'He has done it.' Master Splinter thought.

"Master Splinter tested Drew to see if he could try to calm himself and block out the chaos of his memories. It was a test to see how well Drew could calm himself …to see if he can harness the discipline of a ninja." Leo explained to his brothers.

"That's more than we can say for Mikey." Raph chuckled, pointing his 'thumb' finger to Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey hissed.

 _The brothers chuckled. After almost an hour or so of meditation, Splinter decided it was time._

"Drew-san, rise." Master Splinter said, already standing.

 _Drew opened his eyes and then stood up._

"You have done well Drew-san. You were able to focus in order to meditate by calming your mind. Despite the painful memories of your past you were still able to clear your mind. Now…tell me…what does it mean to you for being a shadow warrior?" Splinter stated.

"I'm not one yet Master Splinter…" Drew replied.

"True…but what will it mean to you once you are?" Master Splinter asked.

"…To be a shadow warrior…I…it would mean to be another way to fight for what I believe in…to defend those I care for and others…to be something greater than myself…I feel like I can't truly answer this question…I…I'm sorry Master Splinter…I…I don't know what to say…even though I guess I was able to meditate…I still am unsure…" Drew replied, looking down in failure.

"Well done Drew-san. You have passed your first lesson." Master Splinter said.

"What?..." Drew gasped.

"We cannot have all the answers Drew-san…but trying to seek them, and taking a challenge that proves to be greatly difficult to one proves one's character. It proves you are capable of being able to focus on anything even when plagued by the terrible thoughts. Also, trying your best to explain what you feel it will be to become a true ninja depicts your heart as strong yet sensitive, for it proves you as someone who will do anything to do what you believe is right." Master Splinter explained.

 _The old master bowed, and Drew bowed back._

"Thank you Master Splinter." Drew said as both stood upright.

 _The mutant nodded._

"We shall resume your training in a few hours Drew-san." Master Splinter said as he walked into his room.

'If that was the first lesson…I really do have a lot to learn…and it won't be easy.' Drew thought to himself, realizing how difficult his training would be.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Sorry if the training Drew will go through is…odd…I'll try/do my best to write his ninja training.)_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Matthew Gemm: Hmm…the zoo thing…maybe…but some of your concepts…uh…not really sure what to say on that…(not trying to talk it down, but I'm really…unsure on it). Vixen I'll try to model her off previous incarnations and also the current one. I'll try my best to write her character.**

 **Chapter 17: More Questions**

 _(Young Justice Dimension, the Watchtower, a week later)_

 _Things had been busy lately with the teams' searches and usual activities. Raven had actually joined Zatanna and Doctor Fate in their mystical search for Drew. She is an accomplished sorceress and she would help them greatly, though some had their doubts. The three had been repeating magical incantations in order to find the shapeshifter Atom & Bumblebee had been trying to decipher the teleportation of the Father Boxes by the portal Atom & Batman had created. Nightwing & Superboy left to interrogate the members of the former Light. Batman had been juggling the responsibilities as leader of the league, his duty to Gotham City, and trying to discover the secrets of the Father Box. He is currently by himself, studying the atomic makeup of the the unknown element that seems to power the Boom Tubes of the Father Boxes on the Watchtower's holographic screen._

'This is the most powerful energy source I've ever studied. So these New Gods have learned to harness this kind of energy? This is not good. Knowing the Light, they've probably had LexCorp studying it to utilize it or even create their own for their own use.' Batman calculated in his mind.

 _He heard the clicking of heels behind him._

"Still looking over the same thing Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked, walking up beside him.

"This is the most powerful energy source I've ever studied, there's no telling what this could possibly do for the world: perhaps power a city for who knows how long? However, if these New Gods are as villainous as those…Forever People claim, who knows what they might use it for besides these Boom Tubes?" Batman said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

 _Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. Batman didn't look at her and kept analyzing the element with the Watchtower's computer which he brought up the data on the holographic screen._

"*Sighs* What is it Diana?" Batman asked.

"…What do you think happened to Drew?" Wonder Woman answered.

"I don't know." Batman replied.

"Really? The great Dark Knight has no answer?" Wonder Woman playfully taunted.

"Drew…Drew did what he had to…he…from what Nightwing and the others told us…he accepted his fate…probably thinking that he wouldn't be coming back…I'm still working on discovering his location, but I must focus on other matters as well. We must also prepare for the possibility of these New Gods coming to Earth…for if they were allies of the Light…they may seek vengeance against us…or maybe…their plans are more sinister than that." Batman replied, his voice calm yet serious.

 _Wonder Woman understood his concern over the New God threat, but she still was worried for the young shapeshifter. Despite her hesitation around him, the teen's care for her and the others had caused her the grow fond of him. Plus, she was really amused that he would always act really shy around her._

"I should be getting a transmission from Nightwing and Superboy any minute now...hopefully they could get one of the former members of the Light to talk." Batman said.

 _Suddenly a feed was coming in. Another window appeared displaying Nightwing & Superboy._

"Get anything out of them?" Batman asked.

"Not much. Vandal Savage wouldn't speak; in fact, he wouldn't even look at us. Drew tried to tell us something about Savage before he left on his hunts, but we were to busy to listen…I'm really regretting that now." Nightwing answered.

"What did you get?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Klarion just said this: destruction is coming." Superboy answered.

 _Batman's eyes narrowed. Nightwing saw that._

"I know that look Batman…you're thinking we need to prepare for this 'destruction' as much as we can." Nightwing stated.

"Yes, we need to do whatever we can." Batman replied.

"What about Drew?" Superboy asked.

"We're not going to stop trying to look for him." Wonder Woman said.

"But we need to prepare nonetheless…we need to expand our gaze." Batman said.

 _Nightwing rubbed his chin and nodded._

"Alright, return to the Watchtower and inform Aqualad & Superman. They'll handle it. I still need to study this element that powers the Father Boxes." Batman instructed.

"Right. We'll continue to interrogate any known associates of the former Light." Nightwing said.

"What about Queen Bee?" Superboy asked.

"She's so tied up with political mayhem that you couldn't even reach her by any means. We can try, but I doubt we'll be able to talk to her." Nightwing said

"Great." Superboy grunted, eyes narrowing.

"Alright, Nightwing & Superboy out." Nightwing said, then the window closed.

 _Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow in…well…for a number of reasons._

"You should join the others. Once Nightwing & Superboy tell the others of what Klarion said, they'll need you with them." Batman said.

"What do you think of Drew?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's misguided, but strong. He clearly cares for everyone despite how they feel about him." Batman sighed.

"How do you feel about him?" The amazon asked.

"How do you feel about him?" Batman asked.

 _Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes at the Dark Knight even more._

"They'll need you. I've been making profiles for a few months now. The others know some already. They'll need you. We may have to truly take drastic measures…but even I don't know yet." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman grunted.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Batman said.

 _Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and sighed. She then walked off, thinking about her conversation with Batman._

'I just hope it doesn't come to it…for if it does…who knows what will happen?' Batman grunted in his mind.

 _He then returned to the screen. The Dark Knight looked deeper into the energy that had taken Drew away. He noticed something odd about the energy readings._

'Hmm…what is this?' Batman grunted in his mind, unsure of what he had found.

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Killian Rainey: You'll find out later. They don't doubt her; they just don't want to admit she's right.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks, and it's ok. This series is crazy too.**

 **Chapter 18: Basic Moves**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, the next day)_

 _Master Splinter had continued with his meditation training yesterday. The old master explained he would continue his meditation training throughout his time in this dimension. But for now, Master Splinter had another lesson in mind. But for now, the group was eating. Drew had already gotten use to eating Chinese food a lot. It was different, but he knew things could be far worse._

"So how's your training going Drew? How's it doing? Are you learning fast? Are you going to soon be able to kick shell with us?" Mikey excitedly asked.

 _Raphael smacked his brother in the back of his head. Mikey cried out in pain and growled at Raphael._

"Mikey we've been training for nearly 18 years; it's going to take Drew quite awhile to be ready to do hand to hand combat with us." Donnie said.

"He's right, it's going to take me a bit. But I hope to learn as quickly and efficiently as I can." Drew stated, then used his chop sticks to pick up and eat some vegetable lo mein.

 _Master Splinter quietly ate his tso chicken, listening his sons and new student talk._

'Even though I shall do my best to train you as quickly as I can Drew-san, you must be patient still…for there is much for you to learn…and it will take some time.' Master Splinter sighed in his mind.

"Drew, I'd like to hear more about that spar you had with your two friends…what did you call them?...Oh, Nightwing and Red Hood. What was it like?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! I'd love to hear about how you took them on!" Raph chuckled.

"I actually got my ass kicked. I wanted to try fighting without my shapeshifitng…they wiped the floor with me." Drew answered, remembering how the sparring session went.

"You should've known you were going to lose. You had no experience in martial arts training." Raph grunted.

"He knew that my son. Drew-san hoped to familiarize himself with a form of fighting he wished to learn and was not familiar with. It was an attempt at discovery and expansion for himself." Master Splinter explained then drank his hot tea.

 _Raph looked at Drew, and the teen nodded. After several more minutes of eating and talking, breakfast was over._

"Come Drew-san, your training continues." Master Splinter said, then walked out of the kitchen.

"Of course, Master Splinter." Drew said, then followed the old master.

 _Master Splinter walked and stood at one end of the mat and Drew stood at the other._

"For this training session, you must be able to block basic attacks effectively. This is important for even basic techniques are vital in battle." Master Splinter explained.

"Yes sensei." Drew replied, bowing.

 _Master Splinter walked up to Drew, who then stood up straight._

"Remember: your reflexes must be swift and accurate. This will eventually help you to counter your foe's attacks and respond with your own." Master Splinter instructed.

 _Drew nodded._

'Good.' The old master thought in his mind.

 _The old master then threw forth his left hand in a jabbing motion. Drew quickly blocked it with his right arm. Master Splinter followed by punching with his right. The teen blocked with his left arm. Master Splinter then followed by striking with his right hand. Drew quickly blocked it with his left hand. Then the rat struck with his left hand, which was blocked by Drew's right hand._

"Good. You can block, now show me how you can evade such attacks." Master Splinter said.

 _The old rat then jabbed with his right, and Drew moved his head to the left. Master Splinter then threw his left fist, but the teen dodged to the right. The rat mutant then struck with a right swing in a quick slash. Drew ducked under the attack. Master Splinter then jabbed with his left hand, but Drew dodged to his right._

"Good. You are fast Drew-san. Perhaps your abilities shall help you hone your ninjutsu skills faster than I previously thought." Master Splinter said, rubbing his long white beard.

"Thank you sensei…but I feel like it's sort of cheating. Even though I'm slowly losing my powers, I still feel like this is giving me an unfair advantage. I know I'm no where near on your and your sons' level of skill…but still…*sighs*…" Drew replied.

 _Master Splinter chuckled._

"This is more than fine Drew-san. Do not think of your abilities as an unfair advantage. Each of us here has our own unique abilities based on what we are. It is vital you use them in battle, our you could easily lose the battle." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew nodded._

"There are several disciplines you must master Drew-san, and I fear you may not learn them all before you might possibly leave. But I will do my best to teach you." Master Splinter said.

"And I shall do my best to learn sensei." Drew replied, bowing.

"I have no doubt Drew-san. But to become a true ninja, you must be balanced." Master Splinter stated.

"I shall do my best." Drew replied, then stood up.

"We shall continue soon. For now, you must practice your form of basic blocking & evading. I shall plan on the continuation of your training of unarmed combat." Master Splinter said, then walked into his room.

"Of course." Drew said.

"Not bad, Drew. You really are fast. When you become a true ninja, you'll be a force to be reckoned with. Just like me, haha." Raph chuckled.

"Thanks Raph." Drew replied.

"You know, maybe we can also help you in your training as well? It will be good for us to do this. For when you eventually join us, if you're still here…hopefully, then we'll be able to work as a team." Leo said.

"Sure, I think it will be good to train as much as I can. The more I do it, hopefully the quicker I'll learn and the better I'll hone my skills." Drew replied.

 _The turtles chuckled and nodded._

'I hope I learn all this as soon as possible…I need to get back…I'll miss these guys of course, and hopefully I'll be able to come back to at least see them…but I miss everyone back where I'm from…I hope they're all ok.' Drew thought.

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 19

**Matthew Gemm: The series will take Drew to some…interesting places and meet different people. Some people will change things for him and the series in different ways. Certain things…will continue to happen to Drew that will make his life journey strange…different…and odd.**

 **Chapter 19: Sparring Partners**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a few days later)_

 _Master Splinter had been steadily advancing Drew's hand to hand combat training as he continued to master each move and/or technique the old ninjutsu master taught him. Drew had training constantly, trying to master everything Master Splinter taught him. Master Splinter stated between training sessions that Leonardo would be Drew's sparring partner, but the others could help whenever they needed. Drew and Leo are on either side of the mat. Both bowed to one another, then took fighting positions._

"You sure you want to do this Drew? You've only had a few days of training." Leo said.

"How else am I going to learn?" Drew replied.

"Good point." Leo replied, then rushed forward.

 _Drew growled as he raced towards Leo. The ninja turtle was surprised at the teen's speed, having cleared the distance between them in a heartbeat. Leo quickly threw his right fist forward. Drew quickly blocked it with his left arm, and then jabbed with his right fist forward. Leo brushed it aside with his left hand then turned quickly and elbowed Drew's chest with his right arm. Drew grunted as he took a step back, but then threw his his right open palm at Leo. Leo brushed it aside with his right hand, then tossed forth his left open palm at Drew. But the teen caught it with his left hand._

"Not bad. When you master the more advanced techniques of _Taijutsu_ you will be a truly capable ninja in unarmed combat. But you must master all its disciplines when you can." Leo chuckled.

 _Leo quickly then sweep kicked him. Drew grunted, but flipped then landed on his hands & feet._

"But you're still a beginner." Leo added.

"Did you guys have this much fun with Cody?" Drew asked.

"Sort of, but Cody doesn't have abilities like you…well…you have them for now." Leo said, rubbing the back of his head.

 _Drew growled under his breath at himself, but Leo misinterprets the sound._

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean…" Leo gasped.

"Sorry, I wasn't growling at you…I was growling at myself…" Drew replied.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"…Nevermind…let's just get back to training." Drew sighed.

"Drew…if you need to talk…" Leo started to say.

"No…I'd rather train…please. I need to focus on it instead." Drew said.

"Of course, I understand. For a ninja, training is truly important." Leo said.

 _Drew growled as he raced at Leo, whom stood his ground._

"Come on." Leo said under his breath.

 _Drew snarled as he threw forth his open right palm, Leo blocked it with his left arm then jabbed Drew's chest with his left fist. The shifter grunted then responded with a jab of his own. Leo grunted as he skidded then tumbled onto the ground. Leo groaned as he stood up and rubbed his chest._

"Boy, you sure pack a wallop Drew." Leo grunted.

"Thanks and sorry." Drew replied.

"It's good you do. It will certainly help you in defeating your enemies." Leo said.

 _Drew nodded then rushed at Leo. The shifter rushed at Leo and threw his open right palm at him. Leo dodged to the left then threw a kick at Drew. But the shifter ducked under it then skid on the mat, claws scraping the mat which slowed the motion. Drew then leapt at Leo, but the mutant turtle quickly turned then kicked Drew in his chest. Drew tumbled on the ground._

"Come on Drew. We're not done yet." Leo said.

"I know." Drew said as he got back on his feet.

 _Drew and Leo rushed at one another. The ninja turtle then threw a punch forward, but Drew quickly blocked it with his arm. Drew then threw his other arm up, but Leo blocked it with his other arm. Drew quickly grabbed the arm blocking his with that arm's hand then pulled it to his chest. Drew then threw his other hand forward, but Leo quickly blocked it with his other arm. But Drew then moved that hand to push Leo's arm against his left shoulder. Leo's other arm was freed, but so was Drew's other hand. Drew quickly slammed his open palm into Leo's face, and the turtle grunted as a result. Leo growled as he aimed another sweep kick at Drew's legs, but Drew leapt over it. Drew quickly then landed and then threw a jab at Leo's chest. However, Leo quickly brushed it aside with one hand. The mutant turtle then jumped up and kneed Drew in his chest and quickly landed on his right foot then kicked Drew in his chest. Drew grunted as hit the mat. Drew then got back onto his feet._

"Good moves, you're learning fast. I look forward to our future battles when we fight side by side. True ninjas who follow the way of Bushido. Honorable, skilled, and strong." Leo said.

"So do I, but that day sadly isn't day." Drew sighed.

"True." Leo said, then readied himself for another round.

 _Leo then rushed forward. Drew got into a fighting posture. Leo quickly threw a kick forward, but Drew ducked under it then quickly threw his right open palm onto Leo's shell. The mutant turtle yelled in panic as he hit the ceiling then fell and hit the mat. Leo then a Chinese get-up and landed on his feet. He turned quickly to face Drew. Drew quickly got ready, his legs spread and his arms steady yet firm, both hands in the open yet in a claw like style. Leo's arms were out to either side of his body and hands flat yet & still. He stood on one leg whilst the other was bent with its foot on the either leg. They both then leapt at one another. Leo grunted as he threw a kick forward, but Drew blocked it with his right arm. The shifter pushed aside the leg with his arm then threw his left fist at Leo. However, the mutant turtle quickly landed on his left hand and then quickly sweep kicked Drew's face with his right foot. Then as the shifter recoiled from the hit, Leo swiftly kicked him in his chest with his left foot. Drew grunted as he hit the ground._

"Your abilities mixed with ninja's basic unarmed combat skills are quite the combination…but you still have much to learn. But you did well." Leo said, then offered his hand to help Drew up.

 _Drew took hold of the hand, and Leo helped him up. They then both bowed to one another._

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Matthew Gemm: Drew will be going to different universes in the DC multiverse, and meet different characters both good & evil (this will include the Vertigo DC Comics too). It's fine, you're curious and I appreciate that. His signature colors? Well black, the deep/dark emerald green of his eyes (I keep getting the different shades of green confused stupidly), and…not sure what else…sorry.**

 **Chapter 20: Wrestling With Raph**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a week or so later)_

 _Drew had been training hard in Master Splinter's unarmed combat lessons, he had also started to work on the old master's stealth lessons. However, the unarmed combat lessons were his main focus for his training currently. But today, Raphael had an idea for training for Drew. The shifter was waiting at the dojo for the turtle, whilst Splinter & Leo meditated, Donnie worked on Drew' way back to his own dimension, and Mikey was out skateboarding in the sewers. The shifter laid down on the mat in his black tiger form. He laid his head on his large paws, yawning, his tongue reaching out of his fanged maw._

"Tired already? Wow…this isn't going to be much fun." Raph chuckled as he approached the shifter.

 _Drew scoffed, then yawned as he stretched like a housecat after a nap. He got back onto all of his paws then walked over to the mutant turtle._

"So what's the plan?" Drew asked.

"Honing your strength." Raph answered.

"How?" Drew asked.

"I've got a few ideas. But change back to human form." Raph chuckled.

 _Drew nodded then shifted back, but the change was slower than ever before. Drew grunted in pain for a moment._

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"*Growls in pain* The shifting…it's hurts more now…and it's slower…Great…I feel like it will be gone soon…Great…*Growls in annoyance*" Drew answered.

"Come on, wrestling match! You against me! Heh ha!" Raph chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Wrestling?" Drew grunted.

"Yeah, wrestling. It'll help test your raw brute strength incase you are unable to use any ninjutsu skills. This will also help with the power of your strikes. Plus, I like wrestling, maybe wee could see a professional match one of these days?" Raph said.

"Sure." Drew replied.

"Alright. Now, heh ha…let's do this." Raph chuckled, cracking his knuckles again.

 _Drew growled softly. The two circled one another on that mat. But the anticipation of the match didn't last long._

"Come on already! Rah!" Raph growled as he leapt at Drew.

 _The shifter quickly moved to Raph's side and then forced him to the ground with one hand. He then quickly grabbed both of Raph's arms, holding them tightly._

"Gah! Oh come on! You're not winning that easily!" Raph hissed, then quickly used his legs to lock around Drew's waist and dragged him to the mat.

 _Raph quickly freed his arms fell onto Drew, his left elbow slamming into Drew's back. Drew growled as he quickly turned and grabbed Raph's shoulders then slammed him onto the mat._

"Gah! Not bad…but not nearly good enough. Rah!" Raph grunted, then quickly grabbed Drew's waist again with his legs.

 _Drew, however, used the momentum while holding Raph's shoulders to slam him onto the ground again. Raph growled as he slammed his elbow into Drew's side, then quickly turned to pin him on the mat. Drew hissed as Raph locked his legs around his upper body with his legs. Drew snarled as he slowly got up using the strength of his legs, picking up Raph to the turtle's surprised then slammed him onto the ground._

'Gah! He's stronger than I thought! Ugh. No, I won't lose at my favorite sport! No way!' Raph growled in his mind as he struggled against Drew.

 _Drew quickly broke away from Raph after he threw Raph off of him before the turtle could elbow him again._

"Are you sure this is the best idea? Master Splinter and Leo are meditating." Drew said.

"You scared I'm going to beat you? You should be! Heh heh heh." Raph taunted, a wide smirk on his face.

"I know you can beat me Raph, but I don't want to disrupt them." Drew hissed back.

 _Raph laughed at him. Drew's eyes narrowed, then he let out a snarl as he leapt at Raph. The turtle gasped briefly at seeing Drew lunging with claws & fangs out. The shifter then bashed into Raph. Both rolled on the mat, both growling and throwing blows. Drew snarled like an angry dog as his blows landed on Raph's torso whilst Raph tried to wrap his arms around Drew's neck. _

"Is that the best you got?! Try harder! I might actually feel something!" Raph taunted as he elbowed Drew in his chest.

 _Drew growled as he slammed his right arm down on Raph's shell, sending the turtle to land on his belly. Raph grunted, the blow having knocked the wind out of him. But Raph growled as he quickly turned and slammed his right arm into Drew's face. The shifter grunted as he hit the mat. Raph quickly leapt on top of him, and they then continued to roll around on the ground. Both growled and grunted as they landed blows on one another._

"What is that all that noise?" Master Splinter grunted as he and Leo walked out of the room where Splinter announced he would train Drew, the meditation room.

 _Master Splinter and Leo watched as Drew & Raph wrestled on the ground, growling & grunting as their blows continued to land._

"I guess this is the uh…training Raph had I mind…" Leo said.

"I guess…*Sighs*…Enough!" Master Splinter said, and at his last word he slammed his walking stick's bottom end onto the ground.

 _Drew & Raph stopped wrestling then looked at Master Splinter and Leo. They quickly stood up and bowed._

"Was this your training you had in mind for him Raphael?" Master Splinter grunted.

"Of course. Train his strength! Sometimes you've gotta rely on the good ole' muscles." Raph chuckled, flexing his arms.

"Raphael, while it is important to have a strong body. It is also important to be wise with what you do with it as well!" Master Splinter grunted.

"*Sighs* Yes sensei." Raph grunted.

 _Master Splinter then turned his attention to Drew._

"I am not sure what to say about this Drew-san…" Master Splinter said.

"Sensei, he was trying to help me with honing my physical strength. This was to help with trying to reinforce the power in my limbs in ordered to better be able to utilize greater strength within my strikes when in combat." Drew explained.

 _Master Splinter rubbed his long whit beard, contemplating his words carefully. Leo had an expression that revealed he was contemplating Drew's words as well._

"I see…whilst it seems to be a foolish act…you have found a purpose to it." Master Splinter said.

"Actually it was Raph that explained it to me sensei." Drew replied.

"Ah, very good. You have proven an old rat wrong. You have done well on this discovery Raphael." Master Splinter said.

"T-Thank you…sensei." Raph said, then bowed at his last word.

 _Master Splinter bowed back, then walked to his room._

"It seems you did something right after all." Leo chuckled.

"I'm not the only one with potential Leo." Raph replied.

 _Leo chuckled, then nodded to both of them, they nodded back. The lead turtle then walked to his room._

"Thanks for that Drew. Not many see the good side of what I do." Raph said genuinely.

"Of course, and thanks for the workout." Drew replied.

"We're going to do this again. Oh, I kind of wanted to wrestle you in your tiger form just for kicks. So, let's do that next time. I want to tell Casey I actually fought a man-eating tiger!...Or…well…you know…" Raph whispered in Drew's ear.

 _Drew chuckled then nodded._

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Matthew Gemm: The Vampirella universe does sound interesting, but I don't really know anything about it. I'm sorry, but it does sound fascinating. But I will say this: Drew will meet vampires in this series. I'm not sure about the other universes, but Drew will be in one where has to deal with women in a way that he won't find all that great. I don't really want to spoil anything. I hope to make it in this book that Drew's time with the turtles & Splinter something quite unique for him.**

 **Chapter 21: Discovered Data**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a week or so later)_

 _Master Splinter's training regiment had been becoming tighter while Drew continued to advance in his training. He was getting fewer breaks in between training. However, Donatello wanted Drew to meet someone that is going to help the brainy turtle with his research and attempt to return Drew back to his home dimension. They are currently walking to meet Donnie's helper, though Donnie informed Drew he hoped he could learn/help too. Drew & Donnie are carrying some of the turtle's findings and tech to where they are headed._

"I let Leatherhead know we were coming. He's quite anxious to meet you." Donnie said.

"Your croc mutant friend? Huh." Drew replied.

 _Leatherhead is the turtles' mutant crocodile friend, whom is practically as intelligent as Donatello and more intelligent than Baxter Stockman, which the mad scientist was horrified to hear from Agent Bishop. The guys explained Leatherhead had problems with his temper in the past, but have said he's remedied that._

"Yeah, once I told him about you and your…predicament…he wanted to help too. He wanted to analyze your blood, perhaps together we could find a way of trying to heal you from the deterioration of your powers." Donnie said.

"I still can't thank you guys enough for all this. I don't know what I could possibly do in return." Drew said.

"Drew you saved our shelves from Hun, so this is really us repaying you." Donnie chuckled.

 _Drew wanted to say something, but remembered Master Splinter's words._

"Again…thanks." Drew said.

"No problem." Donnie chuckled.

"So how far is his lair?" Drew asked.

"Leatherhead actually had to move from his old lair in order to move closer to us. Since The Foot destroyed the lairs we had that were close to his, we helped him move his lair closer to ours. He's a good friend of ours and we consider him family. We'll be there in a minute or so." Donnie answered.

 _Drew nodded. Not just a minute or so earlier, they arrived at Leatherhead's lair. It was another abandoned station from the 19_ _th_ _century. Leatherhead had requested something like the lair he had, and was pleased when Donatello had found another after hacking city hall computers. IT had a similar look to his last one, except with a techie design similar to the one in the turtles' lair. Donnie explained he had helped the croc mutant with the decorating._

"Leatherhead! We're here!" Donnie called out.

"Donatello, good to see you my friend." A voice said.

 _From down a set of stairs came around a seven-foot anthropomorphic crocodile with a lab coat and glasses on. Drew figured he might be a smaller subspecies of crocodile. He wasn't an alligator because of his lighter coloration than an alligator. He had a three fingers like the turtles with a long white sharp claw at the end of each finger, with a similar design with his toes. His scales are almost a moss green color to most of his scales with a gold hue to his underbelly, but not golden yellow. The croc mutant turned to see the dark stranger next to Donatello._

"So you must be the one I've been hearing about. Greetings, I am Leatherhead." The croc mutant politely said, bowing with an arm across his chest.

"Drew, a pleasure to meet you." Drew said.

 _Leatherhead then stood up straight._

"Hmm…you don't seem to offset by my appearance. Though you are keeping some interesting company currently." Leatherhead chuckled.

"Very funny Leatherhead." Donnie playfully scoffed.

"This way, let us analyze what you have discovered Donatello." Leatherhead said, motioning to the computers on the other side of his lair.

 _The three then walked to the croc's computers. Donnie & Leatherhead uploaded the data Donatello had discovered._

"Fascinating, I can see the temporal residual energy that is present off the portal and within our friend's DNA. And you said that somehow Drew is losing his powers because of being transported to this dimension?" Leatherhead said, rubbing his lower jaw/chin.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure of the source…" Donnie said, studying the data.

 _Leatherhead looked closely at the screens displaying the data._

"Donatello, look!" Leatherhead said, pointing to the screen.

 _Donnie looked at where Leatherhead was pointing at. The turtle saw bits of a strange energy particles in Drew's cells. They were bits & pieces her and there…but they were still enough to see them were clearly there._

"Hmmm…I saw something like this earlier, but I thought it was just a place where the screen hadn't been cleaned or something…But…these particles…they're more concentrated…more prominent than before…that's odd…" Donnie said.

"What do you mean?" Leatherhead asked.

"Well the blood sample I took from Drew I've quite 'fresh'…it's supposed to show the changes in Drew's DNA as if it was still in his veins. But this change…I'm not entirely sure of what to make of it." Donnie said.

"I believe it's the cause behind our friend's gradually weakening. You said that you've slowly been losing your powers, correct?" Leatherhead asked, looking at Drew.

"Yes…than with the gradual change of losing/weakening of my powers…the stronger that change becomes…the more evident in my DNA that it's occurring…" Drew said.

"Hmm…you've been here for a few weeks…it took that time for it to show here in your data Donatello…so…it will be some time before he loses his powers completely…but it will be within a few months or more before your powers are gone…maybe for good." Leatherhead explained.

 _Drew's eyes narrowed and growled, fanged teeth bared._

"Wonderful…as if I didn't have enough problems…" Drew growled, fists clenching.

"Easy now. We should be able to create a device to return you to your home dimension by studying this new change in your DNA and the data that displays the energy signatures from the portal that brought you here. It will be a challenge; I won't lie to you about that. However, I'm confident we shall be able to do it. Hold on…Donatello, didn't you tell me you had a friend whom created a teleportal device?" Leatherhead asked.

"Professor Honeycutt! Of course! I can contact him with a device that he gave us incase we were to ever need him. He's on the Utroms' home planet currently, but he should be able to return here relatively quickly. Hey, maybe you'll be able to see the Utroms again. I know you saw them at Casey & April's wedding, but you'll be able to reacquainted better." Donatello said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea my friend." Leatherhead said, patting Donnie's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for this Leatherhead." Drew said.

"But of course, we must all look out for one another. As Michaelangelo once told me: family and all?" Leatherhead chuckled.

"Family?" Drew whispered to himself, eyes widening a little bit in surprise.

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Matthew Gemm: I'm afraid he won't be going to the um…The Killing Joke universe…I also doubt Drew would talk that badly to a woman/girl. He might say something to Batman, but I have no real interest in him going to that universe. You could make an account and write a fanfic of it where an OC of yours does that. On the TMNT wiki it says Leatherhead's 2003-10 incarnation is a mutant crocodile. Sorry, but I really have no plans for Drew to go to the Vampirella universe…sorry.**

 **Chapter 22: Master Mikey**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a few days later)_

 _Drew had been working on his more advanced Taijutsu techniques in the dojo. Leo was out for his daily run, Raph out watching a wrestling match with Casey, Donnie working with Leatherhead on what they found, and Master Splinter had been meditating._

"Oh yeah! Mmhm! Uh huh! What! What!" Mikey sang as he danced through the lair with his head phones on, blaring music from the player.

 _Drew continued to work on his techniques, but was distracted somewhat._

'Ear phones, but no ears? That's interesting.' Drew grunted in his mind.

"You Drew! Working on your ninja skills boy! Let me show you how it's done!" Mikey laughed as he leapt & flipped over Drew then landed right in front of him.

 _Drew then stood up and crossed his arms. Mikey smugly grinned and began performing kicks & punches with flips to show off. Drew raised an eyebrow in amusement. _

'Umm…ok?' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _Mikey laughed as he performed his improvised moves._

"Perhaps a bit of sparring?" Drew asked.

"Sure! Get ready for beat down of your life son!" Mikey chuckled.

 _Drew punched his right fist into his left palm and cracked his knuckles, then leapt at Mikey with a tiger-like roar. Mikey laughed as he sidestepped the attack. Drew quickly jabbed with his right hand flat with his clawed fingers first to attack, but Mikey dodged the attack. The shifter then tried to sweep kick the turtle's legs, but Mikey back flipped over the attack._

'It seems like my attacks are going to be pointless…wait…what did Master Splinter say?...throw your opponent off?...Hmmm, there's an idea.' Drew mused in his mind.

 _Mikey turned to face his opponent with a laughing grin, but his eyes were closed._

"Come on son! You can step up to my level boy!" Mikey laughed.

 _Mikey opened his eyes to see a black mass then looked up to see the snarling visage of a great black bear. Mikey screamed at the sight then Dark Beast let out a growl as he lunged forward. Mikey leapt aside as the beast changed back to human form and missed a swipe._

"Not cool man! Not cool! NNeeeyyyaaaaahhh!" Mikey screamed as he turned to run away.

 _But a black mass landed before him in the form of a stalking black leopard. The beast growled, baring its fangs at the turtle._

"AAAHHH!" Mikey screamed as he tried to run away.

 _Dark Beast just leapt and landed in front of him._

"Nice kitty, nice kitty. Don't hurt Uncle Mikey! Hey Klunk! Klunk I need some help here! AHH!" Mikey screamed.

 _Mikey's pet cat woke up and ran to him. The cat stood between Dark Beast and Mikey. Klunk normally would hiss, but it was curious about Drew. Dark Beast purred and Klunk meowed calmly. Klunk walked up to rub against the shapeshifter, purring calmly._

"Oh come on! Seriously?!" Mikey growled.

 _Dark Beast gently nudged the housecat with his head, purring. Klunk meowed calmly in reply and it walked away then crawled up onto a higher platform. Dark Beast's sight turned to Mikey, but suddenly shifted back into human form. Drew groaned, clutching his head in pain._

"Drew!" Mikey gasped.

"I can't stay very long in my forms…soon I think my shapeshifting will be gone…but it isn't for now…so…let's continue this. *Growls*" Drew said, then leapt at Mikey with a growl.

 _Mikey yelped as he dodged the slashing attack._

"Hey! No shapeshifting! Got it bro?!" Mikey grunted.

"Ok. *Roars*" Drew replied, then leapt at Mikey.

 _Mikey grinned. The jab surged at the ninja's chest, but Michaelangelo dodged to the side. Drew quickly followed by a combo of punches & kicks._

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Nah, nah, nah, nah! Can't touch this!" Mikey laughed as he literally danced around the attacks of Drew.

 _Drew snarled as he swung his right leg at Mikey, but the turtle easily dodged it._

"Hold on." Mikey said, then changed the song on his music player.

 _Drew growled lowly under his breath._

"Alright, Master Mikey is about to pull the moves on you!" Mikey exclaimed.

 _Drew lunged at him, claws first. Mikey danced around Drew's strikes, humming the beat of the song. Mikey didn't even have his eyes opened as he effortlessly dodged each of the attacks from Drew. The teen then leapt at the ninja with a snarl. Mikey ducked under the attack, and Drew slid on the ground but didn't fall._

"Oh yeah son! I'm the master! You can't touch me!" Mikey laughed.

 _Drew then got an idea._

"So you can dodge, but can you attack? Or are do you too scared of me getting my claws on you?" Drew scoffed.

"You question my skills fool?! Feel this! HIYAH!" Mikey growled in a comical tone, then leapt at Drew with his last word.

 _Drew's eyes narrowed and teeth slightly bared whilst lowly growling. The ninja's foot came within inches of Drew, but the teen dodged to the right. Mikey then leapt up and twirled around then swung a kick at Drew, who slid under the attack quickly. The turtle shouted as he jabbed with his left hand, but it was caught by Drew's right hand._

"Oh no. Help me!" Mikey cried out.

 _Drew then slammed his right open onto his opponent's face. Mikey cried out in panic as he tumbled on the dojo. The turtle cried out in panic, clutching at his face,_

"My face! My beautiful, handsome face! What have you done to it villain?!" Mikey cried out comically, yet with pain.

"You ok Mikey?" Drew asked.

"Justice is always ok! I will defeat you villain! Just after a little nap. *Groans*" Mikey replied, then dropped to the ground as he groaned.

"Damn it." Drew grunted.

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 23

**Matthew Gemm: Drew will meet Cheetah, but not in the way you said. They'll meet…in a different way…well Drew will meet a few of the femme fatales of the DC universe in the next book. (I'll let your imagination go wild on what I mean). Hmmm…I had something else in mind for Batgirl. Tigress…I have yet to decide on that. Damn it, I was gonna use the Amazon one because I felt it would make things really crazy.**

 **Chapter 23: Back In Sync**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Purple Dragons' Headquarters, a few days later)_

 _The Shredder has organized a few of the levels of the Hun's building into dojos for his ninja army. The Foot had been locked up for three years and hadn't trained in that amount of time. True, even Ch'rell hadn't been able to work on his fighting skills within his armor…but his drive to slaughter his foes pushed him to hone them once again. Though Shredder wanted to be more thorough with his soldiers' training. He wanted his men ready to fight. The Shredder watched his men training. The Foot had dawned their warrior attire, in the style they had during the first couple of seasons when the turtles first encountered them. The Shredder oversaw their training alongside his elite Foot ninja and Khan. He was having the ninjas follow his movements to the point._

'These fools had better follow my movements to perfection our I'll have their hides!' Shredder growled in his mind, whilst performing various techniques.

 _The Foot ninjas carefully followed their master's instructions, not wanting to disappoint them…and also to not suffer his wrath. Shredder stood on a platform with Khan on the floor ahead of the other ninjas. The elite Foot ninjas were on the other floors doing the same exercise with the other ninjas. Both Khan & the elite Foot ninjas wore the same uniforms they had the last time they faced the turtles. Hun stood at the back of the floor where Shredder led the training._

'He might get them back into fighting shape…but what will they be able to do against someone who can shapeshift into a damn T-Rex?' Hun scoffed in his mind.

 _Hun had faced many opponents in his life, some of which he hoped to never encounter again. The dark shapeshifter is one of them, for he totally destroyed his newest & strongest weapon in a matter of moments. He knew the Shredder is a fierce & ruthless combatant having fought and defeated various foes, but Hun didn't know of his chances against such a foe._

'Hun seems to be unamused by my training session…perhaps he should take part in it.' The Shredder snarled.

 _Shredder then stood up straight and clapped his hands. The ninja bowed and raced to either side of the room, standing in lines facing the center of the room. Khan ran to the front of the platform, turned to face Hun, then sat in down in a meditation posture, except with his hands on his knees. Hun raised an eyebrow in confusion. Shredder's arms crossed then glared at Hun._

"Hun since you seem so unimpressed with this training session…perhaps you'd like to be more…hands on?" Shredder grunted.

"Forgive me master, it's just been hard these past several days…I am just tired." Hun replied calmly, but inside was fearful.

 _Shredder growled under his breath. He then pointed at four men._

"You four! Come to the center of the dojo! You shall face Hun!" Shredder growled, then crossed his arms.

 _The men nodded then raced to the middle of the dojo, then took fighting postures. Hun then walked to the center of the dojo and got into a fighting posture himself._

"Begin!" Shredder ordered.

 _The ninjas then lunged. One leapt forth with a kick aimed at Hun's chest, but Hun quickly caught his foot then tossed him at another of the ninjas. The third tried to sweep kick Hun, but the large man jumped over it then shot forth his right fist. The blow connected and sent the man flying. The fourth dodged a punch and a kick from Hun, then punched the man in his torso. The man looked up to see Hun had been unaffected by the blow, the ninja's eyes closed in fear. Hun then punched him, sending him tumbling to the ground groaning in pain. The two ninjas that Hun had dealt with first then leapt at him from behind, but Hun quickly threw up both of his fists which connected with the ninjas' faces. All four of the men laid on the mat groaning in pain. Hun crossed his arms, staring at Shredder._

"Khan! Rise and fight!" Shredder ordered.

 _Khan stood up and walked over to face Hun. The beaten men then crawled away. The large man sneered, to which Khan only smirked at. Khan quickly lashed out, his right fist hitting Hun's chest. Hun growled as he lashed out with a kick from his left foot, but Khan ducked under it then sweep kicked Hun's right foot. Hun grunted as he hit the floor, but he quickly lashed out with his left arm, but Khan leapt over the attack. The fast man then dived towards Hun. Khan flipped around then aimed a kick at the large man. Hun gasped then quickly rolled out of the way. Khan growled as he raised his arms, fists clenching. Hun picked himself up, raising his fists. Both men growled as they raced at each other. Khan leapt over the large man, flipped over him, then quickly lashed out with both of his feet hitting the man in the back. Khan chuckled as Hun shook off the hit. The large man growled as he turned to face Khan._

'Fool, he cannot hope to defeat me! I'm too fast for him! Hahaha!' Khan laughed in his mind.

 _Hun yelled as he raced at Khan, charging like an angry bull. Khan scoffed then lunged at him, then leapt over him. However, Hun grabbed him by the man's right ankle. Khan gasped as Hun quickly slammed him onto the mat. Hun tossed him up and as Khan fell, Hun slammed his right fist into the man. Khan groaned as the blow landed which sent him flying back and crashing into the wall where Hun was standing against. Hun then turned to face the Shredder, whom glared back. Khan crawled away._

"Very well then…RAH!" Shredder growled then leapt up in the air then landed in front of Hun.

 _Hun gasped, his eyes wide with fear. Shredder stood up._

"You will face me. Do not hold back!" Shredder ordered.

 _Hun grunted, then shot forth his right fist. Shredder blocked it with his left arm, then Hun quickly turned his body to the left to slam his left arm against Shredder. However, the Shredder ducker under the attack and quickly struck Hun's torso with a flurry of blows from both of his hands in a quick combo. Hun grunted in pain as he stumbled back, holding his muscular torso. Shredder growled as he rushed at Hun, whom threw another punch. Shredder blocked the attack with his right arm then brushed it aside. Shredder roared angrily as he struck._

"Oh crud." Hun whimpered.

 _Shredder slammed his right open palm against Hun, whom stumbled back. Then Shredder leaned down slightly then swept Hun's legs from under him with his right foot. As Hun was in the air, Shredder continued to turn his body on his left foot and when he faced Hun, his right foot was on his left leg while both his arms were spread out to either side of him. Hun hit the ground hard. The large man groaned in pain whilst lying on the mat. Shredder walked over to him and crossed his arms whilst glaring at him._

"Never doubt my decisions Hun! Never doubt my actions! Never doubt me! I am your master! Understand?!" Shredder growled.

"Yes…master…" Hun groaned in pain.

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 24

**Matthew Gemm: Well Drew will meet individuals/groups that he won't find so great in book 4. I'm not sure about the Amazon one now, but I might do it. Also, I'm thinking of introducing Donna Troy in another way.**

 **Chapter 24: Philosopher's Problem**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a few days later)_

 _Master Splinter had been making Drew's training regime tighter, making him do a multitude of the varying disciplines of ninjutsu. The old master had been making Drew continuously train, but Drew had done everything Master Splinter told him to do. Master Splinter is on the far side of the dojo while Drew practices in the center._

"Upper rising block!" Master Splinter called out.

 _Drew quickly raised up his right arm, which was bent at the elbow above his head._

"Tiger Claw strike!" Master Splinter shouted.

 _Drew then thrust forth his left hand, his hand in the shape of a tiger's paw with its claws extruded._

"Dragon Sweeps Its Tail!" Master Splinter called out.

 _Drew quickly lowered his body, then sweeped his right leg in a complete circle after it had been extended._

"Split Kick!" Master Splinter shouted.

 _Drew leapt in the air, then jumped in the air then completely did a kicking split with both of his legs._

'He's learning fast...he's quickly mastering each technique I teach him…his powers are a great asset to help him master the disciplines of ninjutsu…though he knows he has a long way to go…' The old master mused in his mind.

 _Drew then landed on the mat._

"Back Fist Strike!" Master Splinter called out.

 _Drew quickly turned with his right arm, with from the elbow to the fist was upright as if he punched someone who was running up behind him._

"Front Snap Kick!" Master Splinter shouted.

 _Drew then quickly kicked up his left leg in the air, his foot flat pointing at an angle._

"Double Kick Counter!" Master Splinter commanded.

 _Drew quickly then jumped up and kicked outwards with his left leg, then turned quickly and kicked with his right leg immediately after landing on the mat._

"Good…now…let us continue your training…but not with _Taijutsu_." Master Splinter said.

"Alright." Drew replied.

 _The old master had Drew in a bowing position, sitting on his knees. The rat mutant had a wooden sword in his hands, displaying it to Drew._

"Focus Drew-san, trying to anticipate when the attack is coming. Use your other senses, without being able to directly see your foe's strike makes you rely on other abilities." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew nodded. The old master then walked behind Drew and raised the sword above his head. Drew knew this had to do more with his senses, there was something more to it. Master Splinter then swung the sword down, but only hit air. Drew was kneeling two feet to the right of the old master, facing him._

"Very good Drew-san. Evading a sword you cannot see demonstrates an ability to sense your enemy's intention. Even though you know your enemy wishes to defeat you explains that they will strike is a given. Sensing when they will strike can mean the difference between victory and defeat." Master Splinter explained.

"I see." Drew said.

"I know you realized there was more to it than just focusing on your other senses." The old master said.

"I felt there was something more to it." Drew admitted.

"Very perceptive." The rat mutant chuckled.

"I suppose." Drew replied.

"Hmm…tell me Drew-san. How do you find your training?" Master Splinter asked.

"It's necessary for me to do this…I have to prepare whatever situation comes my way that I have to fight without my powers…I know what I want to say…I just…it's hard for me to verbally communicate it." Drew answered.

 _Master Splinter rubbed his long white beard, contemplating his words._

"You have a philosopher's problem Drew-san. Your emotions and thoughts are clear…but to verbally explain is difficult because they are so complex & full of meaning you don't know the right words to use." The old master said.

"I…I guess." Drew replied, scratching his shaggy black hair.

 _The old master chuckled._

"Come Drew-san." Master Splinter said, motioning for Drew too follow him.

 _Drew stood up and followed the rat mutant into the room where Master Splinter announced he was going to train Drew. There was a table in the middle of the room with two cups on either side with a tea kettle between them with steam coming from the nose end of the kettle._

"Sit…let us talk and drink tea." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew sat down in a meditation positon on one side of the table. Master Splinter picked up the kettle and poured tea into Drew's cup then poured tea into his. The old master then put the kettle down where it originally sat, walked over to the other side of the table, and sat in the same way as Drew._

"Drink, the tea is warm. It clears your senses and is quite soothing as well." Master Splinter said, picking up his tea cup then began sip his tea.

 _Drew picked up his tea and began to drink. It was warming, the heat clearing his senses and calming him. It was also quite good too._

"Thanks for the tea." Drew said.

 _Master Splinter smiled and nodded._

"This is also good for the spirit; it calms one's chi. I suspect despite your desire to learn martial arts; you have the mission to return from whence you came." The old master said.

"I…The leader of the Light said someone was coming…someone whom the Justice League had no hope of defeating…I…" Drew sighed.

"You wish to be there to protect those you care for." Master Splinter said

"I know they can take care of themselves and don't wish for them to not do what they feel is right when it will possibly come to facing whomever Vandal Savage spoke of…but…I just feel…I feel…" Drew stammered, tears streaming down his face.

 _Master Splinter saw the expression on Drew's face as the tears continued to come._

"That is the first time I have seen you cry Drew-san." The rat mutant said.

"The last time I cried, my parents laughed at me while tested my ability to heal from different kinds of wounds when I was younger." Drew answered, then his tears disappeared.

"I am still shocked your parents would do that to you. You had no true guidance in your life Drew-san…you…I tried to guide my sons without the poison of hatred within them. You've done things that of which you've told us people have called you a monster for…though I could see in your eyes that you did not enjoy ending those lives despite those men were evil. I'm sorry Drew-san." Master Splinter sighed.

 _Drew closed his eyes, his mind replaying all the memoires he had of the violent events of his life as if it were a movie being rewinded and played again._

"…It can't be changed…I just hope things will get better…despite I've become use to the worst happening…I just don't know what to think or do anymore…I…I just…" Drew sighed.

"You must be stronger than the pain you have suffered Drew-san. To be a true ninja is to find balance in all things, including their emotions." Master Splinter said.

"Yes sensei." Drew replied.

 **To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 25

**Matthew Gemm: Hahaha, maybe (to both the goth & pizza things). Hard work pays off, well at least for Drew here. I'm really thinking about doing the Amazon thing. It is predictable, but I thought it would be an interesting thing for Drew to experience.**

 **Chapter 25: Silence, Speed, Balance, and Invisibility**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a week later)_

 _Drew's training in Taijutsu had been temporarily halted whilst Master Splinter had him work on Intonjutsu, escaping and concealment, and Shinobi-iri, stealth and infiltration, techniques & exercises. The teen explained to Master Splinter when he first escaped his parents & their allies and also when he hunted the Shadows he would often take the form of a big cat to remain undetected because of their stealthy nature. The old master had been teaching him stealth techniques for silent movements at varying speeds. Master Splinter has set up a few tests for Drew whilst the turtles watch. Master Splinter had a lit candle in his hand whilst the rest of the liar had been cloaked in shadow._

"So how do you think he'll do?" Mikey whispered.

 _Raph smacked the back of Mikey's head with his left hand._

"Shut up and we'll find out shell for brains." Raph hissed.

 _Mikey grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Master Splinter's eyes searched the darkness, for he knew there was a chance of seeing Drew. Despite his power slowly fading, his eyes still glew somewhat in the dark. Though he could not see the teen at the moment. Drew was creeping slowly through the darkness. Drew then leapt up and slowly crawled on top of the ceiling silently. Leo thought he saw a brief glimpse of a pair of glowing green eyes._

'Ahh, I see.' Leo chuckled in his mind.

 _Master Splinter's eyes searched the shadows, trying to find any trace of Drew. However, the teen had been moving silently whilst he tried to find a way to turn off the light without revealing himself._

'Where is he? We did this three years ago, and each of us took a different choice to get the candle…only Leo was able to…go from the top!' Donnie realized in his mind.

 _Drew saw Master Splinter's ears twitching, then the teen leapt away. The old master looked up to see the teen wasn't there._

'He had it in the bag! Why didn't he try to extinguish it?!' Rah growled in his mind.

 _Master Splinter thought he saw a glimpse of Drew's eyes to his left, but then thought he saw them to his right._

'Where are you Drew-san?' Master Splinter thought, his eyes scanning the area around him.

 _However, suddenly the light had been extinguished. Master Splinter gasped, having not realized Drew had rushed past the old master from the front whilst quietly blowing out the flame of the candle. The lights of the lair were turned back on. The old master turned to face Drew._

"Well done Drew-san." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew bowed then stood back up._

"Nicely done Drew." Leo said, approaching Drew.

"Yeah, nice work. Excellent strategy with confusing sensei with your swift movements." Donnie added.

"Thanks guys, though my glowing eyes are a draw back." Drew said.

"Dude that makes you look cool! I wish I had glowing eyes!" Mikey chuckled.

"Well you don't have them Mikey. So quit dreaming." Raph grunted.

 _Mikey grumbled._

"What's the next test?" Drew said.

"A moment." Master Splinter said.

 _Master Splinter had a part of the lair be placed with tall pieces of wood. The old master and Drew were balancing on one each._

"This training shall focus on two essential disciplines: the way of balance and the way of invisibility." Master Splinter said.

 _The lights then were turned off, but at the corners of the training area is where candles had been lit, providing some light but not to where they bathed the area in light itself (most of the training area had been cloaked in shadow)._

"You must be silent if you wish to avoid my walking stick." Master Splinter said, twirling his walking stick in his right hand.

 _Drew narrowed his eyes. The old master lunged fast, rushing at the teen. Drew leapt to the side, carefully landing on another pole. Master Splinter raced along the poles then swung his stick towards Drew's right side. The teen leapt over the attack and then landed on another pole._

"Very good. You must learn stillness and alertness, for they are the only defense against the unexpected." The old master said.

 _Drew quickly ducked under the jab from the rat mutant's walking stick, then leapt over to another pole as Master Splinter swung downwards. Master Splinter then leapt at Drew again with his walking stick swinging from the side, but Drew quickly somersaulted over the attack then landed on another of the poles with his left hand while holding the rest of his body in the air._

"Good…now try to take my walking stick from me." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew pushed himself off the pole then landed on another pole then raced towards the rat mutant. Master Splinter leapt over the slash from Drew. The teen lunged at the old master again, but Master Splinter quickly leapt past him. The two quickly turned to face each other._

'He's continuing to hone his abilities, this is good. His powers are helping him learn and master these techniques far faster than I thought.' Master Splinter thought.

 _Drew somersaulted towards the rat mutant and threw forth his arm to grab the walking stick. However, the old master quickly swatted his hand away with the stick then threw a jab with the stick. Drew dodged to the side. Master Splinter swung again, but suddenly felt his stick was gone. Drew had taken it out of his hand, the walking stick was now in his right hand._

"Well done Drew-san, you are continuing to improve." The old master said.

"Thank you, sensei, I couldn't do it without your guidance." Drew said, bowing to the rat mutant.

 _Master Splinter bowed back. Drew then handed the walking stick back to the old master. Master Splinter then back-flipped off the pole and landed on the ground gracefully._

"Now, continue to work on your skills of balance and invisibility. My sons, you need to re-practice your techniques as well. Please join him, and take some time to practice…but not too long. I am going to get some rest. We shall continue training in the morning." Master Splinter said.

 _The old master's students bowed. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey leapt onto the poles. Leo walked over to Master Splinter._

"Do you think he'll be ready soon?" Leo asked.

"He still has to master more techniques, but he should soon be able to be a true ninja. However, I hope Donatello and the others find a way for him to get back to his home dimension…for I fear the worst for him." The old master answered.

"Yes…I hope they find one too. If Drew does become one though, I hope he won't have to use what he's learned." Leo replied.

"Yes…I hope so too." Master Splinter agreed.

 _Leo bowed to his sensei, then ran over and leapt onto a pole. Master Splinter turned to watch his students, then left to get some rest._

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 26

**Matthew Gemm: Drew still has other things to learn. I have some things in mind for book 4, different universes he will be in that have 'different' versions of certain people he knows. Drew will combat Amazons, but he will know they are warriors more experienced than him in battle. Ninja or not, he knows not to underestimate any opponent. Drew can't exactly maul Superman, for the Kryptonian is still far physically stronger than him.**

 **Chapter 26: Starting Out**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a few weeks later)_

 _Drew had trained hard under Master Splinter continuously, doing his best to master each technique he could. He eventually reached the rank of Chuunin, the rank the turtles had gotten to three years ago, but the training had practically exhausted Drew. The turtles were ecstatic to know that Drew would be joining them now on their missions, and Drew had no objections of accepting Leonardo as his leader. The guys were waiting for Drew whilst he prepared his new attire._

"So has he chosen a weapon yet Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"His weapon training has only begun my son. Besides, his natural gifts shall be great weapons for his first time trying out his ninjutsu skills. Lead him well my son. He still has more training ahead of him, and not just from me." Master Splinter said, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Yes father." Leo said, bowing his head.

 _Master Splinter nodded back. The group then turned to see Drew walk out of the shadows._

"Nice outfit. Heh heh, it suits you." Raph said.

"You look awesome dude!" Mikey chuckled.

 _Drew stood in an all black outfit. The black silk had been outfitted to fit Drew' athletic, toned build. His face is also covered by a black mask with a bandana just like the turtles', except Drew's is black like the rest of his outfit and the white eye holes are the green of Drew's eyes. Also, the tips of his fingers are open for his claws to be used as well as his claws on his feet (which the guys found kind of off setting). Drew had explained his claws had been trimmed, but they always grew back and that he found they were great for climbing. He sort of looked like the Foot ninjas, except Drew's outfit is totally black matched to his body._

"Thanks guys, I'm glad it's not some spandex suit. They don't seem comfortable." Drew replied.

"It makes you look cool though, after all…I am the Turtle Titan!" Mikey bragged, flexing his arms.

"Enough of that shell for brains!" Raph growled, smacking the back of Mikey's head.

 _Mikey grumbled under his breath, rubbing the back of his head._

"You ready for this Drew? We're going for our patrol and Casey's been telling us the word on the street is the Purple Dragons are becoming more active & violent than usual." Leo asked.

 _Drew nodded. Leo nodded back._

"Let's go guys!" Leo said.

"Be careful my sons, watch out for Drew-san. And Drew-san, watch out for them." Master Splinter said.

 _The five of them bowed, and then ran off._

 _(Manhattan rooftops)_

 _The five of them were running and leaping across the rooftops, scouring the city. They didn't find anything for several minutes as they looked through the known areas of where the Purple Dragons have been to. That was until Drew heard the sound of cackling and people screaming._

"Guys, I hear people in trouble." Drew explained.

"Let's go guys! Lead the way Dark Beast!" Leo said.

 _Dark Beast nodded, then raced toward the origin of the sound. The group quickly looked over the edge of a rooftop to see about a dozen or so of Hun's gang scaring off some workers in a factory._

"Let's take 'em done." Raph chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Hold on, maybe we should learn why they're here." Dark Beast said.

"Dark Beast is right; we need to be smart about this." Leo said.

"You really need to change that name man. I mean, no offense…but it isn't very…" Mikey started to say.

"It doesn't capture my essence?" Dark Beast grunted.

 _Mikey chuckled nervously._

"Perhaps you can think of something better, later?" Dark Beast grunted.

"Yeah!" Mikey replied excitedly.

 _Raph groaned as he face-palmed himself. The group then leapt towards the building._

 _(In the factory)_

 _The Purple Dragons were packing up crates of something unknown._

"Come on guys! We've gotta get this tech loaded up and brought back to the boss! We don't want to disappoint him! You know how he feels about failure!" The lead dragon said, a muscular guy with the dragon tattoo stretching from his right arm to his face.

"Can't believe how much of this we have to get. So he's going really rebuild all he lost?" One of the dragons asked while carrying a crate.

"We all heard his plan." The lead dragon answered.

"Do you think it will succeed?" The same dragon asked.

"If I say no, I'll be lying dead in a gutter somewhere tonight." The lead dragon answered.

 _The guys were careful not to reveal themselves as they hid in the darkest shadows, listening to everything the dragons said._

'Interesting…' Dark Beast thought.

"What about the freaks?" Another dragon asked.

"They'll be destroyed soon enough?" The lead dragon answered.

"What about their animal? The one that our…umm…commander talked about?" Another dragon asked.

"Hopefully the same. *Grunts* Enough talk! We need to hurry up! The delay for the alarm to alert the police has only been delayed!" The lead dragon said.

"Well I guess that's our cue." A voice said.

 _The dragons gasped as five figures leapt out of the shadows, four familiar and one not._

"The freaks! And…uh…" One of the dragons screamed.

"No one special." Dark Beast grunted.

"Ok boys, we do this the easy way…or my vote: the hard way." Raph chuckled, twirling his sais.

"Get them!" The lead dragon shouted, pulling out his handgun/blaster then fired its purple/white blasts.

 _The ninjas quickly evaded the blasts from the dragons and rushed forward. Leo quickly somersaulted over two dragons and sliced apart their blasters with his swords. He then landed behind them, and sweeped their legs from under them as they turned to punch him. Raph leapt over a few blasts from some of the thugs then kicked them with both of his feet when he got in close enough. Raph rushed straight towards the dragons whom missed their target, to which he slashed apart their blaster while following up with punches to their faces._

"Missed me! You can't hit me! Hahaha!" Mikey laughed as he effortlessly dodged each of the blasts from the Purple Dragons.

"Focus Mikey!" Leo called out, kicking away another dragon.

"Ahh, I just wanna have fun! Heh ha!" Mikey sarcastically said whilst his nunchucks swiftly knocked out the dragons whom tried to blast him.

 _Donnie swept he bo staff quickly in a circle over his head, smacking into four of the dragons. Dark Beast sized up the dragons' leader. The man was a few inches taller than him, and holding a blaster that looked up be as big as his torso._

"I don't know who you are freak! But this won't end the way you thought!" The man growled, then prepared to fire.

 _The blast surged towards his target, but missed. It was as if the ninja had disappeared before his very eyes. He then felt a tapping on his right shoulder._

"Sorry, I didn't want to do this when you weren't looking." Dark Beast said, then punched him.

 _The thug cried out in pain and panic as he instantly felt his jaw instantly shatter…that and he was sent flying through the room to which he hit a wall with a thud._

"Whoa, remind me not to get on your bad side dude." Mikey said.

"Alright! Shall I offer the choices again?!" Leo shouted.

"You'll have to ask our friends." One of the dragons scoffed.

"Friends?" Leo grunted.

"About a dozen or so guys are coming in hot!" Dark Beast called out.

"You couldn't have told us sooner?!" Raph growled.

"They just arrived!" Dark Beast growled in response.

 _Suddenly the amount of guys Dark Beast warned about leapt into the building around the five ninjas, and the brothers gasped at who they were._

"The Foot?!" Donnie shouted.

"But how?! They were all locked up!" Mikey added.

 _The Foot ninjas rushed at their foes. Leo blocked about five swords from the ninjas with his two, but he struggled under their force. Raph dodged the shurikens from a few of the others, but raced at them whilst yelling angrily as usual. Donnie twirled his staff in front of a few of the ninjas and then quickly swung at them, but one grabbed it then kicked the turtle away. The ninja then threw away the staff before he and the others approached Donnie._

"Donnie! Mikey back him up! Dark Beast! You're with Raph and me!" Leo ordered as he pushed away the swords of the Foot, then sent a roundhouse kick at them which sent each of the ninjas tumbling to the ground.

"Dark Beast? What kind of stupid name is that?" One of the Foot grunted.

 _Dark Beast lunged at him, then struck him with a Tiger Claw Strike which sent him flying._

'I guess I really should change it.' Dark Beast grunted in his mind.

 _Another Foot lunged at him. He jabbed with his right fist, but Dark Beast brushed it aside with his left hand then kicked the man with his right foot. The Foot ninja cried out as he flew through the air. Two raced at him from either side, swords raised. But Dark Beast quickly leapt in the air and use a Split Kick, with either foot slamming into either man's face. Bones cracked as the damage was done, the men screamed in pain as they hit the ground._

"We're not aiming to kill them! We need to question them!" Leo shouted as he blocked another Foot ninja's sword from skewering him.

"I'm not trying to!" Dark Beast replied, sweeping kick a Foot ninja's leg.

 _The man screamed as he felt his ankle was instantly broken._

"Whoa, he's just-ah!" Raph grunted as one of the Foot ninja dodged his kick then elbowed him in the chest.

 _Raph grunted as he hit the floor._

"The Foot usually aren't this troublesome!" Donnie grunted as he did his best to dodge the strike from one of the Foot ninja's yaris.

"Troublesome?! They're kicking our shells! Well…those of us who have shells!" Mikey gasped as he dodged the attacks of the Foot ninjas.

 _Dark Beast blocked the attacks from the Foot ninjas. Two of them swung their blades downwards, but Dark Beast caught either blade with the pointer finger & thumb of both his hands. He growled at the ninjas with a tiger-like snarl. Both Foot ninjas suddenly had a fearful look on both of their faces. Dark Beast tossed aside both swords then followed up by a quick roundhouse kick. Both men screamed as they went flying. Soon sirens went off._

"We gotta go!" Leo shouted.

 _Leo and his team quickly threw down smoke bombs, smoke filling the air. The dragons and Foot coughed until the smoke cleared, and their foes were gone. The dragons helped the injured Foot out whilst the others gathered the supplies and they all left before the police arrived. Leo and his team watched as the police ran into the building._

"You guys ok?" Dark Beast asked.

"Yeah, just a little bruised…but we'll be alright. You know Drew, I never knew you could be so intense…I like it! Heh ha!" Raph laughed.

"Thanks for having our back, but you need to work on controlling your punches. But thanks." Leo said.

"Yeah…but I think we have something more important to focus on." Dark Beast replied.

"Yeah no kidding…the Foot are back." Leo growled, eyes narrowing.

 **To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Matthew Gemm: Oh the Amazons will be making an appearance in the next book, heh heh. I actually said Drew would 'meet' Cheetah and they would have an…encounter of sorts. She won't be the only 'villainess' he will meet in the third book. I'm still working on another name, but it won't be Shadow Warrior. He will become more powerful in time as he learns more, but he knows there are those who are still more powerful than him. In the 4** **th** **book Drew will be traveling to more than just one universe, I don't want to give away to many spoilers. Still not sure on Drew and Black Canary (because of how much she and Green Lantern care for one another).**

 **Chapter 27: Failure Is Not An Option!**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Purple Dragons' Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _The Shredder let out a bellowing roar of utter rage at the news he'd been given by his agents. The mission had been completed, but at a price. Though they did get the tech they needed, Shredder's soldiers had been beaten in the process…some far more badly than others._

"AGAIN ANOTHER FAILURE!" Shredder bellowed, 'eyes' blazing like a roaring fire.

"M-Master…the one ninja…clad in black…he…he was just too strong." One of the ninjas said, his face quite literally broken and bleeding, his voice thick with pain & fear.

"And he…broke your face?!" The Shredder hissed.

"Y-Yes…master." The man gulped.

 _The Shredder growled as he tried to utter the words to reply, but couldn't. He admitted to himself that his underlings had gotten the technology needed, but that would be useless if his men were to beaten up to use it. He knew the turtles were warriors that had defeated most of his men countless times, but this was different. This new ninja had literally broken the bones of some of his men, and believed it would happen again._

"This new ninja…must be not be left to live." The Shredder snarled.

"B-But how master?" Another gasped, his leg broken at the bottom.

"*Growls* If this warrior is so strong…my warriors must become stronger." The Shredder snarled.

 _The Foot ninja and Purple Dragons looked at one another, trying not to groan in pain despite some of them having broken bones._

"Normally I would execute you fools for such a mishap…you did however retrieve the technology…so I shall let you live…you men! Take them to the infirmary!" The Shredder growled, pointing to a group of five Foot ninja standing against the wall, whom bowed.

 _The Shredder turned to those who had been defeated by his enemies and this new foe._

"But if you fail me again, you will not live to regret it." The Shredder threatened.

"Y-Yes master." The men gasped fearfully.

 _The men then left the room. Hun stood at the other end of the room, arms crossed. Shredder had his back turned to his former student, fists clenched._

"What is it Hun? Speak your mind…no matter how unintelligent it is." The Shredder hissed, not turning to face the man.

"I have a feeling whom this…new ninja is." Hun answered, trying to restrain his anger.

"You…knew of this…enemy…and you chose NOT TO TELL ME!" The Shredder growled.

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen to me-ah!" Hun grunted.

 _The Shredder had moved across the room faster than Hun could perceive, his throat clutched by one of Shredder's hands. The villain lifted his underling in the air, Hun grasping at Shredder's arm._

"You should know better than to speak ill of me fool!" Shredder growled.

"F-Forgive m-me…m-master…I did not think before I spoke." Hun gasped.

 _Shredder's eyes narrowed, then he released his grip on the man. Hun fell to the ground, one hand rubbing his throat while coughing._

"This new threat must be eliminated Hun! I need stronger warriors! I need more of them! The turtles are already an annoyance! What else do you know of this new foe?" Shredder hissed.

"I'm not sure if he is…but I have a feeling he is this new ally the turtles have…a shapeshifter." Hun grunted, standing up.

"A shapeshifter?" Shredder grunted.

"He turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex to destroy my Mecha-Dragon." Hun begrudgingly answered.

"He…became…one of this world's ancient beasts? How?!" The Shredder scoffed.

"I don't know…but check the tapes…you'll see him in action…" Hun replied.

 _The Shredder paced around the room, muttering to himself._

'What is he thinking?' Hun growled in his mind.

 _The Shredder growled to himself in his mind, trying to think of a way to rid himself of this new enemy._

'Perhaps he could join me? To have one such as him as an ally would be most useful. Though if he is with those blasted turtles, than he probably shall refuse my offer…the same as Leonardo did years ago.' Shredder hissed in his mind.

 _Hun then saw Shredder stop pacing._

"Master?" Hun said.

"Hun…if what you say is true, he is a powerful combatant to become such a fearsome beast. If he can do that…why would he learn ninjutsu?" Shredder asked.

"…Because he needs to…" Hun gasped.

"Yes, it seems our new foe has been needing to find a new way to battle…which means his power to shapeshift is being lost." Shredder chuckled.

"If that it true master, he is still formidable. He broke the bones of the men you personally chose to go on that retrieval mission." Hun said.

"Yes, but no man nor freak is a match for me! Besides, my warriors are becoming stronger with the more they practice. Soon they shall be more than a match for those pathetic creatures and any of their allies!" The Shredder snarled.

"Of course master." Hun said.

"However, I want squads of a dozen men to patrol the city each night!" The Shredder ordered.

"Yes master." Hun said, bowing, then left the room.

"Once I dispose of my enemies here I shall refocus my efforts on the Utroms and destroy them as well! No one shall stand in my way as I seek revenge and what is rightfully mine: Control over the entire multiverse! Hehehahahahaha!" The Shredder proclaimed, his cackling as terrifying as a raging storm.

 **To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 28

**Matthew Gemm: Hmm…she might. What do you think she should look like? There have been different incarnations of Aphrodite. Detective Burns is a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair, tanned skin, an hourglass figure, high cheekbones, and brown eyes. Huh?..God…Damn It! Yeah Black Canary and Green Arrow. I don't know why the hell I put Lantern…I guess I wasn't paying attention, it happens. Yeah Cheetah will show up. I'm also thinking of Cheshire and Catwoman as well.**

 **Chapter 28: Dire News**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, present, several minutes later)_

 _The turtles and Drew rushed through the sewers back to the turtles' lair. Raph had called Casey for him & April to meet them there, Donnie did the same with Leatherhead. The five of them were worried about the revelation of the Foot's return. They then entered the lair. Master Splinter approached them, a look of worry on his face._

"My sons, what is wrong?" Master Splinter asked.

 _Then Casey, April, and Leatherhead entered the room._

"Why did you call for us?" April asked.

"Yes, I'm still looking into Drew's changing DNA and his way home." Leatherhead added.

"Guys…we have some bad news…" Leo sighed.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"The Foot's back, that's what's it!" Raph grunted angrily.

 _The group gasped in shock. Leatherhead growled, the memories of the Foot plaguing him. Master Splinter was the same, his eyes narrowed with his teeth bared._

"There was about a dozen or so. They were able to put up a fight with us…though Drew had a few things to say to some of them." Donnie continued.

"I wish I could've been there to see it! How many did you pummel?" Casey chuckled.

"I…It doesn't matter how many I beat. The police arrived before we could question them, and they escaped with whatever they sought." Drew answered.

 _Master Splinter muttered under his breath, stroking his long white beard._

"This is most dire news…if the Foot are free…and they are once again allied themselves with the Purple Dragons…this is not good…" Master Splinter contemplated, pacing.

"We've beaten the Foot before! The same with the Purple Dragons! Let's just go in their guns blazing, they won't know what hit them! Heh ha!" Casey chuckled, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"Casey could you for once stop thinking with your muscles and start thinking with your mind!" April scolded, her voice filled with agitation.

 _Casey groaned in disappointment._

"April is correct, rushing in blindly could mean certain doom. We must know more before we head into battle." Master Splinter said.

"As much as I wish to face the Foot for what they've done to the Utrom…Master Splinter is correct…it would not be wise to attack without having some idea of what we shall face." Leatherhead said.

 _Drew growled under his breath._

'What is going on?' Drew snarled in his mind.

"Leatherhead, Donatello…you must find a way for Drew-san to return home ...soon." Master Splinter said.

"I know…but…wait…what do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"I am confused as well." Leatherhead added, scratching his head with one of the claws on his left hand.

"This is not Drew-san's fight. We cannot ask him to fight our battles." The old master explained.

 _Drew turned to look at the rat mutant with a surprised expression…well…from the way the eyes formed on his masked face._

"Please Drew-san, you must leave. If the Foot and Purple Dragons come after us when you are still here…they will not rest until we are all destroyed…including you Drew-san. You are strong…but I fear that the Foot and the Purple Dragons may have something that could bring a truly horrible end…even to you." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew closed his eyes then opened them again._

"No sensei…" Drew grunted.

"What do you mean: no?...You cannot face these foes. I agreed to train you as best I could within this time limit and shall continue to until you return home…but you must stay out of this." Master Splinter argued.

"With all due respect Master Splinter…I cannot do that. I have faced these foes already. The stories you've told me of what they've done in the past to you all…what the could do…what I've seen them try to do…no more…" Drew replied.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Donnie asked.

"I'm in this fight now, whether you like it or not Master Splinter. I've faced the Foot and the Purple Dragons. They know I'm here, and they know I'm a threat. Even if I do leave, they will stop at nothing to find me as well…that could very well include torturing you all to find those answers." Drew added.

 _Some of the group crossed their arms and nodded. Master Splinter raised en eyebrow in contemplation._

"I will not let them harm you guys. If they wish to try to get to you all…they'll have to go through me. I'm not as skilled or experienced as you guys in martial arts combat and I am…fading…but that doesn't matter. They are gunning for you all, and I will not just stand aside while that happens. The Foot and the Purple Dragons are wanting to kill those for whom I care about, I will try to do what I can to keep that from happening. I will stay until they are defeated…for good. Even though I must return, for all the kindness you have shown me…I will help you defeat your enemies. I am in your debts after all, and I wish to repay you all fro all that you've done for me." Drew explained.

 _Master Splinter smiled. The turtles did as well._

"It is the honorable thing to do." Drew said.

"Yes…Yes it is." Leo chuckled, putting a hand on Drew's shoulder.

"You are becoming more and more of a ninja Drew-san…still, Donatello, Leatherhead you must find a way to help Drew-san to return home and to heal him. Your training young ninja shall increase in difficulty and focus to prepare you for the coming battle. And…it is time we found you a weapon to wield into battle against the foes we shall eventually face together." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew bowed to Master Splinter and the turtles, whom bowed back._

 **To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 29

**Matthew Gemm: I'd say Detective Burns is in her mid to late 20's, yeah Queen Bee will return in Book 3. Not sure if Montoya will show up, hadn't thought about it. Maybe, Aphrodite might show up, though I'm not sure. I hadn't originally planned for her to make an appearance. Catwoman will find Drew an…interesting individual, Batman won't like what happens (he already doesn't like Drew). I thought Cheshire and Roy weren't together last time I checked.**

 **Chapter 29: Missing A Friend?**

 _(Young Justice Dimension, the Watchtower, a few weeks later)_

 _Wolf is lying down on Drew's bed, whining like a pup. He'd been there for some time, despite some members of the team trying to get him out. Wolf had become a close friend of Drew's. He was the only one out of all the heroes to not fear Dark Beast an any way at all. Conner stood at the door with Dick._

"Has he eaten at all?" Dick asked.

"Some, but not much. You know, why is it that Wolf is the only one to have no fear of Drew? Whenever I saw them around one another, they seemed like the understood one another. I know Drew has shapeshifting abilities, but Beast Boy & Wolf never seemed to get along as well as they did." Conner answered.

"It's strange. Why is it that makes us all feel different things around Drew? Why are we even making such a big deal out of this?" Conner grunted.

"Because despite Drew's faults, including killing, he would give his life to protect & save any of us…even those…who betrayed him…" Dick sighed.

"You know; I'm still shocked some of you haven't tried to put away Drew for killing." Conner said.

 _Dick opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words to answer Conner._

"Same thing with Jason…those two have ended lives…but I guess the Light having messed with our lives in countless ways…I guess we just feel like we can't lose anything…or anyone else." Conner sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess…Batman, Superman, and some of the other Leaguers…even some of the team don't feel comfortable around Drew…" Dick added.

"What about Zatanna?" Conner asked.

"She and I haven't talked in a few weeks. She's been focusing on her training since her attempts to use magic along with Doctor Fate to locate Drew have failed. But I think she's hoping to use any new skills to find him. Most of the League, as you know, have given up on looking for Drew." Dick answered.

 _After several failed attempts to find Drew, most of the League had given up the search. Also, most of them believed the shapeshifter to be dead also._

"How's Beast Boy?" Dick asked.

"He's about the same as when Drew was taken to Arkham…though he's better than he was…I think he believes Drew might be gone as well." Conner answered.

"Hmm…well…I don't know what we can do about it now." Dick sighed.

"So…what about the research Batman's been doing?" Conner asked.

"He hasn't told me much…just that he's been learning more and more each time he dwells deeper into his research. These New Gods of yours have some really advanced technology Conner. I wish those Forever People you, Wolf, and Super-cycle met were here to help us…I wish Super-Cycle was working again. How the hell is she still not working?" Dick answered.

"That portal et out some kind of energy surge that disabled Super-Cycle's systems. We haven't found any way to bring her back online." Conner grunted.

"We have to find a way to learn of these New God's strengths & weaknesses. Trying to talk to the Light and their underlings has been difficult. The Chimera soldiers that remain are refusing to speak despite offers to reduce their sentences." Dick said.

 _Conner scoffed._

'I can't believe they might get off easy if they spill their secrets to us.' Conner hissed in his mind.

'Well that appears to be how we might get our answers.' A voice telepathically sighed.

'Hey M'gann. You decided to join us.' Dick chuckled in his mind.

'Well thing's are getting boring around here lately. Just got back from helping Plastic Man and Guardian capturing the Kobra remnants that planned to…well you know.' M'gann telepathically explained.

'You ok?' Conner asked in his mind.

'Yeah, they didn't expect a Martian to show up.' M'gann chuckled.

'I bet.' Conner chuckled.

'Is Wolf still in there?' M'gann asked telepathically.

'Yeah…he's still upset about Drew. He's the only one who wasn't ever afraid of Drew in any way. Why is that?' Conner answered.

'There are still questions that need to be answered. The lady that saved us from the Light's trap knows more about Drew than she wanted to reveal.' M'gann replied.

'She said Drew had some things to learn…what could she have meant by that?' Dick stated, rubbing his chin.

'Who knows? She was a mysterious woman…as mysterious as Drew was…well…more so than him. There's something about both of them that connects them more than just what happened than at that lab Drew was tortured in for practically all of his life.' M'gann replied.

'Well whatever it is, let's hope maybe she can help us with this New God threat if Drew doesn't return. And I hope Wolf get's better. We'll need him in the future.' Conner sighed.

'I can't understand why he would be so upset about Drew's disappearance. Zatanna is upset yes, but she's remaining calm...sort of.' M'gann added.

'Wolves are social animals M'gann. They are deeply connected to those they care about and those who care about them. Their social bond is similar to humans some say.' Conner explained.

'That's deep Conner.' Dick chuckled.

'You want to try and tell him that he shouldn't focus on Drew's disappearance?' Conner asked irritatingly.

'No thanks.' Dick answered.

 _Conner motioned for them to leave, to which they followed him out of the room. Wolf had heard everything they said, but he didn't care. Tears rolled down his snow white face. He missed his friend, the one whom understood Drew the most. He couldn't speak to the others to explain what/who Drew really is by the way of the language the teams know. But they could see how he felt, but they still couldn't understand why. He whined again, hoping for his friend's return._

 **To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 30

**Matthew Gemm: Blackie? Who's Blackie? No Drew won't be getting an animal companion, sorry. I think Cheshire and Roy broke up sometime in the series, I know they have a daughter, but I think they're not with each other any more…I think. I'm not exactly sure how to write Montoya, I might try…I don't know yet.**

 **Chapter 30: To Choose Your Weapon**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, the next day)_

 _Master Splinter stood with Drew in the dojo._

"Now Drew-san, for a ninja anything can be a weapon." Master Splinter explained.

 _Drew had seen the old master fight with the walking stick and very effectively too._

"Yeah, I'll need one since my shapeshifting is now gone." Drew said.

 _Drew had tried to shapeshift this morning, but was unable to change into any of his animal forms. He knew would eventually come, and it had. With his shapeshifting now gone, he needed to use something else to fight with._

"You must learn how to master every weapon form, however, it does not hurt to have a specific weapon on hand. Though you must not become complacent. "Master Splinter advised.

"Of course. I will try to do what I can." Drew replied.

"Even though you must master every weapon form, you must still work in harmony with each one. Your…primary weapon…will choose you as much as you choose it." Master Splinter explained.

"Hmm…I think I have an idea." Drew said.

"What is it Drew-san?" Master Splinter asked.

"I've always found using the natural weapons I had useful…perhaps I can continue to do that…but in a new way…though if I'm able to do this…I don't know how you guys will react." Drew answered.

"We must all walk our own path Drew-san." Master Splinter replied.

 _They bowed to one another. Drew then walked over to Donnie._

"Hey Drew, just checking on any way to replicate the temporal anomaly that brought you here by studying the energy wavelength and particles." Donnie said.

"I could use your help with something…would you mind helping me with a…small project?" Drew asked.

 _Donnie smiled and nodded._

"You're one of us Drew, we help each other." Donnie said, putting a reassuring hand on Drew's shoulder.

"Thanks Donnie." Drew said, a smile on his face.

 _Donnie and Drew went to the turtle's lab. They worked for hours on Drew's 'project'. The others saw from outside that the two were torching something and they heard hammering with also something being sharpened. Hour after hour the two worked on whatever Drew was creating._

"What are they doing in there?" Mikey asked.

"Molding Drew-san's weapon." Master Splinter answered.

"I thought Donnie was working on helping Drew get home?" Leo asked.

"Your brother is helping him create the weapon Drew-san will wield into battle. Even though he must learn to master every weapon form, his primary weapon chooses him as much as he chooses it." Master Splinter answered.

 _The turtles rubbed their chins in contemplation. Donnie and Drew continued to work for hours, until they finally finished. Drew walked out with black metallic gauntlets that had been carefully outfitted to his hands and there was also something similarly outfitted to his feet, like a knights' sabatons._

"What? Just some new gloves and shoes?" Raph chuckled.

 _Raph's chuckling didn't last long when his father smacked him in the head with his walking stick._

"Do not mock him Raphael! Please Drew, show us what you and Donatello have created." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew bowed. He leapt in the air, and the bottoms of his gauntlets and his sabatons suddenly had small metal spike extrude out. Drew was able to silently moved along the ceiling of the lair with the spikes providing a 'grip' to allow him to move along the surface with ease._

"Whoa, nice! But I still don't see any weapon. The gauntlets could be used for punching, but there's no flare. Come on, there has to be more." Raph said.

 _Drew leapt down, the spikes retracting back into the armor and landed on the ground without a sound. He stood up and raised the gauntlets. From them, without making a sound were three blades that came out from both of them each about half the length of Leo's blades._

"You made your own tekagi-shuko! Incredible!" Leonardo gasped.

"Yes, you have utilized a powerful ninjutsu weapon, but have adapted it to use it whenever you need and to retract the blades so they will not interfere with any activity when you don't need them." Master Splinter said.

"In them are carefully placed triggers that will both retract and extrude the blades and spikes whenever Drew calls upon them or has them hide. The metal alloys that make the armor, spikes, and blades are an incredibly strong metal alloy that I've been working on for another vehicle's protection. It's light in weight yet strong. It also doesn't interfere with any flexibility in his hands and feet. He also said they're comfortably fitted." Donatello explained.

"As cool as it is…I'm just getting some bad memories from seeing that kind of weapon." Mikey said, slightly trembling.

"Ahh yes…The Shredder used a more traditional tekagi-shuko as his weapon." Master Splinter said.

"Oh…maybe I should find another…" Drew started to say.

"It is quite alright Drew-san. You have chosen these weapons. But now you must show that you can use them." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew bowed. The group gathered at the dojo. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey sat at on the side, whilst Master Splinter stood at the other. Drew stood at one end and Leo stood at the other._

"Begin!" Master Splinter said, hitting the mat with the bottom of his walking stick.

 _They raced at one another. Leo swung his left sword, but Drew blocked with the claws on his right gauntlet, then retorted by swinging his left claws. Leo quickly rolled under the strike, then leapt in the air while swinging down both his blades. But Drew quickly blocked the sword with the claws crossed over one another in a x shape. Drew then pushed away the swords. Drew quickly slashed with his left claws, but Leo slid under the attack. The turtle then jabbed with his left sword, but Drew blocked with his left claws pointed upward. Drew quickly thrust his right claws towards Leo, but the turtle quickly leapt over the attack. The two then stood ready for the other's next attack._

"Enough!" Master Splinter ordered, hitting the mat with the bottom of his walking stick.

 _Leo sheathed his sword, and Drew retracted his claws. Both then bowed to the old master than stood up._

"Well done Drew-san, you have used your weapons well. But you have just started to practice in order to master this weapon form." Master Splinter said.

"Thank you, sensei." Drew said, bowing.

 _Master Splinter bowed his head, then both stood up._

"I know it's cool and all, but it still reminds me of the Shredder. Hey! Maybe you can call yourself: The Shadow Shredder?!" Mikey said.

 _The others looked at one another with varying expressions._

"What?...Is it in bad taste?" Mikey asked.

 _Raph smacked the back of his brother's head, to which Mikey yelped in pain._

"Oh brother." Donnie groaned, face-palming himself.

 **To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 31

**Matthew Gemm: No I'm grateful for your interactions and ideas. You're one of the few who actually likes this saga. I might introduce Batwoman, but I'm not sure about the idea you given, sorry. Hmmm…I might bring in Blackfire, though I'm unsure how I'd write her (well along with Batwoman). I do want to bring in Catwoman and Cheshire, for I feel like it would have an interesting effect on Drew and how his life will progress involving more than one thing. I don't think the woman Copperhead will show up. Shadow Shredder is nice, but I'm not sure on Drew's new vigilante name yet.**

 **Chapter 31: Gone Local**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, the next day)_

 _Drew sat at the table with the turtles and Master Splinter, eating his breakfast of Chinese lo mein noodles with some chopsticks._

"How's your Chinese food, Drew?" Leo asked.

"Good, I've already gotten a taste for this lo mein." Drew said, then went back to eating.

"You've really adjusted well to living down here. April took longer than you did." Donnie said.

"Well this place is a lot nicer than several places I've slept at." Drew explained.

"Yeah, you've told us. But you're with friends now." Leo said reassuringly.

 _Drew smiled and nodded._

"So what are our plans to deal with the Foot and the Purple Dragons, Leo?" Drew asked.

"Casey will continue to provide us intel with the word on the street. My bros and I will continue our patrols. You need to focus on your weapon training. Once everything is ready, we strike. We will have to do it soon though, if they amass enough strength…it will end badly." Leo answered.

 _Drew nodded._

"Indeed, your training today Drew-san shall be long and difficult. To use your weapons as extensions of your body shall require true focus and discipline." Master Splinter added.

"Of course…I would expect anything less." Drew replied.

 _The old master chuckled._

"But we also need to know who the shell is leading the Foot and the Purple Dragons…Wait…did I just…" Drew grunted.

"Heh heh! Looks like someone's gone local!" Raph chuckled.

 _The group laughed._

"Well I guess it was bound to happen some time. I've been here for a little while now, it was going to happen sooner or later." Drew chuckled.

"Nonetheless you need to focus on training. We're going to join you today; we need to practice." Leo said.

"Indeed, true warriors must always be at their peak. You have to make time for training, for it helps you focus and stay true to the warrior's path." Master Splinter explained.

 _They bowed their heads. Several minutes later they were in the dojo. Master Splinter sat at one side of the dojo, Leo sitting beside him. Raph faced Donnie, and Drew faced Mikey._

"Begin!" Master Splinter said, tapping his walking stick on the mat.

"Ohohooho yeah! Haa!" Raph laughed as he charged Donnie.

 _Donnie leapt over Raph then swept his staff in an arc behind him. His brother jumped over the attack then rushed at his brother._

"You're the smart one Donnie. How long do you think it will take me to kick your shell?! Heh haha!" Raph laughed as he blocked Donnie's staff strikes with his sais.

 _Donnie growled as he twirled his staff in front of him, then raced forward._

"Ohh yeah bboooyyy!" Mikey laughed as he twirled his nunchucks in front of Drew.

 _Drew extruded the blades and circled Mikey._

"COWABUNGA!" Mikey shouted as he leapt in the air.

 _The turtle swung his nunchucks down, but Drew raised the claws up which caught the chain links of Mikey's weapons. He pulled down the turtle and kneed him in his chest. Mikey groaned in pain as he rolled on the floor, his nunchucks at Drew's feet. The turtle stood up and then caught his nunchucks, which Drew had tossed to him. They both took their stances._

"Thanks Drew. Let's go! Hiyah!" Mikey cried out, lunging at Drew.

 _Drew slashed his right claws, but Mikey quickly swung his nunchuck which quickly wrapped around the claws. Mikey pulled Drew towards him, but Drew quickly kicked Mikey with his left foot. The turtles grunted as he hit the mat with a thud._

"Ohh hey pizza man…I want a large pepperoni…with extra cheese ohhh!" Mikey groaned, then collapsed from the hit in pain.

"Ha! Nice move Drew! You can really kick some shell!" Raph laughed as he blocked and struck with his sais as Donnie did the same with his bo staff.

 _Raph then quickly locked his sais around his brother's staff then threw Donnie over his shoulders. Donnie yelled in panic and hit the mat with a thud._

"Heh heh, nice try Donnie." Raph taunted.

"Very funny Raph." Donnie groaned.

"Raphael! Drew-san! Face each other!" Master Splinter commanded.

 _The two made their way to either side of the mat, then turned to face each other. The rat mutant then tapped his walking stick on the mat. The two ninjas raced at one another. Raph thrust his left sai forward, but Drew quickly blocked it with his right claws. Raph then quickly swung his right sai to latch onto Drew's right wrist. Drew quickly blocked it with his left claws, then threw Raph over his head. Raph growled as he flipped around then gracefully landed on his feet. Drew turned around and let out a soft tiger-like growl, baring his teeth at Raph._

"Heh heh, nice teeth. They'll look nicer when I have them hanging around my neck! Haa!" Raph taunted, then lunged at Drew.

 _Drew let out a snarl as he leapt at Raph. Drew slashed his right claws, but Raph quickly blocked with his left sai. The blades screeched as the sai caught the claws. Raph growled as he jabbed with his right sai, but Drew uppercutted with his left claws. Drew then sweep kicked Raph's legs. The turtle grunted, and Drew quickly followed up by kicking Raph in his chest with his other foot. Raph growled and groaned when he hit the floor._

"Well done Drew-san. You have shown skill, focus, and respect." Master Splinter said.

"Thank you sensei, I hope to…kick some shell when the time is right. Hopefully soon, so we defeat them…and I can return to my home dimension…and stop whatever's coming there." Drew growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"Yes…but for now…we must prepare for the battle to come." Master Splinter said approaching Drew, then put a hand on his shoulder.

 _Drew's claws then retracted and he bowed to the old master. He then stood up._

"Yes…we will kick some shell." Drew said.

 **To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 32

**Matthew Gemm: He might visit Atlantis…not sure, but I promise you he will visit another famous spot. I don't know who Scandal Savage and Knockout are, so I doubt it. Big Barda will appear, though I'm not sure if she will be married to Scott. Probably, but I don't know. I don't think any evil clones will show up either. Drew turn into a dragon? Hmm…interesting. Perhaps…I'm glad you ask these questions, you're the only one who is reviewing. I'm not sure about the Nocturna thing. I doubt it. But I think Batwoman may show up. Hmm…Apokolips and its residence will have their…roles…you'll see.**

 **Chapter 32: Former Glory**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Purple Dragons' Headquarters, a week later)_

 _Shredder sat on a mat, eyes closed. A few Foot ninja were slowly creeping up on him. They slowly unsheathed their blades. The Shredder's eyes suddenly opened. Two of the ninjas leapt towards him. Suddenly both their blades were caught by either hand of the Shredder, whom had spun around and was on his feet to stop the attack. The ninjas' eyes widened in shock. The Shredder quickly kicked both away with a quick combo from his right foot. The other four ninjas rushed at him, katanas raised. Shredder roared as he leapt at the Foot ninjas. He kicked away two of them with either foot then quickly landed on the mat. Shredder grunted as he sweep kicked another one as the ninjas rushed at him, then quickly elbowed him in his chest while he was in the air. The last ninja leapt at Shredder from behind with his katana raised. Shredder let out a snarl as he quickly turned and landed a fierce punch onto the man's chest, sending him flying then tumbling to the floor. The Foot ninja groaned in pain as they lay defeated on the mat._

'The freaks won't stand a chance against me.' Shredder bragged in his mind.

"Master." A voice said.

 _The Shredder turned to see Hun bowing to him._

"What is it Hun?" Shredder grunted.

"The Mayor has arrived. We are keeping him downstairs; he's waiting to meet you." Hun explained, standing upright.

 _Shredder narrowed his eyes._

'Glad my exo-suit has some more adjustments.' Shredder grunted in his mind.

 _(Downstairs, Purple Dragons' Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _The mayor stood anxious on the first floor of the building. He had been reelected as Mayor of New York City by being able to keep the city's people together during each of the city's experiences with a major crisis. The short and stout man tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, his security unit with him._

"I hope he gets here soon." The mayor whimpered.

"Mr. Mayor, it's been so long." A voice said.

 _The mayor turned to see an 'old friend' of his: Oroku Saki, in a pristine silver suit and all. Hun in red business attire behind him._

"Mr. Saki, it's good to see you again." The mayor chuckled, approaching the 'man'.

 _The two shook hands. Saki then motioned for the mayor to follow him. Hun motioned for the mayor's security to not follow. They were about to protest._

"It is alright." The mayor said, looking at them.

 _The men looked at one another, then turned and nodded to the man._

 _(Oroku Saki's (Hun's) office, several minutes later)_

 _Oroku Saki sat at his desk, the mayor on the other side with Hun standing behind his master with his arms crossed._

"Thank you for coming. I felt it was urgent that we meet my old friend." Oroku Saki said.

"Yes, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" The mayor asked.

"My old building seems to be…vacated at the moment…I'd like to put it back into business." Oroku Saki answered.

"Since you've been gone over three years there were plans to turn into a new hospital. We've already laid out each floor's designated healthcare purposes." The mayor replied.

"I understand your means…but our past success together could be even greater than it once was. There were issues that held my campaigns back…they are still present…but I have the means to brush those aside. My return has given my motivation and the advantage to overcome those obstacles." Oroku Saki calmly replied.

"Hmmm…but…" The mayor started to say.

"Mr. Mayor please…think of how well we worked together. Besides, if my building is restored to its former glory…than this city's future possibilities are endless. You know that from my past acts to help the city." Oroku Saki explained.

"That's true…but the plans for the hospital? I can't just throw them away." The mayor said.

"You won't have to. As soon as my building is restored and my business booming back in New York, I will help fund the hospital's construction. My body guard became an excellent businessman while I was away. His work here should benefit both of us, including in money…and not just for the city." Oroku Saki said.

"Well…when you put it that way. How can I argue?" The mayor chuckled.

 _Both men stood and shook hands, smiling. About a few weeks later Oroku Saki's building had been restored to its former glory. The mayor and Hun funded the reconstruction from their own angles, and everything had been fixed with some changes to different floors. The Foot walked through the floors, preparing defenses, creating weapons, training & improving their skills, and reviving the plans that had long been put to rest. Ch'rell sat where he once did in his tower years ago, as Oroku Saki._

"Things are back as they should be: my power back to its former glory. But I must prepare. With that fool, the mayor, keeping my presence here a secret I must continue to grow my strength." Oroku Saki chuckled.

 _A holographic screen appeared before him, Stockman on it._

"Your report Stockman?" Oroku Saki grunted.

"The labs are operational and ready to dwell into any research or projects you wish master." The mad scientist replied.

"Good…the plans I explained to you earlier. Get them done. Failure and delay are not an option, and I do not tolerate them." Oroku Saki snarled.

"Yes…master." Baxter Stockman gulped.

 _Oroku Saki laughed maniacally, his power having been returned to its former glory._

 **To be continued…**


	34. Chapter 33

**Matthew Gemm: Hmm, interesting idea. But I'm not sure about it. The last man thing sounds intriguing, but I don't know. No, the Terror Twins won't make an appearance, sorry. No Drew really won't fight vampires (probably), he won't see them as monsters. Werewolves will also have a role…But I'm not going to say what it is…you'll have to wait and find out. College is a new experience, I'm heading back to college Saturday (I'm nervous too), so it's ok. I will include another OC, but not until later in the saga.**

 **Chapter 33: Next Move**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, hours later)_

 _The turtles, Splinter, and Drew watched the television as it showed the news. They saw that the Shredder's old fortress had been restored by the mayor for unknown reasons. However, everyone had their…idea…of what was going on._

"It seems our enemy has expanded their power to its origins. Now the Purple Dragons and the Foot are reclaiming their old territories. Soon perhaps…they may control all of New York City once again." Master Splinter said, scratching his chin.

"We won't let that happen." Leo grunted, right hand clenching into a fist.

"What's our next move bro?" Mikey asked.

"Stealth guys, we have to see if we can spy on them and see what's going on in the tower. We'll also run by Casey's to see if he's heard anything on the streets. Drew, you continue your training with sensei. You'll need all the practice you can get." Leo answered.

 _The others nodded. Leo and his brother left. The old master led Drew to the dojo where there are a few moving targets set up. Master held out a few shurikens in each of his hands._

"Hit the targets at the same time." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew nodded. He picked up a handful of the throwing weapons. He carefully studied the movements of the targets, eyes focused. Then he threw the shurikens, each one hit their mark._

"I…I did…on my first try! B-But how? This is ridiculous." Drew grunted astonishingly.

"Do not berate such skill Drew-san. It is a natural gift, one that can be used to great ability if practiced with focus and discipline. But you must master more than just throwing shuriken at targets. You must use every weapon at your disposal as an extension of your own body." Master Splinter said.

"Of course…I guess somehow your training is somehow working in unison with my powers…well…the ones I still have left." Drew said.

"Yes, for a part of ninjutsu is adaptation. A ninja must adapt to any and every situation to perform efficiently. They must also master every pat of themselves: body, mind, and spirit." Master Splinter explained.

"Yes…but that might take time we don't have sensei." Drew said.

"Yes…but still…you must do so. You have done well with unarmed combat and stealth Drew-san. But to become a master of ninjutsu, you must master far more than just those two disciplines." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew nodded._

 _(April and Casey's place, several minutes later)_

 _The turtles quickly entered their friend's apartment. Casey sat on the couch with April under his arm leaning into his chest._

"Are we interrupting?" Mikey chuckled.

"Mikey!" April growled.

 _Raph smacked the back of his brother's head._

"Nice going shell for brains." Raph hissed, then waked over to his friends with his brothers.

"What's the four-one-one on the streets, Casey?" Leo asked.

"Apparently the Purple Dragons are the Foot's whipping boys again. They're the pawns of Shredder's old boy band. They've been stealing technology and weapons all across the city. Some say that someone new is leading the Foot and the Purple Dragons. But they don't know who it is." Casey answered.

"Hmm…who would be powerful enough to take over the Purple Dragons and the Foot? They'd have to be really charismatic and intimidating." Leo said, rubbing his chin.

"What are you thinking Leo?" Raph asked.

"I'm thinking we need to do a little spying on our old enemies." Leo answered.

"Alright, we'll head back to the lair to get our gear and we'll head to Shredder's old lair." Donnie said.

"Not there. It's too recent in the news, people will be all over the place…and not just our enemies…" Leo said.

"Then Purple Dragon Headquarters it is…time to pay Hun a little visit. Heh heh." Raph chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"No Raph, we can't let anyone know we're there. We want answers, not a fight. Full ninja mode on this, but we'll need Donnie's equipment. Thanks again Casey." Leo said.

 _The four brothers then quickly left._

 _(Purple Dragons' Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _The turtles were carefully using binoculars to spy on Hun from another rooftop, which were currently cast in shadows. Donnie had brought some other gadgets to spy on their old enemy._

"Ok, two of us will go in full ninja mode and see what we can learn while inside. The other two will stay here and see if they can learn anything from out here or to alert those in deep of any danger they're not aware of." Leo explained.

 _Several minutes later Leo and Raph were crawling through the vents._

"I'm so gonna kill you for this Leo. Next time, take Mikey with you." Raph hissed.

"Let's just get this over with." Leo replied.

 _They soon got above Hun's office. Hun sat in his office, looking over some paperwork._

"Guys, Hun's in his office. He's checking some paperwork." Leo said, clicking the comm link where an ear would be.

"Hmm…interesting. Use those specialized glasses I got you." Donnie said over the comm link.

"Ok…oh wonderful." Leo said, then groaned while temporarily blocking the comm link to Donnie.

 _Leo then pulled out these binocular-like glasses and put them on, Raph tried to stifle his laughs._

"Nice glasses Leo…you look like a dork…haha." Raph laughed, but lightly.

"Shut it Raph. Remember: stealth." Leo scolded.

 _Raph just chuckled._

"Yes…my men are preparing the extra weapons to your specifications. They will be done soon and your army will reserve weapons that will be enough to wipe out all your enemies. We still plan to hit every place we kind find with technology that should be useful for your plans. And Stockman says he'll modify them to your specifications as well." Hun said over a phone.

"Great…an army with possibly an unlimited supply of weapons and cutting edge technology…this is just great. The Foot were hard enough to deal with when they had their own tech…that and with that mad scientist, Stockman, will make it even more dangerous." Leo said.

"Great, it wasn't as if we had enough to worry about." Raph hissed.

"Guys, Hun and Stockman are stealing & modifying cutting edge tech for their new boss…whoever they are. From the way Hun describes it…they'll have enough weapons for an army." Leo said over the comm link.

"This is bad, really bad." Donnie gasped.

"Guys, get out of there. Hun might know you're there!" Mikey whimpered in panic.

"Shut it Mikey." Raph snarled.

"Mikey's right, we can't stay here. We don't know what they might have. Hun might have rebuilt the Mecha-Dragon, and we nearly had our shells cracked by that thing. Besides, we've got enough information to delay their plans." Leo said.

 _Quickly the two of them escaped the building and rendezvoused with their brothers. They then left._

 **To be continued…**


	35. Chapter 34

**_(Oh guys, tomorrow I'll be heading back to college tomorrow. So I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded. It might be Sunday…maybe, but after that…I can't say when…I'm sorry guys. I will try to work on chapters whenever I can, but I can't promise they'll be often…again…sorry guys…)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: I don't think I'd make a good M writer. Interesting idea about Genocide, though I'm not sure about it. Devastation has already shown up in the first book, but her part was minor. I'm trying to think of some more DC characters to add, so you'll see them later. Yes, Drew will eventually be in the Ultimate Spider-Man universe, but that won't be until about…hmm…book 5 I think. I'm still not sure on the last man thing…sorry. I don't know how many chapters there are to go, but I'll just say the story has more to dwell into.**

 **Chapter 34: A Reassuring Hand**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a few days later)_

 _The turtles had been spying on the Purple Dragons for the past few days, but hadn't Drew is blindfolded and has shurikens in-between his fingers. Before him are moving targets. Master Splinter stands to the side._

"Use your other senses Drew-san, locate the targets…and throw your shurikens when you are ready to strike." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew stood still as the targets moved around, trying to decipher where they would be or to track their patterns of movement._

'Focus Drew-san.' Master Splinter thought to himself, eyes locked on Drew.

 _Drew then raised his hands, carefully listening. He quickly threw the shurikens in both of his hands. He then heard the projectiles hit several somethings._

"Remove your blindfold." Master Splinter advised.

 _Drew then took it off and opened his eyes to see each shuriken had hit their mark._

"Whoa." Drew gasped.

"Your natural animal senses with ninjutsu tracking make for a most harmonious team Drew-san." Master Splinter said.

"Still…I kind of feel like this is cheating sense I have these powers…even though they're fading." Drew said, looking at his hands.

 _Master Splinter sighed._

"Come with me Drew-san." Master Splinter said, turning then began to walk away.

 _Drew followed Master Splinter to the shadow room, where Master Splinter promised to train Drew. The old master sat down facing the young ninja and motioned for him to sit as well, which Drew did._

"Drew-san, you continue to belittle yourself and your gifts. To be a true ninja, you must accept them and work in harmony with them. Without achieving balance, a warrior is incomplete." Master Splinter said.

"I have accepted them…I just…other ninjas don't have abilities like I do. I just feel like it's unfair for me to progress this quickly while it takes them so long." Drew replied.

 _Master Splinter rubbed his long white beard, contemplating the youth's words._

"It is understandable why you feel this way, Drew-san. It is true that most ninja master the way of the shadow warrior through years of hard training. But Drew-san, your training has been quick and difficult because of your strength and drive to help those you care for." Master Splinter explained.

 _Drew did not reply, he just looked down._

"You have much on your mind…you feel as if you do not belong here." Master Splinter said.

"I guess you could say that…I really don't feel like I belong anywhere…" Drew sighed, lowering his head.

"You have felt lost your entire life Drew-san. Every place you have gone to has felt like another mystery for you to learn if you can find a home there." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew nodded. Master Splinter sighed._

"My family has felt lost and along for years Drew-san. We are unlike many with whom we have encountered. We are strange combinations of many pieces that mold to become who and what we are. Life's paths are not always certain; we have to flow with change Drew-san." Master Splinter advised.

 _Drew scratched his stubbled chin, contemplating the old master's words._

'My life has been nothing but one big mess. Sometimes it feels like things are going good…but there's a hidden underlying truth of why it isn't so…and other times…the bad, horrible events…are 100% clear…I've everyone else's lives so much more complicated…and even endangered some of them as well…it just seems I'm just one really big bad luck charm.' Drew groaned in his mind.

 _The rat mutant saw the look on his face, and narrowed his eyes._

"You are berating yourself again Drew-san. You feel as if your presence here puts us in danger. The truth is Drew-san: we are no stranger to danger. Our very morals and honoring of the code of Bushido places us against many enemies including the Purple Dragons and the Foot…as you know they are long time enemies…whom are the ones who have caused such destruction and pain in our past." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew closed his eyes in shame. Master Splinter moved his head to one side in contemplation._

"It is alright Drew-san; you are with us. You are with us. We understand you, for we have pasts similar to your own. My sons and I have felt pain and sadness that which you unfortunately know what is like. Most of your life was torture…and a group of evil people had created you to become a tool of war. You did not feel what is was like to be with those who understood you. There were those who did experience pain in their lives, some even were similar to yours…but you have explained how they have felt about you…but I believe they do not mean to be that way. It is alright. You are with us now." Master Splinter said.

"I…I don't know what to say…I truly do care for those back in my home dimension, and I would die for any of them…I've loved some of them as best I could, to try to make them happy…I just…I still felt out of place there…even here I do…but something about being here…with being with you guys…I don't know what to say…forgive me sensei…I just can't thank you all enough." Drew said, tears coming to his eyes.

"It is alright…you are with us…your family…we are here for you…I am here for you…my son." Master Splinter said, putting a reassuring hand on Drew's shoulder, with a warm smile on his face.

 _Drew smiled back, tears running down his face._

 **To be continued…**


	36. Chapter 35

**_(Sorry it took so long guys; school's been keeping me busy. I don't know when the next update will be after this, but I hope it's soon. Also, sorry that I've been so inaccurate with my saga so far dealing with Young Justice. I should've gone back and watched it before working on the series…that way I wouldn't have made all the plot mistakes I was dumb enough to make.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Drew will indeed hook up with some Marvel heroines…and other female characters as well. I appreciate the confidence, but I'm not sure about M rated stories. Not exactly sure about the Batman thing, I doubt he'd be concerned over Drew's relationships with the women he's met.**

 **Chapter 35: Old Friends**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Leatherhead's lair, a few days later)_

 _Leatherhead and Donnie are checking the readings from the energy wavelengths, whilst building pieces to a machine that correspond with the readings._

"These findings are incredibly strange Donatello. We have not seen its like before. While we are making progress, this will take time." Leatherhead said, working on the wiring to a piece of the device.

"I know. But this isn't the only thing we have to worry about." Donnie sighed, writing down important discovered information on the energy signatures and their tested manipulations for further use.

"*Growls* Yes…the Foot are gaining strength…we cannot allow them to do as they once did. When the time comes, I will stand beside you my friend. We shall take them down." Leatherhead snarled, teeth bared.

"Thanks Leatherhead, glad you're with us. Though we still don't know who is in charge." Donnie replied.

"Whoever they are…it isn't good…" Leatherhead sighed.

"Right…" Donnie agreed.

 _Suddenly there was a flash of white and purple light. Both Donnie and Leatherhead covered their eyes until the light disappeared. Both looked in the direction of the light, their eyes widening in surprise._

"Donatello, Leatherhead…it's been a long time." A familiar voice said.

 _Donatello and Leatherhead smiled at the sight: The Utroms had returned. They are in their exoskeletons. There several of them are in the room._

"It really has been Mortu, good to see you all again." Donnie replied, a warm smile on his face.

"Everyone…it is so good to see you all again." Leatherhead said, tears dripping down his face.

"It wonderful to see you as well, our son. You have made quite a good home here…and have done many noble deeds for your friends and the people of this world. We are proud of you." Mortu said, putting a hand on the croc mutant's shoulder.

"Thank you." Leatherhead said, smiling.

 _Mortu then turned to Donatello._

"Why have you called us, not that we're unhappy to see you again." Mortu asked.

"Follow us." Donnie answered.

 _(Turtles' lair, several minutes later)_

 _Drew blocked the strike from Leo's left sword with his right claws. The ninja quickly then retaliated with a slash from his left claws, but Leo ducked under the attack. Drew snarled as he jabbed with his right claws, but Leo quickly blocked them with his left sword._

"Good, watch your form." Master Splinter advised, watching over the training session.

 _Raph is punching his punching bag and Mikey is playing one of his video games with Klunk sleeping in his lap on the one of the couches._

"Hey guys! Some old friends have come for a visit!" Donnie said as he and Leatherhead entered the lair.

 _They all turned to see the Utroms enter the lair._

"Heh hey! Well look what the cat dragged in! Heh ha!" Raph laughed as he jogged over to the group.

 _The turtles and Master Splinter approached their old friends._

"Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, it's good to see you again." Mortu said.

"Mortu-san, it is an honor to have you and your race in our home." Master Splinter said, bowing.

"The honor is ours Master Splinter." Mortu said, bowing with the other Utroms.

 _They then stood up._

"So what is it that you called us for?" Mortu asked.

"A new friend of ours…has…umm…well…we'll let him explain." Donnie said, moving aside and moved his hand to present Drew.

 _Drew approached the aliens._

"Good to meet you Drew." Mortu said, extending one of his 'hands'.

 _Drew shook it, then their hands were at their sides._

"So…what is the problem Drew?" Mortu asked.

 _Drew sighed then began to explain the predicament he's in, and also the revelation of the Foot's return. By the time he was done, they were all sitting in the chairs and couches._

"I see…so it seems that your dimensional travel…from your multiverse…to ours." Mortu said, rubbing his 'chin'.

"When Batman and Atom were experimenting with their modifications of the teleportation technology from Apokolips." Drew said.

"This…Apokolips…what do you know of it?" Mortu asked.

"Only it apparently is a hellish place and the home of a race of beings called: New Gods. Their technology is incredibly advanced…more so than any technology on the Earth I'm from has." Drew answered.

 _The Utroms began conversing with one another._

'I hope they can do something. But first we need to take down the hostiles here.' Drew grunted in his mind.

"We will help you." Mortu said.

"Really?" Drew gasped.

"Of course, you've helped our friends and family here. Besides, it would be intriguing to experiment with such technology. And to help you to return to protect your world and those you care for." Mortu said.

"Thank you…I…I can't thank you enough." Drew said.

"Of course. Now, Donatello says you could shapeshift. Your garb can remain if it is natural in origin…but with these new installments…perhaps we could help you also with them to make them more natural in nature…for once you return, it will make your metamorphosing occurs without trouble." Mortu said.

"That would help." Drew said, a smile on his face.

 _The group chuckled._

 _(Foot headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _Oroku Saki sat where he once did years ago in his stronghold, the fortress he had designed and built for his base of operations. He is in traditional Japanese robes, and in deep psychic meditation. There was then a knocking at the great doors. Saki opened his eyes._

"Enter." Oroku Saki commanded.

 _The doors opened and Baxter Stockman walked in._

"Doctor Stockman, what is it?" Saki grunted.

"Master, there has been a strange occurrence in the city. Some familiar energy signature that I haven't seen in quite a few years. I believe it might interest you." Baxter Stockman explained, pushing some buttons on a device on his right 'wrist'.

 _Then a holographic screen appeared above him, then motioned his left hand across the screen towards Oroku Saki. The villain closed his eyes as he studied the energy signatures and the data Stockman had encoded about it. Saki grinned._

"Ahh, my old friends have returned." Oroku Saki chuckled, a wide sinister grin spreading across his face.

 **To be continued…**


	37. Chapter 36

**_(Here's the next chapter, I hope the next one's soon too.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Drew will get involved with some of the heroines you've listed (but not all of them).**

 **Chapter 36: Who Is Hunting Who?**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, the next day)_

 _Oroku Saki had called for his main servants and soldiers to attend a mandatory meeting in his hall. Before Oroku Saki stood Hun, Baxter Stockman, Khan, and the Elite Ninja._

"My enemies, the Utroms, have returned to this planet. I have waited too long for my revenge on those pathetic fools. Since they have just arrived, they should not be at their full strength. Having left this planet years ago, they have no true resources they can call upon to use against us." Oroku Saki said.

"Master, but what of the turtles?" Khan asked.

"Ah yes…they may very well be the ones whom the Utroms are with now…the turtles and their hideous rat master." Oroku Saki growled, knuckles cracking.

"Of course, master." Khan said, bowing then stood up.

"Yes, those filthy freaks and all those who stand with them will pay for their interference in my past plans. That…and their new ally…they will all perish…find them…and destroy them…" Oroku Saki commanded.

"Of course master…but…don't you wish to destroy the turtles?" Khan asked.

"…Bring them to me…dead or alive…it doesn't matter…they will not be able to stop me." Oroku Saki grunted.

 _The group bowed._

"Stockman, you and the Elite Ninja are to stay here for obvious reasons. The rest will go to hunt for my enemies. Khan you are in command; Hun shall be your second. Do not disobey him Hun. Khan, take enough ninja to aid you in the fight that is to come." Oroku Saki ordered.

 _Hun did his best to hide his obvious frown, but Khan didn't do the same with his grin. They bowed._

 _(Turtles' lair, several hours later)_

 _Drew grunted as he dodged the strikes from Leo's blades._

"Be fluid Drew-san, you must be like water: able to change and adapt to any situation to overcome it." Master Splinter advised.

 _Drew then slid under another strike from Leo and then quickly slashed with his left claws. Both of Leo's sword then flew out of his hands. When Leo looked up from them Drew's right claws were inches from his face._

"Well done Drew-san." Master Splinter said.

"Thank you, sensei." Drew replied, bowing to the old master then stood up.

 _Leo picked up then sheathed his swords._

"Good job Drew; you're getting better with each time we practice." Leo said, smiling.

"It's thanks to you all." Drew replied, retracting his claws.

"Haha, come on. Let's go see what the others are up to." Leo said.

 _Drew and Leo walked over to see Raph & Mikey playing a video game. Donnie, Leatherhead, Mortu, and the other Utroms are working on the teleportal device. Suddenly on the main computer of the lair is a loud blaring and the lair itself became cloaked in a deep red light. _

"What's going on Donnie?!" Leo gasped.

"Something's tripped up the security alarms!" Donnie shouted, running to the computer with the others following him.

 _Donnie began pushing buttons, and pulled up several camera views. The group either gasped or growled at the sight: a dozen or so Foot ninjas walking through the sewers._

"What do we do?" Mikey asked.

"I saw we go kick some shell." Raph grunted, punching his right fist into his left open palm.

"Mikey you stay here with Master Splinter, Donnie, Leatherhead, and the Utroms. Raph, Drew, and I will take care of the Foot. But Donnie, stay near here. This could be a trap, and we may need backup. Let's go!" Leo said, then ran off with Raph & Drew following.

 _(Sewer tunnel)_

 _The Foot ninjas are stepping carefully through the sewers, armed and cautious._

'Where are they? We should eventually find them…we've been going through Manhattan's sewer tunnels for hours.' One ninja groaned in his mind.

"We've been going through the sewers for hours, and we haven't found any trace of them. Perhaps they've fled?" One of the ninjas said.

"Yeah that's a no wise guy." A voice grunted.

 _The ninjas gasped, turning to see Raph there with his sais twirling in his hands._

"Nice going with the stealth Raph." Another voice berated.

 _The ninjas turned to see Leo on the other side of them with his swords drawn._

"Yeah, yeah…I know…but seriously? Can you believe these yahoos?! That we'd flee…from them?!" Raph scoffed.

"Well you've got a point there. Alright boys, make this easy on yourselves…surrender." Leo ordered.

"Not likely freak." A voice growled.

 _The turtles growled as they saw Hun approach. He had on gauntlets that flowed with electricity across them, and had more ninjas behind him._

"Very true…now tell us where the others are…and we shall make this as painless as possible." Another voice stated.

 _The turtles glowered at the sight of Khan, holding a yari nearly as long as he is tall, more ninjas following him._

"Khan, so you got away too. The Foot couldn't just have left you and your hippie haircut behind?" Raph taunted.

"You will pay for your insolence." Khan hissed.

"Not likely." A voice snarled.

 _Everyone looked to see a dark figure above the Foot ninjas in the middle, green eyes glaring in the darkness. It then dropped in the group of the ninjas in the middle. The Foot gasped as the figure stood up and extruded its long claws in the same style their master did._

"You heard him: surrender." Drew growled, eyes narrowing under/with his bandana.

"Get them!" Khan ordered.

 _Suddenly in a quick slash, each of the Foot ninjas' blades who were in the middle were instantly sliced into pieces by Drew's claws. The ninja then quickly followed up by quickly twirling on one leg and kicking the Foot ninja away with the other. The men cried out in pain as they hit the sewer walls and dropped to the ground unconscious._

"Next?" Drew snarled, claws raised.

"*Growls* Get them! You too Hun." Khan snarled.

 _The other ninjas, and reluctantly Hun rushed at the two turtles & Drew. Leo blocked a ninja's katana with his own then quickly pushed it away then slammed the pommel of his other katana in the ninja's face, knocking him to the ground grunting in pain. The ninja turtle quickly then sweep kicked two more Foot ninja then quickly leapt up and kicked both of them away. Raph laughed and growled as he stabbed with his right sai, catching the katana of one of the Foot ninja then followed up by head-butting him. The red masked turtle snarled as he quickly slashed away with his sais, knocking away the swords from the other ninjas then following up by smashing the pommels of his sais into their faces._

"Who are you working for Hun?! Tell me now, and I might let you live!" Drew snarled.

"I'm not telling you anything freak!" Hun grunted as he threw forth one of his gauntlets.

 _Drew slid dodged to the right and quickly slashed with his left claws as he spun at his larger opponent. Hun brushed the claws aside, barely, as he threw another punch. The ninja leapt over the hulking man then landed behind him then sweep kicked his legs from under him. He then quickly leveled his claws over Hun's face._

"Tell me now, or I cut your head off right here and now!" Drew growled.

"You're not finding out anything!" Khan growled, rushing at Drew.

 _However, Drew quickly snatched the man by his throat with his free hand._

"Who is hunting who, here exactly?" Drew snarled, tightening his grip slowly on Khan.

"You…freak…" Khan coughed, clutching Drew's arm.

"You heard the man: Tell us now!" Raph snarled, standing over the fallen Foot ninja.

"Agreed." Leo said, standing over the rest of the ninjas.

"N-Not…likely." Khan grunted, throwing something.

 _Suddenly smoke filled the tunnel. Drew growled as he slashed around in the smoke, men crying out…but not in horror, just pain. When it cleared, Hun, Khan, and the Foot were gone…but blood slithered in the sewer water. Drew let out a low growl, eyes narrowing angrily._

"They'll be back…" Raph snarled.

"Yeah…but we need to go after them now…they've come near our home, threatening to come after us all…I will not stand for this…" Leo snarled.

"Let the hunt begin." Drew snarled.

 **To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 37

**_(Here's the next chapter, I hope the next one is soon.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: He will. Really? What would you say Drew's five top transformations are? It's ok, romance is what a lot of people want to see in stories. (Yes it's odd it happens so fast in my stories for Drew, but that will be explained in the next book). I would like to hear your opinions on certain things in the chapters too. (Since you're the only one who has been commenting for…well a long time, I'm open to what you have to say).**

 **Chapter 37: An Invitation**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _Khan, Hun, and their men walked into Oroku Saki's hall, whom is sitting in his usual sport. Seeing the looks of his soldiers made him frown and his eyes narrow._

"What happened?!" Oroku Saki growled, fist clenching.

"The turtles…some of them ambushed us…and…their new friend…the one who destroyed my Mecha-Dragon…I'm sure of it master…the rat has been teaching him ninjutsu. Probably ever since he came here…he was able to defeat both Khan and I within moments." Hun said, bowing to his master.

 _Oroku Saki roared as he smashed the table in front of him with his right fist. The group gasped in shock. He then approached the group and slung both his arms to either side of him, throwing his men across the hall._

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Oroku Saki bellowed.

"Master, we tried to defeat them…but the new ninja…he…we didn't expect him…we weren't prepared for him." Khan explained.

"Bah! This new ninja is no threat to me! None of them are! Still, we cannot let them interfere with my plans…perhaps it is time…to send them an invitation…" Oroku Saki hissed.

 _(Turtles' lair, a few days later)_

 _Drew is sitting near the TV screen with the others, eating some vegetable lo mein during their lunch break. Mikey reaches for the remote, but Raph quickly grabbed it._

"Hey! Give me that!" Mikey whined.

"No way motor mouth! You get to watch your shows all the time!" Raph growled.

"Enough! Just put it on the news. We need to be aware of anything unusual that happens." Leo ordered.

 _Raph sighed then changed then channel to the news. They all gasped in shock at what they saw: the Mayor shaking hands with…Oroku Saki._

"No…it…it can't be…" Leo gasped.

"Shredder…" Raph hissed.

"But…he was…vaporized…by his own machine…" Donnie stammered.

"Please just tell me this all a bad dream!" Mikey cried out.

"Of course…" Drew growled.

"My sons…I fear this is a message to us. Donatello, record this. Leonardo, Raphael contact everyone." Master Splinter said.

"Right!" The three brothers said, then did as their master/father asked.

 _Drew growled under his breath, eyes narrowing at the image of his friends' greatest enemy._

'Shredder…' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _Several minutes later Leatherhead, the Utroms, Casey, and April had arrived at the turtles' lair. Leo stood before them with the others near the TV._

"Guys…we…we need you to see this…it's…it's important you see this." Leo stammered.

 _The others looked at each other with worry. They then followed Leo over to the others. Donnie sighed, then pressed a button on the remote. The arrivals gasped in shock, fear, and/or anger at the sight of Oroku Saki on the screen._

"It…It can't be! You said he was destroyed! Or…thought he was." Mortu gasped.

"It appears that our old enemy is truly hard to defeat…he always comes back." Leatherhead growled, huge clawed fists clenching.

"I'm gonna squash that alien bug! Uh…no offense." Casey said.

"None taken…Ch'rell is a truly relentless foe. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised, my friends." Mortu sighed.

"Well in any case, we need to make a plan to bring down Shredder once and for all. We're ending this on the field of battle. To avenge all those who have suffered and fallen because of him, we must finish him." Leo said.

"Yes…he will not stop…even sending him to that icy prison did not stop him…" Mortu sighed.

"I know it kept him away for awhile…but still…he was able to get out of their, even if it's a one in a million shot…we can't let him endure…even if it's the worst imaginable pain…" Leo said.

"Yes, an enemy such as this must be defeated…but honorably…by the Code of Bushido." Master Splinter said.

 _The arrivals looked at one another with confusion._

"Master Splinter is right. Letting him live will only bring about more suffering, for he will just continue to return and cause for destruction. However, we must defeat him honorably. If we kill him in any way that does not follow the Code of Bushido, that would make us no better than him." Drew said.

"Spoken like a true ninja. I am proud of you, Drew-san." Master Splinter said, putting a hand on Drew's shoulder.

 _Drew smiled and bowed to his sensei, then stood up._

 _(Foot Headquarters, an hour later)_

 _Oroku Saki had finished with the news report about his return to Manhattan to 'help' the people of the city. He sat in his hall, contemplating his next step. Then there was a knocking on his doors._

"Enter." Oroku Saki stated.

 _Hun, Khan, and Baxter Stockman entered and walked towards Oroku Saki then bowed to him a few feet in front of him._

"What is it?" Oroku Saki grunted.

"Master, I don't understand why you revealed yourself to the public." Hun said.

"Since you have, the turtles and their allies know of your return. They will prepare for you master; they will gather all their allies." Khan added.

"They will come for you…for all of us…we know longer have the element of surprise." Baxter Stockman said.

 _Oroku Saki chuckled at their statements, to which they looked at one another with confusion._

"Exactly! They will come to me! Yes, they will bring their allies and attempt to end me once & for all. But that will be their final and fatal error! For we are prepared! Stockman, are the alpha priority projects completed?" Oroku Saki grunted.

"Yes master, to your specifications." Baxter Stockman replied.

"Good. They shall soon arrive for the final battle and I will have my revenge!" Oroku Saki growled.

 **To be continued…**


	39. Chapter 38

**_(Here's the next chapter. I think that updates for this story will be at least once a week (unless things turn sour, or I find myself having more time)._**

 **Matthew Gemm: I don't think I'll do Shuri to be honest, sorry. Hmm, interesting list. Yes, Drew will kill yet only by the Code of Bushido (it's silly I know, but I thought it would be a good change for him).**

 **Chapter 38: Rousing Speeches**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' liar, a few days later)_

 _The group is standing around Donnie's main computer._

"Okay guys, we know there are several floors to Shredder's tower. Remember our attack on it when we came back from our 'deaths'?" Donnie said.

"Yeah, I enjoyed seeing the looks on the Foot's faces when they learned we weren't dead." Raph replied.

"Well it's going to be just like that, except I'm sure Shredder has upgraded the security protocols. He'll have more traps, more guards, and more advanced weaponry. Who knows what the shell he'll have in store for us." Donnie explained.

 _Drew let out a low wolf-like snarl. The others turned to him._

"That's not going to stop us. We're going to tear through that place and shred the Shredder once & for all." Drew growled.

"Yeah! I like the way you think!" Raph chuckled.

"I agree with you guys about how we need to end Shredder once and for all…but we can't go in there guns blazing & swords slashing…we need to have a plan." Leo said.

"I didn't say go in there blind. We just have to be careful, but we have to get to the Shredder then bring him down." Drew growled, teeth bared which weren't as sharp as usual.

"The changes are still in effect, your fangs are slowly disappearing…and your claws…but they're still sort of there." Donnie said.

 _Drew held his hands up before him, the claws on his fingers are shorter than normal. He then tapped at his fangs, they were the same way._

"You're right, more of my bestial characteristics are fading." Drew grunted, fist clenching.

"Well you're not done yet. We still got work to do." Raph said.

 _Drew nodded._

"So how are we going to do this? Shred head's gotta have a gazillion bad guys in there!" Mikey whimpered.

"Together, as a family." Leo said passionately.

 _The other nodded._

"Come Drew, we have some more adjustments to add to your gauntlets." Mortu said, leading away the ninja with the other Utroms and Leatherhead.

"My sons, come with me." Master Splinter said, leading his sons into the shadow room.

 _The four brothers sat before their master, and he in front of them._

"My sons, the time has come to avenge all our loved ones whom have fallen and suffered at the hands of the demon, The Shredder. He has alluded the true defeat that will finally bring vengeance to the ones he's ended." Master Splinter said.

"Of course sensei, we shall not fail you." Leo said, bowing to the old master.

"I am coming with you. As you said Leonardo: we do this as a family. I will fight beside you my sons, no matter the ending." Master Splinter said.

"But what about Casey and them?" Raph asked.

"Hmm…I don't wish to involve them in this…but we cannot stop them from joining us if they so desire, my sons." Master Splinter sighed.

"Of course, but we need someone here just incase things turn bad." Donnie said.

"Yes, my son. But we can't force any of them to stay here." Master Splinter said.

"I know father." Donnie replied.

"Come my sons, we must form a plan with the others." Master Splinter said, leading the others out of the room.

 _The rat and turtle mutants gathered together. They all stood together._

"Guys, we've got only one shot at this. Fighting the Shredder and his army of goons won't be easy." Leo said.

"Is what we do ever easy bro?" Raph chuckled.

"Yes, but this is the Shredder we're talking about. He's our greatest enemy. He will not be easy to defeat." Leo said.

"Yes, the Shredder is a most ruthless enemy. To defeat him is no easy task…but we have the will to end him once and for all. To avenge those whom have all suffered at his hands, we must and will stop him…once and for all." Master Splinter said.

"We stand together, against him…as a family." Leo said, holding a hand in front of the others.

 _They all one by one put their hands into the 'pile'._

"One way or another, I am proud to call you all my family." Master Splinter said.

 _The others smiled._

'So am I.' Drew said in his mind.

 _(Foot Headquarters)_

 _Oroku Saki sat in his usual location, eyes closed. Soon there was a knocking on the pair of huge doors._

"Come in!" Oroku Saki shouted.

 _Soon the doors opened with Khan walking in then bowed before his master._

"Master, your soldiers are ready. They await your command, as do I." Khan explained.

"Gather everyone and bring them here before me. I must speak to them, for it is of the upmost importance." Oroku Saki replied, eyes not opening.

"Yes master." Khan said, then exited.

 _About an hour or so later all of Shredder's minions high and low in rank stood before their master, in all his armored sinister glory._

"Soon my enemies come to end me! But they shall not be successful! Once they arrive they shall find that to their horror that this tower will be a death trap! They shall be brought to me like sheep to the slaughter! The night they arrive will be the last they ever now! No longer will they stand in my way of my conquest of the multiverse! I shall not be denied my right and true destiny of ruling the multiverse! And my enemies shall fall before me! That come to meet their doom! For none of them will be leaving here alive!" The Shredder proclaimed.

 _His minions bowed before him as he laughed in sinister glee._

 **To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 39

**_(Here's the next chapter. Not sure if anyone is still reading this story, but if anyone is…thank you.)_**

 **Chapter 39: Taking The Fight To The Enemy**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a few days later)_

 _The group had been gathering their supplies, gearing up for the fight ahead. April and the Utroms had decided to stay behind to work communications and tech support from the lair. The turtles, Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Casey, and Drew would take the fight to the enemy. They had all gotten their stuff: Casey's bats & clubs, shurikens, smoke bombs, etc. Master Splinter held his master's sword in a scabbard that was strapped around his shoulder. They all gathered around one another._

"This is it guys, we have to take down the Shredder…once and for all…if we fail here…who knows what he will do?" Leo said.

"Yes, the Shredder's malevolent plans must be extinguished or the horror he will wreak will cause untold chaos and destruction." Master Splinter said.

"Hey! I got it!" Mikey chuckled.

 _The others turned to look at the comedic ninja turtle._

"I got your new name Drew: Chaos Chimera!" Mikey exclaimed, slowly moving his hands to either side of him as if revealing something before him.

"Chimera…" Drew grunted.

"Oh…yeah…I-I forgot…" Mikey gasped.

 _Drew sighed and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder._

"It's ok Mikey, thanks for the idea." Drew said.

"Wow, um, you're welcome." Mikey stammered.

"Enough talking! Let's get to stomping some Dragoons and kicking some Foot!" Casey grunted.

 _Everyone gathered there gave him a look that said: Really? He gave an embarrassed grin, rubbing the back of his neck. The others then moved their gazes away._

"So what's the plan fearless leader?" Raph grunted, looking at Leo.

"We need to make our way to the top and cut off the head of the snake. We fight our way to the Shredder if we have to…but we're going to stop him. Remember when we returned from our exile at our first defeat at the hands of the Shredder? We're doing that again. However, since we've got Khan and Hun to deal with…well…you all can guess the details…" Leo sighed.

"Yeah…this is so not going to be easy…" Donnie groaned.

"Oh what makes you say that brainiac?" Raph grunted.

 _Donnie gave him an unamused look._

"Enough guys, let's get to the Tower of Doom and kick some shell!" Raph proclaimed.

 _The others, except for Master Splinter and Drew, raised their hands and cheered excitedly._

"Get the vehicle started my sons, Drew-san and I must chat for a moment. We will be there shortly." Master Splinter said.

"Of course, come on guys. I'll start up the Hellshell." Donnie said, then ran off.

"Stay safe babe." Casey said to April.

"You too." April replied, hugging her husband.

 _The others then went to their specified locations. Master Splinter then took Drew to another part of the room._

"Are you ready for this? The Shredder shall be the most ruthless opponent you shall ever face. I know you have faced many enemies, many forms of evil…but the Shredder…is something of true evil…you must be careful…you must be ready for the fight ahead…but whatever the outcome…I am proud of you…my son." Master Splinter said, putting a reassuring hand on Drew's shoulder.

"Thank you." Drew said.

 _They both then bowed to one another then ran to meet with the others in Donnie's garage. The group stood around Donnie's new vehicle. The Hellshell is a battle machine with heavily reinforced steel with an arsenal of weapons and gadgets when needed. It is larger than any vehicle Donnie had built._

"The Hellshell is locked, loaded, and ready to roll." Donnie said from the driver's seat.

"Ok everyone, let's rock and roll!" Leo said from within the vehicle.

 _Master Splinter and Drew leapt inside. The door to the garage opened and Donnie then sped off, the door closing behind them._

"This is going to be brutal guys. Shredder won't take anymore chances with us. He knows that we've dismantled his plans countless times. When the fight starts, he won't rest until all of us are dead. But because of his big, fat ego he'll send his pawns at us first." Leo explained.

"You don't have to remind us; we know what they're capable of. We know what the Shredder is like." Raph replied.

"All but one of us." Leo said.

 _Everyone except Donnie (for obvious reasons) turned to look at Drew._

"What do you guys want to tell me?" Drew asked.

"I know you've faced a lot of big bads before Drew…but the Shredder is different." Leo said.

"The Shredder is will do anything it takes to win…anything. If it comes to you facing him Drew…you've got to be careful. Especially since your strength, speed, and other traits are now losing their power as well." Donnie explained, but still focused on the road.

"I know I can't lose my footing when it's time to fight him. He's who knows how old? He will not be easy to defeat. However, since he has his army to fight for him...he may not even bother with us. That being said, he's no doubt expecting us." Drew said.

"We know…and we will fight to our last breaths to stop him." Leo said.

"But let's hope it doesn't come to that…ok bros?" Mikey gulped nervously.

"Yeah, but we have to be prepared for the end. Remember, to sacrifice ourselves for the good of others to end Shredder's evil once and for all…is a part of a true shadow warrior and one who follows the Code of Bushido." Master Splinter said.

'Oh no…' Mikey whimpered in his mind.

"But that's not going to happen. We are going to defeat the Shredder and all that follow him. We will end his evil once and for all. We will do this together and win. Remember: a family fights together." Leo said.

"Right." Raph said, patting his brother's shoulder.

"Put your comms on." Leo said, putting the 'ear piece' comm link.

 _The others did the same._

"We're approaching Foot Headquarters, what now Leo?" Donnie asked.

"We're in the Hellshell Donnie. We're going the direct route." Leo said, eyes narrowing with intensity.

 _(Foot Headquarters, garage level)_

 _Several Foot ninjas are standing guard, armed with blasters in their hands and blades in scabbards on their backs. Suddenly there was an explosion in the armored doors at the entrance level of the room. They all gasped, but turned their blasters to the hole. But there was suddenly a group of small missiles that flew into the room._

"MOVE!" One of the ninjas shouted.

 _The Foot ninjas cried in panic as they scurried away and as the missiles hit various parts of the room with the results being a few explosions. Then the sound of wheels raising hell as a huge shell-like machine rushed into the room. The ninjas groaned as they were all under pieces of debris, alive but still unfit to fight. The group rushed out of the machine armed and ready to fight._

"Alright guys, we cannot fail this mission. We fight tooth and nail all the way up to Shredder himself." Leo said.

"We do this together, as a family." Donnie added.

'Shredder…we're coming for you.' Drew snarled in his mind.

 **To be continued…**


	41. Chapter 40

**_(Here's the next chapter. This weekend is going to be very busy for me, so this might be the only one this weekend for any of my stories.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: I'm not abandoning this story. Thanks, I really appreciate your support. Sorry, this week has been very busy and the weekend will be the same. Some more DC characters will show up at the end of this book and in the next book. Drew will have some encounters with different organizations and individuals throughout the rest of the series. No, Drew will not go to the New Breed universe (that's an independent story/possible saga on it's own). Hmm, not sure about Psylocke…**

 **Chapter 40: Invisible Irritation**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _After their first attack, April and the Utroms had disabled all security & communication systems in the building. This allowed for the group to move through the tower easier…somewhat. The group raced through the tower, fighting their way through waves and waves of the Shredder's minions. They had fought hard as what seemed like endless drones of the Shredder's men continued to attack them. They all stood, taking a moment to breathe. About a dozen or so of Shredder's ninja soldiers and Purple Dragons laid on the floor groaning in pain._

"Come on boys! I'm just getting warmed up! Heh hahaha!" Raph chuckled, twirling the sais in his hands.

"Yeah, come on fellas! I'm trying to break my record for cracked skulls!" Casey chuckled behind his dark hockey mask, gripping his baseball bat.

"My friends, perhaps we should focus on the goal at hand." Leatherhead said, panting slightly.

"Leatherhead's right, we need to keep moving. We can't stop until we defeat the Shredder." Leo said.

 _Leo led the group up another flight of stairs. The room had crates on either side going up to the ceiling on all sides of the huge storage room. Drew's eyes scanned the room, as did his ears. His senses weren't as keen as they were, but his ninjutsu training had kept them sharp enough. He also had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Leo shaped his hand to where his fingers were packed against each other than motioned it to his right. He and his brothers quickly yet silently rushed to the shadowy parts of the room to investigate._

"Come on guys, let's just…" Casey started to say.

 _Drew raised his right arm in front of Casey. The man stopped and gave the ninja a confused look._

"Patience Casey." Drew said.

"*Sighs* Fine." Casey groaned, arms crossing.

 _The turtles looked around the crates, but couldn't find anything. The ran back to meet with the group._

"Nothing, let's keep moving." Raph said.

"I'm not sure…maybe…" Leo started to say.

"Oh come on guys! The more time we waste here, the longer it will take to get to Shredder!" Casey scoffed, moving past the group.

"He's right, let's go." Raph said, turning to follow his friend.

 _The others followed them. Leo, Master Splinter, and Drew scanned the area around them. Their instincts told them something was wrong._

"Donnie, did you bring everything we need to deal with anything and everything the Shredder could throw at us?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, everything's in the bag on my back." Donnie answered, pointing his right thumb to the bad strapped on his shell.

 _Drew's eyes caught something from the side, and he could hear something…something mechanic...Master Splinter stopped and sniffed the air._

"We are not alone." Master Splinter said, unsheathing his master's sword.

"Foot Tech Ninjas!" Donnie gasped.

 _Suddenly the sounds of rockets being fired blared through the room as the crates on both sides of them turned to splinters._

"MOVE!" Leo shouted, him and the others then leapt away as they saw the missiles at the last second.

 _Explosions spread the throughout the room, fire dancing around them. Donnie pulled out several of his heat vision machines and passed them to everyone. They all put them on. When they scanned the room they only saw about four heat signatures of Foot ninja, but they seemed to be sitting while floating in the air._

"They're in invisible mechs guys!" Donnie shouted.

"Great! And I was having such a good day!" Raph sarcastically hissed.

"Guys! See if you get to them in the area to where they're sitting!" Donnie called out, rushing at one.

 _The group spread out, rushing towards the invisible mechs are. Several more missiles were fired, the group dodged them when they saw them appear. Drew roared as he leapt at one of the men, unsheathing the claws. He heard both arms surging towards him. The ninjas twirled around, claws meeting the metal of the arms. The sounds of his claws slashing through the metal of the arms screeched into his ears. The sound was unpleasant, but he brushed that aside. The severed metal arms of the mech became visible as they hit the floor. Drew quickly then slashed away at the metal bars guarding the man inside. He sheathed the claws and grabbed the man then pulled him out. He was just a normal tech man, not one of Shredder's soldiers. Drew turned to see the others had dispatched the mechs._

"Ok, since I'm guessing Shredder has changed some of the designs of this place, you're going to tell us the fastest route to him." Drew growled.

"You're getting nothing from me." The man said.

 _Drew's eyes narrowed. He forced the man against the wall. The others came to witness the interrogation._

"I'd tell him if I were you pal. Our friend is patient, yes, but he's also not very fond of men like you." Leo said.

"Forget it…you freaks." The man hissed.

 _Drew placed on fist under the man's chin, and the claws on the farthest sides of his right gauntlet sprang out. They were on either side of the man's head, to which he gasped and whimpered in fear._

"If you're smart and you know the next part is gonna hurt…" Drew snarled.

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" The man cried out fearfully.

 _Raph chuckled. The man told them about a path the Shredder had designed for quickly moving through the building to any location. Once they made sure that he wasn't lying, Drew retracted the claws then knocked the man out with one punch._

"Ok guys, let's get him." Leo said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just fight our way to the top? I'd enjoy beating down Shredder's goons one by one." Raph chuckled, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"In order to win this battle and the war itself, we must cut off the head of the snake." Master Splinter said.

"Master Splinter's right. In order to end this, we have to take down Shredder himself. Once his followers realize he's gone for good…they won't have the spirit to fight anymore." Leo said.

"Well some of them might, which will make things entertaining. Heh ha." Raph chuckled.

"Nonetheless we need to keep moving. Come on, he said the entrance isn't far from here." Leo said.

 **To be continued…**


	42. Chapter 41

**_(Here's the next chapter. So apparently I'm currently not getting any emails for Author Alerts, or when my stories are being updated, alerts to when I get messages on private messaging, and notices when my stories get reviews. Anyone have any idea what this issue could be? (I'll 'manually' check my reviews on the stories. If you know Matthew Gemm, I probably won't see it for a bit sense you don't have an account.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: No, Drew will not go to the Supergirl universe, sorry. God, 'Gentle Beast'…what the fucking hell was I thinking? Man I'm really messing this character/saga up. Well Drew, like I said, will be entering the Ultimate Spider-Man universe. Thanks, I appreciate your support for the saga. Yeah, I know about the crossover. I don't thin he will be going to the Blood C universe, sorry. Not sure about more OC's, but it's an interesting thought.**

 **Chapter 41: Long Overdue**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _Drew growled as he slammed his foot into another of the Purple Dragons, then leapt over the swipe from a Foot ninja's sword. He twisted in the air and then his other foot made impact with the ninja's face, knocking him out instantly._

'How many men does Shredder have?' Drew grunted as he looked around the room.

 _The turtles dodged shurikens from the Foot ninjas and bullets from the Purple Dragons as they raced towards the line of men trying to fill them full of messy holes. Casey let out excited screams as he slapped his baseball bats in short swift arcs as the Purple Dragons rushed him. Leatherhead roared as he slammed his tail into one of the columns of a platform holding up Purple Dragons that were firing down upon the group. The men screamed as they fell several feet, before the mutant slammed his huge fists into them sending each of them flying and into a wall. Master Splinter slashed his master's sword in swift arcs, slicing through every blade the Foot ninja attacked him with. Drew had never seen someone fight like the old master. It is true that he'd seen many martial artists battle, Red Hood, Nightwing, and Batman were some of the most skilled hand-to-hand combatants in his own dimension. It's true that they used more than one martial art style, but there was something about how Master Splinter and his sons, for that matter, that he found truly inspiring. He considered it to be a true honor to learn from them and fight with them, though he still had respect for the team and the League…but this was different…something he felt…he couldn't put his finger on it._

"How many more of these clowns are there?" Casey grunted, smashing a bat into the back of a Purple Dragon.

"Who cares?! I just love kicking shell! Heh ha!" Raph chuckled as he sliced through the gun of a Purple Dragon then knocked him out with a swift kick to the face.

"Come on guys! We need to get this over with! Remember our goal here!" Leo shouted, blocked two blades from a Foot ninja with his own.

"Leonardo is right! We cannot waste time my sons!" Master Splinter grunted.

 _The others nodded. Leo slashed away the blades of the ninjas, and as he spun around his right foot slammed into their faces. Raph growled as he threw a few men through a wall as did Leatherhead, and the rest of the group knocked out the rest of the ninjas and Dragons with quick punches & kicks._

"Well…that was fun." Casey chuckled.

"Come on guys…we've gotta keep moving." Drew said, retracting the claws.

 _The rest of the group nodded. They had used the secret path to move through a few rooms that were continually closer to the top of the Foot Headquarters. Though this is the first room which was on the path, guarded by several Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons. They continued to follow it into another room. There stood in the room…Hun._

"Hey Fatso, where's you boss?" Raph laughed.

"You'll be seeing him soon freak…but for now…he's letting me have some fun." Hun chuckled.

 _The group growled, readying themselves for anything. There was suddenly something big that flew out then landed behind Hun. The group gasped at the sight._

"Mecha Dragon 2.0. This rematch is long overdue." Hun chuckled as he leapt inside the machine that looked eerily similar to the one he had before.

"Ah shell…" Raph grunted.

"Ok, last time Drew took it out my changing into a T-Rex…but now…um…Donnie?" Leo gulped.

"I thought this might happen again. I scanned the first machine while we fought Hun. I've created some counter-measures for it. This one is no doubt upgraded, but most of the systems should be the same." Donnie replied.

"We'll keep him busy! Leatherhead, help Donnie!" Leo ordered as he and the others rushed at Hun.

 _Donnie pulled out a device from his bag, the mutant croc moved to his side._

"Bring it freaks! Raaggh!" Hun growled as he swept the tail towards the group rushing him.

 _They leapt over the long mechanical tail, but he moved quickly in the machine, slamming his right arm into a few of the group. Drew latched his claws into the arm, holding on as Hun tried to slam him onto the ground._

"Get off me you freak!" Hun hissed.

 _Drew dislodged his claws and ran up the machine's arm. Hun then moved the mecha dragon's head and slammed into Drew before he could move any further. The ninja grunted as he flew through the air. Leo shouted as he slashed away at the chest, making cuts in the armor. However, this time the armor was even stronger for the blades were making shallower cuts than last time._

"Got a few upgrades." Hun chuckled, the claws then suddenly lit on fire.

"Oh crud." Raph gulped.

 _Hun laughed as slashed the right claws at Raph, whom leapt over the attack. Casey leapt towards the machine with dual golf clubs. He swung them quickly at it, but both clubs broke on impact._

"Uh oh…" Casey gulped.

 _Hun laughed as he back-handed the hockey masked vigilante, the man flying through the air screaming in panic._

"You always were a pathetic fool Jones!" Hun mocked.

 _Master Splinter raced up the spine of the mecha dragon, stabbing the sword in the machine and drug it up as he moved up the mecha dragon. Hun growled from within the control center of the machine._

"Freak…" Hun hissed.

 _The mecha dragon thrashed around like a bronco. Master Splinter held onto the sword as hard as he could._

"HHHUUUNN!" Raph roared as he raced towards the machine.

 _Raph leapt onto the mecha dragon, repeatedly stabbing his sais into the armor. Hun grabbed Raph by his shell with one of the burning claws, the turtle crying out in pain as a result._

"LET HIM GO!" Drew snarled as he, Leo, and Mikey raced towards the machine.

 _Hun threw Raph, whom hit both Leo and Drew whom had already leapt in the air. Mikey slid under Raph then leapt onto the machine. He repeatedly hit the armor, taunting Hun._

"What's the matter fatty? Can't reach? Heh haha!" Mikey mocked.

"I'll crush you!" Hun growled as he threw one of his claws towards the turtle.

 _Mikey leapt onto the arm._

"Missed me! Haha!" Mikey laughed, angering Hun even further.

 _Hun slashed with his other claws, but Mikey leapt over them. As a result, the attacking claws literally slashed off the others._

"That's how I roll boy!" Mikey chuckled.

 _The others cheered, but then saw from where the claws had been tore off, a long blade extended from the amputated mechanical limb._

"Oh come on!" Mikey groaned.

"You can't beat me inside this!" Hun laughed.

"Guess again! Go Leatherhead!" Donnie shouted.

 _The mutant croc snarled as he raced towards the mecha dragon. A stream of fire shot from the machine's mouth, but Leatherhead moved around it then slammed into the machine. Master Splinter quickly removed the blade from the mecha dragon's back then leapt off. Donnie raced forward and slammed the device onto the mecha dragon's torso. Suddenly, like a wildfire, streams of electricity raced across the machine. Hun cried out from within it, till he was ejected from it._

"What did you do?!" Hun growled.

"I had to calibrate your machines defenses to make a virus strong enough to short circuit it." Donnie replied.

"You fr…" Hun growled, stepping forward then felt a hand grab his shoulder.

 _He turned around to see a gloved fist slam into his face. Hun grunted as he stumbled back._

"Go on guys! I got this! This is something I've been waiting for! Go! Stop the Shredder! Leave Hun to me." Casey grunted.

"You heard the man! Go!" Raph shouted.

 _The group nodded to Casey, whom nodded back, then continued on the path. Hun chuckled as he stared down the vigilante._

"Going to avenge your old man?" Hun scoffed.

"Never say his name you no neck nimrod!" Casey growled, throwing down his bag filled with his weapons then raised his fists.

 _Both raced at each other, shouting angrily, then threw a fist once they got close to one another._

 **To be continued…**


	43. Chapter 42

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks, I'm glad I'm doing something right. Well romance, to be honest is one thing I've messed up (but the reason being is because of will be explained in the next book, but I don't know how you'll find it). Drew's animal forms are strong, but they vary in power.**

 **Chapter 42: Superior Intellect**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _The group entered another room and in the middle of it stood a man with a suit on with his back turned._

"Who are you?" Leo grunted, leveling a katana in the direction of the man.

"Oh you know me well turtles. It's been too long." The man, revealed to be Baxter Stockman, turned to face them.

"Nice digs doc, trying something out to impress the ladies? Heh haha." Mikey taunted.

"Hilarious reptile, but things aren't going to be as easy as you hoped." Baxter Stockman grunted.

"Listen doc, get out of the way and I might not clobber you!" Raph snarled.

 _Baxter Stockman grinned. Suddenly his body began to morph, now it is in a machine similar to the cyborg armor he used years ago to confront the Shredder and the turtles._

"Oh great, he's got his psycho suit back." Raph hissed.

"Well we took him down with him in one before, we can do it again." Leo said.

"Not likely, for you see…" Baxter Stockman started to say.

"Take him down!" Leo shouted.

 _Thee group rushed forward._

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when they're speaking?" Stockman grunted, one of the robotic limbs suddenly fired off rounds at the group like a machine gun.

 _The group ran in different directions, moving out of the way of the bullets. Stockman grinned as another limb lifted up, then shot a stream of fire at Donnie and Mikey, whom are to the left of the mad scientist. The turtles yelped as they leapt over the searing flames. Baxter Stockman then began to stumble backwards. He looked down to see Leatherhead slamming into him._

"You freak!" Stockman growled, then threw another arm forward with this one having a huge mechanical fist.

 _Leatherhead grunted in pain as the fist hit him sweetly across his jaws, sending him tumbling to the ground._

"Leatherhead!" Donnie gasped.

 _Donnie shouted angrily as he slammed his stick onto the case where Stockman's 'head' is sitting._

"You primitive fool! You believe you can defeat me with a stick?!" Stockman scoffed.

"No, but I'm not alone." Donnie chuckled.

 _Baxter Stockman then heard a few slashing sounds. He gasped and growled when he saw one of the right arms and the right leg missing. He saw the Leo had sliced away the mechanical limbs with his katanas._

"Now guys!" Leo shouted.

 _Raph and Drew shouted as they leapt towards Baxter Stockman, but the scientist just grinned as suddenly the limbs quickly reattached themselves. Stockman threw the fist forward, but both ninjas swiftly responded by grabbing the limb then used their momentum to leap away._

"Did you peons truly believe I would make the same mistake as last time?! I've created a magnetic installation to be able to reattach removed my mechanical limbs." Baxter Stockman chuckled.

 _Raph and Drew growled. Baxter Stockman turned to look at the newest member of the group._

"Ah, so you're the one everyone's been up in a fuss about." Stockman said.

"Does it matter?" Drew grunted.

"Not to me. You're just a pathetic freak." Baxter Stockman chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know. RAAHH!" Drew scoffed then growled as he leapt at Stockman.

 _Stockman threw forth the fist again, but Drew quickly slashed with the extruded claws. The fists fell to the floor in several pieces. Master Splinter, Leo, and Raph leapt onto Stockman. The three ninjas and their master quickly hacked and slashed at the machine._

"You fools! Don't you realize that this armor will just reconstitute itself?!" Stockman laughed.

"Now Donnie!" Leo shouted.

 _Donnie rushed forward, Leatherhead and Mikey on either side of him. The three tackled the robot. Donnie slammed the same device he used on Hun's first mecha dragon months ago. The electromagnetic pulse shot out and Stockman cried out as it spread through his exo-suit._

"Not bad for a peon huh?" Donnie chuckled.

 _The group then began to walk away. But then they heard something odd. They turned to see the robotic body begin to twitch, but then it suddenly morphed into back into its original form. However, it didn't have a suit. It is a shining steel gray. His face was normal, but the rest of his body looked similar to the exo-suits the Utroms use._

"You may have disabled my battle armor, but I still have this body." Baxter Stockman snarled.

"No problem, haaa!" Raph scoffed, leaping at the mad scientist with a punch.

 _Baxter Stockman grinned, then caught the turtle mutant's fist with one hand._

"You forget that this exoskeleton is based on Utrom science, and these suits are very strong." Baxter Stockman chuckled, then threw Raph aside like a rag doll.

"Bring him down!" Leo ordered.

 _The group rushed forward. Baxter Stockman chuckled. Leo shouted as he slashed downwards with both blades. However, Baxter caught both blades with either hand. The leader of the ninjas gasped, then Baxter quickly kicked him in his chest. Leo cried out in panic as he flew through the air. Raph snarled as he slashed with his sais and Mikey grunted as he swung his nunchucks. Baxter Stockman pushed aside their hands then quickly followed up by punching them in their chests. Those still standing either gasped or growled at Baxter._

"Hahaha! You freaks seriously believed I wouldn't have a backup plan?! Over the years I've recorded your moves, your fighting styles…studying them, calculating how they work in any scenario. You freaks have no chance. I have always been the superior intelligence to all of you! I have the superior intellect! Hahaha!" Baxter Stockman laughed.

 _He opened his eyes to see a large green fist smash into his chest. Stockman cried out as tumbled on the ground. The mad scientist growled as he got back on his feet. Leatherhead growled, fist clenched and all of his teeth bared._

"You've caused enough pain and destruction, old friend. Let's end this. Go my friends! Stop the Shredder! Leave Stockman to me." Leatherhead grunted.

 _The group nodded to their friend then rushed off. Leatherhead turned to the mad scientist._

"Just you and me…old friend?" Baxter Stockman scoffed.

"We have unfinished business. Should we discuss this as gentlemen?" Leatherhead sarcastically grunted.

"You are no man, freak." Baxter Stockman scoffed.

"I was hoping you'd say that. *Roars*" Leatherhead chuckled then bellowed as he raced towards Baxter Stockman, whom rushed at him.

 **To be continued…**


	44. Chapter 43

**_(Sorry for the late update, homework's been a real pain lately. Here's the next chapter.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: I'm not sure about Silver Claw, but it sounds intriguing, I just don't know how to write her (but it's possible). The romance thing is the way it is for a specific reason, which will be revealed in the next book. Garden Aid Shit? What? Drew's about 18 or 19.**

 **Chapter 43: Playing With The Big Boys**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, a few minutes later)_

 _The group made their way into another room, a large dojo. At the other end of the room is a familiar face: Khan. The man's cruel eyes locked onto the group as a sinister grin spread across his crooked face._

"Come to meet your end fools?" Khan grunted.

"Get out of the way Khan! Or we'll go through you!" Raph snarled.

"You come into the dragon's den, and expect to win?! Hahaha! Fools! This is your end!" Khan laughed.

 _Suddenly pillars of smoke appeared on either side of him. The group could see four pairs of red eyes in the smoke. From the smoke came the Elite Foot Ninja, the Shredder's deadliest warriors. The group pulled out their weapons. All in the dojo took fighting stances._

"Our master will reward us for your defeat!" Khan boasted.

"His evil shall not prevail! We will fight to our last breath to defeat him! Today his evil ends!" Master Splinter spoke passionately, his master's sword bared before the Shredder's minions.

"You insolent…get them! RAAHH!" Khan bellowed, then rushed forward with the Elite Ninjas towards the group.

"My sons! Attack!" Master Splinter ordered.

 _The group shouted as they rushed forward. Khan leapt towards them with a foot extended, the kick hit Drew in his chest. However, he quickly grabbed Khan's leg which sent them both reeling back. Leo grunted as his left sword slammed into the double curved blade of one of the Elite Ninja's. Raph growled as he tackled the axe wielding ninja. Mikey yelped as he dodged under the spear of another ninja. Donnie blocked the trident from the last Elite Foot Nina. Master Splinter rushed back to face Khan with Drew._

"I am surprised to say a boy could hardly be a threat to the master, to the Foot. You're playing with the big boys now." Khan scoffed, his staff struggling against the ninja's claws.

"Well…I'm sorry I can't put up much of a challenge." Drew grunted, his eyes narrowing.

 _Khan saw the old rat master rushing towards him. Khan growled as he pulled up his staff and kicked Drew in the chest, whom tumbled back. Master Splinter shouted as he leapt at Khan, sword slashing down. Khan brought up his staff, blocking the sword. Both growled at the other._

"You filthy…freak…" Khan hissed.

 _Master Splinter quickly pushed away the staff the landed a punch on Khan's face. The man grunted in pain, stumbling back. He turned around to see Drew rushing at him, growling with claws out out either side of him._

"Gah! I…really…didn't…miss these guys!" Leo grunted, blocking the blade from the ninja then swept his feet from under him.

"Well, I enjoy the excitement." Raph sarcastically grunted, blocking the axe with both sais then elbowed the man in his face.

"Well, it's certainly good exercise." Donnie added, twirling his bo staff in his hands then brought it down which slammed into length of the trident.

"Ho! Hiyah! Oh yeah! I'm having fun with this! Heh ha!" Mikey laughed as he danced around the swipes and stabs of the spear.

 _Mikey then cried out fearfully as the spear came close to his face, but the turtle quickly spun around with one of his nunchucks slamming into the man's face._

"Stay focused Michaelangelo! We cannot afford to make any mistakes!" Master Splinter grunted, slashing his master's sword in a short arc.

 _Khan dodged to the side, but then had to duck under the right claws of Drew, barely avoiding them. Drew rushed towards the man, the left claws quickly jabbing towards the man's side. Khan leapt over the attack then jabbed with his staff towards Drew's face. However, the ninja quickly blocked with his right claws._

"You are no match for me boy." Khan mocked.

"I don't care." Drew growled then brushed the man's staff to his side then slashed with his left claws.

 _Khan leapt backwards, but the claws cut the man's chest. Khan growled as he clutched his bleeding chest, the claws only went skin deep. Drew brought back the claws that had struck Khan, blood dripping from them. He leveled the other claws towards the man. Master Splinter raised Hamato Yoshi's sword before him, eyes narrowing._

"Two or two hundred, you will not defeat me! Not defeat us! Not defeat him!" Khan growled.

 _The man leapt forward, bringing his staff down towards them. Drew growled as he brought his claws towards the man, one over the other in an x formation. They blocked the staff, much to Khan's annoyance. He aimed to kick Drew's chest, but saw a gray clawed foot hit him in the face. The man grunted in pain as he tumbled on the floor._

"Surrender Khan, you are defeated. Admit defeat honorably, before we are forced to end this." Master Splinter ordered, pointing his sword at Khan.

"Surrender to you...? That would not be honor…that would be…humiliation! RAHH!" Khan scoffed, then bellowed as he leapt at the two.

 _Drew rushed forward, his right claws slashing forward. Khan's eyed widened at how quickly the ninjas crossed the distance, but then narrowed his eyes at the ninja. The man threw his right foot forward, but Drew quickly locked it with his left arm. Drew then growled as he picked up Khan then rushed towards the wall, slamming Khan into it. The man growled in pain and annoyance. He felt as if he'd been hit by a battering ram. He struggled to get on his feet, eyes narrowing with hatred._

"How are we doing guys?!" Drew called out.

"As good as one could expect!" Leo grunted, blocking both blade ends of the Elite Foot Ninja's weapon.

 _Leo growled slashing forward with his left sword, the front end of the Elite Foot Ninja's weapon blocking the attack. He ducked under the swipe from his opponent, then quickly retorted with a kick to the man's back which knocked him to the ground._

"Come back here!" Raph growled as he climbed after his opponent up a wooden column.

 _The wooden bar that connected to columns together now held Raph and his opponent as they traded slashed & swipes with their weapons. Raph growled as he savagely slashed with both his sais, the Elite Foot Ninja quickly dodged the strike from side to side. He then brought down his axe, hoping for a fatal blow. But the ninja turtle quickly slammed his side into the man's chest. The Elite Foot Ninja fell towards the ground, but then disappeared into a puff of smoke. He then reappeared in a puff of smoke in front Raphael. The turtle growled then quickly leapt in the air with his sais twirling in his hands, then dived towards the Elite Foot Ninja._

"Ugh! Darn it!" Donnie grunted, barely dodging the triple blade end of his foe's trident.

 _Donnie slammed one end of his bo staff on the floor, propelling himself forward with both his feet hitting the Elite Foot Ninja in his chest. The ninja grunted as he hit the floor. Donnie slowly approached him, but he responded with a swipe from his trident. The ninja turtle quickly leapt back, avoiding the attack._

"Hey! Easy with that! Careful! Ahh!" Mikey yelped as he back flipped several times, dodged the strikes from his foe's spear, the bladed end striking the ground missing its target each time.

 _Mikey leapt into the air, twirling a few times then dived towards the Elite Foot Ninja. His nunchucks flew towards his foe, but the Elite Foot Ninja leapt out of the way._

"Hwwooyaaahh!" Mikey cried out, leaping towards the ninja, slamming his right foot into his chest.

 _The Elite Foot Ninja grunted as he hit the ground. Mikey stood up, panting._

"Rah! Hiyah! Grah!" Khan shouted as he swiped and thrusted with his staff at Master Splinter & Drew.

 _Master Splinter slashed downwards with his blade as he leapt over Khan. Drew threw his right claws forward. Khan grunted as he barely dodged the strikes from both ninjas: the swift, precise strikes from Master Splinter and the ferocious, explosive attacks from Drew._

"*Pants* You…will not…*Pants*…win." Khan grunted.

 _Drew carefully studied the man. He realized the state of the man's strength._

"Master Splinter…go…go face the Shredder. Get vengeance for your master and all his victims. We can handle this from here." Drew said.

"I will not my sons, all of you." Master Splinter grunted.

"He's right! You're the most experienced and skilled of us! Besides, there has to be someone to stay and hold these guys back! Go father! We can do this! Avenger Master Yoshi! Go!" Leo said, blocking a strike from his foe then leapt away from another strike.

"Go!" Drew said, blocking a strike from Khan with the claws.

 _The ninja turned to look at the rat mutant. The old master closed his eyes in defeat. He then opened them and nodded to his student. Drew nodded back. The ninja pushed aside the staff then followed up by slamming his right foot into Khan's chest. The man cried out in pain as he flew through the air and hit a wall. He struggled to get up. Drew growled as he readied for Khan's next attack._

"Be careful my sons!" Master Splinter said as he raced away, heading to face off with the Shredder.

 **To be continued…**


	45. Chapter 44

**_(Sorry it's been so long guys; I've been up to my neck in homework lately. Here's the next chapter. Again, sorry.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: He might meet Rogue. Well he won. I didn't vote for Trump, but he won. Oh things aren't done yet with Drew and the brothers. Hmm, thanks for the information. Oh you didn't offend me; I was just wondering what you meant.**

 **Chapter 44: Old Foes**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, Shredder's Hall, several minutes later)_

 _Master Splinter hated leaving his sons, all of them, to fight Shredder's elite guard and Khan. They had been trained well, but Shredder's warriors are lethal in their own right. But he now has raced to the Shredder's Hall, the place where he and his sons fought him after their exile from New York City years ago. The ninjutsu master cautiously makes his way through the room, senses on high alert._

"Hello old foe." A familiar hissing voice said, the voice echoing through the room.

"Shredder…" Master Splinter growled.

 _The old rat mutant turned to see Shredder standing a few yards from him. Their eyes locked, narrowing with contempt for one another._

"So you made it pass my army, hardly cause for celebration." Shredder scoffed.

"Your army is no match for true warriors Ch'rell. You may have returned, but whatever sinister plans you conjure will not succeed." Master Splinter growled defiantly.

"You truly believe you can stop me?! Hahaha! Foolish rat! You are no threat for what I desire! Just a mere obstacle that I will soon carve through!" The Shredder cackled, amused by the mutant's words.

 _The old rat mutant growled in annoyance. No matter how many times he and his sons had defeated the monster, the Shredder always underestimated them. But it was not without reason. Ch'rell is a fierce combatant. Having lived on Earth for a thousand years and utilizing ninjutsu for that long had made him an experienced fighter. Master Splinter had dueled with the Shredder several times, and each time risked his own life in the process. Master Splinter is a skilled martial artist master, but he knew that he was gambling his life when facing this ancient evil. But that didn't deter him._

"You will not succeed…not as long as there is someone to stand against you." Master Splinter said.

"No one shall stand in the way of my revenge. Not you, your sons, nor that new ninja you have pathetically trained." Shredder snarled.

"That remains to be seen." Master Splinter growled.

 _Shredder's eyes narrowed. He crouched slightly and leveled his blades towards the old rat mutant. His other hand clenched into a fist. Master Splinter unsheathed his master's sword. The Shredder growled with annoyance._

"You recognize this blade? It belonged to my master, Hamato Yoshi…but you know that." The old rat mutant hissed.

"Yes, that pathetic man who considered himself a 'guardian' of the cursed Utrom!" Shredder growled.

 _Shredder snarled, teeth bared. They shouted angrily as they rushed at one another. Shredder slashed with his claws, but Master Splinter quickly blocked it with the blade. The old rat mutant held the sword with both hands, straining against the weight of Shredder's attack. They then pulled away their weapons._

"Vermin! Raggh!" Shredder growled as he jabbed with his claws.

 _Master Splinter parried the blow, the slow quickly slashing aside his enemy's claws. He pushed away Shredder's claws then quickly turned in a full circle, the blade flying towards the Shredder. But the Shredder quickly caught the blade with both hands. Master Splinter growled as he quickly jumped up while still holding the sword, then kicked the Shedder on his helmet. The villain grunted in annoyance as he stepped back and let go of the blade._

"Freak." Shredder snarled.

 _Master Splinter rushed towards him, Shredder slashed in a swiping motion, the claws closing in on the rat. However, the old rat mutant leaned below the swipe then slashed with the sword at the waist level. Shredder growled as he turned towards the old master hand holding the cut in his armor._

"You pathetic little, rahh!" Shredder grunted, then growled as he leapt at Master Splinter.

 _Master Splinter dodged to the side then lunged forward, his master's sword slashing across Shredder's side. Shredder quickly turned, his claws nearing him. The old rat mutant brought up the sword, effectively blocking the claws. He then quickly wrapped his tail on Shredder's right leg then pulled, throwing him off his feet. Master Splinter then raised his sword, reading to strike downwards. However, the Shredder quickly slammed his other foot into the old rat mutant's chest as he fell. The old master fell backwards about a yard or so. Shredder quickly propelled himself up after landing on his hands, twirled in the air, then landed on the ground. He growled at the old rat mutant as he quickly got back on his feet. Both glared at one another. They slowly circled on another, eyes locked, minds focused, and weapons ready._

"You are powerful Shredder, but you cannot defeat honor." Master Splinter snarled.

"Pathetic fool, honor is just weakness. Your master learned that the day I kill…" Shredder started to say.

 _Shredder howled angrily as he lunged at Shredder. The blade struck like lightning, sending Shredder reeling back. The old master slammed a foot into his foes' chest then jabbed with the sword. His foe grunted as he twisted out of the way of the blade's edge. Shredder quickly knocked his left elbow into Master Splinter's head. The old rat mutant grunted in pain as the hit connected. He growled in pain as he shook his head then ducked under the slash from the Shredder's claws. Master Splinter followed up by kicking back with his right foot, knocking the Shredder forward. Shredder growled as he turned, claws up. He lunged at the old rat mutant, claws forward. Master Splinter raised the sword, the blade leveled horizontally. He then moved the blade up then sliced it against the armor at the armpit._

"You little…grraahh!" Shredder snarled as he quickly rushed at his foe.

 _Master Splinter lunged forward, his master's sword slashing downwards. Shredder caught it with his right hand then jabbed his foe's chest with his left. He tossed up his foe with both hands then quickly kicked him in his torso. Master Splinter grunted loudly as he flew through the air. He tumbled on the ground, but then found his bearing. He grabbed the ground with his left hand while skidding to a halt. He stood back on both feet, holding the sword with both hands. His eyes narrowed with anger, teeth bared. Shredder chuckled, then lowered into a fighting stance. They rushed at one another and lunged. Shredder swiped with his claws from the side, but Master Splinter brought up the sword effectively blocking it. The old master then quickly slashed downwards, cutting the armor on the left arm. Shredder retaliated by kicking out with his right leg, knocking Master Splinter to the ground. The old master quickly leapt away as his foe's claws quickly jabbed into the floor. He quickly looked up to see Master Splinter leaping at him, the old rat mutant's striking him in his helmet. The Shredder growled as he flew back, hitting the floor hard and landing on a rug._

"Freak…" Shredder groaned under his breath.

 _Master Splinter slowly approached his foe, limping slightly. His master's sword was still in his hand. The Shredder glared at the old rat mutant. Master Splinter finally stood above the Shredder._

"Get on your feet Oroku Saki. Let me end you with honor." Master Splinter ordered, pointing the blade end to his foe.

 _Shredder glared at his foe._

"Now! Get on your feet!" Master Splinter growled.

 _Shredder growled as he suddenly kicked upwards, his right foot hitting its mark and sent Master Splinter skidding backwards. The old rat mutant held his sword with both hands, the blade pointing upwards._

"I will defeat you, and avenge Master Yoshi along with everyone else you have hurt." Master Splinter growled.

 _The Shredder chuckled, as if he had just heard an amusing joke._

"I think not." The Shredder chuckled.

 _He then kicked away the rug and picked up the object hidden beneath it. It was a sword. When he took hold of it, the blade illuminated a pale blue with a strange, almost electric blue energy surged around it. The light from the energy and the blade made part of the Shredder's armor shine. Master Splinter's eyes widened._

"No…it cannot be…" Master Splinter gasped.

"I believe you shall join them." The Shredder chuckled, whilst he held the sword, which eerily resembled the Sword of Tengu.

 **To be continued…**


	46. Chapter 45

**_(Finally, I got the goddamn alerts back. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Sorry, work's been a pain. And I probably won't be able to do a lot of updates back to back till Christmas Break.**

 **Chapter 45: A New Kind Of Enemy**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _The brothers and Drew had finally finished off the Elite Ninja & Khan. It wasn't easy, but they were beaten after long, intense fights. The group takes a moment to breathe, having fought hard against their foes._

"Wow, that was…difficult…" Mikey grunted.

"Obviously Mikey, they are some of Shredder's most dangerous henchmen." Donatello said.

"Come on guys! We have to help Master Splinter!" Leonardo ordered.

 _The others nodded. They quickly rushed off._

"Master Splinter can go toe to toe with Shredder, but he's too dangerous to even let Splinter face him alone." Leonardo grunted as they ran.

"Then let's keep moving!" Raphael grunted.

 _Drew growled lowly as they approached the Shredder's Hall. They rushed into the hall. They all gasped in fear and shock at the sight of Shredder standing over Master Splinter with a menacing looking blade._

"I-It can't be…" Donnie gasped.

"The Sword of Tengu! But how?!" Leo gasped.

"Who cares?! He's about to cook Master Splinter! Let's kick some shell!" Raph snarled fiercely.

 _The group rushed forward, weapons about to be pulled out. Shredder quickly turned and slashed the sword in their direction, a surge of pale blue energy slammed into them. Drew growled in pain. The pain was a spark of an incredible electric energy. It was a burning and shocking pain. Smoke slowly rose in the air._

"Ah, the other guests have arrived. Heh heh, now I can finish you in front of your pathetic students!" The Shredder chuckled.

 _Drew had heard a lot of the Shredder. But just being here, the ninja could feel the evil of his presence. He had met many evil individuals, but there was something…something incredibly horrific about this individual._

"Ahh, you must be the rat's new student. Well, you shall witness the end of your master! Then, it shall be your turn to fall by man hand you pathetic worm!" The Shredder laughed arrogantly.

 _Drew let out a loud lupine growl as he and the turtles quickly leapt onto their feet. The Shredder chuckled in amusement._

"Amusing, but growling will not help you!" Shredder scoffed.

"No, will let our fists do that!" Raph grunted.

"Get away from Master Splinter, Shredder!" Leonardo ordered.

"What? And surrender to you fools?! Please!" The Shredder scoffed.

 _The group raced forward. The Shredder quickly slashed with the otherworldly blade again, again with another wave of energy flying towards the group. The five quickly slid under the wave of energy, then quickly stood up and raced forward. Leo shouted with anger as he leapt forward, both of his swords slashing downwards. Shredder quickly blocked with the blade then slammed his free hand into Leo's chest, sending him flying back. Raph growled as he charged into Shredder. He smashed the villain into one of the walls, but the Shredder quickly smashed his right elbow onto Raph's head, the turtle grunting in pain the fell to the ground. He raised the blade, but Donnie and Mikey leapt at him weapons flying towards him. Shredder held the blade in both hands with the blade end horizontally._

"Master Splinter!" Drew gasped, rushing to the old rat mutant.

 _Drew knelt down by his master's side, his armored hands gently holding the old master's head and another placed gently on one of his shoulders. He had been beaten badly, despite Drew knowing he put up a fight against his old foe._

"Drew-san, you must help them…the Shredder…he is…ugh…please…" Master Splinter grunted in pain.

 _Drew nodded, despite wanting to stay and protect the old rat mutant. He snarled as he rushed towards the villain. Shredder quickly back handed both Donnie and Mikey, knocking them to the ground. He was about to raise the sword, but he saw the lunging dark figure of Drew with his extruding claws. Shredder snarled as he leapt into the air. Blade and claws met in a clash of steel. Both combatants snarled in one anothers' faces. They landed on the ground with great ease. The Shredder jabbed with the blade, but Drew quickly twist out of the way then slashed with his left claws. The Shredder ducked under the attack while pulling back the sword. The two stared down one another, the turtles leapt to Drew's side. The Shredder growled in annoyance, his red eyes narrowing._

"You fools cannot stop me!" Shredder growled angrily.

"We will stop you. Your evil ends tonight!" Leo growled, leveling his right blade at the Shredder.

 _Shredder raced forward, his foes rushing towards him. Shredder slashed with the blade, but the five young ninjas leapt around the attack. Leo quickly slashed with his left blade, slicing across the torso of the Shredder's armor. Raph growled as he quickly slashed the chest plate of his enemy's armor. Donnie and Mikey quickly smashed their blunt weapons against the Shredder's helmet, dashing out of the way of the Shredder's blade. Drew slashed his claws in short arcs, but the Shredder brought up the blade blocking them. He pushed the claws away then quickly swiped his right leg, knocking into the five. The group grunted as they got back on their feet. Shredder slashed the sword, another surge of energy raced forward. The five leapt around the surge. Shredder bellowed angrily as he continued the slice around the sword, the surges of energy racing forward. The Shredder lunged forward, the sword moving in a quick arc. Drew dodged the blade. The turtles dashed around the attack. Shredder quickly landed on his right foot then propelled himself off his left, in a quick dash he surged towards his foes. Drew leapt out of the way, as did the turtles. The turtles quickly raced forward with their weapons, but the Shredder had been waiting for this. He growled as he quickly blocked their weapons with his left arm. He then brushed them aside then slashed away with the sword. The turtles cried out in pain as the energy knocked them down, making them roll on the floor in pain._

"Guys?!" Drew cried out in concern, running over to the turtle brothers.

"You are out of your league fool!" Shredder laughed triumphantly.

 _Drew snarled as he stood on his feet._

"You're dead." Drew growled angrily.

 **To be continued…**


	47. Chapter 46

**_(Here's the next chapter.)_**

 **Chapter 46: Claw To Claw**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, Foot Headquarters, moments later)_

 _The cloudy night could be seen from outside, the clouds blocked all view of everything. This reflected how Drew saw his chances of defeating the Shredder. He faced this powerful, deadly enemy…with training nor where near as much as his foe, and is powers gone. Drew and Shredder faced each other down. They slowly circled one another. Anger consumed both of them, the rage filled energy surrounded them like auras._

"You're gonna pay for hurting them." Drew hissed, pointing the right claws at his foes.

"Ha! Do you truly believe you can defeat me?! You have barely begun to understand ninjutsu, but that wouldn't matter. Your master and his sons have fallen! What can you possibly do?!" Shredder scoffed.

"What I can." Drew grunted.

 _Shredder snarled as he slashed with the sword in Drew's direction, a blast of the energy surged towards him. The young ninja leapt over the blast as he raced towards the villain. The Shredder bellowed in annoyance then rushed forward. The young ninja quickly jabbed his right claws forward, but the Shredder quickly blocked with the sword with the blade horizontally. He then pushed away the blade then slashed downwards, but Drew brought up the left claws effectively catching the sword. Drew then pushed away the sword with the claws. The ninja then leapt up and then tried to kick the Shredder with his left foot but missed then tried to kick him with his right foot yet missed. Drew quickly dropped to the ground then tried to do a Dragon Sweeps Its Tail attack, but Shredder quickly leapt over it then tried to slash downwards with the sword. However, the ninja quickly twisted out of the way then slashed with his left claws towards his opponent. Shredder then quickly blocked with his sword, the blade pointing to the floor. Shredder brushed away his foe's claws, then followed up by kicking him in his side. Drew grunted as he flew back and hit one of the columns. He slid to the floor, groaning as he got up._

"You sadistic fuck." Drew snarled.

"I have been told you can change into the beasts of this backwater planet. Despite this world not being very impressive, perhaps you could be useful to me. I know of some of the creatures that once and do inhabitant this planet. Someone with that kind of power I could find use for." The Shredder said.

 _Drew narrowed his eyes in disgust. He knew what kind of 'use' would be. He would never allow himself to become a weapon, a tool for someone to use. Drew stood back onto his feet._

"I'd rather die then join you." Drew hissed.

 _Shredder growled in annoyance._

"You are also more brutal than the other freaks…from what I've seen…you seem like quite the…killer. That's something you and I have in common." The Shredder chuckled.

 _Drew didn't respond at first, the Shredder's words going through his mind. The Shredder chuckled at seeing the ninja look at himself in doubt. But then he turned to the Shredder, eyes narrowing and his throat filled with a familiar growling noise._

"Yes…I am a killer…but not one like you…I kill for a different reason. To protect and save others! Not for my own gain! I'm not a coward like you!" Drew hissed.

 _Shredder growled as he sliced the blade in the ninja's direction, again with another surge of energy dashing towards him. Drew leapt over the energy blast and rushed at the Shredder. He leapt forward, claws slashing at the villain. Shredder blocked the left claws with the sword and caught Drew's right wrist. Drew growled in Shredder's 'face'._

"Off of me beast!" Shredder growled, then threw Drew with his hand then held Drew's right wrist.

 _Drew grunted as he skidded on the floor. He again raced at the Shredder, whom also raced at the ninja. Drew slashed his left claws in a short arc, but the Shredder quickly blocked with the sword. The villain then aimed a kick, but Drew blocked with his right arm. Shredder snarled as he punched with his left hand, smacking into the ninja's masked face. Drew growled in pain as hit the floor hard._

'Man…I really wish I had my healing now.' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _Drew could normally take any hit and quickly heal from it. However, with that gone, each hit from the Shredder added to his mounting pain. Though he could take it, it was making it harder for him to face his foe._

"Hahaha! This is truly such a pathetic sight! You stand no chance against me!" The Shredder scoffed.

 _Drew raised his claws at the Shredder, panting and snarling. Shredder chuckled with amusement._

"I know…but it won't stop me from trying to tear you apart!" Drew hissed, then raced at Shredder.

 _Shredder shouted angrily as he slashed with the sword, the energy blast flew towards Drew. This time it hit him, sending him flying back. He went through one of the walls, landing in the Shredder's roof top garden. He grunted as he picked himself off the grass, grunting in pain. Shredder chuckled as he walked through the hole and towards the ninja. He laughed as he stood over Drew. The ninja grunted and growled at the villain._

"I'd almost pity you…if you weren't so pathetic!" Shredder laughed.

 _He raised his sword, the blade end pointing down at Drew. Behind him the clouds separated, and the full moon illuminated. Drew eyes narrowed at the sword._

"Do it." Drew grunted.

 _The turtles and Master Splinter dragged themselves over, then looked at the hole. They gasped in shock at what they saw. The Shredder snarled as he jabbed down with the sword._

"NO!" The turtles cried out.

"No…not again…" Master Splinter gasped in despair.

 _Shredder chuckled in triumph. He then looked down to see his work._

"Huh?! WHAT?!" Shredder growled in shock.

 _The turtles and the old rat mutant then saw it, and gasped in shock. Drew's claws were moved into an x shape, which caught the sword. Drew grunted in pain._

"Fool! You forget this blade's power!" Shredder snarled.

 _The blade was quickly raised, but Drew rolled out of the way before the surge of energy came after the jab from Shredder. The villain turned and glared at the young ninja._

"Rah! Why won't you die!" Shredder snarled slashing with the sword, sending another surge of energy.

 _Drew grunted as he leapt out of the way. He snarled and panted._

"It doesn't matter! You still cannot defeat me!" Shredder scoffed.

 _He growled as he leapt forward, the sword held over his head. Drew growled as he leapt at the Shredder as well. They slashed with their weapons, the clash of steel rang out. They both landed a distance from one another. Shredder gasped in shock as suddenly the blade fell into pieces. Drew grunted at seeing the claws had been damaged, but still held together._

'Thank you Utroms.' Drew sighed in his mind.

"ERRRAAAHHHH!" The Shredder roared in fury.

 _He turned to face Drew, whom glared back at him._

"YOU! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" Shredder bellowed as he lunged at Drew.

 _Drew grunted as he lunged at the Shredder. The villain slashed with his claws, quickly blocked by Drew's right claws. The Shredder quickly jabbed with his right fist, but Drew quickly disabled it with an Upper Rising Block. Drew swiftly pushed aside both of the Shredder's arms then quickly hit Shredder's chest with a Tiger Claw Strike with his right hand. Shredder landed on the ground, looking down and seeing a hand print in his armor. The villain growled in annoyance as he stood up._

"I may have lost my sword, but you are still not skilled enough to defeat me! I am the master! You are just a child!" The Shredder growled as he leapt, slashing quickly with his claws.

 _Drew grunted as he quickly blocked them with his own. The ninja grunted as he pushed away the Shredder's claws then slashed with his own. Three claws marks laid on the Shredder's chest plate. The villain gasped at the sight, for they nearly made their way to his own body. Shredder hissed in anger._

"You will fall! Rahh!" Shredder growled as he raced towards Drew.

 _Drew grunted as he slashed with his right claws, but Shredder quickly caught them with his own. He then jabbed with his right fist, but Drew blocked with his left arm. He pushed aside Shredder's fist, then slammed his left fist into Shredder's helmet. The villain grunted, stumbling back. Drew growled as he lunged forward. He then repeatedly kicked Shredder's chest plate, each foot quickly slammed into Shredder back to back. The turtles and Master Splinter cheered at the sight. Shredder grunted as he fell to the ground. Drew panted, standing over the villain._

"I…I cannot lose to you! I cannot! I CANNOT!" Shredder cried out in anger and disbelief.

 _Drew's eyes narrowed, he growled lowly at the villain._

"Stand up…so this can end honorably." Drew said.

"Hahaha, you'll think I'll give you what you want? You're a fool." Shredder scoffed.

 _Drew closed his eyes, then started to walk away. Shredder chuckled then lunged at Drew when his back was turned._

"LOOK OUT!" Leo cried out.

 _Drew's eyes opened. He quickly turned and slid under the Shredder. The villain growled as he quickly slashed at Drew, but the ninja blocked with his claws. He pushed aside Shredder's claws. He then struck with a Double Tiger Claw Strike, one hand faced upwards with the other upside down with both in a tiger claw form, on Shredder. The Shredder skidded across the ground, his claws dragging through the grass as he skidded back. The villain raced forward._

"I…will…not…LOSE!" Shredder grunted as he slashed with his claws, free fist, and feet; however, Drew blocked or dodged each attack.

 _Drew caught Shredder's claws with his own, then pushed them away and quickly kicked Shredder with his right foot. The Shredder grunted as skidded back. Both panted. Drew lunged forward and quickly slashed with his claws. Shredder growled as the torso on the armor fell apart, revealing the evil Utrom under the armor. Ch'rell screamed in hysteria and rage._

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A WRETCH TO YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Ch'rell screamed, his own shrill yet sinister voice bellowed, lunging at Drew.

 _The ninja blocked the punch from Shredder, and struck the helmet of Ch'rell's armor. The evil Utrom cried out in anger. He then flailed angrily at Drew, pissed off that the fight wasn't able to defeat Drew quickly enough. Drew grunted as his foe landed blow over blow on him._

"Drew-san!" Master Splinter cried out, then threw something.

 _Drew looked down and saw Master Yoshi's sword. Ch'rell's eyes were closed as he screamed in rage. Ch'rell bellowed as he lunged as Drew, swinging blindly._

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHO DO YOU-GARHH!" Ch'rell screamed in agitation then cried out in horror & pain.

 _The turtles and Master Splinter gasped at the sight: Drew had stabbed Ch'rell with Master Yoshi's sword._

"I'm Chaos Chimera." Drew snarled.

 _Ch'rell and his armor fell to the ground. The alien's blood slithered on the ground and off the alien & the blade. Drew sighed, the fight had ended. Ch'rell…was finally dead. The turtles and Master Splinter cheered as they went to Drew._

"It's…It's really over…he's gone…the Shredder has finally been defeated!" Leonardo cried in joy.

 _The turtle brothers cried and cheered._

"My Master Yoshi and all of the Shredder's victims have been avenged. I am proud of you my son…the Shredder is finally finished." Master Splinter said, putting a grateful hand on Drew's shoulder.

 **To be continued…**


	48. Chapter 47

**_(Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks, I'm glad you like the name.**

 **Chapter 47: Celebrating With Family**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a few days later)_

 _Everyone was celebrating. Ch'rell's death caused great panic amongst his legion. The Foot and the Purple Dragons fled in terror, having learned that their leader had been slain. The group quickly escaped after destroying all their technology and resources. The Elite Ninja, Khan, Hun, and Baxter Stockman laid defeated by the group. The turtles and Drew had prepared for the party, putting up the decorations, setting up the venue, etc. Everyone was present: Casey, April, Leatherhead, the Utroms, etc. Master Splinter is in a small room. There are candles on table on either side and a table at the back. A picture of his master, Hamato Yoshi, sits. Master Splinter sat in a bow position, his master's sword in his hands._

"Master Yoshi, your spirit can finally rest. The Shredder has been defeated…once and for all. I am so sorry I couldn't save you that day…I regret that every moment of my life. But I believe you would be proud to now I have raised four good sons, who have become heroes. And my newest student, a strong warrior…who has finally avenged everyone who has finally to the Shredder's evil. He has known little joy and love in his life…I have trained him as best I could…I wish I could have been there when his parents dishonored him…but even though he has faced such horrors…he has become a good, honorable ninja…I hope he has made you proud master…he has made me proud…for he too…is my son." Master Splinter said.

 _He then stood up._

"And you will be honored to know, he defeated the Shredder with your sword. Rest in peace." Master Splinter said walking over to the memorial, placed the sword down while bowing his head, and took a few steps back.

 _He walked back and exited. Drew stood there in his civilian clothing. He stood with his back leaning on the wall, arms crossed. Drew didn't say anything, for Master Splinter could see the message in his green eyes. Master Splinter smiled and nodded._

"Come Drew-san, let us celebrate with the others." The old master said, resting a hand on the ninja's shoulder while they walked to the living room.

 _The two walked into a joyous occasion. Casey and Raph are sitting on either side of a table, arm wrestling. Donnie, Leatherhead, and the Utroms are chatting near Donnie' computer. Leo, Mikey, and April are watching Casey and Raph, taking bets during it too. They all turned to see the last of the group._

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you, our triumphant hero: Drew, aka Chaos Chimera!" Mikey proclaimed.

 _The group cheered, giving a round of applause. Drew showed a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Everyone chuckled. Mikey ran over to Drew._

"Hey, thanks for choosing Chaos Chimera." Mikey chuckled.

 _Drew smiled and nodded. They walked back to where Casey and Raph are arm wrestling. Both grunted, but chuckled as they tested one another. Casey then began to lower Raph's arm._

"Heh heh, gotcha Raph." Casey chuckled.

"Oh really? Heh heh! I don't…think so!" Raph chuckled, then swiftly slammed his friend's arm on the table.

 _Leo and Mikey cheered, while April groaned in defeat. Drew chuckled. Casey and Raph looked at the young ninja, then turned to one another and grinned. A few minutes later, Casey & Raph were on one side of the table and Drew on the other. The two friends grinned, but Drew looked unsure. Mikey grinned wide, giving a thumbs up to his friend. Drew sighed then turned to look at his opponents. Drew sighed and lifted both hands. Casey locked onto Drew's left hand, and Raph onto Drew's right hand._

"We're about to teach you a lesson. Heh heh." Casey chuckled.

"If you say so." Drew replied.

 _Casey and Raph then went at it. They growled as they began the match. Their eyes were closed as they fought, but they then heard Mikey & April laughing. Both opened their eyes, which widened in shock. They hadn't even budged Drew's arms. The ninja's right eyebrow lifted in…curiosity. Drew then quickly slammed their arms on the table. Mikey jumped up, laughing at his brother and Casey._

"Oh you got owned! Hahaha!" Mikey laughed as he rolled on the ground.

"Why you…raah!" Raph grunted, then hissed as he leapt onto and wrestled with Mikey.

 _Casey shrugged then joined in on the wrestling. Leo walked over to Drew._

"Thanks for not breaking the table…and their arms." Leo said.

"I'm still losing my strength…but I don't know why it hasn't left entirely." Drew replied.

"Well ninjas are strong." Leo chuckled.

"True, maybe that's it." Drew replied.

"Well, either way, you still showed them up." Leo chuckled.

"I suppose. How are you feeling?" Drew asked.

"Sore…but honestly…I haven't felt this relieved…ever." Leo answered.

 _Everyone had been bandaged up, some still healing from the wounds they had gotten from the fights. Drew had bandages too. Facing the Shredder was possibly the most intense fight he'd ever been in. While he had later in the fight had beaten the Shredder, the fight was hard won. While his wounds were healing, they weren't as quickly as they would in his dimension._

"Oh, Donnie told me for that that portal should be done relatively soon. But he says it won't be in a week relatively soon." Leo said.

 _Drew sighed. He knew he needed to get back. Even though he was hated, feared, and despised by mostly by everyone on his Earth…he knew he had to be there to face whatever danger was coming. However, there was a part of him…a part of him that was…he wasn't sure. He felt happy here, where he actually felt like part of a family. He had never felt that, and now having this…he was…almost…content. He smiled at being amongst the group, feeling like his family. Drew walked over to Donnie, Leatherhead, and the Utroms._

"We cannot thank you enough for finally defeating the Shredder. He has destroyed so many lives, and now they are avenged. You, your masters, and the turtles…you all have saved the multiverse." Mortu said.

"Well I hope I've done some good here." Drew said.

"You have my friend. We are all indebted to you." Leatherhead said, putting a reassuring hand on the ninja's shoulder.

"No you aren't. If it wasn't for all of you, the Shredder would still be alive and plotting." Drew replied.

"Nonetheless, we are glad you came to our aid." Leatherhead said.

 _Drew smiled and nodded._

"Leo said that the portal is relatively close to completion. How much long longer will it take? I'm not trying to be impatient. But as much as I'd love to stay…I need to get back." Drew said.

"We've been trying to match every trait of the energy that brought you here, hopefully we'll be done in a few weeks." Mortu said.

"Ok…I dread to think of what danger is coming to my Earth." Drew said.

"Do not worry, my friend. We will get you home." Mortu said.

'If only it felt like home...it does some of the time…but still…' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _While Drew cared for those back on his Earth, he had felt they were always hesitant to be around them. The women were less so, for some reason that was still a mystery to Drew, but even they were still uneasy sometimes._

"Relax my friend. It's a celebration. Enjoy yourself!" Donnie chuckled.

 _Drew nodded with a smile. He walked into the kitchen to see what food they had, he had gotten a little hungry. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were in there eating pizza. Drew shook his head, chuckling in amusement. Mikey grinned wide._

"Here's pizza. Nice yummy, yummy pizza." Mikey chuckled.

 _Drew raised his right brow in…well, the ninja wasn't sure._

"Oh come on! You said you would try it some time!" Mikey whined.

 _Drew sighed. He walked over and took a slice of pepperoni pizza. He took a quick sniff then took a bite. He then swallowed._

"Well?" Mikey chuckled.

"It's good." Drew chuckled.

"YYYEEESSSS!" Mikey cheered triumphantly, punching the air as if he won a prize.

 _Leo chuckled while Raph groaned in annoyance. Drew smiled in amusement._

"This calls for a celebration! A show!" Mikey laughed.

"Huh?" The other three grunted in confusion, looking at each other to see what they thought.

"Donnie! DONNIE!" Mikey cried out.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Donnie screamed, rushing to his brother.

 _Everyone gathered quickly. Mikey had this massive grin on his face. He pulled his brothers, including Drew, over by him. He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons Then placed it down on a nearby table. He had his brother line up in front of the group, side by side one another. The music started playing familiar music. The others groaned, but then sighed._

 _(Kung Fu Fighting by Cee Lo Green begins playing)_

 _The young ninjas followed Mikey's lead. They raised their hands and lowered them, palm against palm. The song began kicking up. The ninjas threw forth a punch then leapt up, kicking in the air. When landing they threw forth a Tiger Claw Strike with their left hands, there right hands flying back above their heads in fists. They followed with Dragon Sweeps Its Tail with their right feet, then jumped up a few feet. While they fell back to the floor, they slammed their right hands on the floor. Quickly standing up, with both fists flying forward in quick succession. They then leapt up, their right feet swinging around then landing on the ground. The crowd laughed and cheered, dancing in their own little spots as they watched the brothers dance, celebrating their victory as one._

 **To be continued…**


	49. Chapter 48

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. I'm on Winter Break now, so I'll hopefully be able to update more.)_**

 **Chapter 48: A Hard Choice**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a few days later)_

 _The turtles and Drew were sparring in the dojo, Master Splinter watching carefully. There was a sudden, odd noise. The turtle brothers and their master quickly remembered the sound. Suddenly near the group appeared a swirling blue vortex, then from it appeared a colorful yet ghost-like figure. He looked like a Japanese priest, with a blue upper robe with yellow pants, and a frowning white mask with rose red circular cheeks. He also had brown straps, a yellow hat, and holding some kind of paddle._

"Hamato Splinter." The being said, bowing his head.

 _Master Splinter bowed his head. Then they both raised their heads._

"It is always a pleasure to see you Gyoji. Does this mean what I think it means?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yes, the Battle Nexus Tournament shall soon begin." Gyoji answered.

 _The turtles laughed in excitement._

"Your excitement brings the foundation for his highness's tournament." Gyoji said.

 _The being turned to look at Drew._

"Who are you?" Gyoji asked.

"Master Splinter's student." Drew answered.

"All of Hamato Splinter's students are welcome to participate within the tournament." Gyoji replied.

 _Drew's eyes widened in surprise._

"You are unsure. The tournament registration is in tomorrow. You must decide by then. And the rest of you?" Gyoji said.

 _The turtles nodded._

"I believe my time in the tournament is completed. I wish to see my sons engage in the competition." Master Splinter explained.

"Very well. I shall return tomorrow." Gyoji replied.

 _He bowed his head, which the ninjas bowed theirs back in response. Gyojii then disappeared into the same blue vortex, which vanished as well. The turtles high fived one another, chuckling in anticipation._

"Yo Drew! You gonna register?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, you'd kick some serious shell." Raph chuckled.

"I'm not sure. Mortu and Leatherhead told me yesterday that he believed the portal would be finished sooner than he thought. And I know I have to get back to help. But…I also believe I should do this…and want to…but…I don't know." Drew replied.

"This is a chance to prove how far you've come. Yes, you defeated the Shredder, which is no easy task on its on…but this is honorable combat." Leonardo said.

 _Drew rubbed his chin in contemplation. Master Splinter stood up, and his students turned their attention towards him._

"I know you must return to face whatever evil comes to your world, threatening the well being of those you care for." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew's right eyebrow raised in curiosity._

"But Leonardo is correct: this should be your final test before you return to your own dimension." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew scratched his chin in contemplation._

"I suppose so…but I have to think on this…being such a hard decision." Drew sighed.

"Of course, this is not a choice to be taken lightly." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew bowed to his master, who bowed back. The young ninja walked off._

 _(The streets above, several minutes later)_

 _Drew had put on his ninjutsu attire. The young ninja raced across the rooftops, leaping from building to building. Though his powers had diminished, somehow his ninjutsu training had allowed some of it to remain…though in a disciplined manner._

'What am I supposed to do? I know I have to get back to my dimension to be there whenever this danger Savage talked about shows up…yet…but I feel like I'd be dishonoring Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey by not participating…this…this…aahh!' Drew groaned in his mind.

 _Drew let out a frustrated panther-like growl. He continued to race across the rooftops, until he came near the former Foot Headquarters. It had been zoned off, the place was crawling with cops. It had been discovered of Saki's corruption within the city, the mayor being directly linked with it. He was taken away for his sentence, along with other authority figures in the local government, and also law enforcement. Drew realized with such evil within the city, there had to be police and higher levels of law enforcement on the Shredder's payroll. They'd been caught as well. The ninja was suspicious of law enforcement, he'd seen them hurt many innocent people…even killing some, he'd also seen the same with animals as well. Though he knew and met some good individuals within law enforcement, he was fond of one in particular…though it was still a mystery to him why Detective Burns took to him so quickly. But he didn't have time to focus on that now._

'What should I do?...' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _He growled softly._

"May I ask why you've been following?" Drew asked, looking at the building.

"To meet the one who defeated the Shredder in person." A feminine voice answered.

 _Drew turned around to see a feminine warrior walk towards him from the opposite side of the rooftop. She is an attractive, young Japanese woman, with a lean build. Her hair is black and shoulder length. She is a bit taller than the turtles, but still not as tall as Drew. She has dark blue robes with black cloth that laid under with a silver belt tied around her thin waist. On her arms, hands, legs, and feet is silver plated armor. On her back strapped with a dark leather strap is a blade in a scabbard. Around her forehead is a red bandana which flows behind her in tow strips, similar to that of the Foot Clan soldiers. Her eyes are also a deep green. Drew gulped nervously, his cheeks blushing under his mask._

"H-Hi." Drew stuttered.

"You appeared during that battle to not fear Oroku Saki…yet you…fear me?" The woman said in confusion.

"No…I um…I…I'm just nervous…around beautiful women…" Drew stuttered in embarrassment.

 _The woman chuckled._

"That's cute. But I'm taken, sorry." The woman giggled.

"Whoever they are, they're lucky." Drew chuckled.

"Thank you. I'm Karai." The woman, revealed to be Karai, chuckled.

"An honor to meet you." Drew said, then bowed.

 _Karai bowed back. Both then stood up._

"The Shredder is finally dead…after so many years." Karai said.

"It wasn't exactly easy to defeat him." Drew said, rubbing his arm.

"I see." Karai said.

 _Drew nodded._

"You are confused about something…a decision that you find difficult to make." Karai said.

"Yes…" Drew sighed.

"Does it involve the turtles and rat?" Karai asked.

"You have quite the history with them." Drew said.

"Yes…it's…complicated…" Karai sighed.

"Part of me is surprised you didn't try to kill me to avenge the Shredder." Drew said.

"Originally I would have…but…ever since he tried to destroy the multiverse…driven by his madness and at the expense of everything…" Karai sighed.

"Well…at least you originally had the belief that your…dad…cared for you…" Drew sighed, sitting down at the edge of the rooftop.

 _Karai walked over and sat down beside him._

"What do you mean?" Karai asked.

 _Drew sighed, then pulled off his mask._

"My biological dad hated me…I mean…he…well…he tried multiple times to kill me." Drew sighed.

"I'm sorry…what about your mother?" Karai asked.

"Same." Drew sighed.

 _Karai's eyes widened in shock._

"That's…" Karai started to say.

"It's ok…I feel like Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are my real family. Oh, sorry for interrupting." Drew said.

"It's alright." Karai said.

 _The two sat there, silent for some time._

"This decision that plagues you…what does your heart tell you?" Karai asked.

"That's…that's the issue…it's divided." Drew answered.

"Why?" Karai asked.

"Loyalties…two groups of people I care for…one that feels like my true family…and another who feels like…well…it's difficult to say…part of me feels like they care…but I also know they, well some of them, fear me." Drew answered.

"That sounds like an easy choice." Karai said.

"But those who seem like they don't care, are in danger…" Drew added.

"Oh…" Karai said.

"But I don't know when…" Drew sighed.

"Perhaps…perhaps you should take the path that would help you best prepare for whatever lies ahead." Karai said.

 _Drew scratched his stubbled chin with his armored fingers._

"You're right." Drew said.

"I had to do the same with bringing honor to the Foot in Japan. I led them from there, forming them in the ways of true shadow warriors. The Shredder didn't lead the Foot in that path." Karai said.

"You came here to face him?" Drew asked.

"Yes, to finally end his evil deeds…but you did that…you finally ended the Shredder." Karai said.

"I guess." Drew sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to defeat him. His evil is over." Karai said.

"Thank you, Karai. I hope everything goes well for you." Drew replied, a smile on his face.

 _Karai smiled. The two stood up. Karai kissed him on the cheek. Drew's eyes widened in surprise, both his cheeks reddening in nervousness._

"Thank you." Karai whispered.

 _Drew raised his armored hand to where his cheek was kissed._

"Thanks." Drew replied, a smile on his face.

 _Drew heard a whooshing sound behind him, and he knew she leapt away._

 _(Turtles' lair, the next day)_

 _Gyoji returned in the same blue vortex. The group gathered around, and the four turtles registered for the competition. Gyoji turned to Drew._

"Have you decided young ninja?" The being asked.

"I would be honored to fight in the tournament." Drew answered.

"Very well." Gyoji replied.

 _The turtles laughed excitedly, while Master Splinter nodding in satisfaction._

 **To be continued…**


	50. Chapter 49

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: He might meet Frenzy, not sure yet, but maybe. Sorry, he won't be going into the street fighter universe. There are a few more chapters left, sorry if you're getting bored. In the arena? Hmm…not sure yet. Hey, you might want to read chapter 47, I think there's something in there you'll like.**

 **Chapter 49: Qualifying Round**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, a week later)_

 _The turtles and Drew had trained hard the past week, continuously trying to hone their skills…to prepare for the Battle Nexus Tournament. Master Splinter oversaw their continuing training, but each of them trained away from the others. Their master explained that they may face each other in battle, and that if they saw their training that it would give each the possibility to counter them…and that it would be unfair for them to see each others' training. Mikey joked about how the others would need to watch him to stand a chance against the previous Battle Nexus Champion. They had just told Leatherhead and the Utroms they'd be gone for the tournament. They stood before a wall, they had brought their weapons, supplies, and everything else needed for the tournament. Master Splinter had just completed the markings, now he began the incantation._

'Magic…it's a hell of a thing.' Drew chuckled in his mind.

 _Then the door opened. The group walked in._

 _(Battle Nexus)_

 _The group found themselves in a lush forest._

"So this is it?" Drew asked.

"Yes…this is it. Remember my sons, in order to continue you must win a match in the qualifying round." Master Splinter said.

"We know, sensei." Leonardo replied.

 _The five ninjas bowed to their master, then stood up. There was suddenly there was a bright pale blue light. From it appeared the Gyoji._

"Your preliminary matches have been set. The turtles will face the Slongtags and Drew, I believe, shall face D'Jinn. Both matches will begin in a moment." Gyoji said.

"The Slongtags? Oh right, we beat their opponents the Gom-Tai when we were here for the first time." Donatello said.

"Yeah, let's hope we do as well against them as the Gom-Tai." Leonardo said.

"My son, D'Jinn is a strong opponent. He will not be easy to defeat, he is quite powerful and experienced. But I know you have the skill and strength to defeat him." Master Splinter said.

"I will do my best." Drew said, bowing to his master.

"Would you like me to send him your greetings Hamato Splinter?" Gyoji asked.

"Yes, thank you. He is an old friend." Master Splinter replied.

 _Drew nodded._

"Very well, I shall take Drew to his match first." Gyoji said.

 _The Gyoji began to swing the paddle, and then the being with Drew were quickly engulfed by the same pale blue light. He was then transported to another place in the forest. The ninja stood in a small clearing, great trees surrounding the clearing. At the other side stood his opponent. The D'Jinn just by appearance was a mighty fighter. Standing near eight or nine feet tall, with four muscular arms with patches of yellow hair and pale blue skin. Also he has a great shaggy, yellow beard and hair hanging from the back of his head because of the being having a bald head. He wears brown wraps around his arms and a brown shaolin-like wrap for a belt with dark navy blue slacks and yellow pointed shoes, which one might stereotypically would associate with an elf. Behind him snakes a long, spotted tail._

"Hamato Splinter sends his salutations D'Jinn." Gyoji said.

"Ah, my old friend! I hope to see him however this match ends. You have a great sensei young one. Good luck to you in this match." D'Jinn said, his voice as mighty as himself.

"The same to you." Drew said, bowing to his opponent.

"Begin!" Gyoji said, then quickly disappeared in a small flash of light.

 _D'Jinn grunted as he rushed forward, clearing the distance more quickly than some would expect from a being of his size and stature. Both of his large right fists flew forward, but only smashed the ground. Drew had dodged out of the way, his opponent finding the ninja clad in black behind him._

"Where are your weapons?" D'Jinn asked.

"With me, but since you carry none…it would hardly be fair if I used mine." Drew answered.

"Haha! Good on you! This will truly be a great match!" D'Jinn chuckled.

 _D'Jinn quickly slung his top left fist forward, but Drew ducked under the attack. Though his foe swiftly threw his bottom left hand open, his palm slamming into Drew. The young ninja grunted as he flew through the air, but quickly landed on both his feet. Drew stood up and took a stance. D'Jinn smiled, nodding. The combatant bellowed as he charged forward, all four of his fist flying towards the ninja. Drew lunged forward and literally raced up his arms, slamming his right knee into his opponent's face. D'Jinn grunted as he steadied himself. The two turned, facing off again. D'Jinn grinned, punching his right fists into his left palms._

"Not bad young one. You caught me off guard there, it won't happen so easily again." D'Jinn chuckled.

"That was just dumb luck." Drew said.

"Nevertheless it was well done. Come! Let us continue this contest!" D'Jinn chuckled.

 _He raced forward, swiftly slamming all of his fists where Drew once stood. The young ninja leapt over his opponent, then quickly landed behind his opponent. D'Jinn quickly slung his long tail at Drew, but the ninja blocked it with his right hand. Drew grunted ass he back flipped once again over D'Jinn, once again face to face with his opponent. His opponent chuckled, then quickly kicked out with his right foot. However, Drew quickly ducked under the attack then used Dragon Sweeps Its Tail, knocking D'Jinn off his feet._

"Whoa! Ragh!" D'Jinn grunted as he began to fall back, but quickly caught himself with his lower hands.

 _D'Jinn pushed himself off the ground and then swung both his right fists, which Drew dodged again. Then the larger combatant uppercutted with both of his left fists, slamming into Drew. The young ninja flew in the air. D'Jinn grunted, his right hands over his face as he tried to see where his opponent was though the tree tops blocked his vision partially. Then he saw his opponent leap out of the trees. The growl that came from the young ninja was a bellowing snarl as Drew surged towards his opponent, his right armored fist slamming into his opponent's face. D'Jinn grunted in pain as he began to stumble backwards._

"I thought you had no weapons." D'Jinn grunted.

"Apologies, these are the weapons." Drew said, the claws extruding from the gauntlets.

"Ah, my apologies." D'Jinn said.

"No, I should've told you earlier. That is my mistake." Drew said.

"Hahaha! That's fine, I have a feeling that even without those gauntlets I still would've been left reeling from that punch! Come! Let us finish this!" D'Jinn chuckled, his laughter booming.

 _Drew nodded and retracted the claws, then raced forward with a growl. D'Jinn gasped as the seemingly dark blur surged at him. He slammed all of his fists downwards, but once again only crushing the ground below. He grunted in confusion then looked up. D'Jinn quickly stood up, but the young ninja was already upon him. He felt both fists slam him in his face in a swift yet strong combo. D'Jinn grunted in pain then saw Drew slam both his gauntlets fly forward, in a double Tiger Claw Strike style, one hand upwards with the other downwards. D'Jinn grunted in pain as he stumbled then fell to the ground like a mighty oak. Drew landed before his opponent, then bowed to his opponent. In a flash of blue light appeared._

"Winner: Drew Black." Gyoji said, floating down to the ground then placed a banner in the ground.

 _Drew bowed to the being. Gyoji nodded then said he was to go announce the victor of another match. D'Jinn groaned in pain. He looked up to see a hand extended to him from Drew. He smiled as he took the hand, and the young ninja helped him up onto his feet._

"Well done young one, your skill as a warrior is very impressive. Your master has trained you well. I truly enjoyed the battle, it was a noble contest." D'Jinn chuckled.

"I am honored to have fought a warrior such as you." Drew said.

 _The two bowed to one another. In a familiar flash of blue light, Gyoji appeared with Master Splinter and his sons._

"Hey Drew! We won! Haha! We're going to be in the next stage of the tournament!" Mikey laughed, his voice full of pride.

"So how did you do?" Leo asked.

"He fought honorably and won in the qualifying round! Haha!" D'Jinn chuckled, his voice filled with excitement.

 _His former opponent placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder, smiling with pride. Though he couldn't see it, Drew smiled under his mask. The ninja nodded._

"You have done well, I am proud. Though I am sure it was a great battle. Hello old friend." Master Splinter said.

"You have trained a fine young warrior, he fought fairly and proved to this old fighter how great he was." D'Jinn chuckled.

"You're forgetting the hits you got on me." Drew chuckled.

 _The group, except for Gyoji, chuckled. There was suddenly a bright whitish-purple light. The group had to cover their eyes until the light faded. Before them stood an imposing yet noble figure. The figure appeared to be like a Japanese lord. He wears a long red robe with black lining and golden plates around his waist with a black and dark gray belt. Both of his hands have silver plated gauntlets and above his elbows is covered with black cloth with golden plates. His hair is thick, shaggy, and pure white. Also flowing behind him from the protruding shoulder pieces of his robe is like red cape that hands to below his waist. His face is hidden, for he wears a golden mask with horns and the eye parts of the masks glow a light green. In his right gauntlet he holds a staff. The wood appears to be of ancient origin with several gold rings. At the top is a golden plate with some kind of red marking and from either side of it extends more of the ancient wood with gold plated ends. He also is near seven feet tall, perhaps even slightly taller._

"We are honored by your return old friend." The being said, bowing his head.

"It is I whom am honored Daimyo." Master Splinter said, bowing.

 _The two stood up. The Daimyo of the Battle Nexus turned to the combatants._

"I salute you combatants for your bravery and courage." Daimyo said.

 _D'Jinn, the turtles, and Drew bowed to the Daimyo then stood up. The Daimyo turned his attention to Drew._

"And who might this young warrior be?" Daimyo asked.

"He is Master Splinter's newest student, a young honorable warrior. He fought well and defeated me, it was a noble contest." D'Jinn chuckled.

"A new student? Haha! Excellent! Not only do we have the return of your sons, but your newest student has entered as well! Truly this is a fine day! You are most welcome in the tournament young one." Daimyo chuckled, his voice filled with pride and excitement.

 _Drew bowed once more._

"He has made me proud. As my other sons have as well." Master Splinter said.

 _His students (and sons) smiled warmly._

"Other sons?" Daimyo said, confused.

"Yes, I must explain the situation to you." Master Splinter said.

"Very well. Come, the next stage of the tournament is about to begin." Daimyo said.

 _He lifted the War Staff and which it glew a bright ocean blue. The entire group was swallowed by the same bright light. Then they along with the light, vanished._

 **To be continued…**


	51. Chapter 50

**_(I hope everyone had Happy Holidays and that everyone will have a Happy New Year. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Guest: He might meet some of its known members, but not the team itself…or at least I don't have any plans for him to. He would 'defend' himself against them, without trying to hurt them. Drew' strength level is…well…you'll find out how it works in the books to come. As for Drew's weakness of beautiful women, that will be explained in the next book…as best I can explain it.**

 **Chapter 50: Before We Begin**

 _(Battle Nexus, moments later)_

 _The group then fond themselves on a high platform, overlooking a great arena. Many warriors of different shapes, sizes, and species stood in the arena & the stands. All present cheered at the sight of the Daimyo. A horn was blown, and the Daimyo walked to the edge of the platform._

"Warriors! You have traveled from across the multiverse and I bid you welcome to the Battle Nexus Tournament!" The Daimyo proclaimed, his War Staff raised in his right armored hand.

 _The warriors and crowd cheered with excitement._

"To those who had been defeated in battle! I salute your determination and courage!" The Daimyo spoke.

 _A line of warriors bowed their heads, their faces calm yet still the emotion of disappointment and probably sadness present._

"And to those who have passed the Preliminary Round, I say congratulations and brace yourselves for the combat to come!" The Daimyo proclaimed.

 _Those warriors stood firm, ready for what was next._

"For soon, the next round will begin!" The Daimyo proclaimed, raising the War Staff higher in the air.

 _Fireworks shot off, giving a decorative show in the sky as the warriors & crowd cheered. The Daimyo turned to the group._

"You should hurry if you are to compete in the next round. A few of my soldiers will escort you. Good luck young warriors." The Daimyo said.

 _The turtles and Drew bowed respectfully then followed a few samurai soldiers._

"I shall go watch from the stand, my friend. I hope to speak to you and your sons before we all journey home." D'Jinn said to Master Splinter.

"Of course, I hope you enjoy the rest of the tournament." Master Splinter replied, then bowed his head.

 _D'Jinn bowed back then walked off, a samurai escorting him._

"I look forward to seeing your sons in battle, old friend." The Daimyo said.

"As do I. They have grown to be truly noble warriors." Master Splinter agreed, pride in his voice.

"As it seems you have a 'new son'. What is this story, my friend? If you don't mind telling me?" The Daimyo asked respectfully.

"Ah, it is a long story my friend." Master Splinter replied.

 _(Through a hall of statues)_

 _The soldiers had brought them to the entrance of a hall to lead them to the arena, to which the group thanked them._

"Remember this guys?! The Pavilion of Past Champions! Haha! Do you think? Yes! YES! Hahaha!" Mikey chuckled excitedly, then howled with laughter as he ran farther down.

"Hey! Easy Mikey!" Leo grunted.

 _They followed him, to which they looked at a particular statue. Mikey grinned with glee at it. The other turtles groaned in annoyance, but Drew smiled under his mask. The statue was of Mikey. Michaelangelo stood with his nunchucks in hands, his legs spread and steady. It also had the familiar grin of the turtle's._

"At least they got your stupid grin correct." Raph taunted.

"Well at least I have a statue!" Mikey countered.

 _Raph's right eye twitched in anger._

"Guys, come on. Let's show our respect." Leonardo said.

 _The group faced the statues of Master Splinter and Master Hamato Yoshi (to which Mikey's statue was to the right of it). The five bowed respectfully, then stood up._

"Let's go guys." Leo then said, the others following him into the arena.

 _They found themselves amongst a crowd of diverse warriors. The turtles chuckled when they saw a few familiar faces. The group approached three warriors: an anthropomorphized rabbit samurai, a similar samurai styled rhino with a cut horn, and a muscular anthropomorphized Triceratops in gladiator armor and also holding a large double sided battle axe._

"Well if it isn't our old friends." The Triceratops being chuckled.

"Traximus! Good to see ya! Heh ha!" Raph chuckled, shaking hands with the large warrior.

"Always good to see you friends." The rabbit samurai said, bowing.

"Likewise Usagi-san." Leo replied, bowing.

"*Sighs* Hello Gen." Donnie said, unenthusiastically.

"Greeting Turtles, always a pleasure." Gen cackled with a snort.

 _Traximus, Usagi, and Gennosuke turned to looked at the strange clad in black._

"Who is this?" Usagi asked.

"This is Drew, our father's new student and our new friend…and brother." Leo answered, a warm smile on his face.

 _Drew bowed to the trio. Usagi bowed, Gen nodded, and Traximus saluted him with his right fist slamming against his muscular chest. Drew stood up, Usagi did the same._

"We have some time before the first Tier begins, what's your story friend?" Usagi asked.

"That's…a bit of a long story." Drew answered.

 _(Atop the platform of the Battle Nexus)_

"…That…is a truly dreadful tale…this young warrior…he has faced such losses…hatred…fear…and he wishes to return there? He has the heart of a great dragon to be willing to die to defend those who hate and fear him so much." The Daimyo gasped after hearing Drew' story.

"There is a great darkness in him and around him. But not in the way most would think it means. He is a true shadow warrior." Master Splinter replied.

"There is some more to him, my friend." The Daimyo added.

"I know. I sensed it when we first met, but I don't know what it is." Master Splinter replied.

"As do I, it is a mystery to me. The power within him is unknown to me…yet there is something…something deep within him…a mystic power…an ancient, great magic dwells within his blood & spirit." The Daimyo said.

"Indeed, but what could it be?...We may never know." Master Splinter sighed in agreement.

"Yes…" The Daimyo replied.

 _(In the arena)_

 _The three warriors stood in complete shock and disbelief._

"That is a truly…terrifying tale. I am sorry that you had to experience all that." Usagi said.

 _Drew nodded, silent._

"My time as a slave of my own kind was awful. It is not the same as what you went through, but I know it was hard for you." Traximus said.

"I'm glad you home was restored to a peaceful life. Me…I…never mind." Drew sighed.

"Well you're with us for now, and we're glad you're here." Leo said, putting a reassuring hand n Drew's shoulder.

"Thank you." Drew said, smiling under his mask.

 _Leo smiled and nodded._

"I hate to interrupt this emotional moment, but how about I tell you all about the wager I've made on…" Gen started to say.

"My friend, perhaps we should focus on the tournament instead?" Usagi said.

 _The group began to squabble over Gen's bet on himself. He had lost last time to Kluh, a ruthless fighter who had lost to Mikey twice, even though the first had…complications. Drew chuckled, shaking his head._

 _(Atop the platform)_

"Well I wish him and your other sons the best, my friend." The Daimyo said.

"Thank you." Master Splinter replied, smiling.

 _The Daimyo nodded._

"It is time." The Daimyo said.

 _He then slammed the War Staff into the gong beside him, the sound echoing through the area below and around them. The warriors' attention turned to the platform._

"Let the contest, begin!" The Daimyo proclaimed.

 _He raised the War Staff from where he sat, the mystic tool was suddenly surrounded with a pale blue electric energy. It shot a surge of that lightning to the arena below. Suddenly around the warriors the lightning ran in a circle. They were suddenly lowered several feet below, then suddenly walls rose up separating the warriors into pairs._

"Warriors! First Tier, begin!" The Daimyo proclaimed, raising the War Staff high.

'Good luck to you everyone.' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _Drew turned to face his opponent and bowed._

 **To be continued…**


	52. Chapter 51

**_(Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone has/had A Happy New Year.)_**

 **BestCrossoverMovies: Thanks, I hope everyone who reads this does.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Not sure about Lady Deadpool. That's fine, I guess you were in a hurry to review.**

 **Chapter 51: First Tier**

 _(Battle Nexus, arena, moments later)_

 _Drew faced his opponent: a rather large being, a foot or so taller than him. He has a muscular build with bluish skin. His hair is shaggy and white in color with piercing ocean blue eyes. On his arms is plated golden armor with red markings in the shape of flames, and is wearing red slacks. In his hands are two curved blades._

'Here we go.' Drew sighed.

 _Drew nodded to his opponent, whom nodded back. Drew extruded the claws, eyes locked with his opponent's. The being snorted as he rushed forward. He swung both blades in swift arcs, but Drew quickly blocked them with his claws. The young ninja grunted as he quickly brushed aside his opponent's arms then quickly slammed his left knee into his chest. The being grunted in pain as he stumbled back. But the being quickly quickly regained his balance and lunged at Drew, both swords surging forward. The ninja slid under the strike, and quickly raced forward. His opponent turned around, swords ready. Drew leapt with a snarl._

"Bring it on ugly!" Raph growled.

 _The ninja turtle held his sais before him, circling his opponent: a foe about as tall as him yet lean in build. In both hands he holds a long staff with a curved blade at the end. His pale face is blank except for slitted eyes, and from his neck to his feet he wears a long golden yellow robe. The being made no noise as he rushed forward. He slashed with the end of the blade, it missing its target as Raphael had leapt to the side then lunged forward. His sai blades neared the pale faced combatant, but the staff part of the weapon quickly blocked the steel. The turtle's eyes narrowed in anger as he growled._

"Lucky move, you won't get one again." Raph grunted.

"That's right! Previous Battle Nexus Champion! Haha!" Mikey laughed as he basked in the crowd's cheering.

 _He bowed repeatedly to the crowd. Mikey then heard mumbling behind him. He turned to see his opponent: a muscular lizard-like being. His scales are a musky green color with golden plated armor that's covering his underbelly. In his right clawed hand is a spiked mace. His golden eyes glare with annoyance, his crocodilian teeth bared before the turtle._

"Uh…heh heh…do you know someone named Leatherhead? He happens to be a friend of mine." Mikey chuckled nervously.

 _The lizard warrior bellowed as he raced forward, both clawed hands gripping the mace. Mikey cried out in panic. The turtle leapt over the swing of the mace. He grunted as he slammed one of his nunchucks into his foe's face. The crocodilian warrior grunted as shook off the hit. He growled as he quickly slammed his tail into Mikey, the turtle crying out in panic as he flew back then hit one of the walls. Mikey groaned in pain. The lizard warriors growled as he approached the turtle ninja. Mikey grunted as he quickly used a Chinese get up, instantly landing on his feet. Both nunchucks swirled in his hands._

"Oh boy." Mikey gulped nervously.

"I must say, this shall be a most interesting fight." Leonardo said, holding his katanas calmly yet firmly before him.

 _His opponent is a tall muscular being with a silver helmet, the eye holes with white lights shining through. Standing about eight feet tall and has eight arms, each hand covered in leather wraps with each hand holding a scimitar. He wears a kilt like cloth._

"Let's do this. Haaa!" Leo grunted, then rushed forward.

 _Leo let out a battle cry as he swiftly slashed with his left sword, but the multi armed foe quickly blocked with his top right scimitar. The foe grunted as he quickly slashed with his top left two scimitars. The ninja turtle quickly slashed with his right katana, cutting through the first sword yet not through the second. The warrior grunted as he pushed away the ninja turtle. Leo grunted under his breath as he eyed his opponent._

"Ok then, let's try something else." Leo grunted.

 _He raced forward, the multi armed warrior swiftly slashing down with his all of his blades. Leo leapt to the side and lunged forward. The warrior stared in surprise as Leo shouted as he swirled around in the air then slammed his right foot into his opponent's chest. The warrior let out a wailing grunt as he hit the floor. But the multi warrior then began to get back onto his feet._

"Very well then." Leo sighed.

"Ok! I'm not losing in the First Tier again!" Donnie grunted, dodging the strike from his opponent.

 _Donnie's opponent the turtle recognized. It is that humpbacked individual with scraggly green hair and boils on his body. He holds the chained mace, though it wasn't as sharp in its edges as last time. He grunted as he swirled the mace in the air then swung it towards his foe. Donnie gasped as he slammed the edge of the bo staff and was launched into the air. The brainiac turtle let out a battle cry as he swirled the staff in the air as he flew over his opponent. Donnie shouted as he dived toward his foe, swinging downwards with his bo staff._

"Ok, let's finish this." Drew grunted under his breath.

 _He growled under his breath, eyes narrowing as he stared at his opponent. The warrior panted, eyes watching the young ninja carefully. The young ninjas raced forward as swift as he could. The warrior gasped at the sight: the young ninja moved across the floor as in a way of a black blur. Drew growled as he swiftly slashed with his claws in an x formation, slicing the combatant's blades to pieces. Drew grunted as he delivered a quick kick to his foe's chest, sending him tumbling back and then disappeared in a blue flash. Drew retracted the claws then bowed and stood up. The crowd cheered at the sight of his victory and of the other battles around the arena._

"Gah! Hey! I'm not done raising some shell!" Raph growled as he swiftly jabbed with his sais.

 _His foe dodged the strikes or blocked them with his weapon as he practically danced around. Raph had always preferred an all out attack strategy, but this combatant seemed to be playing that to his advantage. The warrior moved around as he twirled the weapon in the air. Raph growled as he rushed at him. The foe swung his weapon, but Raph quickly jabbed downwards with his left sai. The quickly twirled the right sai, then instantly punched his opponent. The combatant grunted as he flew back and disappeared in a flash of blue light._

"Yeah! Haha!" Raph laughed triumphantly.

"Oh yeah! Missed me! Haha!" Mikey laughed as he continued to dodge the ferocious strikes from the lizard warrior.

 _The warrior hissed as he swung his tail, but Mikey leapt over the attack. He quickly swung his nunchucks, the lizard hissed as each strike hit its mark. The warrior grunted as he grabbed Mikey's shell and slung him across the floor. The turtle cried out in panic and hit one of the walls hard with a thud. Mikey shook his head then stood up. The lizard growled as he raced towards Mikey, slobbering as he bellowed his fierce roars. Mikey leapt in the air, swirling swiftly. The warrior grunted as he stared in surprise. The ninja turtle then lunged down, his nunchucks swiftly striking his opponent repeatedly. The lizard warrior grunted as he hit the ground then disappeared in a blue flash of light. Mikey landed on the ground, and grinned. He began blowing kisses to the crowd._

"I must…say…this has been quite…the contest…but now…it's time to end this!" Leo grunted as he dodged the strike from his foe's top right blade.

 _The warrior swiftly slashed with his bottom four blades in an x formation. But Leo quickly blocked with both katanas. The ninja turtle grimaced grunted in tension and pushed the blades and swiftly jabbed with his right foot. His opponent stumbled back from the strike, then Leo lunged forward. Leo swiftly slashed in short arcs in quick repetition, each of his foe's blades falling to pieces. The combatant looked in disbelief, but all he saw was a green foot slam into him. He disappeared in aa flash of blue light as he flew back. Leo landed on the ground, both katanas bared before him._

"No! I will not lose this early again!" Donnie grunted, dodging another strike from his foe.

 _The combatant twirled the mace in the air. Donnie grunted as he rushed forward. His opponent slung the mace forward, the chains rattled as the mace came closer to the ninja turtle. Donnie slid under the attack and began to spin around with his bo staff out. His foe couldn't move quickly enough, and the staff knocked him off his feet. Sending him to the ground with a thud. He picked himself up only to find the end of a wooden staff smashing into his shocked face. He disappeared in a blue flash of light as he fell to the ground._

"Phew." Donnie gasped, wiping the sweat off his head in relief.

 _Not long after the sound of a horn being blown was heard. The walls lowered, revealing those who had won their battles._

"Warriors! I commend you for your victories this far! And now, prepare yourselves! The next round! Tier Two!" The Daimyo proclaimed, raising his War Staff in the air.

 _In the arena a bubble with a bright light blue aura appeared and swallowed all the combatants. Soon all of them disappeared as the bubble lowered to the floor and itself disappeared._

 **To be continued…**


	53. Chapter 52

**_(Here's the next chapter.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Sorry, Drew won't go into the Fathom comic. I'm not sure yet, but I will consider his romances in USM carefully. Drew will transform into different creatures across the series. I'm sorry if this book is lacking the romantic energy, I wanted this to be different. He will face an OC villain, but it will be later in the series. There quite a few chapter left, sorry if it's taking so long. Not sure about the tvtropes thing, I have enough trouble managing this site. I might later, but I don't know, sorry.**

 **Chapter 52: Tier Two**

 _(Battle Nexus, arena, moments later)_

 _A horn was blown, and the familiar blue mystic lightning shot around the arena in the same circle. The floor that had been raised up lowered again and the walls rose up, but were fewer this time for the fewer warriors still standing. The combatants rose from a mystic swirling vortexes in the floors. The Daimyo slammed the War Staff into the gong, the sound ringing loudly. Drew turned to his opponent and was surprised to find it to be Gennosuke. The rhino bounty hunter chuckled._

"Haha, it seems you were unlucky enough to face me. Well, I still plan on winning this for the prize." Gen chuckled.

 _Drew raised an eyebrow in…curiosity. The ninja bowed then stood up, ready for his fight._

"Haha! Let us see how good you really are!" Gen chuckled, unsheathing his swords.

 _Drew raised his gauntlets, and the black blades extruded out. Drew's eyes narrowed in focus. Gennosuke grinned as he rushed forward, both blades to either side of him. Drew grunted as he raced forward. The bounty hunter leapt in the air, slashing both sword downwards. The ninja quickly blocked with his claws. Drew then pushed away Gen, who landed a yard away from him. Drew growled, his intense eyes focused on Gen._

'Hmm, this maybe harder than I thought.' Gen grunted in his mind.

 _Drew grunted as he raced forward, his black claws gleaming as he rushed at his opponent._

"Well this is nostalgic." Leo chuckled, swords bared before him.

"Indeed, my friend. Now we can have our battle! Come, let us fight truly and let the best swordsman win!" Usagi proclaimed, both blades in his hands.

 _The two rushed at one another. Usagi swiftly slashed in an uppercut with his shorter blade, but Leonardo quickly brought down his right sword blocking the attack. The ronin turned quickly, his right sword quickly scything towards Leo. However, the ninja slashed with his left katana. Leo grunted as he pushed his opponent's blade up then swiftly sweep kicked Usagi's legs. But the samurai was able to land on his right foot after flipping over then leap in the air and land on both feet. Usagi smiled at his friend, Leo smiling back._

"Nicely done, Leonardo. But you will have to do better than that if you are going to defeat me." Usagi said.

"I enjoy a challenge. Haha." Leonardo replied, chuckling.

 _Leonardo and Usagi leapt at one another, their swords slashing towards one another in a clash of sharpened steel._

"We were here before. You know how this ends. Heh heh." Raph chuckled, twirling his sais in his hands.

"Do not be so quick to forget Raphael: you did not win so easily." Traximus chuckled, patting his left palm with the handle of his battle axe.

 _In their fight in the previous Battle Nexus Tournament, Raphael had a close fight with his old friend. Despite Raph being much quicker and more agile, the alien's greater size and strength gave him an edge over the ninja. But in the end, Raph's stubborn attitude and never die attitude on in the end. Raphael, despite not wanting to admit it, partially didn't look forward to fighting Traximus…but only a small part of him._

"Well, let's see this turns out! HHAAA!" Raph grunted, then shouted as he rushed forward.

 _Traximus grunted as he charged forward. The alien swung his axe down like a lumberjack chopping wood, but his target had leapt to the side. Raph lunged forward smashing his right fist into Traximus's jaw. The alien grunted as he shook his head, the sock to his jaw sent his head reeling some. Traximus growled as he rushed forward, swinging his axe horizontally. Raphael grunted as he back flipped over the strike landing on both feet. The ninja growled as he raced forward, Traximus slashed downwards. However, Raphael back stepped quickly then leapt up, slamming his knee into the alien's chest. Traximus grunted as he stumbled back._

"Don't think I'm going down that easy, Raphael." Traximus grunted, regaining his balance.

"Ohhohh yeah! Bring it on!" Raph chuckled, then raced forward.

"GAH! Geez!" Mikey cried out as he dodged his opponent's attack.

 _Mikey had been paired up with a menacing look opponent. The being is a foot or so taller than him, yet has large boulder like fists with rocky spike protruding from the knuckles. His torso is heavily built, and also has a domed shaped head with bulbous eyes. Yet he has short, stubby legs. He wears brown rags on his heavily built body, almost like a tattered cloak._

"Easy now! No need need to bruise this face. Ah!" Mikey gasped as he dodged another smashing fist from his opponent.

 _The combatant ran towards Mikey like a gorilla, then pushed off the ground with his hands. He bellowed like a roaring rhino as he smashed down with his gigantic fists. He grunted in frustration at seeing Mikey had easily dodged the attack. Before he could move, Mikey lunged forward and smacked him in his face with both of his nunchucks. The combatant grunted in pain, rubbing his head and shook it to attempt to force the pain away. He grunted as he glared down Michaelangelo._

"*Gulps* Uh oh." Mikey gulped nervously.

"Have to find a way around that weapon." Donnie grunted.

 _His foe approached him slowly, twirling his weapon in front of him. The warrior stood a few inches taller than Donatello. His lean form is protected by leather armor and tight cloth wrapping on his waist, elbows, and knees. He has no gloves or footwear. He has simian like hands and feet, which are a pale red in color. The helmet he has is similar to a medieval knight's and a dirty steel gray with several scratches marking where it had been damaged. The weapon he holds is similar to a yari, yet there is a long, scythe like blade at each end. The wooden handle is wrapped with leather straps. He carefully spins the doubled bladed staff in front of him swiftly as he approached Donnie._

"Well…come on already!" Donnie challenged.

 _The warrior was silent as he leapt into the air, twirling the weapon above his head as gravity forced him to the ground. Then he jabbed with one of the blade ends, but Donnie dodged quickly to the side. The ninja turtle leapt forward. He held his bo staff in both hands. Donnie growled as he swiftly slammed the right side towards his opponent. His opponent swiftly blocked with the left end then did the same with its right when Donatello attacked with the left end of his bo staff. The warrior jumped about a foot back, then swiftly slashed his weapon in a short arc which reached about three feet before him. Donnie gasped as he ducked under the strike._

"Ah shell." Donnie gulped.

"Guh! Well…maybe I should've bet less on myself." Gen gulped.

 _The bounty hunter panted heavily. Sweat dripped down his head as he stood off against Drew. The young ninja stalked him, eyes focused on him. Gen's gaze turned to the gleaming, dark claws ready to strike at a moment's notice. The bounty hunter had this odd feeling overcome him as Drew circled him. He believed it was fear, it dug itself into his mind. The ninja growled lowly as he focused him down. Gen shook his head to remove the thoughts plaguing him._

"I'm not losing that bet a second time." Gen grunted.

 _The bounty hunter let out a cry as he rushed forward, blades ready to strike. Drew growled as he raced towards him. Both let out a yell as they leapt at one another, blades slashing towards one another. Both then were a few yards apart, still after they both had attacked. Gen groaned as he fell to his knees and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Drew retracted the claws. He turned and bowed to where Gen was._

"It seems…we are…*Pants*…are at the edge." Leo grunted, tired.

"I know my friend…*Pants*…it's been quite the battle…samurai vs ninja…but all good things must come to an end…" Usagi chuckled, tired as well.

 _Both swordsmen panted, their bodies dripping with sweat. Each of them had great skill with a blade. Their battle was almost like a dance, each movement swift yet graceful. The blades struck quickly, a strike with an opposing parry, a jab yet with a deflection, etc. The two warriors had waited a long time for this battle. Both had fought valiantly and skillfully, but it was time to end the fight._

"I have greatly enjoyed this battle, my friend. But now I must end this." Usagi said.

 _Leonardo's eyes narrowed in focus. Both raced forward, Usagi instantly slashed with his left blade, but Leo quickly deflected with his right katana. Leo quickly jabbed with his left katana, but Usagi blocked with his right sword above his head. Leo pushed aside both of Usagi's sword, then jumped up and quickly kicked with his right foot upwards then with his left. However, Usagi slid away from the double attack. Leo quickly landed on his feet and jabbed with his right katana, but Usagi slashed downwards with his left sword. Usagi then swiftly swiped with his right sword in a short arc. But Leo deflected with his left katana and then pushed away his opponent's blades. Leo leapt into the air and Usagi looked up in surprise. Then he saw Leonardo falling towards him letting out a battle cry and slashed down with his right sword. Usagi disappeared in a flash of blue light and Leo gracefully landed on the floor. Leo looked up to see Usagi standing where the defeated warriors were transported to. Leo sheathed his swords. Usagi sheathed his swords. The ronin smiled and bowed, to which the ninja bowed back._

"Ha! Rrah! Come on!" Raph grunted as he jabbed with both sais.

 _Traximus blocked with his shoulder guard, then he growled as he swung his huge axe. Raph back flipped out of the way, clearing a large distance between them. Traximus grunted as he charged forward, his axe raised. He swiftly swung his axe down, but Raph dodged to the side. Before he could move, Traximus swung his tail which sent Raph flying into one of the walls. Raph groaned in pan, rubbing his head._

"Heh heh, I have enjoyed our battle Raphael. Now it is time to end this." Traximus chuckled, raising his weapon.

"Right…you are." Raphael grunted.

 _Traximus growled as he swung his blade, but Raph jumped up, the axe smashing into the wall. The alien gasped when he looked up. Raphael let out a fierce cry as he dived down with a kick. Traximus grunted as he fell to the ground and dropped his axe, then he disappeared in a flash of blue light._

"Nice try Dino Boy. It was a great fight." Raphael chuckled.

"Missed me! Heh haha!" Mikey laughed as he danced around the strikes of his opponent.

 _The combatant bellowed as he threw his right fist down in a punch and missed to which he punched down with his right immediately after, missing again. Mikey twirled his nunchucks in front of his opponent, grinning at him. The combatant roared as he beat his chest like a gorilla. The ninja's eyes widened in fear and he gulped nervously. Mikey's opponent swung down with both of his giant fists, but once again missed. He saw Mikey lunged over his attack and twirl in the air. Both of his nunchucks swiftly slammed into his face in a quick combo, sending the warrior to the ground and then disappeared in a flash of blue light. Mikey grinned and worked his biceps for the crowd._

'Hmm, care Donatello. Study is technique carefully.' Donnie grunted in his mind.

 _Donnie's opponent jabbed with the bladed staff, but Don side stepped the attack. The warrior twirled it to his side and slashed horizontally. The ninja slid under the swipe and quickly jabbed with the left end of his staff. It hit the warrior's left torso. The warrior was silent as he quickly back flipped and landed on his feet gracefully. He twirled the weapon in front of him as he raced at Donatello. He then jabbed with the staff, but Donnie leapt over the strike. He twirled above his opponent, who turned around. He then saw Donatello's staff instantly slam into his chest twice as he was knocked back twice then disappeared in a flash of blue light. Donnie panted and stood tall._

'Thank goodness.' Donnie sighed in his mind, relieved.

 _A few minutes after, the walls lowered and the floor raised up to its original position. The warriors who had won their battles stood around the arena. The combatants now awaited the Daimyo's word for what was next._

 **To be continued…**


	54. Chapter 53

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Hero vs Hero nonsense? What do you mean specifically? The Squadron Supreme will show up. With Zarda? Hmm…The Avengers Assemble show is in the same universe as USM and Agents of S.M.A.S.H., so need to worry about that. Actually, Black Cat is the Marvel version of Catwoman. The other DC shows, well Drew will become aware of them in the fourth book, you'll see how. Differences between the books? You'll found it with each one. I'm not very knowledgeable on romance, but I try to have it with action in my stories. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

 **Chapter 53: Wise Words**

 _(Battle Nexus, moments later)_

 _The remaining warriors stood, waiting for the next announcement. Gyoji announced the other warriors' names who would continue in the tournament. Then he arrived to the turtle brother and Drew._

"The eight finalists are to meet at the base of the pyramid arena in exactly one megaquargon." Gyoji said.

"I thank you warriors for your skill and determination to make it this far. To those who were defeated, I commend you for your bravery one making it thus far!" The Daimyo proclaimed.

 _The warriors bowed. Gyoji disappeared in a swirling vortex. Most of the warriors and all of the crowd exited the area._

 _(The Arena)_

 _The turtles and Drew conversed over the fights so far._

"Man it's been a breeze so far. How about for you guys?" Mikey chuckled proudly.

"Wait, weren't those screams of terror I heard earlier coming from you?" Donnie gasped in mockery.

 _Raph, Donnie, and Leo laughed at Mikey, who complained loudly._

"Well I'm gonna go for a walk. Anyone want to come with me?" Donnie asked.

 _The other turtles agreed to._

"What about you, Drew?" Don asked.

"I'll stay here. I need to meditate…or at least think…" Drew answered.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Guys? We should do the same. It will clear our minds, ready us for our next fights." Leonardo advised.

"But…fine…" Mikey groaned in disappointment.

 _The five sat in a circle facing towards one another, and began their meditation. The Daimyo and Master Splinter looked down at the group._

"Meditation? Hmm…your sons choose to meditate instead of go walk about? What do you make of this, old friend?" The Daimyo asked.

"They prepare themselves for the challenges in the rest of this tournament." Master Splinter answered.

"Yes, unlike the rest of the warriors who rest their bodies, your sons rest their spirits while also renewing the strength of their bodies." The Daimyo said.

"They have come far, all of them." Master Splinter said.

"Each of them has fought well. This Drew surprised me. He's been with you for months, yet he fights with such skill beyond his years." The Daimyo said.

"He told us that he'd been around other skilled martial artists he's fought beside and fought against. He's also worked day and night, resting very little over the course of his training. He's practiced under advisement and by himself. As you know my friend he's had to fight for his life as long as he can remember, and his memory is full of horrid reminders of what others have done to him." Master Splinter replied.

"Yes, I could never had thought one so young…or even anyone could deal with the torture this young one has faced…and still faces. But I am glad he is learning from a true master, and an honorable warrior. As well as his other sons. They too have come far. Leonardo finally faced young Ronin Usagi and defeated him. Both are skilled with blades, but your son won." The Daimyo said.

"Leonardo is a true ninja, and great warrior…as all of my sons are. Each is strong in their own way, and that helps guide them through their challenges on their on individual paths through this life." Master Splinter sighed.

"This tournament has been most wondrous so far, I am keen to see what comes next. Every warrior has been truly great in their battles so far, and I am wondering who shall be this tournament's champion." The Daimyo said.

"I wonder that myself. I do hope, whomever it is…they earn it, honorably." Master Splinter said.

"Wise words, my friend. That is the only way they can my friend." The Daimyo said.

"Yes…" Master Splinter sighed.

 _In the Battle Nexus Tournament, every combatant that fights is skilled in their own way. Each fighter has their own fighting style, their own strengths and combat tactics. However, that does not mean they are worthy of fighting in the competition. Draco fight in the tournament years ago yet it was revealed he was not honorable. Once the Daimyo learned of that information, if Draco had beaten Master Splinter, he would've revoked Draco of his 'victory'._

"My friend, the day you triumphed over Draco in the arena you proved to be a true warrior. He showed courage, determination, and discipline within your fight. Draco later proved to be dishonorable in his actions. Still, despite your leg…you won and defeated him. You must be strong and skillful…but you must be respectful and fair." The Daimyo said.

"Yes…I have done what I can to teach my sons that, to guide them on the path of an honorable warrior." Master Splinter said.

"You have my friend. I have seen it first hand, each of them are fine warriors. I am honored that they have attended this contest. All of them are strong and noble in character." The Daimyo said.

"Thank you, Daimyo." Master Splinter said, bowing his head.

 _The Daimyo bowed his back head, in respect for his old friend. The crowd was returning, the warriors walked to the entrance of the arena. Drew and the turtle brothers' meditation ended. They stood up and walked to the entrance to meet with the other warriors. Gyoji appeared suddenly by his side, he bowed to his lord then stood erect._

"My lord." Gyoji said.

"Yes, the next part begins." The Daimyo said.

 _Gyoji nodded then floated over to the warriors._

 _(Entrance of the arena)_

 _The warriors awaited what was next. Gyoji had come to explain what was next._

"Welcome noble warriors to the final stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament!" Gyoji proclaimed.

 _Suddenly a swirling vortex of mystic water appeared in the arena and rose high in the air which formed a floating stage nearly as large as the arena. Then another vortex of water, a smaller one, appeared on the top of the stage and formed another stage with four areas in it for the fights._

"Before beginning, each matchup will be determined by random lottery." Gyoji said, motioning the paddle before him a creating an orb of water.

 _The warriors reached in and grabbed the markers within then pulled them out. Raph, Mikey, and Leo each picked different color markers. Drew pulled out his marker: a yellow one. He looked up to see Donnie had the same colored marker. The two bowed to one another. As did the other warriors to their opponents. Gyoji then spread his arms and the warriors were swallowed by a bright white light. They then found themselves in their own small areas in the upper stage._

"Let the next round, begin!" The Daimyo proclaimed then hit the gong with the War Staff.

 **To be continued…**


	55. Chapter 54

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. I'm back at college now, but Tuesday is the start of spring classes. I don't know how often I'll be able to update after this. I tried to update as much as possible during the Winter Break.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: I see what you mean. Sorry, no plans for Phantom Lady.**

 **Chapter 54: Next Phase Of The Tournament**

 _(Battle Nexus, moments later)_

 _Drew and Donnie bowed to one another then stood up. The ninja turtle pulled out his bo staff and twirled in both hands skillfully before pointing one end at Drew. The new ninja extruded the claws and raised them before him. They began to slowly circle one another, on edge as they faced off._

"I was honestly hoping I wouldn't fight my brothers or you." Donnie said.

"Same." Drew said.

"Still, we are here…good luck, Drew." Donnie said.

"Good luck, Don." Drew replied.

 _The two nodded then rushed forward. Donnie grunted as quickly jabbed with one of his bo staff, but Drew quickly blocked with his left claws pointing upwards. The new ninja grunted as he kicked out with his right foot, knocking Donnie back several feet. The ninja turtle grunted in pain as he rolled back. Drew growled softly as he held the claws out to either side of him yet close to his sides. Donnie got back on his feet, his staff in both hands._

"Ok, that hurt." Donnie grunted.

"Sorry about that." Drew apologized.

"Well, it's part of it." Donnie sighed.

 _The turtle grunted as he raced forward and leapt in the air, his staff twirling in his hands. He let out a shout as he swung down with is staff, but Drew blocked with both claws in an x formation._

"Alright, let's do this!" Raph grunted, sais twirling in his hands.

 _His opponent charged towards him. The combatant is about as tall as him, but is much more muscular. He wears a suit of armor styled similar to a knight's. It's a dirty steel gray, marked with cuts from previous battles. In his gauntlets he holds a war hammer. He swung the hammer from the side, the blunt weapon dangerously approaching Raphael. But the ninja turtle duck under the strike then swiftly struck out with his right foot, slamming into his opponent's breastplate. Raph growled as he took advantage of his foe's disorientation and slashed swiftly with his both sais, one after another, cutting his armor. The knight swung down with his hammer, but the ninja turtle slid out of the way. Raph snarled as he pointed his sais at his opponent._

"Come on, rahh!" Raph hissed then charged.

"Nice haircut! How much did it cost?! Haha!" Mikey laughed as he dodged the strikes from his opponent.

 _His opponent growled in annoyance as Mikey mocked him. All of his head was bald except for a ponytail on the back of his head that stuck out of a Spartan like helmet. His chest is bare but has armor all along his arms and legs. Leather strapping wraps around his waist and holds a long red cloth that hangs to his knees. Though his hands and feet are bare as well. In both of his hands he has a shortsword. He growled as he slashed in, left, right, left, right in a swift yet brutal combo. However, Mikey laughed s he dodged each attack. Mikey chuckled as he quickly pulled out his nunchucks and hit his opponent's helmet with both weapons at the same time. His foe groaned in pain as his helmet shook and rang like a bell._

"Hehaha! Hiyah!" Mikey laughed as he raced forward and swiped with his right nunchuck.

"Show me what you got!" Leo grunted, both blades before him.

 _His opponent hissed as he approached. He stood a foot or two taller than Leonardo. Leo faced a serpentine opponent. His snake-like head bared long fangs and a forked tongue as it slithered out, hissing. His clawed hands held sickle sword out to either side of him. His golden armor lines along his shoulders and chest. However, he doesn't have any legs just a long tail. The muddy green scales are vastly different to the shining golden armor that protects his pale gray underbelly. The serpent warrior hissed as he slashed his sickles in circles before the katana wielding ninja turtle. Leo grunted as he raced forward, as his opponent swiftly slither forward._

"Whoa!" Leo gasped as the serpent moved quicker than he thought, the right sickle slashing swiftly forward.

 _Leo quickly blocked with his left sword then blocked the left sickle with his right blade. The turtle grunted as he jumped a short distance then swiftly kicked his opponent in his breastplate with both of his feet. Leo grunted as he flew backwards in the air, flipping around then gracefully landed on both of his feet. His swords lay horizontally, his hands firmly holding both. His opponent opened his maw widely, revealing his dripping fangs both long and small, letting out a sickly hiss as he slithered forward. Leo out a grunting shout as he raced forward._

'His claws are strong, sharp, and durable. If I want to keep using my staff, I'll have to avoid the claws.' Donnie grunted in his mind.

 _Drew slashed with his right claws, swiftly flying towards Don. Donnie dodged under the strike and swiftly struck out with his bo staff hitting Drew's right leg. The new ninja grunted as he flew through the air. The ninja turtle jumped at his chance._

"Sorry Drew! I've enjoyed this! But it's time to end this!" Donnie shouted, swinging down with his bo staff.

 _But an armored left hand grabbed the staff. Donnie gasped in surprise._

"I have too Don, but don't be so quick to claim victory!" Drew grunted.

 _Drew growled as he jabbed with his right claws and Donnie cried out in shock as he disappeared in a blue flash of light. The ninja landed on the floor on his feet. Drew then bowed to where Donnie was._

"Grah! I'm not done yet! Hhhaaa!" Raph growled as he raced towards his opponent.

 _The knight bellowed as he swung his hammer, but Raph leapt over the attack. He growled as he slammed his right foot into his opponent's helmet. He stumbled back, grunting in pain, and Raph swiftly landed on the floor and struck with his left foot into his opponent's breastplate. The knight grunted as he landed on the floor. He looked up to see Raph moving his fingers towards him saying: bring it. The knight growled as he stood up and rushed forward. He slammed down with his hammer, but Raph instantly jumped back. The ninja grunted as he lunged forward, swiftly slamming his foot into his opponent who flew back and disappeared in a flash of blue light._

"Too slow." Raph grunted.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Nah, nah, nah, nah!" Mikey laughed as he danced around the slashes from his opponent.

 _Both of his opponent's shortswords slashed in deadly arcs, each dangerously approaching Mikey. But the ninja ducked, side stepped, and dashed around each strike. His foe's anger was getting the better of him, his strikes were progressively becoming less coordinated. Mikey struck with his right nunchuck, hitting his opponent's right arm. His opponent growled as he swiftly twirled around, slashing with his left blade. However, Mikey ducked under the the strike. He swiftly struck out with both of his feet, hitting his opponent's square in the chest. The swordsman cried out as he flew in the air. Mikey shouted as he leapt in the air. He twirled in a circle, his right nunchuck striking his opponent then instantly his left nunchuck followed the right. The swordsman grunted in pain as he hit the floor and then disappeared in a flash of blue light. Mikey gracefully landed on the floor and stood up. He grinned happily and bowed to the cheering crowd, excited to see the previous champion getting closer to possibly winning again._

'He's good with the sickles, he uses them well.' Leo grunted as he blocked with his katanas.

 _The serpentine warrior hissed as he slashed with his right sickle, but Leo blocked with his left katana. But his opponent swiftly locked that katana with his other sickle and then slung Leo over his head. Leo cried out in panic as he flew through the air. His opponent hissed as he lashed out with his tail as Leo fell closer to the floor. Leo grunted as he kicked away the whip-like tail. The ninja grunted as he slashed down with his right katana, but his opponent quickly blocked with his left sickle. He then lunged with his jaws. But Leo moved out of the way, then struck with his left sword. The serpent grunted as he blocked with his right sickle. They growled at one another, eyes narrowing as they stared one another in the face. The serpent pushed away his opponent's blades then struck out with his tail. Leo leapt over the attack and then swiftly slashed with his right katana, the serpent warrior disappeared in a flash of blue light right before the sword could meet the serpentine combatant. Leo landed on both of his feet, his blades pointed horizontally and towards each other. The sound of the gong was heard. The four victors disappeared in a flash of white light then found themselves standing outside the structures and looking up at the Daimyo._

"I congratulate you warriors on your victories of the next phase of the tournament! To those who have fought so hard and have fallen, I thank you for your determination to now! Now we begin the semi-finals!" The Daimyo proclaimed.

 _The Gyoji appeared before the semi-finalists in a swirling blue blur. He motioned his paddle to his side and a swirling pale blue orb appeared on it. The orb vanished then appeared beside him a tall portal._

"Step through the portal, fate will pair you randomly. Fight well and with honor warriors." The Gyoji said.

 _The four warriors nodded to one another and began stepping through the portal._

'Good luck guys.' Drew wished in his mind, then stepped through the portal, the last one to do so.

 **To be continued…**


	56. Chapter 55

**_(I am so sorry for the wait guys. College has kept me far busier than I thought. I've been hoping to update, but I haven't found the time till just recently. Here's the next chapter guys. Again, I'm so sorry.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Apologies about the Phantom Lady. Well Zarda will appear, but I'm not sure how big her role will be just yet.**

 **Chapter 55: Brotherly Contest**

 _(Battle Nexus, moments later)_

 _Drew then found himself in another small, arena. He saw standing before him, a grinning and ready to battle Raphael. The red masked turtle was the physically strongest of his four brothers, and the fiercest in a fight. Drew had come to respect each of the turtles in their own way. In Raph's case, his undying warrior spirit and powerful sense of strength._

"Well it seems it's you against me. Heh heh, I'm so gonna enjoy this." Raph chuckled, pulling out his dual sais.

 _Raph grinned as the sais twirled in his hands. The two ninjas bowed to one another and then stood up. Drew's eyes narrowed in focus on Raphael. The black blades extruded from the gauntlets._

"Let's do this! Hhhaaa!" Raph grunted as he raced forward.

 _Drew lunged forward, claws flying towards the ninja turtle. Raph gasped, surprised that his opponent cleared the distance so quickly. But he growled as he quickly raised up his sais, catching the claws before they could come down on him. Raph growled as he kicked out with his right leg, but Drew quickly lifted his left leg then swiftly locked his friend's leg into a hold from his own. Raph gasped then cried out in annoyance as Drew slung him across the ground._

"Ohhoohhohh! Not good enough! Hrrrahhh!" Raph growled as he raced forward.

 _Drew grunted as he rushed at his opponent. The new ninja swiftly jabbed with his right claws, but Raph blocked with his left sai. The ninja turtle instantly responded with trying to stab with his right sai, but Drew quickly blocked with his left claws. Drew grunted as he pulled away with his claws then swiftly swiped with his left claws, but Raph quickly slid backwards. Then Drew slashed with the right claws, but Raph dodged backwards. Raph chuckled. Drew grunted as he lunged with his right claws slashing with an uppercut, but Raph grunted as he moved back. As he fell back to the ground, he slashed downwards with his left claws swiftly, and Raph dodged again yet barely. Raph grunted as he slid back, sais before him and ready. Drew landed on his feet. He swiftly stood up, his left leg bent with its foot pressed against the ninja's right leg. Drew's arms moved forward with that gauntlet's claws pointing towards Raph. His right arm was bent back with the elbow pointing behind him, and those claws pointing at Raph. Drew and Raph could hear the roar of the excited crowd, watching the two warriors fight one another fiercely. Both then growled as they lunged at one another._

"Ooohh, I get the boss level?! Haha!" Mikey laughed, twirling his nunchucks.

 _Leo didn't reply. His eyes were focused. He unsheathed both his blades, each blade pointing the opposite way of one another. Mikey's eyes filled with confusion, but the little brother grinned._

"Come on bro! I won this tournament last time! You think I plan on not winning it again?!" Mikey boasted.

"Oh I know you want to win, Mikey. Doesn't mean I won't give it my all." Leo replied seriously, yet with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Let's dance baby! Hahaha!" Mikey laughed as he raced forward.

 _He leapt into the air, laughing as he fell towards his brother and swinging down both nunchucks. Leo grunted as he slid out of the way of the attack. The ninja turtle quickly propelled himself off his left foot towards his brother. Leo grunted as he quickly slashed downwards with his right katana. Mikey quickly slung his right nunchuck forward, the chain quickly latched itself around Leo's hand. The younger brother then pulled, Leo cried out in surprise as he was pulled towards Mikey. His brother laughed as he quickly kicked out with his right foot. Leo flew through the air, yelling in panic. Mikey twirled his weapons around in a fanciful display for the cheering crowd._

"Ahhh the memories! It was just like this right before I beat Raph!" Mikey chuckled, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I heard Mikey…but the thing is…" Leo started to reply.

 _Mikey turned to face his brother. Leo stood tall, his katanas bared before him. The elder brother knelt down with his feet spread apart. His sword lay leveled with his head, the ends of the blades pointing at Michaelangelo. Mikey gulped nervously. Leo let out a cry as he raced forward._

"Errraah!" Leo cried out, slashing downwards with his right katana.

 _Mikey cried out in panic at the sight._

"Raaggh! Raaahh! Yrraah!" Raph bellowed as he repeatedly slashed with his sais.

 _However, Drew swiftly dodged to the sides or slid under the strikes. Each time Raphael threw forth an attack, the new ninja evaded them left and right. Drew focused his eyes on watching Raph's attacks. He had spared with each of the turtles, and Raph never let down in their fights. The ninja turtle jumped back about a foot, dodging a swipe from Drew's right claws._

"Oh no, nice try." Raphael laughed.

 _Drew stood to his full height, staring down Raphael. The ninja turtle and his newest brother locked eyes, their gazes focused on one another._

"Come on, is that all you got?!" Raph taunted.

 _Raphael raced forward, as did Drew. Their blades met in a loud clash. Metal against metal, both blades struggled against one another. Raph pulled back his sais then jabbed with the left. Drew blocked quickly with his right claws. The ninja turtle growled as he instantly swiped with his right sai, but Drew blocked with his left claws. Raph grunted as he pushed away Drew's claws then kicked out with his right foot. Drew skidded back, his right claws scrapping the ground below him. The ninja let out a low growl as he stood up._

"Heh…heh….*pants*…heh…this has been, quite the fight. I always enjoy a good scrap." Raph panted, his green skin pouring with sweat.

"Thanks, Raph." Drew replied.

 _Raph roared as he leapt in the air. The crowd cheered and gasped at the sight. Drew swiftly leapt towards Raph. Both let out a battle cry as they aimed their weapons towards the other. There a clash of steel, a bright light blinded the crowd as the two combatants' weapons met. Both then landed on the ground. Each of them was still. The crowd wasn't sure what the outcome was. Raph groaned as he fell then disappeared in a flash of white light. Drew stood up as the crowd cheered. He turned around then bowed to where Raphael was._

"Whoa! Easy with those! Aaah!" Mikey gasped as he dodged the slashes from Leonardo's swords.

 _Leo swiftly raced forward and twisted in a circle. His left katana slashed towards Mikey then his right did the same. Mikey slid under the attacks. The younger brother grunted as he quickly slung his right nunchuck towards Leo, but the swordsman ducked under the attack. Michaelangelo cried out as he aimed a sweep kick at his brother's legs. Leo grunted as he found himself instantly launched off his feet. Mikey raced forward, swinging his right nunchuck forward. However, Leo saw this as he flipped through the air. He swiftly moved his sword in the way of his brother's weapon. It wrapped around the blade, causing Mikey to gasp in surprise. The both then landed on the floor gracefully on their feet. Mikey's nunchuck still gripped his brother's katana, both brothers grunting in the struggle._

"Alright bro! Let's finish them! Hhhhyyaaa!" Mikey cried out as he lunged forward, slamming his other nunchuck into his brother's chest.

 _Leo grunted as he skidded across the floor, still holding his dual katanas. The swordsman shook off the pain. Mikey may have been the goofball of the four brothers, but he was not to be underestimated in a fight. Nonetheless, the fight wouldn't be easy for either brother._

"Well bro, is that all?" Mikey taunted, his nunchucks twirling in his hands.

"This has been an honorable contest; we've come this far. You are my brother, and we fight with honor." Leo said.

 _Mikey nodded, and Leo nodded back. Both rushed forward. The younger brother leapt up and fell towards Leo while swiping down both of his nunchucks. Leo grunted as he slashed with both his swords, knocking aside his little brother's weapons. The elder brother then swiftly turned and slashed with both his katanas. Mikey gasped in surprise as he disappeared in a flash of white light. Leo stood up and bowed to where his brother was. The crowd cheered at the sight. Drew and Leo turned to one another, their gazes meeting. There was suddenly a flash of blue light, and the Gyoji appeared before them._

"Come! It is time!" The Gyoji said.

 _Then the three of them disappeared in flashes of blue light._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Once again, I need to apologize for the late update. I'm sorry guys.)_**


	57. Chapter 56

**_(I'm so sorry for the late update guys, I know it's been awhile since my last update. College had me drowning in homework, I thought I was gonna go nuts…well…more than usual. I'm on Spring Break now and I hope to update more often with my stories. Again, I'm sorry for the wait.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: It'll take a few more chapters, sorry. Drew and Batman will…let's just say, things won't be peachy between them in the next book. Drew and Superman's power levels are odd, but I wouldn't know how to compare them. Drew's interactions with women will continue, don't worry.**

 **Chapter 56: The Finals**

 _(Battle Nexus, moments later)_

 _Drew and Leo found themselves in another arena. The battlement they stood on is platform similar to the floor of a dojo with several torches lit around them held high in the air. Below them is a flowing pool of water which comes from a few drains in the shapes in the heads of different creatures with a wooden wall under them surrounding the arena. The palace stands proudly high above them with the crowd in the stands cheering at the sight of the finalists._

"The final two contestants in the Battle Nexus Tournament are Leonardo of Dimension Third Earth and Drew of an unknown dimension." Gyoji stated.

 _The crowd whispered to themselves in their minds about the being whose origins are unknown. But they set that aside to cheer to the two warriors. Leo's brothers watched from the healing area with the other defeated warriors while Master Splinter and the Daimyo watched from the balcony of the palace._

"Warriors!" The Daimyo proclaimed after he stood up and approached the end of the balcony.

 _Leonardo and Drew turned to look at the Daimyo._

"The two of have fought hard and battle honorably to come to this point. I commend you with the utmost respect of your determination." The Daimyo commended.

 _The two ninjas bowed respectfully to the monarch then stood up. The Gyoji disappeared in a blue light and then appeared beside._

"Battle begin!" The Daimyo proclaimed then slammed the War Staff into a gong, which the sound rung out through the area around.

 _The two warriors turned to face one another and then bowed to each other. They then stood up. Leo drew out his katanas and Drew extruded his claws. The two circled one another._

"It seems we it's just down to you and me. Honestly, I was hoping it would be you that I faced in the finals…if we made it that is." Leonardo said.

"To be honest, I thought I would lose in the qualifying round. Though I'm not surprised you made it. You and your brothers are some of the greatest warriors I've ever seen. You being their leader makes it no surprise you got here." Drew replied.

"You're my brother too, Drew. You've never had a true family…you've been honorable, kind, compassionate, understanding, and loyal…you are a part of our family, just like April, Casey, Leatherhead, and all those who have come to accept us…we are honored for you to be a part of our family…but for now…let us battle and let the greatest warrior win!" Leo proclaimed.

'I know you will Leo.' Drew said in his mind.

 _Drew bowed then stood up. Leo smiled and nodded, then Drew stood up. The ninja turtle rushed forward. Drew grunted as he surged forward. Leonardo swiftly sung his right sword, but Drew quickly blocked with his left claws. The ninja turtle twisted to the left and grunted as he swung his left sword at Drew's legs. The new ninja back flipped into the air and landed at the other side of the arena platform. The crowd cheered at the move. Drew growled as he rushed forward, his claws out to other side of him. Leo rushed forward, both clearing the distance swiftly. Their blades swiftly met one another in a quick clash. The two ninjas grunted as they pulled their blades back. Leo swiped with his right blade, but Drew blocked with his left claws. He then jabbed with his right claws, but Leo slashed upwards with his left sword. The two grunted as they brushed away the others' weapons. Their eyes narrowed, focused on one another's movements. Drew growled as he lunged forward, slashing his right claws forward and then his left. Leo quickly held up both swords, his blades successfully blocked his opponents. Drew grunted as he pulled back for a moment then swiftly twisted around and slashed with his right claws as he turned. Leonardo slid under the strike. Leo jabbed with his right sword towards his opponent's face, but Drew blocked with his left claws in front of them in an instant then pushed the katana back. Leo stepped back quickly then swung both katanas swiftly in downwards, but Drew blocked with his left claws. He then swiftly jabbed with his right, but Leo quickly motioned his swords to block the attack just above his head._

"You defeated the Shredder Drew…I knew this fight would be difficult…" Leo said.

"By luck Leo…I don't know how I did it…he had me beat…" Drew replied.

"Perhaps…but…he's beaten me as well…but we're still here." Leo added.

"Yes...we are. And I'm sorry I was the one to finish him…that right belonged to you all." Drew said.

"I'm glad it was you actually…Shredder was finished by father's newest student and son…someone who Shredder thought he could use for his own gain…and stabbed him in the heart for his dishonor…I should've done that long ago." Leo said.

"Perhaps, but you might not be who you are today if you had." Drew replied.

"Maybe, now let us finish this!" Leo proclaimed.

 _Leo grunted as he pushed aside Drew's claws, who responded by quickly slashing his right claws as he twisted to his right with his back against his opponent. Leo lunged forward with swords, but Drew dodged by stepping backwards. The new ninja then growled as he lunged with his left claws, which were quickly blocked by both of Leo's katanas. Drew grunted as he slashed with his right claws, but Leo once again blocked the attack with his blades. The ninja turtle pushed his claws upwards then quickly kicked his opponent in his chest with his right foot. Drew grunted as he tumbled to the mat, his claws scrapping it as he slid. The crowd howled at the twist in the fight. Drew growled lowly under his breath as he got back on his feet, the claws scrapped at the floor as he approached Leo whose sword were held before him to either side. The new ninja grunted as he lunged forward, slashing his right claws forward. Leonardo quickly slid to the side and quickly kicked out with his right foot, hitting Drew's side. The new ninja grunted as he slid across the mat._

'Damn it.' Drew growled in his mind.

 _Leo motioned his right katana to the side and his left katana before him horizontally with the blade's end pointing to his right. The ninja turtle's eyes narrowed at his opponent, studying his movements as he stood back up. They again circled each other and lunged forward. Leo slashed with his right katana, but Drew blocked with his right claws as he turned to which he instantly swiped his left claws in a swift arc with his back against his opponent. Leo threw back his head as he dodged the attack. The crowd gasped at the movement, but cheered that Leonardo pulled it off. Drew grunted as he turned towards his opponent. The ninjas were still for a moment, waiting for either to make a move._

'I've enjoyed this Drew, you've proven to be a skilled martial artist and great warrior…but it's time to end this.' Leo thought to himself.

 _Drew's eyes narrowed as he growled under his breath. Leo rushed forward as did Drew. The ninja turtle slashed with his swords as they made an x. Drew slid under the strike and swiftly stood up. Both turned to one another. Drew grunted and growled, his eyes studied Leo almost like a predator with its prey. Every motion or detail about Leo's body language or any physical attribute was seen by Drew's focused vision. Leo grunted as he lunged forward. He roared as he leapt into the air as he raised his katanas and swung downwards as he fell to the mat. Drew growled as lunged up, his claws swiping upwards. The crowd gasped at the sight as both landed onto the mat. They turned to one another, eyes focused and narrowed. Drew grunted as he dropped to his knees. Everyone gasped at the sight._

'Well done Leo.' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _Leo sighed at his victory, but then gasped and fell till he disappeared into a blue light._

'What?...He…He won…How?...' Drew gasped in his mind.

 _All watching gasped at the twist. The crowd leapt up and cheered at the winner: Drew. The new ninja grunted as he stood up, still in shock at the twist. He was for certain and accepted Leonardo had defeated him. Though still perplexed at the twist in fate, he retracted the claws and bowed to where Leo was._

"Battle Nexus! May I present: the newest champion!" The Daimyo proclaimed after he stood up.

 _The crowd leapt up and let out roaring cheers. Drew turned to look up in surprise at Master Splinter, who smiled and nodded. Drew bowed to his sensei. Despite still shocked and skeptical of the twist, he still knew he had won. He was the new Battle Nexus Tournament Champion._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Once again I apologize for my late update.)_**


	58. Chapter 57

**_(Sorry guys, tomorrow I'm heading back to college. I don't know when I'll be able to upload after this. I hope soon, but I don't know.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: I'm not sure about in exact measurement of his strength in human form. I didn't see Kong, but I did see Logan (amazing film). Some of his transformations in the future should hopefully prove interesting. Sorry about your teeth. The others will…well…you'll see.**

 **Chapter 57: A Celebration**

 _(Battle Nexus, palace throne room, several minutes later)_

 _Drew, the ninja turtle brothers, and Master Splinter stood at one side of the great hall. All those who had come to watch or participate in the tournament are now in the throne room. The Daimyo and the Gyoji are before the crowd, trying to get them to calm down to begin the ceremony._

'I don't deserve this…Leo should have won…he's the better warrior, not me…' Drew thought in his mind.

"Isn't this like your birthday? It was for me." Mike chuckled.

"I've never had a birthday." Drew replied.

 _The others looked at him in total shock and horror._

"Drew…not even when you…?" Donnie gasped.

 _They then heard the crowd quiet down and the Daimyo motioned for Drew. The ninja reluctantly walked in front of him and bowed then stood up. The Daimyo bowed back._

"Drew of the Unknown Dimension! I crown you: Battle Nexus Champion!" The Daimyo proclaimed as he placed a crown of leaves on his head.

 _The people cheered as the new champion was handed a several layered turquoise colored object with a golden coin at the top._

"T-Thank you, your highness…but…but I cannot accept." Drew said.

 _The crowd gasped in shock._

"What do you mean?" The Daimyo asked, his voice thick with surprise.

"I do not know how I won that fight. I am not the greatest fighter from where I am from, and certainly not the greatest here." Drew said.

 _He then walked over to the brothers._

"Leo should have won that fight; he is far greater than me. This is rightfully his, not mine." Drew said.

 _He bowed his head and held it out for Leonardo to take. Everyone looked at the blue masked ninja turtle._

"You honor me, Drew, truly. But you won that fight honorably, and I lost. True I did hope to win, but I didn't. You did. You, still new to the ways of honorable combat have won…my friend, it is yours, I cannot accept." Leo replied, a smile on his face.

"B-But…I…" Drew stammered, trying to protest.

"My son, you have shown to be a true shadow warrior, one of honor that follows the Code of Bushido. You are strong, swift, skilled, and fair. You are the rightful owner of the trophy. You won, my son." Master Splinter said.

 _Drew did his best to hold back tears in his eyes. He placed the trophy down and bowed to his master and his fellow students._

"For such selflessness, generosity, humility, and benevolent will…Drew, you deserve more than what you have earned." The Daimyo said.

 _Drew turned and saw a blue light form in the ruler's gauntlets. Master Splinter motioned for Drew to go to him. The new ninja walked over and stood before the Daimyo. Suddenly a medal that is purple in color with a golden holding and sash appeared._

"For such virtues, I hereby award you the Battle Nexus Medal of Unparalleled Honor!" The Daimyo proclaimed as he lifted the medal in the air and placed it around his neck.

 _Drew bowed to the ruler. The crowd roared with cheers. The brothers whispered to one another and to their father, to which they nodded to one another. Drew walked over to pick up his trophy. Master Splinter walked over to the Daimyo and whispered something. They nodded. The crowd began to walk out and the turtles quickly disappeared into the crowd._

"Come young champion! Let us see the statue in the Pavilion of Past Champions!" The Daimyo said.

 _Drew turned and nodded._

 _(Pavilion of Past Champions, several minutes later)_

 _The Daimyo, Master Splinter, and Drew stood before a hidden statue with a black cloak over it. The Daimyo then moved his War Staff and blue aura appeared around it then the cloak lifted and revealed the statue: A dark statue of Drew with his body slightly twisted. His left arm is raised slightly with the claws extruded, and his right arm is lowered slightly with the claws out as well. His legs were parted and his right leg is bent slightly. The ends of the mask flew out from behind his head. The statue stood next to Mikey's, Master Splinter's, and Hamato Yoshi's._

"Thank you, your majesty." Drew said, bowing his head.

"You are welcome young champion." The Daimyo said, bowing.

"Oh, your majesty. Michaelangelo lost his first trophy because of an attack on his home a few years ago. Would it be ok if…" Drew started to say.

"Say no more, young champion. I have it here." The Daimyo said, his free hand suddenly had another trophy in it.

 _Master Splinter smiled, then he sensed something. He opened his mind and felt the essence clearly. He nodded._

"Come my son, it is time to go home." Master Splinter said, putting a hand on Drew's shoulder.

"I am honestly sad the guys couldn't see the statue at the moment…but I guess there are more important things I guess." Drew sighed.

"Ah my son, your brothers will see the statue soon. They had some business to conclude before they could see it." Master Splinter said.

"Come, I shall take you home." The Daimyo said, motioning his War Staff with the same aura around it.

 _The three then disappeared in a blue light._

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, turtles' lair, moments later)_

 _They then appeared in the room. Drew was shocked to see what he saw._

"SSUUPPRRIISSEEE!" The turtle brothers, those Drew had met in this dimension's city, the Utroms, and the warriors Drew talked with at the Battle Nexus cried out.

 _They had thrown a surprise party for him. There were several decorations placed. Drew did his best to keep himself from crying._

"Guys…I…I really don't know what to say…except:..Thank you." Drew said, crying under his mask.

"You said you've never had a birthday, so we threw you one. Huh? Don't tell me you got another trophy?!" Mikey replied.

"Actually Michaelangelo, this is the replacement to the trophy you lost." The Daimyo said, handing it to Mikey.

"Drew? You...You…?" Mikey gasped.

"He told me what happened, and he asked me to give you one to fit for the one you lost." The Daimyo explained.

"Drew…you…you big lug! Give me a hug you devilish…huh?" Mikey started to say when something was heard.

 _Sparks suddenly went off on the device the scientists had been making for Drew's ride back to his own reality. Suddenly an all too familiar looking portal appeared._

"How is this possible?!" Mortu gasped.

"The portal's energy is more unpredictable than we thought!" Leatherhead cried out.

 _Donnie rushed to the machine to check its calibration._

"It's linked with your dimension Drew! The machine…it's being eaten by the portal! It…It…" Donnie stammered.

"I know, Donnie…" Drew sighed.

 _He quickly gathered his old clothes and his Battle Nexus trophies and stood before the portal, everyone gathered before him._

"Drew…I…I wish…" Donnie started to say.

"It's fine Donnie…I just hope this isn't the last time I'll see you all." Drew said.

"After you're gone, I'll build it again so we all can be reunited." Donnie said with determination.

 _Drew nodded, to which the turtle nodded back._

"I'm gonna miss you man! *Cries*" Mikey whimpered as he hugged Drew, who hugged back (while still holding his things).

"I'll miss you two Mikey." Drew replied.

 _The two let go and Drew put his stuff down._

"You kick some major shell when you get back and stop whatever is threatening your Earth. Fight as one of us, because you are one of us." Raph grunted, trying to hold back tears.

"With honor, Raphael." Drew said, bowing then stood up.

 _Raph bowed then stood up._

"You are great warrior Drew…and a greater brother…I hope we will see you again." Leonardo said.

"I hope so too, Leo." Drew replied.

 _They bowed to one another then stood up. Master Splinter walked in front of Drew._

"Fight well, live well…follow the way of the shadow warrior, a disciple of the Code of Bushido…know I am very proud of you my son." Master Splinter said, a tear appearing.

"You are the closest one…no…you have ben a father to me…I just wish we had more time…you all are my family…and if I never see you again…I am honored to have known you all." Drew said.

 _Master Splinter, the turtles, and Drew had a group hug. They began to cry, but then let go of each other. Drew gathered his things and bowed to his family. Then he leapt through the portal._

 _Donnie then rushed to the machine and turned off the power. The machine then began to hiss as it lost a deal of its structure and strength._

'We will meet again, I can feel it…be careful…my son…' Master Splinter thought to himself, his spirit outreaching into the beyond.

 **To be continued…**


	59. Chapter 58

**_(I think I have some time to finish this. I hope you all enjoy it.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Depends on your definition of 'home'.**

 **Chapter 58: Sudden Arrival**

 _(Young Justice Dimension, destroyed NYC room)_

 _Drew stepped out of the portal with his belongings. He instantly recognized it as the Wayne Enterprise room where he was sucked into the portal months ago. It seemed the building had been abandoned or about to be fixed up after the incident. He knew he had to get back to the Watchtower. He made it out of the building and onto the streets. He gasped in surprise as something overcame him. Throughout his body, a powerful energy flowed through it. Drew breathed slowly and calmed himself._

'Hmm, does that mean…?' Drew mused in his mind.

 _He put his stuff down carefully. Drew breathed slowly._

'I hope this works.' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _His body became a black shadow and then when he opened his eyes, he turned into his wolf form._

'My powers are back, phew, good to know. Thank you guys for the naturalized armor and weapons, not sure what would've happened if they weren't.' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _He shifted back, checking his garb and found everything is in place. He nodded in satisfaction. He then picked up his clothes and walked to find the nearest portal._

 _(The Watchtower, several minutes later)_

 _Drew stepped through the portal and was about to walk to his room._

"Recognized: Dark Beast- B30." The Zeta tube voice said.

"Chaos Chimera. Update." Drew said.

"Confirmed." The voice replied.

 _Drew nodded and began to walk through the Watchtower. His revived and now trained sense of smell and hearing didn't detect anyone in the Watchtower, everyone was gone._

'Hmm, where could they be?' Drew mused in his mind.

 _Drew found his room and his expression turned sour. There is luggage that has some of his belongings from here, which wasn't much._

'Why am I not surprised?' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _He got his belongings out of the luggage and put all of his stuff away. He walked through the Watchtower to find any trace of where any of them had gone. He found no trace of them, but traces their scents to the computer. He begins typing, and is shocked by what he sees. On screen is the current broadcast of a news reporter in front of a hectic battle._

"As you all know several minutes ago, several assailants attacked a compound here in D.C. which now we realize is where the members of the Light, including their ally, former President Peter Chase, are being held. The Justice League and the group of their younger allies have now engaged the attackers. We can only hope they succeed." The news reporter said.

 _Drew's eyes narrowed in anger._

'Time to get back to work.' Drew grunted.

 _He checked his ninjutsu garb and weapons, everything he had gathered._

'Alright, let's do this Drew.' The ninja grunted in his mind.

 _He hurried to the Zeta tube, making it to the portal faster than he thought._

"Transport location: Washington D.C.!" Drew said.

"Confirmed." The voice replied.

 _He grunted as he jogged into it and the machine powered up then transported him._

 _(Washington D.C., moments later)_

 _He exited an abandoned warehouse. He could hear battle from here. The ninja raced outside of the building and quickly climbed up a nearby building. Drew grunted as he rushed across the rooftops as he moved towards the battle. Not long after he is looking at most grueling fight. He saw several armed military forces lying on the grounds, all of them bleeding. The facility is where they held the group of the former most powerful and yet still dangerous men in the world. He grunted as he leapt off the building, landed on the street below, and rushed to the building._

 _(Inside the facility)_

 _Cyborg and Starfire are firing their plasma blasts as men cloaked into all too familiar uniforms leapt around them._

"God damn it! These sons of bitches are fast!" Cyborg grunted, firing off his plasma cannon.

"Yes, these foes are swift indeed!" Starfire grunted as he she threw her plasma bolts.

"These League of Shadows bastards are getting annoying!" Cyborg growled as he missiles kept missing.

 _One of the assassin's lunged forward, his right foot smashing into Cyborg's back, knocking him to the ground. Starfire quickly turned, but she instantly felt a foot smash into her back which sent her tumbling to the ground._

"We must finish this." One of the assassin's grunted, twirling the scimitar in his hands.

 _The other with the yari nodded in agreement. Both raised their weapons to strike down and finish the two young heroes. There was suddenly a whooshing sound. The four looked up to see a dark clad figure, dark metallic claws extruded out from dark gauntlets. From his back is the extensions of a black mask._

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." The scimitar wielding assassin asked.

 _The shadow warrior lunged forward, claws bared._

"He's not…" The yari wielding assassin started to say, but was stopped when he blocked the slash from the right claws with the blade at the end of the staff.

 _The black clad warrior blocked the swipe from the scimitar and quickly uppercutted with his left claws, and slashed the staff part of the yari into four pieces. He quickly then leapt up and quickly performed a split kick, each foot slamming into either assassin's face with a crack. Both flew to either side of the hallway and landed with a thud, instantly knocked out. The warrior helped both heroes up after retracting the claws. The shadow warrior checked for any wounds, but found nothing severe or damaging._

"Thanks man, sweet moves by the way. You Batman's newest boy wonder?" Cyborg chuckled.

"I must say you handled that with ease, well done." Starfire said with admiration.

 _The warrior bowed to both of them, then rushed off, farther into the facility._

"That was different." Cyborg said, his voice thick with confusion.

 _The dark warrior rushed through the halls and made it to the holding cells. He growled under his breath at seeing all the prisoners had been freed._

 _(On top of the facility)_

 _The highest ranking members of the Light had made it to where a group of the League of Shadows waited for them, leading them is Talia al Ghul and Ubu. Ra's al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, and Klarion with Teekl walked to the group, a helicopter or two behind them._

"Father, you must escape whilst the heroes are occupied." Talia said.

"You could not have arrived sooner? One more day of that disgusting food and I might have cut my own throat. I've had to practice while security was at its most blind state." Ra's al Ghul growled.

"We had to make plans, to be certain you'd be free." Talia replied.

"Yes…but it should not have taken you this long." Ra's grunted.

"We can discuss this later, when we're far away from this cesspool." Lex Luthor grunted.

"That's not happening, Luthor!" A familiar voice said.

 _They turned to see Superman, the rest of the League, and the young team rushing forward._

"Fat chance! Hraa!" Klarion hissed, then shot forth his hands and a red energy fly from both open palms.

 _A barrier soon enveloped the group._

"You believe this will hold Fate?! Foolish brat!" Doctor Fate growled.

 _Suddenly a horrible noise rung out and Doctor Fate roared in pain as he vainly covered his ears._

"Ha! You can't do any of your fancy tricks while I target your senses!" Klarion laughed then went back to stating the enchantment.

"Let us go." Ra's said.

 _Suddenly several smacks, cracks, etc. were heard. The Light turned to see all the assassins except Talia and Ubu knocked out and on the ground. The two standing assassins rushed the figure, but were both quickly sent flying from an open palm strike each hitting their lower torsos. They tumbled in front of the group. The Light and the heroes stood in surprise and confusion at the black clad warrior in front of them._

"Step aside warrior! And your life shall be spared!" Ra's commanded.

 _The warrior didn't move, just the extensions of his mask flew in the breeze._

"Hmph, very well. I have not had entertainment in so long. I shall enjoy gutting you." Ra's scoffed, and unsheathed the sword at his hip.

 _The warrior snarled under his breath. Wolf's eyes opened in surprise and he barked in excitement and anger._

"What is it boy?" Conner asked.

"Come! Come and meet your maker!" Ra's grunted.

 _The warrior bowed then stood up, and extruded the claws from their gauntlets._

 **To be continued…**


	60. Chapter 59

**_(I guess I got lucky guys for another update for this story.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Oh, my bad. I hope you'll like what's to come.**

 **Chapter 59: Back in Black**

 _(Young Justice Dimension, Washington D.C., above facility, moments later)_

 _Ra's al Ghul stared at the black clad warrior in surprise and confusion. He studied his movements, they were a mix of a warrior ready for battle and a predator stalking its prey._

"I must say that I'm surprised to see another vigilante face the Light. You must be another of the Detective's students. Though you don't seem to follow the tradition of their uniform. Deciding to be more like your master?" Ra's al Ghul said.

 _The warrior didn't reply, he only stood silent._

"Just end this quickly, Klarion cannot keep the 'heroes' at bay forever." Vandal Savage said.

"So much for pleasantries. Pray for a swift end! Hhhaa!" Ra's grunted then shouted as he lunged forward with his sword.

 _The blade flew forward in a stabbing motion, but the right claws quickly thrust downwards and caught the blade. Swiftly kicked out with his left foot, knocking into the man's chest. The air from his lungs instantly were knocked out when the kick hit its target. Ra's grunted as he flew back and hit the ground with a thud, sword still in hand. Many of the heroes looked at the scene in shock. They had been trying to break their way out of the barrier caging them, but had not broken out. However, the fight caught their attention._

'He seems so familiar…but how…where have I seen that before?' Wonder Woman grunted in her mind.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that." Robin said.

"Yes, but this fight isn't over. This is Ra's al Ghul, this new player got very lucky. He appears to have some skill, but we all know what happens to most who fight the Demon's Head." Nightwing said.

"Agreed, we have to find a way out of this barricade while whoever that is out there keeps the other members of the Light's attention on the fight." Batman said, eyes studying the mystic prison holding them.

"Luck! But now boy, you shall feel my wrath! Rraahh!" Ra's al Ghul grunted as he stood up then growled as he rushed forward.

 _The shadowy warrior rushed forward, his motion like a dark blur as he raced forward. Ra's stared in shock at the sight. But he quickly swung swiftly, horizontal in motion. The warrior blocked upwards with his left claws and then his right claws slashed at the assassin master. Ra's quickly ducked under the attack and pulled away from the warrior. The heroes gasped in the energy container._

"He's trying to kill him." Batgirl gasped.

"How much you wanna bet he skins Ra's?" Red Hood asked Arsenal.

"Oh you're…" Arsenal started to say.

"That is nothing to laugh about. We have to get out there and stop them." Superman said, punching the barrier.

 _The warrior lunged forward, his right claws slashing forward. Ra's quickly swung down, blocking the claws. He pulled back his sword and kicked out with his right foot, but the black clad warrior swiftly ducked under and kicked out with his left leg. Ra's jumped over the sweeping kick and landed a few feet away. The Light were not amused._

"We do not have time for this." Vandal Savage grunted, impatience overcoming him.

 _Ra's rushed forward, slashing with his sword downwards. But the warrior quickly spun out of the way, turned, and kicked out with his right foot. Ra's hit the ground with a thud and crack once the attack hit him in his back. He turned over and his nose was found to be broken and bleeding. The warrior turned and slowly approached the master of the League of Shadows._

"Master!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Father!" Another voice gasped.

 _The warrior turned to find Ubu and Talia al Ghul rushing at him. Ubu swung a scimitar forward, but the warrior blocked with his right claws and then quickly jabbed with his left claws. The black blades slashed his torso, three red lines opened up across the torso under his left arm. The man cried out in pain, his left hand pressing against the wounds. Talia shouted as she swiped downwards with her dual swords. Her target dodged to the side, his motions a dark blur as he rushed around her. She turned quickly around, face to face with the mysterious warrior._

"You will not harm my father any father." Talia growled.

 _The warrior was silent. Talia yelled as she swiftly slashed her swords swiftly, both blades flying towards the warrior's neck. Instantly, all the blades were brought up and blocked the swords. He brushed the swords aside and the claws retracted._

"What are you…guh!" Talia gasped as the warrior suddenly rushed forward and his hands pecked her on either side of her neck.

 _She grunted as she dropped to the ground instantly._

"N-Nerve…strike…damn you…" Talia hissed, still dazed by the attack.

 _The warrior turned and quickly caught Ubu's scimitar blade end with both hands. Everyone present stared in shock at the sight. Ubu hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do next. The shadowy warrior dropped the blade and kicked it over to the assassin, who picked it up. Before he could attack, a hand was brought up. Ra's growled as he stood on his feet, sword in both hands._

"This foolish boy is mine." Ra's grunted.

"Yes, master." Ubu said, bowing.

 _Ra's lunged forward, swiping his sword to the right, but the warrior's left claws extruded and instantly stopped the blade. The warrior quickly thrust in a jab with his right claws, but the assassin master jumped back. As they both rushed forward, the black clad warrior had crossed the distance in a heart beat and slashed swiftly with his right claws. Ra's al Ghul quickly blocked the attack, again surprised by his foe's speed. But the assassin quickly kicked out with his right foot which knocked into the warrior's chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. Ra's al Ghul bellowed as he jumped into the air and lunged down with his sword's point aimed at the warrior's chest. However, the mysterious combatant dodged out of the way in an instant. The warrior lunged forward and slashed with his right claws, but Ra's twisted out of the way and thrusted with his sword. The blade impaled the warrior through his left shoulder. The Light smiled in satisfaction as Ra's forced the warrior to his knees and the black claws retracted. The heroes in the barrier looked on in shock. Ra's quickly pulled out the sword, the blade painted with blood. He turned to look at his daughter, who was starting to regain her mobility._

"That is how you incapacitate someone properly…and this…is how you execute them." Ra's grunted.

 _He then swiped downwards with his sword, but then right armored hand caught the blade. The warrior then stood up as Ra's tried to remove his blade from his foe's grasp. To his surprise the bleeding had stopped and the combatant threw his arm slightly, cracking the bones back into place. He then slammed his right armored palm into his chest. The sword fell to the ground. Ra's growled as he lunged forward, his right fist jabbing towards his opponent's neck. But the warrior caught the fist with his left gauntlet. Ra's gasped and groaned as his fist was held in the vice-like grip. Then the warrior then pushed away Ra's fist and the man stumbled back. The warrior lunged forward and quickly kicked the assassin in his chest again and again with both feet repeating one after another in swift and skilled precision. Everyone gasped in surprise at the sight. Then the warrior swiftly slammed both of his feet into the assassin master's chest at the same time. Ra's cried out in pain as he tumbled across the top of the facility. The Light looked on in shock and even possible fear. Vandal Savage growled as he rushed forward and threw a punch. The combatant caught the punch with one gauntlet and punched the immortal with the other. There was a crack as Vandal Savage dropped to the ground with a thud. He had been knocked unconscious instantly and his jaw had been broken, his face bloodied. The remaining members of the Light surrendered, except Klarion. The Witch Boy motioned his hands then flew towards the warrior, the barrier still containing the heroes despite their efforts to get out. Klarion opened his mouth and a stream of red fire flew towards the warrior. However, the mystery combatant swiftly dodged the attack and leapt into the air. He swiftly punched the sorcerer, knocking him out instantly and Teekl at the same time. The barrier disappeared and the heroes were unsure of what to do at first, except one._

"Who are you?" Batman demanded, asking in his usual tone.

 _The warrior didn't reply. Batman amongst some of the others began to approach him aggressively._

"Tell us who you are, now!" Batman ordered.

"Look this can be simple or…" Black Canary started to grunted.

 _Wolf jumped in front of the aggressive heroes, growling and barking angrily. His lips peeled back revealing his fearsome fangs as he snarled. The others were extremely confused now. Wolf turned around and ran to the warrior, barking and whining as he did. The combatant got on one knee and scratched the beast._

"I missed you boy." The warrior said, his voice filled with relief.

 _Wolf whined as the two reunited._

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

 _Wolf turned his head and snarled at the man._

"Do you really want to know?" The shadow warrior asked.

"Say I'm curious." Batman grunted.

 _The warrior sighed and pulled off the masks (the headband and the one hiding his entire head). Everyone stared in shock at seeing a face they thought they'd never see again: Drew Black. Drew looked at the group seeing familiar faces and new ones._

"You're back…" Superman gasped.

 _Drew growled lowly, fangs bared and eyes glowing brightly._

"…in black." Drew grunted then put his masks back on, fixing them in place.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(I don't know when the next update for this story will be or for the others. Sorry guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.)_**


	61. Chapter 60

**_(I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated, the school year is over with. I do however have to get a job to help pay to allow me to attend school again, but I hope to update as often as possible. Again, sorry it's been awhile.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 60: Rusty Reunions**

 _(Young Justice Dimension, Washington D.C., roof of facility, moments later)_

 _The group of heroes stared at Drew in utter shock. Their minds were having great difficulty processing that he was here before them in such a manner._

"We thought you were dead." Batman grunted, emotionless as ever.

"Sorry for disappointing you." Drew replied, his voice an unamused snarl.

"We saw you…fly into the portal…how?" Atom gasped.

"It seems that technology has a rather random act of working its teleportation ability." Drew answered.

"Dude…did…are you…are you a ninja now?!" Beast Boy gasped.

"The techniques he used against Ra's were all that of ninjutsu, though there were some I hadn't seen before. So yeah, he's a ninja." Nightwing said.

"CCCrrraaassshhh." Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy all said in amazement.

 _Drew chuckled slightly._

"Where have you been? Where did you learn ninjutsu?" Batman grunted.

"That's something I'll be keeping to myself." Drew replied.

"No, you've been unaccounted for for too damn long. Explain. NOW." Batman ordered, trying to intimidate the shapeshifting ninja.

 _Drew walked right up to Batman, face to face._

"No." Drew growled.

 _All the heroes stared at one another in complete shock. They had barely ever seen someone act so defiantly to Batman without the slightest hint of fear, but Drew was one of those rare exceptions._

"You have your secrets, and I have mine. So don't push it." Drew hissed.

 _Drew began walking away, but Batman threw back his hand to grab the shifter. However, his arm was held in a vice-like grip._

"Don't." Drew hissed.

 _He shoved away the Dark Knight's hand, and the Caped Crusader rubbed it slightly. The ninja stood before the group. Zatanna walked up to him._

"Drew…are you…ok?..." Zatanna asked.

"It's complicated…but I am glad to see you again…but I'm not sure if anyone here, besides Wolf, is pleased to see me again." Drew answered.

 _Zatanna quickly hugged him._

"Don't ever think that." Zatanna said.

 _Drew hugged her back, a tear flowing behind his mask and down his face._

"YOU!" A familiar voice bellowed.

 _The two stopped hugging and everyone turned to see Harley Quinn standing with the other members of the Light._

"Ms. Quinn." Drew said.

"You…You killed…" She whimpered and growled.

"I'm sorry." Drew said.

"You…huh?...you…what?..." Harley gasped.

"I'm sorry I killed him…you believed you loved him…and I killed him…I'm sorry for whatever pain that caused you…" Drew replied.

 _Her eyes widened in surprise. The ninja saw something on her right arm, he walked up to her, and the woman flinched as he reached his hands to that arm._

"May I?" Drew asked.

 _She slowly nodded. Drew checked the arm, there are severe signs of healed bruised marks all along her arm._

"He…he beat you." Drew said.

"My puddin' loved me…he…I just got carried away and he had to remind me…" She gasped.

"Harley…he didn't love you…a man who would do this to a woman doesn't love her…" He said.

"I…He…" She whimpered, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"It's alright. He isn't around to hurt you anymore." Drew comforted.

 _She wailed as she cried and dropped to her knees, her hands grabbing his arms with the shifter kneeling down with her. Everyone looked on in shock, Superman approached Batman._

"Did you know?" Superman asked.

"Yes, but I thought she would have the sense to leave him. I tried to get her to leave him." Batman answered.

"I'm guessing you didn't try this approach?" Superman said, a hand pointing to the crying woman and the ninja.

"I don't show a soft side with criminals." Batman grunted.

 _Drew said a few more comforting words to Harley and got her on her feet, an appreciative smile and another hug was her reply: thank you. Drew then turned to another familiar figure: Black Mask._

"I'm sorry about what I said to you also…I don't know why you wear it…it was dishonorable of me to make such an accusation." Drew said.

"Umm…it's ok…? Damn kid, never heard of you all apologize like that to one of us." Black Mask said.

"Perhaps." Drew replied.

 _Black Mask nodded yet still in shock of what the ninja said. Drew walked over to Talia al Ghul, who has stood up in watched what had happened in complete shock._

"You don't have to be your father's puppet. Take it from me…just because you're blood, doesn't mean your family." Drew said.

"You? Why would I listen to you?! You're a beast! An animal!" Talia hissed.

"True…but animals know the value of family. Some of the greatest beasts run in packs." Drew replied calmly.

"Is that so?" Talia grunted in contempt.

"Does it matter...no!" Drew grunted.

 _Talia turned around and all those present turned to see Ra's al Ghul rush at them, sword raised. The ninja pushed Talia out of the way as the assassin master's sword flew forward and went through the ninja's chest with the blade sticking out the other side and coated in blood._

"I will have no one question my authority, wretch. She will not betray me! I am in control!" Ra's snarled.

"She never has…but you were willing to stick your sword through her just to stab me." Drew growled.

"The Lazarus Pit would have revived her." The man grunted.

"I doubt with everything that's happened she would have made it in time. You nearly sacrificed your own daughter…to try to kill me…you have no honor." Drew snarled.

"You dare?!" The man hissed.

 _Suddenly there was a sword at his throat. He turned in shock to see Talia had raised a blade to his Adam's apple._

"So do I…I see now despite all my years of loyalty…all my efforts to strengthen your army…and to help you realize your goals…I will never have your love…or your support...nothing…I'm done." Talia hissed, tears streaming down her face.

 _Ra's slapped her with the back of his left hand. She gasped as she stumbled back._

"You are my daughter! I will not stand any defiance!" Ra's grunted.

 _Drew let out a wild roar which instantly gained the attention of everyone present. Ra's let out a scream of pain as he felt his chest stabbed by several blades. The black metallic claws jabbed through the man's torso. The assassin master gasped and coughed up blood as he grasped at the ninja's shoulders._

"No!" Batman and Superman cried out.

"You face a fate worse than death…for you die without honor." Drew growled.

 _Ra's gasped and whimpered as he fell back and dropped to the floor dead, a pool of blood spreading out from where he landed. Drew's claws retracted and he pulled the sword out of his chest and dropped it to the ground._

"MASTER! NOO!" Ubu cried out.

 _The servant leapt forward to avenge his dead master, but he gurgled in pain. He looked down to see his torso had three large red gashes from where Drew had slashed it with his left claws. He gasped in shock and fear as he fell to the ground dead, bleeding next to Ra's. Drew turned to Talia._

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y…Yes…I'm sorry…I…" She gasped.

"It's alright. Though with you and your assassins…may I suggest a certain path for you to take?" Drew asked.

"NO! You've done quite enough!" Batman growled as he approached the two.

"Beloved, please…" Talia said, stepping in front of the Caped Crusader.

"You and the assassins can continue your work, but not by killing like you have. You should move your targets to men of evil: slavers, murderers, racists, etc. Men who would seek to harm any notion of peace, equity, love, honor, and harmony." Drew said.

"That will be…difficult…but…perhaps we can manage it." Talia said.

"Alright, you all should go to change your group's code." Drew advised.

 _Talia nodded. She pressed something on her wrist._

"Assassins, we are done here. Find everyone of our forces here, we have much to discuss." Talia communicated.

"You're not…" Superman started to say.

"There's been enough of this for one day." Drew said.

 _Superman turned to him and then back again, but the new assassin leader was gone. She and her forces had left._

"*Sighs* Of course…" Superman groaned.

"Come on, we have much to discuss as well." Wonder Woman said, approaching the others.

 _The others gathered together preparing to leave. Drew felt something then looked behind him and up at a building, but nothing was there. He began to sniff the air and picked up a scent. His eyes glew brighter._

 _(A few minutes ago, on the building)_

 _A tall, dark, feminine figure stood watching the scene on top of the facility._

"He's ready…we must prepare…" The woman said, her eyes glowing like a pair of jade green lanterns.

 _She walked back deeper into the shadows and disappeared._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, I'm sorry for the late update.)_**


	62. Chapter 61

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Drew tries to be honorable even if others aren't, but he doesn't mind women who are very confident, he (obviously) really likes them. Huntress is the YJ universe is Tigress's/Artemis's disabled mother. Drew won't tell them about the Shredder and those he met in the turtles' dimension/universe.**

 **Guest: You'll see how things go. His code will be said, and you'll see the others respond. I don't know if I'll actually do the DinahxDrew, I've gone kind of dumb with women liking him. Though, the next book will have some interesting marks in it.**

 **Chapter 61: No Place Like Home**

 _(Young Justice Dimension, Watchtower, training room, the next day)_

 _Drew is in his uniform and on his knees, hands on his knees, his back is straight and his eyes are closed, he is seemingly in meditation. He sat there, motionless. From the room a person from either side approached him as silently and slowly as they could. Within moments they leapt forward. Nightwing and Red Hood suddenly found that their attacks had hit thin air. They then heard a whooshing behind them. They turned to see the ninja behind them, eyes focused on them. Both young men had a feeling that they usually didn't experience: fear. Drew bowed then stood up._

"Huh? Ok, didn't expect that." Nightwing said.

 _Nightwing swiftly jabbed with his right fist, but Drew threw up his right arm, instantly blocking it. Red Hood growled as he leapt up and kicked out with his left arm and blocked the attack. As Red Hood landed on the floor, Drew leapt up and attacked both with a split kick. His attacks instantly connected and sent them tumbling to the floor after the two thuds were heard._

"Ugh…unh…I'm…I'm just gonna lay here for a bit…oh damn…" Nightwing groaned, hands on his aching chest.

"That...man I'm gonna feel that for awhile…gah…" Red Hood grunted in pain.

 _Drew bowed then stood up. There was clapping and the ninja turned to see Tigress clapping along with Zatanna and Batgirl as all of the group of heroes approached._

"Well done, well done. I haven't seen Dick's ass kicked like that in a long time. Heh heh." Batgirl chuckled.

"Gah…thanks Babs…" Nightwing grunted.

"I still think it's awesome that you're a ninja! Haha! It's amazing!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Thanks, Gar." Drew replied.

"I understand you follow a new code now?" Robin said, his voice dripping with curiosity.

"The Code of Bushido." Drew answered.

"A warrior's code that millennium old, valued by the warriors of the Land of the Rising Sun." Doctor Fate said.

"A warrior code…not a hero's code." Batman grunted, not impressed by the ninja and his creed.

"We cannot hope to inspire hope by killing, Drew. I know what has happened in that past…but this not the way to be a true hero." Superman said.

 _Drew growled under his mask, his eyes glowing bright._

"Hey! He's proven himself to be a great fighter! Both as man and beast! He took a damn slug in the heart for you, Bruce! Besides, the only way you've ever thrown him away was when he was unable to defend himself. But he's shown he's tough enough to fight both of you! So don't give him that shit!" Red Hood growled, standing in defense of the ninja.

 _The group of heroes looked at one another, some of them still not convinced._

"Well my people always relied on a warrior with the totem to lead and protect us. I'm open to it, and I like the way you move." A new, feminine voice chuckled.

 _She is a gorgeous older woman, yet still young in about her late 20s or early 30s. Standing a few inches shorter than the ninja with an hourglass and well toned body. Her hair is jet black and short in a pixie cut hairstyle. Her skin is a black woman with a chestnut brown skin tone, high cheek bones, black eye liner, and black lipstick. Her costume is golden in color (but the parts covering her hands and feet are black) and fits well to show her amazing figure, which opens up to reveal her cleavage. Around her neck is a remarkable necklace with a set of claws and at the center is an item in the shape in the head of a fox. Her voice is exotic and alluring, as well as her bright amber eyes. Her name is Mari Jiwe McCabe, but he codename is Vixen. Drew blushed under his mask, but he bowed to the heroine._

"We have other things to discuss. Bruce, you tried 'talking' to members of the Light. What about Apokolips?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Nothing…" Batman grunted in disappointment.

"Drew told us about how they believe there is no chance in stopping what's coming…" Nightwing said.

"And what was that? Sorry, wasn't here." Vixen said.

"War." Red Hood answered.

 _(Drew's room, hours later)_

 _The ninja had been preparing to go to bed. He had taken off his uniform and is wearing only a black shirt and pants. He looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed his fangs and claws were much more prominent in appearance and his eyes glew with greater illumination._

'The look is fascinating…but I'm unsure of why I look like this…odd.' Drew thought in his mind.

 _He heard footsteps and picked up two scents. There was a knocking at his door. Drew opened it to find Zatanna and Artemis standing there, smiles on their faces. He gulped and blushed nervously._

"L-Ladies…" Drew stammered, his voice thick with nervous energy.

 _(Drew's room, several hours later)_

 _The three laid in his bed under the sheets, only their arms, necks, and heads visible. Zatanna is asleep, but Drew and Artemis are awake._

"Thanks for that…I haven't…" Artemis started to say.

"I was just glad I could…well…you know." Drew replied.

 _She chuckled in response. But her face then changed slightly in its demeanor._

"You miss him…" Drew said.

"Drew…I…Yes, I do…I loved him." She replied.

"There's nothing wrong with that at all…I'm just sorry that he's not here…" Drew said.

"Thank you…again…" Artemis said, then went to sleep.

'I hope I can make everything right.' Drew thought to himself.

 **To be continued…**


	63. Epilogue

**_(Here it is guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: That happens, I just address them individually. I'm afraid I have no plans for Giganta, sorry. Vixen and Drew will have more interactions. Anymore chapters? You're about to find out. I thought Artemis needed a little affection after what happened with Wally. Drew won't kill a super villainess. The thing with women has been unexplained, but it will be in Book 3. Up until then it's just been 'different'.**

 **Epilogue**

 _(TMNT 2003-10 Dimension, a week later)_

 _Master Splinter is leading his students in meditation. They had been having trouble adjusting to Drew being gone. The newest member of their oddball bunch of a family returned to try to help his world, if they allowed him. His son being around those he feared, hated, and despised him irked Master Splinter. Suddenly there was an alarm. The turtles growled in annoyance._

"Come on guys…let's go." Leo sighed.

"I need something to hit…" Raph snarled, his temper boiling over.

"Perhaps a fight will help clear mind." Donnie muttered.

"Maybe this will knock me out of my sour mood…hopefully…" Mikey whimpered, the loss of his friend/brother.

"Go my sons, defeat whatever sinister essence infects the city. I must continue to meditate…I still feel unwell." Master Splinter said.

"As do we sensei…as do we. Come on!" Leonardo said, sheathing his katanas.

 _His brothers readied their weapons then ran off to hunt down whatever triggered the alarm._

'Good luck my sons.' Master Splinter sighed in his mind.

 _Master Splinter sighed and then motioned his mind back to meditation. His mind did its best to calm itself. His essence reached into the void, the reaches of the reality. After some time, he felt his spirit reach something strong in mystic and wild will._

'Drew…my son…' Master Splinter gasped in his mind.

 _(Young Justice Dimension, Unknown location)_

 _A sky the hue of crimson veins and a world fueled by flames. A huge figure stood at the edge of an extended platform. Several more figures some large in size as well approached them._

"All the preparations will be done relatively soon, my master." A familiar hissing voice stated.

"Indeed, however, the one I told you about…the beast that somehow disappeared…he's back…and more dangerous and skilled than ever." Another familiar voice, one that is just annoying.

"My weapons have been remade and strengthened. The reconstruction has been completed thanks to you…master." One of the large figures said with the last word being forced.

"He decrees that he will be honored to fight for you, his and my, our new master." A small figure said, next to another large figure.

 _The largest of the figures turned, his eye burning with the intensity of two suns, and chuckled a terrifying laugh._

 _(Young Justice Dimension, Unknown location)_

 _In a dark cave where moonlight lights a part of the cave while shadows stand in the rest of the cave where unknown crowd is gathered._

"Are you sure he is prepared?" A voice asked.

"Yes, I am certain. He has come more honorable and noble in character, but he was never the opposite before. Whatever happened to him when he was gone, he has changed into a true warrior. I can feel it." Another, more familiar voice said.

"If you believe he is true, that is good enough for me." The first voice said.

 _Every voice agreed, their opinions aligned together in unison._

"We must prepare, for I feel a great evil is coming. He must be ready, for his hunt will begin." The familiar voice said, jade green eyes, the greenest kind of eyes, and every other set of eyes turned to what the moonlight lit up on the wall: a cave painting depicting a group of dark, wild beasts under a great red full moon.

 **THE END…for now…**

 ** _(Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, etc. the second story of the series. I hope you all found it fascinating and meaningful in nature, as I tried to make it. I loved writing this second book as I will the rest of the series. I want to send a special thank you to first to everyone who favorite and/or followed this story and second to everyone who reviewed this story, I greatly appreciated your feedback/thoughts on Book 2 and I hope you all and more people review the rest of the series. But I still thank everyone who read it even if they didn't review. The third book will not be a crossover, but instead be solely Young Justice. I hope to start Book 3 soon, and hopefully it will be a wild, howling good time. Again, I hope you all enjoyed True Heroes: Book 2 – Way of the Shadow Warrior. Once again: Thank you. *Bows in respect*)_**


End file.
